Dbz X Naruto: The Rise of Legends
by Kang of Dragons
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN AS Naruto & Gohan: Legends Will Rise, first few chapters should out by July 25th.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gohan's Beginning**

This story starts a month after Cell's defeat. Gohan had been moping around at home, breezing through work that no twelve year old should be attempting, yet he made it seem easy. He needed something to take his mind off his father, who he had lost, at the hands of his cockyness, his stupidity. It was his fault that his dad, the strongest person he knew, his role model, the one he looked up to like no other, the one who had always believed in him, had died. He had screwed up, BAD. He knew no one blamed him, no one but himself.

"Gohan!" He was interrupted from his brooding by his mother, Chichi, probably yelling for him to come and eat. He ventured out of his room, still in the clothes from a few days ago, he had not cared to change, or even bathe for that matter. "Gohan, I want you to go outside, go find Icarus or something, just stop brooding, please." His mother pleaded.

"I'm going to finish my work first." Gohan showed no emotion in his voice. He had no emotion in his face either, even his hair looked down, no longer standing straight up like it normally did, it now looked more like a ramp, starting to climb, but the poking down.

"Gohan, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, disobey me right now." His mother said sternly, Gohan's expression remained.

"Why not, It's not like anything could stop me if I didn't want it to." Gohan said, a more bored than blank tone in his voice. Chichi was stunned, the thought of Gohan acting like this shocked her, he had always been so polite, but ever since that transformation to super saiyan two, he was more, unapproachable, especially since Goku decided not to come back.

"Gohan! Your father and I…" Chichi started, then stopped immediately when Gohan's hair flashed gold, he walked out the door without another word and flew off at speeds even Chichi's trained eye couldn't imagine seeing.

Gohan flew around in the clouds for a while, circling the planet a few times, before a thought came to his mind. 'I'll go and spar with Vegeta, that ought to keep my mind off dad for a while.' Gohan thought, 'Then I'll go apologize to mom.' and with that last thought Gohan pushed his power to the limit, without transforming. It was a signal Vegeta had made with him to signal that he needed a sparring partner. Vegeta arrived within minutes.

"So brat, you decided to take me up on my offer. I'm glad, show me the second level of super saiyan!" Vegeta said, still as cocky as ever.

"Gladly." Was Gohan's only reply, as he powered up to super saiyan, "But only if you prove that you can handle it." Gohan finished, even more cocky than Vegeta.

"Brat!" Vegeta yelled, flying at Gohan and trying to punch him, only to be met with thin air as Gohan had moved behind him, and then proceeded to elbow the prince in the back, sending him flying towards the ground, Vegeta stopped himself and powered up to super saiyan as well. He once again flew towards Gohan, enhanced speed and strength helping him to almost land a blow, but Gohan was still faster, once again disappearing before Vegeta could hit him.

Gohan was under Vegeta this time, and he grabbed the saiyan prince's leg and flung him towards the grassy area under them

After letting Vegeta fly for a few seconds, Gohan flew after him and landed next to the small crater the prince had made. Gohan looked at Vegeta's bruised form, standing in the crater, one arm pointed towards the young demi-saiyan.

"Big Bang ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted, a huge ball of molten ki forming and flying at Gohan, who put both hands above his head and formed his own attack.

"Masenko-HA!" Gohan moved his hands to face Vegeta's blast and shot out a yellow coloured ki beam that hit Vegeta's attack. The two techniques battled for dominance for a few minutes until Vegeta, using his other had thrown a second, albeit smaller, ki blast to help his own, and the two attacks exploded, sending both users flying away. Vegeta recovered a bit faster than Gohan and flew after him, phasing behind the child, Vegeta delivered a strong kick to the back, sending Gohan flying away, the prince on his tail.

Gohan stopped himself and braced for his opponent's strike, both arms over top one another, and taking Vegeta's punch full force. Gohan flew back a bit but not enough to give Vegeta an edge, phasing out of the way of Vegeta's next attack, Gohan kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him down to the ground once again, Gohan flew after him with no delay this time. Once they reached the ground Gohan flew at Vegeta and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him further again. Vegeta at this point was angry, He couldn't lay a finger on this brat, and said brat wasn't even using fifty percent of his full power. Vegeta exploded in anger, and charged Gohan once again, who side-stepped and kicked the enraged prince in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back, knocking him out of super saiyan, and consciousness.

Gohan shook Vegeta awake. Vegeta answered with a grumble, so Gohan grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder, flying off towards Capsule Corporation, where Bulma, Vegeta's wife, lived. Gohan dropped him off and headed towards his own house, taking the long way around the planet and flying slowly.

Gohan eventually reached home, seeing no lights on, he slipped in through his window and crawled into bed, he would wait for tomorrow until taking his punishment.

"GOHAN!" Gohan was awoken by the shrill screech of his mother, glowing red with anger, he would never forgive his father for teaching mom the Kaio-ken, she was standing in the door frame of his room. He shot upright.

"Mom, I'm very sorry, I was, no I am angry, and I couldn't find a proper way to release it. I'm willing to take my punishment. There is one thing I need to tell you first though."

"What… is… it!?" Chichi fumed as she spoke through gritted teeth, trying to not go and strangle her on;y, for now, son.

"I don't want to study so much anymore. I'm going to take dad's place and protect the planet." Gohan said, standing upright, not backing down from his mother, who's Kaio-ken was shaking the house, and probably the whole mountain they lived on.

"What!" Chichi exploded, causing Gohan to flinch a bit, he power actually causing him to get pushed back a bit. When Gohan opened his eyes, he saw his mother had collapsed due to strain from the Kaio-ken. He immediately grabbed her and flew off, breaking his window in the process, to Capsule Corp. to see if his mother was going to be alright. Bulma would know, right?

Arriving, Gohan didn't even register the secretary, he knew where to go. He ran right to Bulma's lab. Bulma had just arrived there too.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Bulma asked, seeing the shocked look on the young boy's face, then she looked down and saw Chichi. She rushed over, "Did she go overboard on the Kaio-ken again?"

"No, she only went to about X15, she does that easily, but this time she fainted, just before reaching it." Gohan explained.

"Bring her over here." Bulma walked over to an examining table, "I'll watch her, Vegeta wants to see you. Come back in an hour." Gohan nodded, walking out of the room, before he left Bulma added "Good luck, he's pissed." with a smile. Gohan groaned. This was probably going to end the same way as yesterday's spar.

Sure enough, Gohan had defeated Vegeta again, with little to no problem, again. He returned to Bulma's lab exactly an hour after when he left, and explained to Bulma why Vegeta was going to smell like shit, literally, for a while. Bulma giggled a bit at the story, then got more serious.

"Gohan, I've got some news about your mom." Bulma said solemnly, Gohan looked shocked, he thought that he was going to lose another parent so soon, and it was his fault again. "She's pregnant." Bulma finished, a smile plastered on her face. "She decided on the name Goten."

"Uhh…" Gohan couldn't make normal speech, he was ecstatic for the first time in a while. HE WAS GOING TO BE AN OLDER BROTHER!

 _So what did you think? Next chapter focuses on the Naruto aspect, and it will switch back and forth until the two universes meet. Leave a review please, I love those. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. And tell me if there is something I can improve on. Please please please._


	2. Chapter 2

**So I may have lied a bit that the chapters would go back and forth, because I hadn't thought about explaining how the hell Gohan, Goten and Videl get to the Narutoverse. Hell I haven't even introduced Videl yet. So NEXT chapter will hopefully be about Naruto. Sorry about that :P**

 **Chapter 2: The incident**

It had been five years since that day at Capsule Corporation, well five years and five months. Today was Goten's birthday. Goten was a spitting image of Goku, who they had managed to convince to come back to life. Gohan had kept his word and protected Earth in his father's absence, though he had slacked a bit since starting high school. But with his new friend Videl to keep him company (actually, she wouldn't stop pestering him so he decided to train her) he had gotten back into the swing of training. Goku was stronger than ever now, as was Vegeta, but neither could match Gohan. His knowledge of the Turtle, Demon, Wolf, Crane, Kai, and Saiyan styles that he had picked up, and his knowledge of the human, and saiyan, anatomy he was almost untouchable, not to mention he had the highest power level on the planet, possible in the universe.

"Gohan!" Goten ran up to his brother, who had just touched down, with Videl, outside their family home. After hugging Gohan, Goten moved on to hugging Videl. Both teenagers returned the hugs. "Videl, do you know what day it is?" Goten asked, his smile almost going off his face.

"I don't know, is it, Goku's birthday?" Videl teased.

"Nope." Goten held his mouth to keep from laughing.

"How about Trunks' birthday?"

"Nope." Goten was practically about to burst with laughter.

"Oh I know, it's your birthday right Goten." Videl asked, bending over to look the now five year old in the face.

Goten hopped up and down "Yea, you got it right! I'm…" Goten stopped hopping and with an extremely serious face, put one hand up in a fist, he tapped each finger and as he did, he raised it and counted up by one. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five! I'm five!" Goten began bouncing again, but Gohan and Videl couldn't help but laugh at what the five year old had just done.

"Goten, time to come inside! Trunks and Bulma are almost here!" Chichi called, then caught sight of Gohan and Videl. "You two inside too!" She ordered.

"Yes mom." Gohan straightened up, Videl followed suit. Chichi scared her, a lot. The three went into the house to set up for the party, with three super fast, super strong, super accurate guys, it wasn't very hard, the flying helped too. They all sat at the long table that Chichi had gotten Goku to make last week just for today, and waited for the guests to arrive.

"So Videl, are you gonna enter the tournament too?" Goku asked the girl who sat opposite him.

"Yea, I think so. I'm not gonna be able to do much against any of you though." She said with a sigh, "I really don't know how Krillin is that strong though, even Yamcha is stronger than I am."

"I've been friends with Yamcha for a long time, hell he was stronger than me the first time we met. And Krillin was tied with me for a bit." Goku said, "But they both have way more experience than you do, they've fought with me throughout every major fight, except for Yamcha with frieze, because he was dead, and Krillin for Lord Piccolo, because he was dead." Goku finished. A knock at the door cut Videl off before she could state her shock, almost immediately Goten was at the door, opening it to reveal his best friend, standing there with a stack of wrapped boxes bigger than him. Bulma and, surprisingly Vegeta, were also there, but Goten paid them no attention and led Trunks to where he had to put the presents.

"Bulma, so good to see you, you too Vegeta." Chichi greeted her guests. hugging Bulma and nodding at Vegeta.

"Kakarot, could you and the brat accompany me outside for a minute." Vegeta asked (read demanded).

"Sure, be right back Videl." Gohan said, following his dad out the door.

Out of earshot Vegeta began to speak. "Are you two entering that clown Hercule's tournament?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I can't miss a good fight." Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yea, Videl is making me." Gohan copied his father's action.

"Fools." Vegeta said. "I thought you were smarter than that, did you not feel those power levels the other day?"

"Nope I have no idea what you're talking about." Goku answered.

"Sorry, no idea." Gohan said.

"Figures, but just to be safe I'm not entering." Vegeta said. "But I demand to fight the winner."

"Deal" Gohan said.

"Sounds good to me." Goku said.

"Good, now let's go eat what your mate made Kakarot." Vegeta walked into the house. The other two followed.

The rest of the party went well, Gohan flew Videl home around ten PM, and Trunks ended up staying over.

*Two Weeks Later*

"Ready Gohan?" Videl asked, both of them walking up to register for the tournament, Goten at their side.

"Yep, how bout you squirt, are you ready for your first tournament?" Gohan asked Goten.

"Yea, it would be better if Trunks was allowed to enter though." Goten answered. The trio entered and soon the preliminaries started.

"There are thirty-two circles. The last one on each arena is going to be entered in the tournament's first round. It will proceed linearly from there, with the winner of each match going to the next round." The announcer said.

Gohan was in the first arena, Goten in the second, Piccolo in the fourth, Videl in the eighth, and Goku in the thirty-second. Each of them easily won their respective preliminaries.

"Alright, first match, Son Gohan, Vs, Son Goten!" The announcer called out. The two brothers stepped out onto the new arena.

"Hya!" Goten rushed Gohan as soon as the bell rang, hitting him square in the stomach, and following up with a series of rapid punches and kicks. after the barrage was over Gohan returned the attack with a barrage of punches, and then phased in behind Goten, chopping him in the back of the neck.

"Good job squirt" Gohan said as he dropped Goten out of the ring.

"Gohan Wins!" The other's matches went off without a hitch. Gohan beat Piccolo with a bit more effort than Goten, and Videl extremely easily as he simply picked her up and placed her outside the ring. In the semi finals, Goku fought someone able to actually hit him, a huge monster of a man with a pale green tint to his skin. Goku still won easily and the rest of the matches went off without a hitch. Eventually it came to Goku and Gohan in the finals.

"Ready, BEGIN!" The announcer said and the two shot towards each other, meeting in the middle of the ring, punches colliding, Goku tried to go for a kick after pulling away from the punch but Gohan jumped over it and kicked Goku away.

"Wolf-Fang Fist!" Gohan pounced at Goku, and delivered and strong punch to his stomach, following this Gohan let loose a barrage of jabs from the Crane style. Jumping away and waiting for his father to get up Gohan began to concentrate energy on the palm of his hand, holding a blue sphere. Goku got up and the sphere immediately flew from Gohan's possession and hit Goku, sending him flying again. "I based that attack off of Spirit Bomb you know." Gohan said, "I call it Spiral Ki Cannon, that was a small one."

"Nice, I like it." Goku complimented, then got into a semi-crouched position and cupped his hands at his side. "Kaaaa meee, Haaaa meee, HA!" Goku shot his hands forwards and blasted his signature move at Gohan, who responded with his own Kamehameha wave. The two blasts hit dead center and fought for a while, until Gohan's blast won out and pushed Goku off the edge.

"And the Winner is Son…" BOOM the announcer never got to finish his statement, as the area he was in exploded. Gohan immediately flew into the crowd and grabbed Goten and Videl and flew off. Looking behind him he saw the whole arena in ruins, smoke billowing out, another explosion shook the ground around them.

"Are mom and dad going to be alright?" Goten asked his brother, clinging to his leg.

"I'm sure they're fine." Gohan comforted his little brother, he had seen his father dash towards their mother.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! the explosions were everywhere, grabbing the two Gohan flew up into the air and surveyed the area, there were people flying around everywhere, shooting Ki blasts at the planet, killing people, destroying towns, cities, villages, you name it.

The big green guy Goku had fought snuck up behind the three as they looked upon the destruction. He laughed and shot a huge green ki cannon at them, Gohan turned at the last moment, but it was too late.

'No, we can't die like this!' Gohan thought, and right before the blast engulfed him, he, along with Videl and Goten, simply disappeared.

"Ha, they died too easy." The green guy laughed, "not even dust left."

 **And that is the end of the story taking place in that world, now onto the Narutoverse! Leave a review don't forget.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enter, Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto was getting in trouble. Again. For the tenth time today, and Iruka was tired of it. The brat thought that he could deface the Hokage monument this time. What was wrong with this kid's head?

"Naruto, are you an idiot?" Iruka screamed / asked. Naruto merely looked at his teacher and stuck out his tongue in a playful manner. "NARUTO!" Iruka screamed and dragged him back to the academy.

Walking into the classroom, he had a tied up Naruto sit on the floor in front of everyone. The blonde would have joked around had he not been gagged. The whole class, save for one girl with short lavender hair, a young boy with a pineapple like ponytail that was black, and a big-boned boy with brown hair, who was eating potato chips. Those were the only people that Naruto could properly call friends, though Sarutobi-jiji was also his friend, it was more of a family relationship between them. The girl was Hinata Hyuuga, heir the Hyuuga clan. The kid with pineapple hair was Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius who was heir to the Nara clan, and finally the large child was Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi family and Shikamaru's best friend.

"Alright, so because of Naruto's stupidity, we are going to practice the Henge jutsu." Iruka told his class, receiving a groan from everyone. "First up, Sakura Haruno." A girl with pink hair, wearing a red battle dress stepped in front of the class, going beside Naruto she went through some hand seals _Dog Boar Ram!_ with a puff of smoke the girl was gone and replaced with a copy of Iruka, Sakura puffed back into her usual self after a few seconds. "Good, next Ino Yamanaka" Iruka called a girl who wore a purple shirt and skirt with wrappings covering most of the skin revealed by the cuts in the clothing. She had pale blonde hair that was up in a high ponytail, with bangs hanging over the right side of her face. She copied the same hand signs as Sakura _Dog Boar Ram!_ and also puffed into a copy of Iruka, and puffed back into her usual self almost immediately. "Good, next Kiba Inuzuka." A kid with messy brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, and red fang markings on his cheeks came down. He wore a heavy grey jacket that had a small white dog sticking out of it. Kiba performed the same hand signs and transformed, looking a bit worse than Sakura and Ino, but still able to pass as Iruka. "Choji Akimichi" Iruka called, the boy performed the henge, "Hinata Hyuga" The shy girl performed a perfect henge. "Shino Aburame" The mysterious looking kid performed a near perfect henge. "Sasuke Uchiha." The dark haired kid went down and did a perfect henge, he then went back to his seat. "Goten, you try." Iruka pointed to one of the new kids the Hokage had put into his class the other day, claiming they were good enough to not have to start at the beginning of the academy.

*******************************************FlashBack**********************************************

"Iruka." Said the Hokage, having invited the Chunin to tea to discuss the three children he found. "I want you to accept these three into your class."

"Do they have the necessary training lord Hokage?" The teacher asked, worried that starting with three weeks of school left would cause them to fail.

"No, but that is part of the deal, if they do not pass, they must leave the village. It was the deal that I made with the one in charge of these three, his name is Gohan." Hiruzen said, pointed to the child in the middle. Iruka made eye contact. He had seen Jonin with less stories held in their eyes. This kid had been through some battles.

"Alright, I'll accept them, but who is training them?" Iruka said, understanding the plight of having nowhere to go, since he had felt the same way after the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago.

"I have someone in mind." Hiruzen smirked. "Thank you Iruka, now please escort them to the academy, I believe that class begins shortly."

"It does indeed lord Hokage. Please follow me you three." Iruka said, talking to the three new ninja in training, who merely nodded and followed their new sensei to class.

***************************************End FlashBack*********************************************

Goten had black hair that stood straight up like a palm tree, he had just turned twelve, he wore an orange gi with a long sleeved blue under shirt. He was a head shorter than the rest of the class. He walked up and performed the hand signs _Dog Boar Ram!_ a puff of smoke appeared, from out of it came an exact replica of Iruka, but it was immediately dispelled. "Damn, my chakra control sucks." Goten complained. Iruka patted the child's shoulder, he returned to his seat.

"Alright, Videl you're up." Iruka said, speaking to the second of the new three, she was twelve like Goten, and had black hair going straight down, with two pigtails on the side. Videl turned into an exact replica of Iruka as well. "Good, next is Gohan." The third of the new children came up. He had hair similar to Goten's only much shorter and wore a blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans, not exactly ninja wear but Iruka had to admit, in terms of Taijutsu not many could match this kid. Gohan performed the hand signs for the jutsu _Dog Boar Ram!_ and puffed into smoke, and came out looking like a man taller than Iruka, looking almost identical to Goten actually, only much taller, much more muscular, and his under shirt had short sleeves.

"Gohan, fail!" Iruka scolded, though the kid was unmatched in Taijutsu, he had no drive to learn any Ninjutsu. Gohan returned to his seat. "And Finally, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said, smirking at the blond, who in turn transformed while still in the binding from the rope, and looked, like a teenage blonde girl with large breasts and voluptuous curves. Iruka fell over comically with blood shooting from his nose. He quickly retained his composer and yelled at Naruto about making useless jutsu when he had more talent than that.

"Alright, class dismissed, remember tomorrow is the last Genin test, any who fail can never become ninja." Iruka said, looking towards Naruto and Gohan specifically. Naruto had already failed twice over, and Gohan had no skill in Ninjutsu as far as Iruka was aware.

Naruto went home, taking as many side passages as possible to avoid the villagers, they all shunned him, and beat him. But he did not know for what reason, sure he was a prankster, but he only started that recently, they started first. Ever since he could remember. Naruto reached his house and immediately began practising the Clone Jutsu. He had always been bad at it, it had been the only reason he failed the last two times. He had Henge and Substitution down pat, but Clone had always been the most difficult. After a few hours of attempting it with no results he decided to go meet Iruka at Ichiraku's ramen stand, where the two said they would meet.

Walking into Ichiraku's, Naruto spotted his teacher and walked up to him.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei, you gonna buy me ramen tonight?" Naruto asked, cheery as usual.

"Of course, it's your last night being my student, for better or worse." Iruka smiled at Naruto, hoping that his hard work would pay off. Sure he was a prankster, but he was a good kid none the less.

After finishing a few bowls of ramen Naruto headed home and went to sleep. He would pass the test tomorrow. A deep sleep overcame him quickly.

Naruto arrived early to the academy the next day, hoping he could get some tips from Iruka, or even Mizuki, but he had no luck as both of them arrived just at the last minute.

Iruka began calling people into the next room, everyone who entered left with a headband. Finally it was Goten's turn. He went in and came out with a headband, same as Videl.

Gohan went in. "Gohan I want you to perform a substitution jutsu with that log." Iruka pointed towards a log in the corner. Gohan nodded and went through the hand signs _Tiger Boar Ox Dog Snake!_ and a puff of smoke revealed Gohan in the corner. He walked back to the center of the room. "Alright, next is the Henge Jutsu. Gohan nodded and began to concentrate. He performed the hand signs _Dog Boar Ram!_ Gohan looked exactly like Iruka.

"Sorry about last time, my dad was on my mind and I couldn't concentrate properly." Gohan said, smiling a bit and rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, I thought you were going to be like Gai or Lee and just use Taijutsu." Iruka admitted, "Alright then, last test, the Clone Technique."

"Alright." Gohan nodded and began the hand signs _Ram Snake Tiger!_ A puff of smoke and two other Gohan's were there beside him. Gohan performed the Tiger sign again and they disappeared. Gohan had earned a headband.

"Good job Gohan, take a headband." Gohan took a blue clothed one that matched his shirt and tied it to his left arm.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei." Gohan bowed to his two teachers.

"Send Naruto in."

"Of course sensei." Gohan smiled back as he left. Naruto was already on his way into the room.

Naruto got the first two perfect, but on the clone trial, he only managed to make one. Resulting in a fail. Naruto ran out of the room.

A few hours later, as everyone's parents were congratulating them, Naruto sat on a tire swing in the corner, all alone. Mizuki approached him.

"Naruto, there is still one way for you to become a ninja you know." Mizuki said to the young boy, peeking his interest, "Just do as I tell you" Mizuki whispered his plan to the child.

"Alright, I'll pass your test, beleive it!" Naruto shouted, fist pumping.

Hey, how did you like the chapter? More about Gohan and Videl becoming kids will be explained in later chapters through flashbacks mostly. Leave a reveiw and don't forget to check out the poll. Next chapter doesn't get written until that one is answered at least 25 times. (Or friday comes and I just use my OC) Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Naruto's New Jutsu. New Firendships and new teams!**

Naruto snuck into the Hokage's office. 'Mizuki said the scroll was here somewhere.' Naruto thought, not noticing the old man behind him.

"Hm, what do we have here?" Hiruzen scoffed, Naruto turned around. "Shit." Naruto put his hands into the Ram sign and puffed into his signature 'Sexy Jutsu', causing the Hokage to faint from his massive nosebleed.

"Ha, old pervert, serves you right." Naruto laughed, and continued to search for the scroll. Looking on a bookshelf Naruto finally saw the scroll he had been looking for. Grabbing it he quickly ran, heading towards the forest. Unbeknownst to Naruto, a Chunin that did not particularly like him had seen him leave and rushed to inform the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage sir, are you alright?" The ninja screamed, looking at the man lying on the floor.

"I am alright, it was Naruto's pesky jutsu, pay it no mind." The Hokage said, a small smirk on his face. 'That kid, if he only used that determination for something useful instead of pranks.' The old man thought. "Gather the ninja, I want Naruto found and brought to me, he has gone too far this time!" Hiruzen commanded, the Chunin saluted and ran to get all other ninja that were in the village at this time.

Having just reached a clearing in the forest that surrounds the village, Naruto unrolled the scroll and read the description of the first jutsu it contained.

'Shadow Clone Technique; A jutsu very similar to the clone technique, with two major differences, the first being the most notable, is that the clones are solid and will not fade out of existence when touched, only when their pain threshold has been reached (this can be trained up by training your own pain threshold) and second, when the clone puffs out of existence, all that the clone experienced will be transferred to you, as such it is highly recommended you do not create more than three clones at a time'

The scroll then went on to explain the technical aspects of the jutsu, but Naruto didn't care. He began practising the jutsu in hopes of showing Iruka and getting a headband.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, scaring the twelve year old, who had been practising for three hours straight now and was taking a break to get some chakra back. Iruka walked towards the blond, anger radiating off him. "What do you think you're doing stealing from the Hokage's office?"

"Iruka-sensei, Mizuki said that if I learned one of the jutsu off of here, I could have a headband." Naruto said, not understanding Iruka's anger, Mizuki said this was a secret test, was he lying?

"Mizuki, Naruto don't blame others for your mistakes." Iruka said, then came to a realisation right after finishing his sentence 'Naruto always admits to screwing up…' "DUCK!" He screamed, pushing Naruto away as shuriken flew towards the two.

"Naruto wasn't blaming anyone, he was explaining what I did, Iruka." Mizuki explained, finally coming into view. He stood there with a jean jacket on, along with a pair of jeans, it looked really weird, but Naruto didn't bring that up, instead he brought up the black marks that looked oddly like tiger stripes.

"Hey Mizuki, what happened to you, lose a fight with a marker?" Naruto joked, not knowing what else to do with his nervousness. Mizuki laughed "Naruto, give me the scroll."

"No, Naruto run!" Iruka pleaded, Naruto stood there, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Naruto, you know Iruka hates you, that's why you failed, he was an orphan too." Mizuki said.

"Don't!" Iruka urged his fellow Chunin, but the plea fell on deaf ears.

"And you killed his parents, twelve years ago." Mizuki laughed, "You, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi!" Laughing again Mizuki commanded Naruto to give him the scroll.

"Naruto, I do…" Iruka was cut off by a windmill shuriken hitting him in the stomach, luckily the attack wasn't fatal.

"Naruto, you're a demon, so why don't you join me? I will accept you, just give me the scroll."

"NO!" Iruka screamed, "I don't hate you Naruto, I value you, as a student, as a member of the village, and most of all," Iruka stopped as he coughed up blood, he had to remove the shuriken stuck in him, "most of all, as a friend, so please Naruto, run. I'll deal with Mizuki." Iruka pulled the shuriken out of him, and ripped off a sleeve, tying it up around his upper abdomen to stop blood from squirting from the wound.

"Like you could." Within a matter of seconds, Mizuki had crossed the clearing and punched Iruka in the gut, causing him to bend forwards, the punch was followed with a knee to the face, sending the academy teacher flying, barely holding on to his consciousness.

"Nar...Naruto, r...run. P...please." Iruka urged his student, who was standing there with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Iruka also caught sight of someone else, watching from a nearby tree. Hopefully he was friendly.

"Sorry Iruka, but I'm going to beat this bastard first, believe it!" Naruto said, a smirk growing on his face. Naruto put his hands into a single seal _Tiger!_ and one hundred Narutos popped into existence. Each one cracked their neck. "Ready Mizuki, I'm about to kick your ass." All the Narutos jumped at the silver haired Chunin, who merely laughed until he felt the first punch actually connect, a swing later and there was a cloud of smoke. 'How do clones hit me, they're a simple jutsu that makes false copies, they shouldn't be hard.' Another punch hit Mizuki, and another. Eventually there was ninety-nine Narutos punching the Chunin. The real Naruto was helping Iruka, until Videl showed up.

"Let me take him, looks like you're busy." Videl said with a smile. Naruto smiled back, "You got it, thanks Videl."

Naruto turned back to Mizuki, who let loose a guttural roar, sending the clones flying, all of them popping away. Mizuki had become much more massive, with tiger like fur growing all over his body and elongated teeth. "Naruto, last chance, give me the scroll!" Mizuki growled.

"No, I can't stand you! You hurt one of my friends!" Naruto growled, his deep tone matching Mizuki's. "And now it's time to die." Naruto flew at Mizuki, who smacked him away with a backhand and began stalking towards him. Mizuki picked Naruto up by the head and threw him against a tree, shattering the tree, leaving an uneven stump.

"Leave him alone." Mizuki heard, and turned to face the voice. Standing there was Gohan and Goten. Gohan was in a purple gi with a blue sash, Goten in an orange gi with a purple sash. "I'll deal with him Goten." Gohan put a hand on his little brother's head, though they were the same height now so it felt a little strange. Goten nodded.

Gohan flew at Mizuki and kicked him, but it was blocked by a strong forearm. The two began trading blows at amazing speeds, apparently even with his great size, Mizuki's speed kept up with his strength, being even with Gohan. The fighters stopped when they heard a loud poof noise. Looking back to where Naruto had landed, the entire visible part of the forest was filled with clones.

"Time to die Mizuki!" All the Narutos yelled at once, flying at Mizuki, Gohan jumped back. All of the clones hit Mizuki at around the same time, totally overpowering him with sheer numbers. After a few minutes of pounding him into the ground the clones popped away, leaving just Naruto, who had tears falling from his eyes as he punched a non-responsive Mizuki in the face constantly. Gohan rushed over and put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to stop. Naruto obliged. "I'm going to check for a pulse." Gohan stated and knelt over the fallen ninja. Gohan felt nothing. "You killed him." He stated. Naruto couldn't breath, his chest constricted. He had performed his first kill, he had actually taken a life.

"We'll bring you home Naruto, get a good rest." Gohan said, looking to Goten, who merely nodded and took off.

"I want to see Iruka-sensei first."

"Alright." Gohan took Naruto to the hospital and told the attendant to make sure he got home, then left.

Naruto walked up to Iruka's room. Stepping in he saw his sensei sitting there, beaten up and bandaged.

"Congratulations NAruto, You pass." Iruka smiled as he handed Naruto his own headband.

"But, Iruka-sensei, this is your headband."

"Now it's yours, I'll get a new one." Iruka smiled at the boy, who had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much sensei, you don't know how much this means to me." Naruto wiped away the tears, but more kept coming. "Thank you for tonight as well, I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you aren't the demon fox, you're Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka smiled and put a thumb up, "A proud Konoha Genin, and a great ninja in the makings, now don't forget to go to class early tomorrow, it's your last day." Naruto nodded. "Good, now go get some sleep, I'll be fine." Iruka commanded.

The next day Naruto arrived early to the academy, wearing his headband and beaming smile. Walking into the classroom, everyone took notice of him, he was supposed to have failed, was the popular topic amongst discussions.

A Chunin they didn't recognise walked into the room. "Due to an unfortunate circumstance your teacher Iruka cannot make it today, and as such I will be informing you of your teams." The Chunin said. "Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, the sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, and finally Shino Aburame, sensei is Kurenai. Team Nine is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi, sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. The final team of this year is team Ten, Gohan Son, Goten Son, and Videl Satan, and the sensei is Yamato." The chunin said. "And now my job is done. Wait for your sensei and do as they tell you. Have a good day." The Chunin walked out, leaving the fifteen Genin standing there, extremely confused. Suddenly two people walked in, one was a man with a cigare and black hair with a goatee, Asuma, and the other was a girl with red eyes and long black hair, Kurenai. They took their respective teams and left. Shortly after a man with brown hair, a metal helmet with Konoha's symbol on it and a jonin vest on came and took team Ten, leaving just team Seven.

"Time alone with Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, Sakura on the other hand cheered something very similar, "Time alone with Sasuke-kun!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, who did nothing but sit there gloomily, and Sakura stared daggers at Naruto.

"At odds, oh that won't do." Said a small, sarcastic voice. It came from a silver hair scarecrow looking man, who had a mask covering half his face.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, there was this old lady and I had to help her, then there was a fight going on, so I had to go all the way around town so I could avoid it."

"Sure, now can you teach us?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"After a small test." Kakashi replied, what appeared to be a smile on his face.

So because the poll ended in a tie I chose Yamato, just for his relationship with Kakashi, Tell me what you liked and what I need to work on. PM me any questions, thanks for reading. Next Chapter will have the bell test, so lots of action.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bell Test!**

Yamato was waiting for his team to arrive, yesterday he told them to be here early, but they were already an hour late. Yamato huffed at the three who arrived a moment later.

"A bit late?" He asked, the anger plastered on his face.

"Sorry, it was breakfast time." Goten laughed and scratched the back of his head.

'Why does that action seem like an answer to the amnesia problem?' Gohan thought 'Or at least part of an answer? Oh well, time to get going with whatever test Yamato-sensei has for us.' "Let's start, we'll do apologies later." Gohan cracked his knuckles.

"I like your style" Yamato smiled at the twelve year old, he had guts and apparently could back them up too. Yamato held up two bells. "These are bells…" Yamato started.

"No Duh, what do we do with them?" Goten interrupted, Videl slapped him in the back of the head.

"As I was saying, you must each get a bell to have lunch, whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." Yamato said.

"Then why are all the squads four man teams?" Gohan asked, thinking back to when he had been found by a squad of Konoha Genin and their Jonin sensei.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gohan sat up and rubbed his head, his body felt awkward, smaller and less muscular. His hair was longer than he remembered, wait, what did he remember? He looked over and recognised the two people sprawled out on the ground near him, it was his little brother, wait when did he get so big, anyway, his little brother Goten and his best friend Videl, 'She looks different, younger than I remember.' He thought, 'So there is Goten, there's Videl, and I'm Gohan. So now what?" Gohan pondered when he felt someone approaching, no not someone, four people._

" _Over here, there is three young people around our age." He heard a deep voice say. Then out of the brush in front of him come a young kid, around thirteen, so probably a few years younger than him. Gohan stood up and held out his hand._

" _Hi I'm Gohan…" Gohan started, then realised that he was the same height as this kid, 'That's not right, I'm over six feet tall…' Gohan thought, but was brought out of his thoughts by a hand grasping his._

" _I am Rock Lee" Said a new person, around the same height but looking totally different. Instead of the beige sweater and blue pants that the first one wore, Rock Lee had a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers and a red forehead protector on his belt, with a strange leaf-like symbol on it. their hair was different too, Lee had a bowl cut and gigantic eyebrows, while the other boy had long straight black hair._

" _Lee, they could be enemies." The other boy warned after the handshake was done, "And destiny has promised that I live today, so I would prefer not to give it any chances."_

" _Neji, that is not very youthful of you!" A tall man burst onto the scene, with a small girl next to him. The girl wore her hair in chinese style buns and had a pink cloth shirt on with black leggings that stopped in the middle of the shins. The man looked like a bigger Lee._

" _Gai-sensei, Tenten, you have arrived just in time, Neji says they are possible enemies." Lee said._

" _I assure you, we are not anyone's enemy's. I actually have no idea how we got here, or where we are from, if you were going to ask me about that. But one of these two might, the boy is my younger brother Goten, and the girl there is my best friend Videl. I'm Son Gohan."_

" _We will bring them to lord Hokage to see if they are lying, as I cannot tell. But I believe him." Gai said, Gohan sighed in relief. "I will grab your brother, you grab Videl and follow us." Gai said, grabbing Goten and jumping into the trees. Gohan picked up Videl with relative ease and began running after the ninja._

 _After arriving in the village Goten and Videl had woken up. Gai let his team go off on their own and led the three newcomers to the Hokage's office._

" _Lord Hokage, I have a request, hear the pleas of these children and do what you can to help them." Gai said, "Gohan, in the most youthful display I have ever seen, actually managed to follow me on foot, while I was tree hopping." Gai said to the village's leader, tears welling up in his eyes._

" _I will speak with them. Thank you Gai, you are dismissed." Hiruzen said, nodding to the Jonin. After Gai left the office, he turned to the three who were opposite him and with a smile, gestured for them to sit down. "Please, tell me what happened."_

" _I honestly have no recollection of anything but the names of my companions and our relations. I do not know where we currently are or where I come from, and neither do my friends." Gohan said, Videl and Goten nodded._

" _I see, do you mind telling me your names?" Hiruzen asked, he would get inoichi to come here and scan their brains later._

" _I am Son Gohan, this is my brother Son Goten, he should only be about five right now though, and this is Videl Satan, who should be about sixteen, just like me."_

" _I am going to get one of my shinobi to scan your memories, are you three alright with this?" The Hokage asked, the three nodded in agreement._

 _After that, Gohan met with the Hokage a few more times, because of their age it was decided that they would enter the academy with the other twelve year olds and become ninja, which they all agreed to, and they stayed in a small house that Hiruzen had gotten for them, right near Naruto's. Hiruzen asked Gohan to show him what he knew the day before he entered the academy._

" _Gohan, please show me your skills, Inoichi told me that you had some fighting styles stored in your brain, ones that are not known to us, so please, enlighten me." Hiruzen asked._

" _You asked for it!" Gohan had become semi-proficient at wielding Chakra in the time he had been here, almost six months, and he used that to charge at the old man, who dodged and swung a downward axe kick at him, but he managed to turn and deflect the kick. Gohan then proceeded to throw a punch at Hiruzen, who dodged and kicked him away._

" _That's enough. I want you to come and spar with one of my ANBU every day after you are done at the academy. Goten and Videl are welcome to come, but you will come. It will count as a D-Rank mission." Hiruzen said. Gohan agreed._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Very good Gohan, you are right. This is actually a test, but for what is up to you to find out, if you don't pass you are sent back to the academy." Yamato said.

"Deal." Goten smirked, an evil grin flashing on his face. Gohan shuddered, remembering when Naruto and Goten met and deciding to be pranking partners. Gohan got the shit end of the stick from that.

"Go!" Yamato said as he took off, running into the bush near them. Gohan and his team followed.

"Goten, use your sense of smell to track him, Videl get some kunai and shurikens ready, I'll go and attack him close up, you cover me, Goten set up traps around the perimeter.." Gohan spewed out orders like it was natural. The other two nodded.

"You got it, big bro." Goten smirked.

"Let's do this." Videl flashed the two boys a smile.

"Over there, it's a clearing, he's waiting. Good luck!" Goten said, pointing the way and rushing off to set up traps. Gohan sped up and landed in the clearing.

"Ready, sensei?" Gohan said, cockiness in his voice. 'I remember something!' Gohan thought, as he got into a familiar stance. It was called Demon style, a martial art that was used by Gohan's best friend and first master Piccolo, a tall green skinned man.

"Demon style eh? I've already seen it Gohan." Yamato said.

"I know, but I remember how to do it properly know." Gohan smirked, and charged his sensei, moving his head to the left slightly as his battlefield instincts took over, a kunai whizzing past him and heading for Yamato, who easily moved away from it. Gohan swung at him mid-dodge though, and sent him flying. Gohan continued his assault, chasing his sensei and delivering a kick to his head, phasing out due to his speed, Gohan was again behind Yamato, this time though, he was ready and used a substitution to escape his student, appearing on the other side of the clearing.

"Good job Gohan. You've gotten better." Yamato said, breathing heavily. "Wood Release: Smothering Binding Jutsu!" Yamato yelled, his arms turning into wood and stretching out to wrap around Gohan, who, with sheer physical strength, managed to shatter the wood. "What!" Yamato yelled, he had used that attack to restrain a giant squid before, and this twelve year old just shattered it!

"Yamato-sensei, we win." Gohan said, smirking at his teacher's response. He then pointed to Goten, who held both bells in his hand, having snuck up behind him and taken the bells well Gohan was fighting the bindings. Videl came out of the bush and flashed a smile, while doing a piece pose.

"The tests was teamwork, right sensei?" She asked.

"It was indeed, and you all passed. Now let's go get lunch." Yamato smiled and brought his students to the barbeque place.

*Earlier, Training Ground One*

Kakashi finally arrived to meet his students. "Hey guys good morning." He said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The three ninja of team seven yelled. Kakashi ignored them and put up a clock. "It's set for noon." Kakashi held up two bells. "Your job is to take these bells before then. Those who cannot get a bell before then, get no lunch." Kakashi pointed to three stumps 'conveniently' placed on the edge of the clearing. "Not only will I tie you up to one of those stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you."

'So that's why he told us not to eat.' Sakura thought.

"Go." Kakashi poofed away, using a substitution log he set up earlier.

"Guy's I think this is…" Sakura was cut off by the two boys rushing off. "A teamwork exercise." Sakura sighed, 'Sasuke didn't even look at me.' She thought sadly. "Well I'll just go get a bell then!"

Naruto caught Kakashi in a clearing, not paying attention to his surroundings, eye plastered on his book. Naruto charged. "AH!" Naruto jumped at his sensei and swung at him, but missing. Kakashi continued dodging his attacks until Naruto seemed tired, then Kakashi looked up from the book. "Hey, didn't notice you there." Kakashi played around with Naruto for a few minutes before kicking him into a nearby lake. "Pretty decent I guess." Kakashi took note of the boy's similarities to his late sensei Minato and Minato's wife Kushina. They were Naruto's parents and due to that fact, Kakashi was going to take this team no matter what, but they didn't know that. Kakashi smirked as he sensed Sasuke's chakra, and decided to go test that Genin.

A short while later, Kakashi sat in front of his students. "You all suck at teamwork." He said bluntly. "But we'll work on that." He said smiling.

"Sensei, can I please eat something?" Naruto pleaded, Kakashi had found him trying to steal the food before the test was over and tied him up early. The other two didn't manage to get the bells, but Sasuke almost did.

"No, I'm going to tell you something Naruto, a ninja who breaks the rules is trash, but a ninja who abandons his friends is worse than trash. That's what my best friend told me moments before he died, and I stick by that mentality. By trying to take the food for yourself you abandoned your friends. think about it." Kakashi left them with that.

After Kakashi was gone, Sasuke and Sakura, both sitting on either side of Naruto, offered the blond some food. Sakura even went as far as feeding Naruto to help him. The two of them had been moved by Kakashi's speech.

"What are you doing?" Came Kakashi's voice. Sakura jumped, but Sasuke walked calmly up to him.

"We are feeding our _friend_ Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, straining the word friend to prove his point.

"Very good. Let's start training tomorrow then. Six o'clock." Kakashi smiled.

"Yea!" Naruto howled and put his hands, that were behind his back, into the Tiger seal. A Naruto clone popped into existence and untied him, then disappeared.

"Naruto, that's an A rank jutsu at least, how do you know it?" Kakashi questioned. NAruto explained about the night after the test.

"So that's how dobe here graduated, I thought he had failed." Sasuke scoffed, "Good job with Mizuki though, I never liked that bastard."

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said, a little shocked that the last Uchiha was actually giving him a compliment.

'Sasuke's soooo cute when he's being nice.' Sakura though, eyes glazing over.

And that concludes our chapter. Leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like. As for why Yamato is the sensei, I like him better than I like Anko and it was a tie between them, so Yamato was my choice, hope you're all okay with it. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Onwards! Journey to the wave country.**

Naruto was tired. Kakashi had them doing three D-ranks a day and on top of that teamwork training one day, then tree walking exercises the next. It was exhausting, but Naruto was going out for Ramen with Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Sasuke and Sakura tonight, him having the great idea to get his friends to be friends. Plus it would almost be like a date with Sakura-chan!

Getting dressed in a black t-shirt, that had the Uzumaki family crest on the front, and a pair of blue shorts, Naruto kept his headband on, he headed out to meet them. As he closed his door, Gohan and Goten left their apartment, Videl leaving hers at the same time. "Let's go guys." Naruto smiled to his neighbors.

"Yea, I can't wait!" Goten jumped up and down. Gohan laughed at his little brother.

The four travelled together, stopping at Sakura's house, Naruto was under a henge until they got to the ramen shop so that no villagers would bother him. He looked like a twelve year old with long brown hair, a little like Neji's just not quite as long, he wore a blue ninja suit like Sasuke. Sakura came out after a few minutes. She was wearing her hair down and was dressed in a red kimono.

"Hey guys" She waved cheerily.

"Let's go get Sasuke." Naruto said, and the five went towards the Uchiha compound.

After their meals, as the six were leaving, Kakashi and Yamato came and met them. "We have a mission." Kakashi said, "It's a conjoined mission so both squads will be going." He quickly explained. "Lord Hokage feels it necessary to send two squads due to a feeling that the client is lying to us."

"So, both team seven and team ten will be going to the land of Waves. Get ready, we leave tomorrow." Yamato said. "Pack for a few weeks, just in case."

The six nodded and said their goodbyes. Once he got home, Naruto took out his book on seals. It was a very interesting subject that wasn't touched upon much in the academy, so he and Gohan had taken to teaching themselves. Gohan was better though, being more skilled with a brush and many times smarter than Naruto, he picked it up easily. Not to say Naruto was a slacker, but Gohan was better. Shaking the though away, he turned to the page on storage seals and grabbed a wristband and a brush. On the wristband he made the highest class storage seal he could, B-rank, which was amazing considering it was self taught, and filled it with kunai and shurikens. Grabbing another wristband he put food into a storage seal on that one, guessing that missioni rations would taste gross. A knock on his door startled him, he answered it and an ANBU was there.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come with me." The ANBU said, and grabbed the boy, bringing him to the Hokage. Entering the office, the ANBU bowed and disappeared.

"Naruto, I apologise for interrupting you while you are preparing for a mission, but I want to give you something." The Hokage started, "It was your mother's, but she asked me to give it to you when you became a Genin. I hope you like it, it's name is Kitsune no ha." Hiruzen unwrapped a long package. It was a katana. The handle was red and had a fox design on it, it's guard was circular and had nine bridges connecting the base and the edge of the guard. The scabbard was also red, and had foxes carved into it. Upon closer inspection Naruto realised that the pictures told a story, the story of the birth of nine-tails. 'I wonder who she was?' Naruto thought, he had asked jiji before, but never got answered.

"Thank you jiji, it means a lot to me." Naruto said, smiling at the man he considered a grandfather.

"There is one more thing, I wasn't going to tell you yet, but it's a request from your father." The Hokage started, Naruto nodded, squeezing the katana a little, "I was going to wait until you were older to tell you about the Kyuubi, but since you know now, your father asked that you attempt to form a bond with it."

"A bond, with the demon fox?" Naruto almost screamed, how was he supposed to form a bond with that thing? he didn't even know how to contact it.

"I know it sounds crazy, but your father was an amazing man, and he would never hurt you Naruto, you must know this."

"Who was he."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, I will tell you this though, you will meet him inside of yourself, when you train with the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Alright, I understand Jiji, thank you." Naruto said, turning away, "I'll see you when I get back."

Naruto rushed home and made a seal for his new katana, it was right by his left hand, on his belt. He stuffed it in and went to sleep. Instead of dreaming though, he was thrust into a strange environment, it was like a sewer, with green water running into a black tunnel. Seeing no other paths he followed the water and came to a giant red gate.

"So kit, you finally show your face here." Naruto heard, it was a deep voice, one that bellowed around and made him shudder. "Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you." The voice said again. Naruto heard heavy footsteps and on the other side of the gate stood a giant orange fox. "I am the Kyuubi, and I would like go make you a deal." Kyuubi said.

"What is it." Naruto managed.

"I heard you wanted to use my chakra, I will aid you when you need help, if, you allow me to see out your eyes, I am curious about your friend Gohan and his two partners."

"Alright, I agree to this, let's be good friends." Naruto said, over his shock of meeting the Kyuubi, he stuck out his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you."

"You may call me Kurama, I look forward to working with you." The Kyuubi, now Kurama, said, a foxy smile on his face, he took Naruto's hand with one of his fingers.

"I can try to change up this sewer thing too if you want." Naruto said, already not liking it here.

"Do that and I may actually end up enjoying being locked up." Kurama laughed. "Don't worry about that right now Kit, get some rest. We'll start working when you come back. If you need something, I will be in your head from now on as well, so we can communicate."

"Alright, bye Kurama." Naruto waved before darkness took over his vision.

Gohan was fully packed, he had storage seals for him, Goten, and Videl, as well as Sasuke and Sakura, just in case. He retired to bed.

The next morning, all six Genin met at the village gate at six AM. Gohan handed out the storage seals to everyone. Kakashi and Yamato arrived with the client, a grumpy old man.

"This many brats to escort one man, you must really suck at this." He said.

"Watch it." Naruto growled. Kakashi slapped him in the back of the head, "Naruto, be nice to the client." Kakashi scolded, then turned around to everyone and introduced Tazuna, a bridge builder from the land of waves.

"We are to escort him home and stay to make sure the bridge is finished." Yamato said.

"Very nice briefing Tenzo" Kakashi said, "I mean Yamato."

"Tenzo?" The six Genin questioned, but then waved it off.

"Let's begin then." Gohan said, and the group of nine left the village, destination, the Land of Waves!

 _So this was a shorter chapter, but next chapter will definitely make up for it. Let me know what you liked / disliked. Thanks for reading._

 _NEXT TIME! (I will do this sometimes, when an epic chapter is coming up)_

 _Sasuke's red eye faded back to black. A needle sticking out of his throat._

 _"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, rushing over to his fallen comrade. He looked directly at Haku, "I'm going to kill you, YOU BASTARD!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is going to be a long chapter, I plan to put most of the wave arc in one chapter so it will be around four times the length of a normal chapter, just a quick heads up. (Probably no complaints on the length though, my chapters are pretty short.) The only reason for this is that I dislike this arc, but it has a perfect spot for a kekkei genkai to awaken. Also, don't forget about the movie poll, I'm only doing two so vote on your favourites._

 ****

 **Chapter 7: Naruto's Kekkei Genkai?**

The journey was not very exciting. Though it was only the second day Naruto complained that it already felt like a week had passed. "Suck it up (dobe)" Was the normal response, Sasuke adding the dobe ending.

The group was walking when all of a sudden, Kakashi stopped and jumped away from a puddle, he was to slow though and the two ninja that popped out sent him flying. Where the puddle on was, there stood two ninja with large black robes for clothes and a large spiked gauntlet each. Each one also held part of a chain.

"Naruto, let's get them!" Sasuke rushed the two, Naruto right beside him and Gohan on the other side. Gohan phased behind one and kicked him away from the group, who had formed a defensive circle around Tazuna, who stood there quivering. Naruto tried to kick the ninja that he and Sasuke had gone after, but failed and had his hand scratched by the clawed gauntlet.

"Naruto, that gauntlet's poisoned!" Goten yelled out. Naruto cursed, and dodged an attack while Sasuke prepared a jutsu, jumping up and spewing a fireball from his mouth, "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled before shooting it at the missing-nin they fought.

Gohan was holding his own until he was caught by the chain around the leg and tripped, he was currently holding a clawed gauntlet away from his head with both hands, struggling to gather the strength to push the man on top of him back.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Dogs Jutsu!" The Genin heard Kakashi yelled, and said man performed his jutsu, appearing in the middle of the battlefield and sending two dogs made of lightning at the two missing-nin, sending them flying. Naruto took this chance to take out his katana, and everyone gasped at it's beauty, except Kakashi, he had already seen that thing in action and it was indeed a beautiful weapon, though much more so when used properly. Naruto cut the clawed arm off and sealed the katana back up, "Sasuke, you deal with it." Naruto said, then took a kunai and started stabbing his hand to try and get the poison out. Gohan had knocked out and tied up his opponent, and was helping Sasuke with dragging the two to a tree. Once they were tied up, the group left.

"Naruto, keep it up and you'll die from blood loss." Kakashi warned, taking out a small vial, "Give me your hand." He poured the liquid in Naruto's hand and Naruto screamed, a green liquid dripping from his open wound. "There, poison's gone."

The group continued on, this time prepared for anything, so when they saw another puddled, Kakashi had to assure them that it was safe to continue on. They soon came to a clearing. But something was off. " _Careful Kit, there's an evil presence here."_ Kurama warned Naruto. " _Noted Kurama thanks."_ Naruto responded.

"Fire Style: Fireball Spasms Jutsu!" Goten called out his unique jutsu, it was a technique meant for crowd control, it only stung a little when you got hit, he shot about a hundred little fireballs from his mouth. He was extremely proud of it. The fireballs flew all over, hitting all the puddles, steam coming from all but one, everyone looked at it.

"Good job Goten." Yamato praised his student 'Who knew that his attack made for distractions could be used strategically?' He thought.

"We know you're there, come out." Kakashi ordered. The puddle shifted, and changed shape into that of a man. He wore a black muscle shirt with belts going across his chest diagonally, and camo pants. He had a bandana on his face. He had a giant sword slung over his shoulder. "Zabuza, the demon of the mist." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, and Yamato user of the Mokuton. Pleasure to meet fellow A-rank ninja." Zabuza said. "Now, give me the bridge builder and I'll let you go."

'Kakashi of the Sharingan?' Sasuke thought, knowing Kakashi was not an Uchiha, they were all dead, save for him and his brother Itachi.

"No." Goten said, standing in front of everyone, Gohan beside him.

"Oh, does the little brat wanna fight me, SO BE IT!" Zabuza swung his sword at Goten, moving at amazing speeds, but Gohan was faster, grabbing Goten and bringing him to stay beside Tazuna before Zabuza reached them.

"Don't, swing at my little brother." Gohan growled, suddenly right beside Zabuza, and kicked him away. Following him, Gohan jumped and kicked him into the ground, only to be engulfed in an explosion of water that knocked him out. Kakashi charged at Zabuza, and the two engaged in a fight that the others couldn't follow. Goten and Videl dragged Gohan back, who woke up and saw the fight just as Kakashi delivered an extra strong kick to Zabuza's side, sending him flying into a nearby lake, his sword flying and stabbing into a tree. "SHIT!" Kakashi followed, walking on water to go for the kill, only to pierce a water clone, the real Zabuza trapping Kakashi in a Water Prison Jutsu.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Zabuza made a clone out of water that moved towards the group, Naruto and Sasuke moved to intercept him, with Videl by their side.

"Bring it on!" Naruto roared and made a hundred clones, who all charged Zabuza's clones, but were all blown away.

"Hiding in the Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza called out, the entire clearing being filled with mist. "Circle up now!" Yamato called, making a protective circle with the other Genin.

Videl stopped moving, during her training she had learned that she was a natural sensory type, and she was using that to her advantage right now. Reaching out she felt Kakashi and Zabuza, looking elsewhere, she felt Naruto, it was strange though, Naruto's chakra was so gentle and peaceful, but at the same time it was malevolent and scary. Beside Naruto was Sasuke, with his cold, dark, chakra. She could feel her team and Tazuna, though his signature was extremely faint, and she finally found the water clone, he was retrieving the sword! "Naruto, Sasuke, by the tree, he's getting the sword!" She yelled. "Thanks Videl!" Naruto yelled back, and the two male Genin rushed towards where they remembered the sword being. Sasuke stopped a bit earlier than Naruto and threw a few shuriken, after hearing a mumbled curse from the clone Sasuke rushed again. Naruto on the other hand, jumped over Sasuke's shuriken and delivered an attack on his own, a nice quick kick to the clone's head. Following up with another devastating hit, Naruto took out his katana quickly. Zabuza's clone caught sight of it before Sasuke came and slid, delivering a sliding kick to the clone's stomach, Naruto decapitated it. They clone popped out of existence and the mist cleared.

Looking out to the little lake, Zabuza had made another clone, Naruto smirked and whispered something to Sasuke, who also smirked. Naruto again made a bunch of clones, and while the smoke was covering his movements, passed a fuma shuriken to Sasuke, who held it up and smiled. While the Naruto clones fought against Zabuza's clone, Sasuke prepared his throw, winding his arm back, he opened the shuriken and threw it at Zabuza, who cocked his head to one side and laughed. "You think I would fall for a rookie technique like that?" He mocked, until he saw the shuriken being pulled back, again he dodge, but he caught sight of the shadow this time. 'Two shadows?' He thought, but it was too late, Naruto had already undone his Henge and kicked Zabuza with all his might, cracking a few of the older ninja's teeth and releasing his hold on Kakashi. Zabuza's clone had been overpowered by the, literally, thousands of Narutos that fought him. Naruto quickly swam to the shore, his clones building a bridge to help him before dispelling. Naruto clutched his head. 'Shit, too many clones for sure.' He thought.

On the lake, Kakashi had just kicked Zabuza away, both of them standing on water. Zabuza began shooting water jutsu, that Kakashi, with help from the Sharingan, copied blow for blow. They both took a minute to think of their next move. 'I'll go for the Water Dragon Jutsu' Zabuza thought, but when he saw what Kakashi was doing he froze. Kakashi was in the exact same position as him. 'My movements… is he' Zabuza started to think.

"Reading them?" Kakashi finished. They both began hand signs, but Zabuza was forced to stop when he saw, himself, standing behind Kakashi. "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled, his attack hitting Zabuza head on, his unconscious form. Walking up to Zabuza's body, Kakashi pulled out a kunai. Suddenly, three needles pierced Zabuza's form. The group looked up to see a hunter-nin, who jumped down from a giant tree nearby.

"I will take it from here thank you." He said, bowing to Kakashi and taking Zabuza's body, disappearing as soon as he had a good grip.

"Welp, Zabuza's still alive." Kakashi said, emotionless.

"And you're okay with that?" Sakura screeched, "I mean he almost killed you!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down. Kakashi is just saying that he'll win next time, and you always have me to protect you if the pervert fails." Naruto smirked. Sakura's heart did a little pitter-patter, Sasuke had never been that nice to her. She shook away the feeling, she liked Sasuke-kun, not Naruto-Baka.

"You're right Naruto-baka, but you protecting me doesn't exactly make me feel safe." Sakura replied.

"Let's get a move on." Yamato said, breaking the silence that had come over the clearing.

"The faster we get to Tazuna's…" Kakashi started, but he fell down before he could finish. Sakura checked on him. He still had a pulse, but was non-responsive.

"He's knocked out, most likely chakra exhaustion." She said her voice shaking. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "It'll be alright, he's strong." NAruto gave her that foxy grin that used to agitate her so much, but she -secretly of course- enjoyed the familiarity of it this time and hid a blush. "Thanks Naruto." She mumbled.

Yamato picked up Kakashi's unconscious body. "Let's get a move on." And the group continued off to the land of Waves.

After walking for the rest of the day with no interruptions, they came to a large lake, "Well how are we gonna cross this?" Goten and Naruto said at the same time. They then looked at each other and chuckled at the fact that they said it at the same time. "Jinx, I got you. Dammit!" They both yelled at the same time again, then laughed, again.

"Quiet, he's coming." Tazuna said, drinking from his bottle of sake. Looking out towards the lake the ninja saw a man with a boat, no two boats. Tazuna must have planned this far.

Getting into the boats they quietly rowed across the lake. When they reached the other side they quickly left for Tazuna's house.

A pretty woman opened the door to greet them. She was Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. She lived with her father and son, Inari.

"Hello, are you the ninja hired to protect my father?" She asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Indeed we are mam, I hate to impose but do you have anywhere I can put my friend, he's suffering from chakra exhaustion currently and weights a lot for such a small frame." Yamato asked.

"Of course, follow me, I'll let him use a room as his own until he recuperated." Tsunami said, smiling and leading Yamato into the house.

"Well brats, come on in. We'll discuss everything when your captain gets back." Tazuna said. Everyone walked in and sat at the long kitchen table. Tsunami came back with Yamato. She went to make some tea, which Gohan went to help with. When they came back, Yamato was already talking to Tazuna.

"That was an A-ranked criminal Tazuna, mind explaining why you asked for a C-Ranked mission?" Yamato asked, clearly a bit angry with the old bridge builder for lying and getting his team hurt.

"I'm sorry, I honestly just don't have the money to pay for an A-ranked mission, or else I would have. But this bridge is our country's last hope. If it's not completed, Gato will destroy this country, and we'll fade into history." Tazuna admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it still doesn't excuse you." Yamato said, "We're leaving tomorrow."

"No!" Naruto stood up. "I refuse to leave when I know it's this country's last chance, when I can do something to help people. I've never had a chance to protect anyone close to me, except that one time with Iruka-sensei, but even then I was still being protected!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry…"

"No! You can leave, but I'll stay, I'll fight Zabuza myself if you won't help. Because I already said I would help until the bridge is done, and I never go back on my word." Naruto almost yelled at Yamato.

"I agree with Naruto this time sensei, even though he is a moron most of the time, he's right." Gohan said, "I don't want to be known as a ninja who goes back on his word just because we weren't given all the details." Gohan said.

"Are you implying that I'm scared, trying to use my pride to get me to do what you want?" Yamato asked, shocked that Gohan of all people, would attempt at manipulation, and almost succeed.

"Yea, I am. Captain Yamato, you are afraid that someone will get hurt and you won't be able to help. After your story about why you left ANBU I understand, but we are ninja, and we deserve to have a chance."

"Gohan, you had a chance but you were knocked out. I'm sorry but my decision is final."

"And if we just don't follow you, what will you do if we just don't leave with you?" Gohan questioned, making Yamato angry.

"Look, Gohan we are leaving and that's final!" He snapped, screaming at Gohan.

"You can't make me." Gohan pouted like a small child, crossing his arms and looking to the ceiling.

"Gohan!" Yamato yelled, "Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm staying. I'll learn to fly if I have to." Gohan said, looking at Yamato with a fierce determination. Yamato smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Fine, you all know tree-walking so I'll make you a bet. If you can learn water walking in three days, and be good enough to spar on water, then we can stay."

"Deal." Gohan accepted. "I'm going to practice now." He left, the other Genin following him.

"Their tea…" Tsunami said, disappointed that they weren't staying. Naruto suddenly rushed in and gulped down his tea.

"Thanks Tsunami, tea was great." He said, bolting back out.

At the lake, the Genin were attempting to stay on the water. With her amazing Chakra control, Sakura was the first to get it, then Videl. Goten was next and Sasuke right after him. All that was left was Gohan and NAruto, both of whom had gigantic reserves, who's was bigger was anyone's guess.

After a half hour more, Videl and Sakura took a break, having drained their reserves. Goten and Sasuke were now able to walk on the water at normal walking pace, and Naruto had been able to stand still without falling. Gohan was meditating on the beach, it calmed him somehow, and reminded him of Piccolo. Where was he? Gohan had remembered his first sensei a little while ago but couldn't remember much except for his fighting style and that he always said meditation was key to controlling his inner power. Chakra was inner power, right?

Gohan snuck out that night, going back to the surf where they had been training earlier. Concentrating Gohan walked towards the water, taking his first step he managed to stay up, and another step, still up. It continued this way until he was able to walk at a normal pace on the water, something only he could not manage.

The next day the Genin woke up early and went to the beach. And the day after, which was the final day.

Yamato went to check up on them, a smirk on his face, 'They can't possibly be…' he began thinking "sparring." He said, jaw dropping a little at the sight of three spars going on, NAruto was fighting Goten, Sasuke was fighting Gohan, and Videl Sakura. They were walking on water like it was nothing. Yamato began clapping. "Bravo! I guess we're staying, Tazuna is beginning work on the bridge tomorrow, so we are going to keep watch there. Kakashi should be ready to fight in four more days, and I suspect Zabuza will as well."

The next three days went off without a hitch, the seven ninja went to the bridge and watched over it to make sure no one interrupted, Naruto even began to make clones to help out with the building when less people starting coming due to fear. However, on the fourth day Tsunami's son, Inari, snapped at Naruto for making a comment about saving people.

"You aren't strong enough, don't you understand, it's hopeless, you're just going to die!" The small boy yelled at Naruto, who walked up to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, but instead of an angry tone, Naruto seemed, proud?

"I don't give up kid, it's part of my nindo, my ninja way. I never give up, and I never leave a friend behind." Naruto began, then set Inari down.

"You're an idiot." Inari said, making Naruto mad. "There is no way for you to beat Gato, it's hopeless."

"Don't give me that crap about hopelessness, I get that Kaiza was killed for trying to be a hero, but at least he tried, no scratch that, he didn't try, he succeeded. And what do you do for his memory, sit here and cry like a little brat?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! That's a little kid!" Sakura yelled at him.

"He has to learn one way or another Sakura-chan." Naruto said, hiding the anger in his voice while he spoke to the girl he liked. Inari ran to his room. The group of ninja left after Tsunami explained that she would make sure he was ok. The rest of the day was fine.

Kakashi was up and moving on the fifth day, leading team seven to the bridge, Yamato's team had gone off to watch over the rest of the town. As they reached the bridge though, they saw Tazuna's workers, all unconscious. Zabuza and the hunter-nin from a week prior standing there.

"Haku, why don't you go play with the Genin, I want a rematch." Zabuza said, staring at Kakashi, who put away his orange book and opened his Sharingan eye.

"Let's go, Sakura protect Tazuna, Naruto Sasuke, teamwork Go!" Kakashi said, directing the second part at his Genin. Sakura jumped backwards, a kunai in her hand in hopes that that would be enough.

Haku engaged the two Genin, all three moving at unbelievable speeds for their ages, especially Sasuke and Haku, the latter of the two suddenly stopping.

"Hyoton: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals." Haku used a jutsu, Kakashi tried to copy it, only realising that it was a Kekkei Genkai when he couldn't. Haku made a dome of twenty-one ice mirrors. All of them reflecting him. Moving through at high speeds, Haku began throwing senbon needles, some of them hitting Naruto in vital spots. Naruto fell over.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, looking to his friend, yes Naruto was his friend, Sasuke was just bad at expressing emotions. More senbon flew towards Naruto's body as he tried to get up, Sasuke jumped in the way, his eyes turning red as the needles hit him. He had awoken his Sharingan! "Naruto, stay down, I'll handle this." Sasuke commanded, ecstatic that he had finally awakened his Sharingan. Haku began his rain of senbon once again, but Sasuke dodged each one. Sasuke went through some hand seals "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed a blast of fire that hit the mirrors, but to his dismay, the mirrors were undamaged.

Naruto stood up, no longer bleeding. 'I guess you might actually be helpful, Kurama.' Naruto joked with the giant fox demon in his head. 'Just for that, next time I'm making it so you just don't die, brat.' Kurama replied. Haku threw more senbon, not noticing Naruto had stood up. Haku was moving faster and faster now, desperate to defeat Sasuke.

"Isn't it great Kakashi, I'm not going to kill you until you see them die." Zabuza laughed.

"They'll win." Kakashi smirked. Zabuza was stunned, 'How could two Genin beat Haku?' he thought.

A senbon managed to hit sasuke in the arm, another in the leg. Haku aimed one more for the throat, and it hit it's mark! Naruto looked over to his friend in shock.

Sasuke's red eyes faded to black. A needle sticking out of his throat.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, rushing over to his fallen comrade. He looked directly at Haku, "I'm going to kill you, YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto's screams cracked the ice around him, he opened his fists the slightest bit, chakra forming in the small gap. Chakra that molded itself into chains. Chains of chakra also came out of the small of his back. He looked at Haku, or one of the reflections of Haku, who knew. He swung his chain, destroying the mirror he hit, and continued this until the last mirror, Haku stepped out and was struck by all six chains, sending him flying back. Naruto advanced, a red chakra swirling around him. 'Naruto, control it, I can't help you if you're this angry.' Kurama commanded, Naruto ignored. He swung his chain again, breaking Haku's arm. "Haku, are you ready to die?" He asked, raising up his right hand, about to bring it down he heard Sakura.

"Naruto, STOP, Sasuke is alive, Haku missed the vital spot,so please, stop." Sakura cried, the red aura died, his chains disappeared. Naruto fell forwards, unconscious.

 _And that is that, hope you liked it, tell me what you didn't like and I'll go back and change it. IF you have any questions, just leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter starts at the same time as the last one. And to the guest who reviewed asking why there are not many DBz references, that's because I haven't gotten to that part of the story yet, they will come though. Gohan, Goten, and Videl currently have few memories of their world right now, so it makes no sense to add in references that even the characters who say them don't get._

 **Chapter 8: A little History Lesson.**

Gohan was watching Tazuna's house. The others had just left and it was quite boring. He sat around, hidden on the roof, and meditated. He meditated for a while until he felt an irregular chakra approach the house. It was not particularly strong but it could be dangerous to Tsunami and Inari. Gohan radioed Yamato and his other teammates, who were occupied at the moment as they had been attacked by some decently strong ninja. Cursing Gohan jumped down near the door, he heard Tsunami scream and was about to dash to her when he got hit by a strong kick to the ribs, which sent him flying.

"Nu-uh, you'll have to beat me first." Said the ninja who had kicked him, it was a large, bulky man with no hair and a mask covering the bottom of his face. Gohan recognised him as an infamous missing-nin from the leaf, Yuuto "The Speeding Boulder". He was named this for a reason, he was huge and fast. His only skill that was considered weak was Genjutsu, including breaking it. Unfortunately, Gohan was equally as bad, but Yuuto was a Chunin, Gohan was considered a Taijutsu prodigy, considering he could actually hit the Hokage in a spar, and he was only twelve.

"Fine, but hurry up, I've got a job to do." Gohan smirked and went into his Demon-style stance, he had yet to reperfect it, but it would work, he charged Yuuto and tried to throw a kick, but the missing-nin just raised an arm and blocked it, delivering a strong punch to Gohan's stomach, causing him to bend forwards, right into Yuuto's knee.

"Big talk for a fresh Genin." Yuuto laughed, Gohan stood up and smirked. Yuuto paused his laughing, looking at the strange aura coming off the boy. It looked as if he was emitting chakra from every point on his body! but chakra wasn't white, not for anyone, even Haku and his Hyoton wasn't white. Gohan disappeared, reappearing behind Yuuto, kicking him and then phasing in front of him, delivering a crescent kick to his face, sending the large man flying.

"Good thing I can back it up, traitor." Gohan spat at the missing-nin's unconscious form. 'That power, it feels familiar, why can't I remember?' Gohan thought, annoyed at the amnesia, until he felt an agonizing pain in his head, clutching it Gohan fell to his knees. "ARGH!" He screamed, more of the white energy flying off him, pushing away nearby objects.

 **Gohan's Memory (From his perspective)**

 **I watched myself, my younger self, maybe four years old, flying on a cloud. My father, Goku, Goten was his exact replica, sitting next to me as the cloud whipped over the ocean.**

" **Dad, where are we going?" Young Gohan asked.**

" **We're going to meet my friends Gohan, I promise you'll love them." Goku said with a smile, I smiled at this too. Goten and Goku had so much in common. After landing on a small island with a pink house that said 'Kame House' on the front, and meeting all of my father's friends, Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong. A strange man showed up and revealed he was Goku's brother, beating everyone up, he took my younger self. The memory faded to black as soon as he hit me.**

 **When the memory returned, My younger self was in a small alien pod, screaming "Don't hurt my DADDY!" The same white power that I had just experienced coming off him, smashing the pod he flew and struck my uncle with a powerful headbut, shattering his armour and inflicting a wound, then the power disappeared. He saw an energy similar to his own white chakra surround his uncle, as he rose into the air.**

 **End Memory**

'Wait, I want to know more, come back!' Gohan mentally screamed, though he was brought out of his trance by Inari rushing to see if he was okay.

"They took my mom Gohan, help me get her back, please." Inari was crying, Gohan stood up.

"Inari, go be a hero like Kaiza and get everyone to the bridge, something's going to happen there, hurry. I'll get your mom." Gohan said, the white energy covering his body ever so slightly. His speed was increased drastically. He ran, tracing the ninja's tracks, eventually finding the two ninja he was after. 'Funny, I only sensed one while meditating.' He thought, but shook it off. Dropping in front of the two, he kicked one away, sending him flying, he looked at the other ninja and stopped dead in his tracks. The other ninja wore a leaf headband on the sleeve of his black jacket, and had trackpants on. His brown hair was messily strewn across his face. 'No way, it has to be a henge.' He thought, "Kazuma?" Gohan blurted out. Kazuma was a Konoha ninja that had helped Gohan with chakra control, He was Konoha's strongest Jonin, able to keep up with Jiraiya of the Sannin even, who was thought to be the strongest due to his Sage mode abilities. Gohan slipped into a ready position.

"Gohan? Why are you here?" Kazuma replied, moving his hair out of his face. "I thought you were just supposed to bring Tazuna?"

"That was the plan, but then Gato and Zabuza got involved." Gohan replied, hand slipping quickly to his kunai pouch. "Why are you here?"

"My mission is to guard Tsunami and Inari." Kazuma said, but I saw your team and thought I could leave Inari with you, obviously I was wrong though." Gohan looked into Kazuma's green eyes, wait green? Kazuma had crimson colored eyes. Gohan threw his hands into a seal. "BREAK!" he yelled, and the world shattered into a new sight. He was trapped inside of a small room. Goten was next to him, smiling his way.

"Nice to see you woke up, Gohan. Nice sleep?" He joked around.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked, not in the mood for his little brother's game.

"Gato's warehouse. You got in here right after I broke the Genjutsu put on me. Videl is still running around, they forgot to take my earpiece and microphone, so I still have a connection with her and Yamato-sensei. What should I do?" Goten asked, not one for thinking of serious plans.

Gohan, instead of responding, just huffed and gathered all of his strength, attempting to break the chains holding him up. 'Please, I can do this. I know it!' Gohan thought, praying to whatever god existed to help him. Another head-splitting headache hit him as an answer. "ARGH!" The white energy flying off him once more, rattling the empty chains and pushing Goten away, his binds almost braking. Gohan noticed this and struggled to stay conscious and push more energy out. He heard a smashing noise and Goten cheer, then lost consciousness, again.

 **Gohan's Memory**

 **I looked around, Piccolo, a tall green-skinned man with pointy ears stood in front of younger me. I watch as he tells my four-year old self that he was leaving for six months. I watched as my younger self struggled to survive, Piccolo occasionally helping him out. One night, on a full moon, young Gohan looked up at the sky. He began changing into a giant monkey, destroying mountains and everything, even shooting blasts from his mouth. Piccolo stopped him by cutting off the tail and shooting energy at the moon, destroying it.**

 **When the six months was over, I could perform an attack that I had created myself, it was called the Masenko. A wave of Ki energy. I shadow trained with my younger self as I watched him train with Piccolo, relearning the style that I used right now, and learning more about Ki usage.**

 **Another six months passed. I followed Piccolo and my younger self, running as they flew. When they stopped I watched, seeing two men, both had tails like Raditz and my younger self used to. "Vegeta, can I have some fun with them?" The big one asked.**

" **Go ahead Nappa." Vegeta, a short man with spiky black hair answered.**

 **End Memory**

Gohan woke up to see guards on the floor, Goten in the middle of a fight currently, performing jumps and flips around a confused guard with a spear, who was trying to stab where the little monkey-child landed but to no avail. Goten jumped off a wall and kicked the guard in the temple, sending him flying, Goten followed up by using Kawarimi with a chain, that had broken off from Gohan's energy, and kicking the man downwards, the spear landing in his arm. Goten silenced him by performing an axe-kick to his jaw, breaking it.

"Shh, no more screaming." Goten joked with the semi-conscious man, Gohan took a step forward, slapping his brother.

"Stop being so sadistic Goten, it's creepy." Gohan ordered, Goten apologized and the two left.

Goten touched his mic, turning it on, "We are in Gato's warehouse still, attempting to locate Tsunami as we speak." Goten said, "What! No fair!" Goten yelled into the mic, then turned it off. "They found her already, Yamato and Videl are at the bridge, helping with Naruto and Sasuke, Zabuza is dead, as is his accomplice. I was told that it would be explained when we got there, let's go." Goten said, Gohan nodded and the two took off.

The two brothers arrived at the bridge a few minutes later, and saw a bloody Naruto, a bloody Sasuke, and a crying Sakura.

"What happened?" Gohan asked immediately after setting down on the bridge, worried for his friends.

"Naruto and Sasuke fought against Zabuza's accomplice while I fought him, Haku almost killed Sasuke and Naruto, each of them awakening a Kekkei Genkai, Sasuke his Sharingan and Naruto a rare one called Chakra Chains, though it looks more like a molding ability." Kakashi filled Gohan in on the fight. "I almost killed Zabuza, but what actually killed him was Gato's men, they lost their lives at the same time though. Naruto killed Haku after he almost killed Sasuke."

"Damn." Was all Gohan could manage. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and got him to help with Naruto, while Yamato made a little stretcher from wood for Sasuke, and a Wood Clone to help him with it.

The group of ninja stayed at Tazuna's house until Naruto and Sasuke were healed up. After saying their good-byes, the Konoha group left for home.

They arrived with no hindrances on the road home. Smiling, they decided to wait to see the Hokage and get a bite to eat. Then Kakashi sprung group training on all six of the Genin.

"We are training as a group for a bit, as it seems that our two squads will be a joint team for a while. Better get comfortable with everyone." Kakashi smiled and disappeared.

"Alright, so training ground seven, tomorrow at eight." Naruto said, the others agreed and went to see the Hokage.

And that is all for this chapter, sorry for the wait I have lots of projects due this week because christmas break is coming Kazuma that appears here is not the same one that appears in Shippuden, just thought I would clear that up to avoid any confusion. Anyways, tell me what you liked / disliked, and don't forget about the poll, you have until the Chunin exams are done to vote. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

_I just realised I forgot about the Konohamaru part, so I'll just say this. It's the exact same as in canon, no changes whatsoever. Very sorry about that. I'm also very sorry to say that this will be another short chapter, but I promise the next few will be good and long for you. One other thing that I have not mentioned is that the Uchiha massacre happened semi-recently in this story, instead of when Sasuke was seven, it happened while he was nine, I just find it more realistic that an nine year old bears a lifelong grudge, seven year olds are generally forgiving after a while._

 **Chapter 9: Chunin Exams?**

"Sure, I'd love to go out for lunch Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Maybe, I've gotta go get something first. If I'm not back in five minutes, I'm not coming." Sasuke said, walking off.

"He's getting better at the whole 'I've actually got friends so let's try and keep them' thing ya know." Naruto said to Sakura, who laughed.

"Ya, he's getting a lot better at socialising." She agreed.

"Yo, boss, wanna play ninja?" The two heard a voice, they turned around to see a young boy with a way too long scarf, spiky brown hair, blue shorts a yellow shirt and a pair of green goggles. Konohamaru. With him were his friends, Udon, a short kid who always had snot dripping from his nose, and Moegi, a girl with two large orange pigtails, both of them also wore goggles.

"Sorry Konohamaru, I'm busy right now, maybe later" Naruto felt bad, ever since he had become a ninja he never had time to play with Konohamaru anymore. "After lunch maybe, we're just waiting for Sasuke right now, then we're going to eat. After that I'll come play with you, unless something comes up." Naruto smiled at the excited dance the Hokage's grandson had done at that.

"He's so cute." Sakura said, bending down and pinching Konohamaru's cheek. "where'd you meet him Naruto?"

"It's Hokage-jiji's grandson." Naruto said. Sakura's mouth hung open. "Go hide you three, I'll come find you soon." Naruto said, the three ran away, bumping into a strange ninja wearing a black cat suit, a giant bandaged thing on his back. He picked up Konohamaru.

"You little piece of…" The cat suit wearing ninja started, only to be stopped by a piercing glare coming from another new ninja. This one had messy red hair and a huge gourd on his back.

"Kankuro, enough." The boy said, Kankuro backed off immediately. "That is the Hokage's grandson, we are here for the exams, not to cause a war." The redhead said, crossing his arms.

"But Gaara, he bumped into me, can I just beat him a little?" Kankuro asked.

"Do what you want you moron, I'm going for a walk, Temari will you be accompanying me?" Gaara asked his older sister, who had been standing behind Kankuro. She had blonde hair and a huge fan on her back. She followed without so much as a nod.

Once his siblings were out of the way, Kankuro walked towards Konohamaru. Naruto stepped in the way. "You aren't going to hurt him without going through…" A quick kick to the gut silenced the blond.

"All done with you." Kankuro said, a sadistic grin on his face, "Now for the brat." Konohamaru and his two friends were shivering up against a fence, Sakura was in front of them.

"Leave him alone, puppet boy." A familiar dark voice come from across the street, Naruto stood and saw Sasuke walking towards them. "That's our leader's grandson, I'm not going to let you pick on him."

"Yea, let's get him Sasuke." Naruto stood up, beside his friend in a flash.

"An Uchiha and a persistent brat, a nice combination." Kankuro smirked. Naruto charged, his left arm on the right side of his body as he jumped and turned his body slightly diagonally, and turned into Kankuro's body. The latter merely swung the large package off his back and blocks the attack, not noticing Sasuke underneath his puppet, coming for a rising kick to the chin, only to have it dodged by Kankuro, who then jumped away.

"Sakura, get those three out of here." Sasuke said, not wanting Konohamaru to get hurt. He held a soft spot for the child, because when they first met, before the massacre, Konohamaru had followed him around, asking him how to throw shuriken, and praising him as a genius. Honestly, it felt good at the time as at home, he was always compared to Itachi.

"You got it Sasuke-kun." She answered, gathering the three children and running behind them as they raced away from the scene. "I'll tell some guards." She yelled back.

"No, I wanna beat this guy myself!" Naruto screamed, "With your help of course, Sasuke." he said, after Sakura was out of earshot.

"Big talk for little Genin." Kankuro taunted, then swung his wrapped up puppet at the two, who neatly dodged the attack by jumping over it and going for a kick to the puppet wielding ninja's head, both kicks landing, the two jumped back. Kankuro was angry now.

"Stop!" The three heard a loud voice. "Fights that are not supervised should not be held out near the civilians, it would be unyouthful if they were to get hurt." A green clad Jounin with huge eyebrows and a bowl cut said to the three Genin.

"Might Gai?" Naruto asked, having heard of the man from Kakashi. " _Indeed, he is quite strong from what I remember."_ Kurama spoke to Naruto, 'I thought he was only good at Taijutsu, how can he be considered strong?' Naruto asked the beast, who laughed and went silent.

"That is me. Might Gai, Konoha's Sublime Beast of Prey!" Gai jumped into a pose, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. "I am the greatest Taijutsu master known to man!" Gai yelled again.

"Alright bushy brow-sensei." Naruto waved him off, "Thanks for the help, it was greatly appreciated."

"Anytime young Genin, now I hear Kakashi wants to see you, he's probably doing something hip and cool to show his youthfulness." Gai said, then thought for a minute, snapping after his thought, "That's it, I must out youth my eternal rival Kakashi!" Gai ran away, screaming for one of his Genin named Lee.

"Let's go, dobe. Sakura's waiting for us, and I'm hungry." Sasuke said, looking just as gloomy as ever.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said, the two walking off, "Hey where did that weird Suna-nin go to?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

They met Sakura, who had brought Konohamaru home and gone to the restaurant to wait, they were eating at Ichiraku's Ramen stand, a place Naruto visited religiously. During their meal, Kakashi walked in.

"Yo." He did his signature two finger salute and sat beside the three, ordering a bowl of ramen. He quickly slurped it up, his mask never seemed to move as he did so, all the noodles devoured in a second.

"Gai said you wanted to see us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, bushy brow-sensei sounded urgent, I think." Naruto added, waiting for a ninth bowl.

"I did, I want you three to enter the Chunin exams. If you are going to," Kakashi pulled out three pieces of paper, "fill these out and bring them by the academy tomorrow, if all three of you don't enter, you can't do it." Kakashi said, then stood up and excused himself.

*Training Ground 7, with team Yamato*

"You can all leave now, but first," Yamato took three pages of paper from a sealing pouch on his kunai holster, "these are your Chunin exam slips, have them at the academy for seven am tomorrow, see you then." Yamato dismissed his team.

"Bye Yamato-sensei!" Gohan, Goten, and Videl yelled as the man walked off.

"Goten, do something like putting a skunk seal, on Yamato-sensei's door again, and I'll kill you!" Gohan yelled, "I missed lunch!"

"Sorry Gohan." Goten said, the only reason they were getting off now at all is because of Gohan's meeting with the Hokage.

"I'll see you two later." Gohan took off, not waiting for a reply. He ran through the small forest and back into the main part of the village, looking for the tallest building, Gohan hopped on to the nearest roof without any trouble, and took off towards the hokage tower. getting down and going through the door, he walked into Hiruzen's office.

"Lord Hokage, I believe we have a meeting scheduled." Gohan said, bowing at the man.

"Yes indeed, you said something about a 'memory attack', please explain it to me."

"Well, while I was in the land of Waves, I had these two 'attacks'. They were glimpses of my childhood, one lasted a whole year in my head, nut only about ten seconds out here. I remembered my father, Son Goku, and my mother, Son Chichi, as well as my father's friends, Krillin, Bulma, Oolong, and Master Roshi. I also remembered my sensei, Piccolo, who I believe to be alien."

"What do you mean?"

"He has green skin and pointy ears. I also learned that I am half Saiyan, an alien race of warriors, who are sent as children to foreign planets to wipe out the inhabitants and sell the planet. Generally a Saiyan will have a tail at birth, that stays with them until death, or it gets chopped off. In my and Goten's cases, it was chopped off. These tails allow us to transform into giant gorillas when exposed to moonlight." Gohan said, "That is the extent of my knowledge on this matter though."

"I understand, and I believe you Gohan, so you are dismissed for now, I'll see you at the exams tomorrow." Hiruzen smiled at the young boy.

"Thank you, lord Hokage. I look forwards to tomorrow." Gohan bowed and exited the room.

 _And that is that. Hope you liked it. And to the guest asking for Super Saiyan, just wait it will happen I promise. Leave a review and don't forget to vote for what movie you want, thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chunin Test!**

Sakura was waiting at the academy's gate. It was quarter to seven and neither Naruto nor Sasuke had decided to show up yet. She was pretty pissed off. With her were Videl and Goten, who were waiting for Gohan. This struck Sakura as strange seeing as how Gohan was never late.

"What's he preparing?" Videl asked Goten, her arms crossed and her foot tapping the ground.

"I have no clue, he wasn't even home when I left so I thought he would be here." Goten said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? Why didn't you say that before? He's probably with the Hokage then!" Videl practically screamed, "You know how he gets!"

"The Hokage wouldn't let me be late." Gohan said, somehow appearing behind them. "I was actually training with these two this morning." Gohan pointed to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura took a closer look, all three of them had bruises and cuts, but looked as if nothing was up.

'I wish I could train like that and not worry about how I look all the time.' Sakura mentally belittled herself for slacking so much in her training, hell Naruto who was dead last in the academy had risen up so he could spar with Sasuke and Gohan, two prodigies. And Sakura, she was top kunoichi, but she couldn't hold a candle to nearly anyone else in their year.

"Ready, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, a smile plastered on his face as he led the way into the building.

"Yea." Sakura replied, sounding a little gloomy.

The six walked in and went to the front desk. "Where do we go for the chunin exams?" Gohan asked the lady. She pointed to the stairs leading up. The group said their thanks and walked towards the stairs.

Their path was suddenly blocked by two people the didn't recognise. 'Genjutsu!' Sakura noted when she saw that the stairs had disappeared.

"Where did the stairs go?" Naruto asked one of the men, who Sakura had dubbed 'Bluey' due to his hair colour.

"What stairs?" Bluey replied, his acting nearly perfect. Sakura put her hands together in the Tiger seal. "HAI!" The stairs were back.

"Nice going girl, that was part of the test, and you guys passed."Bluey's partner said.

"Thanks." Sakura bowed.

"Third floor, second room on the left. Wait for your instructor at the front." They were directed. The six followed the directions they were given and waited, along with the rest of their friends, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. They also recognised the Genin that had graduated a year before them, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. All of the sixteen teams in the room stood, awaiting the proctor.

A teen with white hair approached Naruto and his team. "Hello, I'm Kabuto. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya." Naruto replied, "These are my teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Naruto finished.

"Nice to meet you two as well." Kabuto smiled. "You're all first timers, right?" Kabuto asked.

"How'd you know?" Naruto was surprised, he didn't think they stood out that much.

"The look in your eyes. If you need information, just ask, it's my seventh time so I've collected a lot of information. Even on you newbies."

"Tell me about Shikamaru Nara." Sasuke spoke up.

Kabuto pulled out a pile of cards, "Shikamaru Nara, Nara clan heir, lazy but genius level intellect. Expert Shoji player and proficient in his clan's 'Shadow Bind' techniques. Not much else to say about him." Kabuto said. Sasuke wasn't convinced.

"Alright, how about Naruto Uzumaki." The last Uchiha questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki, orphan, hyperactive and not too smart. Very good at pranks and amazing chakra reserves, also very proficient at the 'Shadow Clone' Jutsu, his current max being one hundred twenty clones during training with Gohan Son during a joint training session. No known Kekkei Genkai." Kabuto said.

"I have a…" Naruto was cut off by a sharp elbow.

"So you don't know everything." Sasuke smirked. Kabuto smirked, pocketed his cards and walked away, leaving the three in silence.

After a few minutes a giant of a man walked in. He wore a bandana with the leaf's symbol on it. He had scars on his face and a long black trench coat.

"I am Ibiki Morino. The proctor for the first exam." Ibiki introduced himself. "Now, time for your seating plan." He smirked.

A few minutes later and they were all sitting. Naruto was beside Hinata, who was beside Goten. Gohan was in the front, Sakura in the back, Sasuke in the front, on the opposite side of the room as Gohan. Videl was up at the back near Sakura, beside Ino. Shikamaru and Choji were separated, and so were Kiba and Shino.

"The paper being passed around is the exam, you have one hour to complete these nine questions. If you are caught cheating three times, I will kick you and your team out." Ibiki waited for the papers to be handed out. "Begin!" He shouted.

Gohan looked at the questions, 'How the hell are Videl or Goten supposed to answer these?' Gohan thought to himself, he and Sakura were probably the smartest in their year and even he was having a hard time.

Sakura was having similar thoughts at the same time, 'Naruto's an idiot and Sasuke probably isn't ready for a written test, and even if he was he might still fail.' She thought.

'Shit, how am I supposed to answer this?' Sasuke thought to himself, having spent the last fifteen minutes on one question. He looked around and noticed one person cheating, a Chunin at the door putting a check on his billboard. 'So that's the trick, I bet they have some Chunin or Jonin hiding in this room with the answers.' Sasuke smirked to himself and activated his Sharingan. He locked on to a person who had their whole paper filled up and examined it, it looked to be alright. Sasuke began copying the man's answers word for word.

After forty-five minutes, Ibiki held up his hand. "Enough!" There were only twelve teams remaining. Kabuto's team, Naruto's team, Gohan's team, Gaara's team, Shikamaru's team, Lee's team, Hinata's team, and five teams from Kumogakure. "It's time the the tenth question. But first, know. If you take the tenth question and get it wrong, you will be banned from ever competing again. However, if you leave now, then you can try again next year." As Ibiki said that, four of the Kumogakure teams left.

Naruto was quivering, 'What am I going to do about this, I'm no good at paper tests, I should have taken Hinata up on the offer to cheat off her.' He thought, then remembered all of his promises to be Hokage. He had his determination now. He raised his hand.

"Naruto what are you…" Sasuke started, but Naruto cut him off by slamming his hand down, "Screw that, I refuse to run away!" He stood up, "I'm not afraid!" He yelled, then sat down and crossed his arms.

'He looks so cool." Hinata squealed on the inside. Blushing deeply, she turned from Naruto.

"I won't take back my promises, that's my Nindo, my ninja way." Naruto said calmly, smirking at Ibiki, who had a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, you all pass." Ibiki said. "That was the tenth question." Then a window burst open and in flew a purple blur.

"I'm Anko, and now that you're done this bullshit exam, time for a fun test. Follow me kiddies." Anko said, she was dressed in a tan trench coat, and fishnet everything else.

Anko led them to a large fenced area, with a forest on the other side of the giant fence.

"This is the forest of death, of the four rooms, one quarter of you little worms passed, so this test was made on the fly. Basically we give you a scroll, you get the opposite, and go to the center. You have five days or we'll leave you there. Now come sign these waivers please." Anko said, holding a stack of papers, everyone went and took one. "Bring these tomorrow at six am. Signed!" Anko demanded, "See you tomorrow." She waved and left in a swirl of leaves.

 _And that ends this chapter, sorry for how short it is, but the next one is a two parter so I hope that makes up for it. Leave a review and tell me what you liked / disliked. Any questions feel free to PM or leave a review asking it. Thanks for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Gohan in the Forest of Death pt1**

Gohan was waiting at the gate to the forest. He held his form in hand and tapped his foot. He knew he was early and as such he shouldn't be so impatient, but he had a feeling that he needed to get this over with. A smirk crossed his face quickly as he thought of a plan. He placed his hands into the Tiger seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone of Gohan popped into existence. "Henge into a rabbit or something and scout the forest, when you reach the middle, dispel yourself." Gohan ordered, and the clone turned to jump over the fence, suddenly a kunai burst through it.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Gohan I thought cheating was above you." Anko said, "Yamato told me you were an honest boy, don't want your sensei to be a liar, do you?" She asked, though it sounded a lot like she was kidding around with him.

"There is no rule about scouting out an area before a battle." Gohan pointed out, "In a real fight, the one with knowledge of the geography has an advantage, and if you know where a fight is to be held, it is smart to scout out that area first."

"True, but this is a test, on a test do you get the answers before the questions?" Anko rebutted, countering Gohan's earlier statement.

"I see where you are coming from, but you can't stop me from sending a clone through." Gohan smirked, and made three more clones.

"Wanna bet?" Anko smirked and bit her thumb, "Summoning Jutsu!" She slammed her hand into the ground and three snakes popped up beside her. One was a twelve foot cobra that had a girth of around four feet, another was a fifteen foot long, three foot wide horned viper, and the last was a gigantic thirty foot long, ten foot wide blue spiny bush viper. "These are my friends, Lamia" She pointed to the cobra, "Ruban" she pointed to the horned viper, "And the strongest, Upear" She pointed to the gigantic viper. "Still wanna disobey me?"

Gohan dispelled his clones. "You win." He sighed. Her summons left in a gigantic puff of smoke. Gohan walked towards her. "Here, they're all signed" Gohan handed her the waiver forms.

Anko checked them over, "Alright, now we wait, wanna play a game?" Anko asked, a sadistic looking smile on her face.

"No, I'm going to meditate, over there." Gohan pointed to a faraway tree and walked towards it. He remembered that Piccolo liked to meditate, and so he figured maybe Piccolo's hobby would help him with calming down, he was anxious, he had a strange feeling something would happen during this test, something horrible. He got to the tree he had pointed at and jumped up, reaching a branch that was a good twenty feet up, and sat down, it's width being good enough to support Gohan easily. He closed his eyes and focused on nothing.

"Hey, brat, time to go!" Gohan's eyes snapped open, he barely dodged a kunai that was aimed for his head.

"Watch it!" He yelled, then jumped down, pushing chakra out of his feet to slow his descent, it was a familiar feeling, being in the sky, not anchored by the ground. Gohan looked up at the sky. It was a serene blue colour and the clouds moved through it like fish in a stream. 'I want to remember.' He thought sadly.

Gohan joined his team, who were near Naruto's squad.

"This challenge is unusual, I guess too many people passed the last test. They need a sudden death round." Said a kid with white hair and horn rimmed glasses. Gohan could also hear Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke, Ino complaining that Sakura got more time with him, and Sakura rebutting with the fact that rookie of the year and top kunoichi were always together in a squad.

"Gohan, where did you go this morning?" Goten asked, "I'm getting a bit worried about you."

Gohan ruffled his brother's hair, "I was here, I had a hard time sleeping, that's all. I'll go get the scroll." He walked up to Anko and took his scroll, heaven. He looked to Naruto's group, earth. "Looks like we might have to go up against you guys, huh?" Gohan said to Sasuke, who shrugged and said, "I hope not, I'm not sure I can take the three of you, and Naruto will get knocked out too quickly if you fought him." Gohan was sure that was Sasuke's way of joking, so he smiled and patted his friend's back. "Good luck."

"You too, let's hope we don't have to fight each other." Sasuke replied, a smile actually on his face. The two walked towards their respective groups to formulate a plan.

"Ready?" Anko yelled, all forty-eight teams were lined up, waiting for the gate to open. "GO!" She yelled, and threw open the gate, every team rushing inside.

"Follow me!" Gohan yelled to his teammates over the noise of every other group running and screaming. Videl and Goten nodded and jumped up to the trees with him.

"So what do we do first?" Videl asked, "We can take out one of the weaker teams here, or go deeper into the forest."

"First things first," Gohan made a shadow clone, who then transformed into a sparrow and flew off, "We wait for him, there's five days, he'll take at most four hours, we wait here and make fake scrolls until then." Gohan took out some scroll paper and brushes, handing a brush to each of his partners and putting the scroll in the center of them.

The group spent the better part of two hours making fake scrolls, with Gohan placing flashbang seals, which made a giant flash of light and a huge noise, or phoenix-spitfire seals, which shoots out small fireballs like Goten's 'Fireball Spasm Jutsu', just not as many. The second seals was something that Gohan and Naruto had designed while they were practicing Fuuinjutsu. Gohan felt his clone disappear and clutched his head as the memories come to him.

 _The clone was flying through the air, he had a mission and he would complete it. It looked down and saw a kunai flying at it, he dodged and flew higher. After an hour of flying, he saw the center of the forest, the tower that they were supposed to get to. The clone landed and stopped it's Henge, almost out of Chakra. He snuck around to see how to get in, but stopped when he felt an evil presence, it was all around him. He looked around and saw a strange, pale woman? no it was a man. The man had long black hair, and had golden eyes with purple snake-like markings around them. The man looked directly at the clone and moved behind him with amazing speed that the clone could barely react to. A dodge to the left saved the clone from decapitation, but he quickly had to dodge again, and again. Gohan's clone could take it anymore and pulled out a seal, attaching it to the man's arm. The clone performed a hand seal and the tag exploded, obliterating the clone._

"Clone's dead." Gohan said. "Some weird looking dude with a purple rope belt and long hair, watch out for him, I can tell he survived the explosion."

"Alright, should we get moving?" Goten said and Gohan nodded.

"One sec, we should eat first." Videl said, and took out a scroll, unraveling it she pushed chakra into the seal and out popped three picnic baskets, one noticeably smaller than the other two. "Dig in." She smiled and the three ate lunch.

When they finished Gohan stood up, "Alright, here's the plan, I'll make a clone to scout the path ahead of where we are, seeing that we have so many opponents, we should be able to find someone easily, if they have a heaven scroll, take it and leave them with a fake one, if they have an Earth scroll, take it and replace it with a fake one. Once we have an earth and a heaven, we'll go to the center of the forest and finish this test." Gohan said.

"Why do we give them a heaven seal if they have an earth?" Goten asked, Gohan shook his head. "You made heaven, Videl made earth." He explained. Videl put two fingers over her left eye and struck a pose. "Let's go!" She said, Gohan made a clone.

They quickly came across a group from Kirigakure, two girls and one guy. All three had dark skin and one of the girls was extremely short, barely reaching four feet tall. The short girl had long black hair that was in pigtails on the side of her head and green eyes. She wore a yellow vest with a spandex black shirt underneath and a pair of brown pants. The other girl had hair covering one eye, and going straight down her back. Her one visible eye was a striking yellow colour, and she wore the same outfit as her female partner. The male in the group was the tallest, he had a sword strapped to his waist and a pair of shorts, with his torso and half his face covered by bandages. All three wore their headbands on their necks, hanging a little loose.

"Goten" Gohan said and his brother nodded, performing a series of hand signs, "Fireball Spasms Jutsu!" Goten yelled, shooting dozens of small fireballs that flew at the Kiri-nin. Gohan and Videl jumped into the small clearing with kunai in hand. The three Kiri-nin flew at them, hate filling their eyes, the short girls went straight for Videl. "Water Bullet Jutsu!" The short girl yelled, shooting a bullet of water at Videl, who dodged neatly and kicked the girl in the face.

Videl flew after the other girl, and flashed some hand signs, "Katon: Flame Cloaked Fist!" Videls right hand was covered in fire, she caught the other girl with her left hand and delivered an insanely powerful right hook to her face, knocking out a few teeth.

Meanwhile, Gohan was dodging fists from the other girl, who was enraged at the fact that her hair was burnt now, and slashes from the guy, who apparently didn't talk to his enemies. Then, from nowhere, Goten popped out of the ground and grabbed the girl, pulling her under so that just her head was above ground. Gohan dodged a slash and kicked the sword away, all the while going through hand signs, "Raiton: Lightning Charged Fist!" Gohan's fist was covered in lightning chakra, and speeding towards the guy from Kiri, who took the hit to the stomach and fell unconscious. Videl dragged the short girl to the center of the clearing.

"Look, it's gonna go like this, you tell me where your scroll is, and I'll give you this one, you see, we're trying to find an earth scroll, and we have a couple heavens so, I'll give you this one for your earth, or I can burn all your hair off" Goten told the girl he had captured, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Jargo has it, it's in his pouch." She said. Gohan made a clone and it went to check the boy's pouch, the clone grabbed the scroll and studied it, before dispelling. The scroll was legit. "Thank you." Goten smiled, then kicked the girl in the face. Gohan's squad took the three and put them somewhere they hopefully wouldn't get killed, and left a 'heaven' scroll with them.

"Ya, I know. That was a weak ass team just then." They heard a guy laugh.

"I know, a bunch of losers." A girl laughed with him.

"Almost as dumb as you two." A deep voice lazily rumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The two laughing from before yelled.

"I said you were stupid, now shut up, we have to find Gohan." The deep voice said again.

"Why?" The other two asked, in unison again.

"Juno! Rex! Do as I say!" The deep voice yelled, causing one of the nearby trees to shake.

"Yes Zaiden." Juno and Rex said.

"Good, now Juno use your eyes, Rex I need you to use your nose and ears. Got it?" Zaiden commanded, "Master Zodyak wants Gohan and Goten alive. Videl can die, so go find them."

"Crap, we're in trouble." Gohan said, "Let's go, no more stopping." The three began speeding away, making little to no noise on their way to the center area, where there was bound to be ANBU guarding the winners.

 _And that concludes this chapter, Next will be Naruto's group. Tell me what you liked / Disliked, and if you have any questions, PM me. Also the poll is finished and I will be doing Crescent moon and land of snow. Thanks for reading._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Naruto in the Forest of Death pt1**

Naruto was waiting for Sakura, Sasuke right beside him. She must have woken up late or something, because she was taking a long time. "Oi Sakura, let's go!" Sasuke called and Sakura flew out the door and fell down the stairs.

"Oh no, I got dressed all nicely and Sasuke just watched me ruin my outfit." She squealed, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Hey Sakura, I thought you were over this fan girl stuff." Naruto commented, "We've gotta go, hurry up." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"Wrong way!" Sasuke called, causing Naruto to turn on the spot, whipping Sakura around too, and run in the direction Sasuke was pointing. Sasuke walked beside his trail of dust. "Moron." He muttered.

Naruto and Sakura arrived, Sasuke still trailing behind them. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed and punched Naruto in the jaw, sending him flying up into the air, his waiver falling into her hand. Sasuke walked up and handed her his waiver.

"Do you mind going to hand those to Anko while I get the scroll?" He asked, Sakura shook her head and went to Anko.

Sasuke came back with the scroll and saw Naruto, hiding from Sakura's wrath. "She's better now." Sasuke said as he walked past him. Naruto let out his breath and walked with Sasuke to their teammate, who was arguing with Ino about her Sakura and Sasuke spending too much time together.

"Alright, this is gonna be dangerous, I want all of you to try not to kill each other, got it?" Anko said.

"No one here can kill m…" Naruto was saying, as a kunai brushed his cheek, cutting it open and leaving a gash, which Anko was there to lick up.

"Oh, your blood is pretty good, I hope you don't die." She smiled, tounging his cut.

"Get off!" Naruto yelled, pushing her away, she laughed at it and went towards the gate.

"Ready?" Anko said, "GO!" Every team rushed off, team seven stayed together, running in a different direction than the other teams, while most were heading towards the center, a few smart teams were going off to the sides, waiting to ambush another team.

Team seven though, had a different idea, they were going to get out of everyone's way, then think of a plan.

"We're safe" Sasuke huffed, he hated being around too many people, and forty-eight teams of three, that was a lot of people.

"Think again!" Three kunai flew at them from a nearby bush, and out came three ninja from a country whose symbol they didn't recognise. It looked like a music note.

"Katon: Great Fireball!" Sasuke jumped up and shot his fireball towards one of the three ninja, all of whom wore identical full-body suits, covering even the face. The shinobi expertly dodged the fireball and performed his own hand seals.

"Suiton:Water Bullet!" A shot of water flew from the mouth hole in the suit he wore, flying towards Sasuke, who, up in the air, had no way to dodge and instead took the hit and went flying.

"Fuuton: Wind Bullet!" A bullet of wind shot into the ninja's side and pierced his side, leaving a small hole for blood to leak through, Sasuke smirked and silently thanked Naruto, who had gone out of his way to help him even though he was in the middle of his own fight. 'Time to help Sakura' Sasuke thought to himself, sighing internally at how the smartest girl he knew was so weak.

Naruto was faring extremely well, but that could have been due to the fact that he wasn't fighting, his clones were. He had summoned ten clones at the same time Sasuke launched his fireball, and all ten were shooting bullet after bullet, either wind or water, all hitting their mark. oon enough his opponent was overcome by sheer man power and the ungodly amount of chakra Naruto's clones put into their bullets. 'Sakura won't be able to keep fighting much longer' Naruto thought as he looked towards the pinkette. She was holding her own, but her opponent was toying with her. Playfully slashing his sword near her neck, and it taking her all to dodge and attempt to counter the attack.

"Not smart." Naruto moved in between Sakura and the sword, the white-robed ninja had stopped playing around once Sakura got a good hit on his face and decided to go for a kill, slashing his sword right at Sakura's stomach, but instead hitting Naruto's, tearing right through. "Fuuton: Turmoil!" Naruto shouted, his lips slightly apart as a cyclone came from his mouth, sending his opponent flying, "Sasuke, your turn." He called, the raven haired boy nodding and rushing to deliver a kick to the man, grabbing the sword on his way. Sasuke delivered a strong kick to his abdomen and slashed his chest, not deep enough to kill, but definitely deep enough that he wouldn't want to give chase.

Once he landed, Sasuke searched the unconscious man's body for the scroll. It was hanging on his belt, Sasuke grabbed it and walked towards Sakura, who was in the middle of thanking/scolding Naruto for saving her.

"I've got the scroll, let's move." Sasuke spoke up, interrupting Sakura and probably saving Naruto. The cut wasn't very deep and was already healing.

While the three were walking Sasuke, surprisingly, spoke up, "How do you heal so fast?" He asked, referring to the sword wound from only ten minutes prior, which had already healed and there was no trace of any wound except the cut in his jacket. "It's insane, I know the Uzumaki had fast healing abilities, but still should've lasted a few days at least."

'Crap, what do I do, Hokage-jiji told me to be careful who I tell and ask him first, but I can't really ask him now, and I trust these two, a lot, any thoughts Kurama?' Naruto asked kyuubi.

'I say screw the old man and do as you want, it's not like they can just ditch you right now, and it's not like they should change the way they think about you, you're still you. Until I find a way to shatter your sanity and break out.' Kurama laughs, causing a deep rumbling noise to bounce around Naruto's head.

'Thanks Kurama.' Naruto replied and then smiled, "Give me your word you don't tell anyone, especially you Sakura." Naruto said, voice quieter than anyone had ever heard him.

"I promise Naruto." Sakura said, 'But if it's juicy enough I might not be able to resist.' She thought.

"It's a ANBU level secret." Naruto added, causing Sakura's thought process to change entirely.

"I want to keep breathing, so I'll keep my mouth shut." Sasuke said.

"I am the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi" Naruto said, Sasuke's eyes widened to an almost hilarious size and Sakura looked puzzled.

"A What-churiki?" She asked.

"Jinchuriki, host, I'm harbouring a giant nine-tailed fox in my stomach." Naruto sweatdropped, smartest person he knew, and she didn't know what a Jinchuriki was.

'In her defence, as someone from a civilian family, she probably wouldn't know anything about, so she would be unable to even know where to look.' Kurama said to Naruto, who nodded his head.

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura calm down, you'll let everyone know where we are." Sasuke scolded.

"Sorry." She said, then looked at Naruto, "I promise to keep this secret safe." She said, shock and fear still mixed together on her face.

"Sakura, there's no reason to be scared, I'm still Naruto." He reassured her, and some fear left her face.

"I know I'm sorry."

"Oh my, how cute. Three little Genin, A civilian, an Uchiha, and a little fox." Said a pale woman? no it had to be a man, the voice was too deep for a woman.

"Who are you?" Naruto stood up defiantly to the strange, pale man, whose black hair reached his waist, where a purple rope belt was tied.

"That's Orochimaru, of the sannin." Sakura said, gulping and taking a few steps backwards.

"The sannin, that's so cool!" Naruto yelled, starting to walk towards the man.

"Naruto! Don't go towards him!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stopped walking and turned around.

"Aww, little Uchiha scared for his friend?" Orochimaru teased Sasuke.

"Sasuke, he's a leaf shinobi, isn't he?" Naruto asked.

"No, he's a missing-nin, he left a few years ago." Sasuke informed Naruto, who's eyes widened.

"It seems my new position is widely known, oh well." Orochimaru bit his thumb, drawing blood, and slammed it on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled, causing three giant snakes to appear in a puff of smoke behind him.

"Shit, RUN!" Naruto screamed and ran, grabbing Sakura, who was too dumbfounded to move, by the wrist, "Sasuke, let's go!"

"Right behind you Naruto, can you make some clones to try to hold him off?" Sasuke yelled, running beside his two companions.

"Shadow Clones" Naruto placed his right hand into half the tiger seal while holding Sakura with his left. Half a dozen clones came into existence and charged towards the Sannin and his snake.

 _So that's it for this chapter, sorry it took me so long. I accidentally broke my laptop, so I had to go get a new computer. Hope everyone had a good holiday. If you have any questions, concerns, or ideas feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Gohan in the Forest of Death pt2**

"Crap we're in trouble." Gohan said, "Let's move, no more stopping." Gohan, Videl and Goten began running towards the center of the forest, making as little noise as possible.

"I can smell you!" They heard from behind them, looking back Gohan could see someone a little older than him, long, unkept hair flowing down his back. He was wearing traditional ninja's outfit, a vest, with an undershirt, and a pair of pants, that was all brown. "Lupus Revolting Claw!" He shouted, throwing his hands forwards in a slashing motion, sending waves of green chakra towards Videl.

"Move!" Gohan pushed her out of the way, taking the three blades head on. "Goten, Videl, get out of here, I'll catch up." Gohan ordered.

"No! Gohan we're not leaving you behind!" Goten yelled, stomping his foot. Gohan growled and looked at Goten, who nodded and said, "Fine, but if you die, I'll never forgive you." Goten grabbed Videl and jumped into the trees overhead.

"Ready?" Gohan's assailant asked, getting into a stance.

"Do I at least get your name?" Gohan asked, also moving into a stance.

"I am the Wolf constellation Lupus, but I prefer Rex." Rex answered, "And I am a part of Master Zodyak's plan to destroy the world."

"So, you're an actual constellation?" Gohan asks, blocking a kick from Rex.

"Sorta, I draw on power from the constellation Lupus, my Chakra is linked to the constellation because of Master Zodyak's abilities." Rex answers and dodges a kick from Gohan.

The two proceed to exchange blows until Rex takes a punch too hard and goes flying. "That hurt you know." He growled, "Lupus Star Cannon: Nine Star Shot!" He yelled, putting his hands together and forming nine balls of green energy in a circle. From each ball a beam came out, connecting to the middle of the circle. "FIRE!" Rex screamed, shooting the middle beam at Gohan.

Gohan tried to dodge, but couldn't and as a result his left arm was hit with the full force of the impact. 'I can't fight him properly any more, my only hope is the Kamehameha or the Masenko. I haven't been able to pull either off yet though.' He thought. With a grunt, he stood up and smirked, "My turn." Putting his right hand next to his hip and leaning to the right slightly he began to chant "Kaaa Meee, Haaa Meee, HA!" He screamed the last part and shot a blue beam of ki, though both parties believed it to be chakra, at Rex, who was too shocked to move. It hit Rex and Gohan stopped putting energy into the attack, when the smoke subsided, all that was left of Rex was an amulet Gohan hadn't seen. It was in the shape of a wolf. Gohan picked it up and put it around his neck. "Time to go catch up." He said to himself, smiling.

Goten and Videl were running away, after they had left Gohan a woman had began following them. It had been nearly thirty minutes and they were still running. Finally Videl had enough. "NO MORE RUNNING!" She yelled, stopping and dropping to the floor, "I'll fight you." She points to her follower, who had also dropped down. She had brown hair that flowed down to her mid-back, that had no hairs out of place. She wore a white blouse and a pair of brown pants. Her gold eyes unsettled Videl a little.

Goten stepped beside her, "Neither of us can beat her alone, I'll help." He said, flashing her a smile and going into a stance. "Who's ass do I have the honour of kicking?" He asked in a mock-formal tone.

"I am the Eagle constellation Aquila, though I prefer Juno." She said, flicking her head so her hair would ripple. When she flicked her head Goten noticed an amulet with an eagle on it around her neck.

Goten flew at Juno with a burst of speed, "Videl, let's get her!" He yelled, a smile plastered on his face as he exchanged blows with Juno, who merely moved her arms to block his attacks, making no moves to attack him.

"You got it Goten." Videl rushed towards Juno, one hand cocked back, "Katon: Flame Cloaked Fist!" She yelled, he hand becoming cloaked in fire, she attempted to punch Juno, only for a kick to land in her abdomen and send her flying back, "Goten move!" She yelled, taking a deep breath, "Katon: Grand Fireball!" She yelled as she exhaled, sending a fireball at Juno, who jumped away from Goten and put one hand forwards.

"Aquila Wing Guard!" Juno said, and around ten-dozen feathers came into existence, forming a shield that blocked the fireball, "Aquila Feather Blaster!" She yelled, flicking her wrist and sending the remaining feathers flying, Goten pushed Videl out of the way and took the attack head on, leaving him unconscious.

"Goten!" Videl cried out, falling to her knees.

Suddenly Gohan burst through the brush behind Juno, his eyes surveying the area, and landing upon Goten. "What did you do, to my BROTHER!?" He roared, the white energy from wave roaring around him, sending leaves and grass flying everywhere, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He yelled, causing lightning to crackle around him.

"I attacked him, he's still alive if that's your issue." Juno said, clearly no fear in her voice. "I see Rex got you, where is he now?" She asked, then she noticed the amulet around his neck, "Bastard, you killed him!" She spits and charges Gohan, who just yells and sent her flying away.

"You are going to join him soon enough." Gohan says, his normally black eyes now a lightning blue.

"Maybe, but I'll kill Videl if you take another step." Juno threatens, Gohan looks to see feathers surrounding Videl, ready to fly into her at any moment.

"Drop the feathers and I'll go with you." They hear a weak voice, Goten sits up, bleeding.

"Aquila feather Darts!" Juno yells, the feathers flying at Goten, who couldn't dodge them from his position and was pierced by all seven feathers.

Gohan screamed, his hair turning a gold colour, and the white energy that covered him changing to a yellow colour. He pointed his palm at Juno, "Die." He said, strangely calm, and a beam of blue energy, not quite as big as a Kamehameha, but still strong enough to kill her, the blast took off her head, and her body quickly crumbled to dust. Gohan picked up the amulet left behind and slipped it on next to Rex's. And then the flashback came. "ARGH!" He screamed.

 **Begin Flashback**

 _Gohan was watching his five and a half year old self, standing there looking towards his father. Krillin had just been exploded by a short, white alien with a tail and purple spots on his head and shoulders. The white tail flicked behind the creature, a sick, sadistic smile on his face._

" _Oh no, I killed a little dwarf." He said, Goku did nothing but stand there, golden energy flowing around him, his eyes changing from black to green, his hair flashing from black to gold._

" _Frieza!" He yelled, the changes now permanent. "I will destroy you!"_

" _Ha, he's become a Super Saiyan." A weak Vegeta croaked in the background, a hole in his armour, right where his heart is, "Your only fear Frieza, it multiplies our power by fifty times." Vegeta laughed before a pink beam pierced his forehead._

 **End Flashback**

"Gohan are you alright?" Goten asked, kneeling over his brother, "We did it Gohan, we passed!" Goten shouted excitedly.

"I'm fine Goten, where's Videl?" He asked weakly.

"She's talking to Yamato-sensei, I'll go tell them you're up." Goten rushed out of the room.

 _And that ends our chapter, I hope you all liked it, and I hope I did the transformation justice. If you have any questions then PM me or leave a review. Thanks for reading._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Naruto in the Forest of Death pt2**

Naruto kept on running, there was a giant snake and a creepy sage chasing him, destroying trees and anything else that got in his way, all the while cackling, "I only want Sasuke"

"Damn you creep, I'll never go with you!" Sasuke yelled back, throwing shuriken at the sannin, all of which were easily dodged.

"Sasuke, come here." Orochimaru said, his snake gaining on the three genin.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto put his hands into the clone seal and made a thousand clones, "Get im boys!" He hollered, all of the clones complying and attacking the snake and fit's rider, except for ten, five who jumped left and five who jumped right. "Now's our chance, speedup!" Naruto yelled, moving twice as fast as before, Sakura and Sasuke followed suite.

A loud popping noise stopped all three genin in their tracks, turning to look back at Orochimaru, who was standing in the smoke, no clones left. "Impressive brat, one of your clones actually hit me." The sannin huffed, "Now, I'll have to use a whole percent of my true abilities." He smirked.

"Let's go then!" Naruto yelled, making another thousand clones, he turned to his teammates, "GO!" He yelled, and began attacking Orochimaru. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and ran, barely able to pull him.

"SASUKE! He's after you, let's go!" She screamed at him, and he nodded and began running on his own.

Naruto's clones were being destroyed left and right, by both the sannin and the giant snake he rode on. "Use the sword guys!" Naruto yelled out to his clones, and all of them complied. Though Naruto wasn't the most skilled at kenjutsu, the sword did help him, the ability to cut instead of just strike was a huge advantage over unarmed opponents.

"You're like a mosquito brat, you know that?" Orochimaru cackled and destroyed a few clones with a fire-style jutsu that made his hands whips of fire, obliterating any clone that got in his way, Orochimaru slowly walked towards the real Naruto, when he was about to reach him, five wind bullets and five water bullets hit the crazed sannin, who stood in the dust from the attacks, one whip was larger now, while one was smaller. "Wind and Water bullets, those are D-rank jutsu."

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made another thousand clones, who blended with the three hundred or so who were left, and the clones who had shot the bullets continued to do so, only succeeding in annoying the sannin.

"Are you done?" The annoyed man asked, his snake summon had been overwhelmed a few minutes ago by the sheer number of clones that this boy was able to create, 'his amount of chakra pretty much assures that he is an Uzumaki, and a prodigy of one at that, but I have no need for him, unless he really is Kushina's son, then I'll need him just for the Kyuubi within him.' Orochimaru thought, taking note of Naruto's flaws throughout the fight, until he got bored and phased out of existence, appearing behind the real Naruto and knocking him out with an elbow to the head, all of the clones disappearing soon after. "Pathetic, to think that it took me just over ten minutes to beat this one kid. Sasuke is worth it though." He smiled and took off.

*With Sasuke and Sakura*

"Keep going Sakura, he'll catch up." Sasuke warned her, she was worried the Naruto was hurt, and he was too, but they had to get away, Orochimaru was just too much for them to handle.

Sakura stopped, tears in her eyes, "We can't just leave him there, what were all those teamwork exercises for?" She shouted at him, "Whatever happened to 'A ninja who leaves his friends behind is worse than trash?'" Sakura continued to shout, sobbing at the same time.

"You're right, we should go back for him." Sasuke said, turning around, "Or at least I should, you stay hidden, you'll only get in the way." He jumped off, Sakura following, trying to quell her tears.

'Sasuke, I'm not useless.' She thought sadly, following the raven-haired boy.

After hopping from tree to tree for a few minutes, Sakura and Sasuke met with Orochimaru, the sannin standing there with a smirk, "I thought it was you." The man said, looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke asked, calm facade not waivering.

The Sannin laughed, "The Uzumaki? He might still be alive." Orochimaru smirked, dodging the kunai that Sakura had thrown at his head. "Not very nice pinky." He chided, moving in behind the two twelve year olds and slapping Sakura to the side.

Sasuke lunged at him, trying to land a hit on the laughing sannin, who just snaked around it and kneed the Uchiha in the gut. Sasuke flew in the opposite direction of Sakura, almost falling off the giant branch that had become the battleground.

"Suiton: Water Bullet!" Sakura shouted, shooting a ball of water at Orochimaru, who took it and continued stalking towards Sasuke. The pink-haired kunoichi ran at the sannin, desperate to save her teammate. "Eat this Bastard, Doton: Heavy Rock Fist!" Sakura's hands were both covered by extremely hard rock and she smashed it into the sannin's head, sending him back a few steps.

"So, pinkie has some fight in her." Orochimaru said sarcastically, moving around Sakura at high speeds.

"Fuuton: Wind Strike!" A blue blur shot through the trees, heading straight for Orochimaru. The blur struck with a fist of wind, and looped back around, "Fuuton: Wind Slicer!" The blue blur cut Orochimaru in the stomach with a blade of wind the came from his shin, and stopped in between Sakura and the sannin. The blur was actually a guy a little older than Naruto, with gold hair that stood like flames. He wore a blue gi like Gohan. His eyes were a piercing blue colour. "I don't think that you should mess with girls sir." He quipped.

"And who are you to tell me what to do little boy?" Orochimaru asked, puzzled at the speed this kid had just exerted.

"I am one of the three Yamikaze siblings, Arthur." He said, "And I am a knight!" Arthur charged Orochimaru, but this time the sannin was ready, kicking the blond in the gut and sending him flying back. Sakura was too stunned to move.

Orochimaru once again began to walk to Sasuke, until a shuriken made him stop, looking over, Naruto was standing at a nearby branch, leaning on one of his clones for support.

"I told you, you've gotta get through me!" He yelled, only to fall to the ground.

"Doton: Heavy Rock Fist!" Sakura lunged, one fist covered in rock, trying to hit Orochimaru.

"Annoying!" He yelled, kicking Sakura in the face, knocking her out.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up with a massive headache, and saw Sasuke and Sakura, along with some other blond guy, unconscious on a branch close to him. Remembering what had just happened, Naruto jumped to the branch and woke up his friends. "You guys okay?" He asked, once the two on his team were up.

"I'm fine, what about Arthur though?" Sakura asked, remembering her saviour from just recently, said blond stirred at that exact moment.

"I'm fine, m'lady." He said, attempting to bow sitting down. Sakura giggled.

"What about you dummy?" Naruto asked Sasuke, trying to hold in his anger at the other blond for flirting with Sakura.

Sasuke rubbed his neck, "I think the bastard bit me, before I was unconscious though, he told me something, something about power."

Sakura checked Sasuke's neck and found a strange seal on it, "Naruto you know seals ight? Look at this."

Naruto examined the seal, it was too intricate for him to even find out what anything did. "We'll have to ask Kakashi sensei after. Hey Goldy, you have are you in the exam?"

"Yea, I was with my team until recently, when I saw Sakura over here getting beat up by that snake bastard, so I decided to help. My siblings should be at the tower by now."

"We're heading there anyways, wanna come with us?" Sakura offered.

"NO! I refuse, what if he's lying to us?" Naruto shouted, jumping between the two.

"I'm a knight, if I were lying that would sully my honour, it hurts to think that Naruto would not trust me." Arthur said.

"You know me?"

"Yea, we were in the same orphanage growing up, remember the triplets? We're a bit older so I don't know if you will."

Racking his brain, Naruto finally remembered the 'triplets', no one thought that they were related because the only thing the same was their eyes, all the same piercing blue. "Oh yea, Arthur, Tempest, and Teren! You guys actually talked to me, and helped me eat!" Naruto shouted, he hadn't had the greatest of childhoods, but that just made him more optimistic for his future. "Yea, you can come with us, let's go!" Naruto made a few clones to carry Sasuke, two to carry him and one to transform into a stretcher for him.

As the four walked, a team from Otogakure stalked them, and about a mile from the tower they tried to attack, only for a snake that told them to just finish the exam.

"ARTHUR!" A female voice yelled, said female was Arthur's sister Tempest, she had Arthur's eyes and light blue hair that travelled down to her waist. "YOU'RE LATE!"

"I know, sorry Tempest, but as a knight I cannot allow a maiden to be hurt." Arthur apologised.

"Urgh, Arthur you're a ninja!" She yelled.

"I WILL BE A KNIGHT IF I SO DESIRE!" Arthur yelled back, effectively shutting up his sister. "Now, let's finish this exam."

"See you later, we're gonna bring Sasuke to the med-bay!" Naruto yelled, rushing off with Sasuke and his clones.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Prelims pt1**

All of the passing Genin were gathered in the tower that stood as the goal for the second exam, in total there were only 24 genin who had passed and decided to participate, once the rule that killing was allowed came in. Those Genin were; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Arthur, Tempest, Teren, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Zaku, Dosu, Kin, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Gohan, Videl, and Goten.

"Before the final exam begins, we will first have a small qualifier, once your name is called please step into the field below, and prepare to fight." The announcer said. "First, Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga!"

Hinata walked down, nervous that she would fight her cousin. Neji was much better and she knew it.

"Lady Hinata, I suggest you surrender now, or I will not hold back." Neji said, his monotone voice carrying a bit a malice in it.

"Neji, I can't give up, I will prove myself to my father and the whole clan that I am not weak." Hinata said defiantly.

"Your funeral." Neji said. The announcer called or the match to begin, "BYAKUGAN!" They both shouted, their eyes growing veins due to the chakra pumping into them. Neji moved towards his cousin in a burst of speed, hand extended and he jabbed at her shoulder. Hinata dodged, but just barely.

Then Hinata went on the offensive, trying to hit Neji with the same techniques that he had just used against her, quick jabs, strong jabs, any jabs she could think of, but Neji just knocked any possible advance off with his arms, hitting her wrist. "Lady Hinata, you will not get my tenketsu points."

Up in the stands, Naruto was confused, "Sensei, what's a tenketsu point?"

"It is a point that chakra can be expelled from, normal people cannot see it, only those with the Byakugan are able to." Kakashi explained, "And if they are hit properly, by a technique such as the Hyuuga family's gentle fist style, then the person hit will be unable to move that area for a while."

"WOAH." Naruto turned his attention back to the fight, where Neji was hitting Hinata ruthlessly. "Hinata, you can beat this guy!" Naruto yelled, cheering on his friend.

'Naruto thinks I can win, I'll have to prove myself to him.' Hinata thought, as she heard another voice yelling to her.

"HINATA, YOU'D BETTER BEAT HIM!" Goten yelled, shouting louder than even Naruto had.

Having two people cheer for her, one being a close friend and the other her crush, really invigorated Hinata, her strikes were now more focused and powerful, her vigor renewed. "Neji, I'm sorry but I have to win this." Hinata said, changing her stance, "Eight Trigrams: Thirty Two Palms!" Hinata shouted, flying at Neji with a flurry of jabs, after a measly two seconds, Neji was on the floor. "I... I won?" Hinata asked herself, but Neji began to stand up.

"No lady Hinata, though you may have surprised me, you have not defeated me." Neji copied Hinata's stance, "Now allow me to show you how it is really done, as fate has decreed! Eight Trigrams: Thirty Two Palms!" Neji flew at Hinata, copying what she had done just moments before. Neji stepped back once his flurry was done, and Hinata fell, blood spurting from her mouth.

"Winner, Neji Hyuuga." The proctor said, Naruto and Goten jumped down and rushed to see Hinata.

"Hinata, are you alright?" They asked in unison, "Hinata wake up!" Nothing, "Hinata!" The two screamed, the medics came and took her to the infirmary.

"Next Match, Naruto Uzumaki against Kiba Inuzuka. Would the competitors please come to the arena." The proctor said, Goten nodded to Naruto, who had not left the arena yet, and walked up the stairs, passing Kiba as he went.

"Good luck Kiba." Goten said, Kiba nodded in acknowledgement.

Naruto and Kiba stood in the arena, a smile on each of their faces. ' **Kit, this one uses a dog as his companion, and as such probably has a very strong nose. Use that against him.'** Kurama told Naruto mentally. "Let's go Kiba!" Naruto charged as the proctor started the match, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made twelve clones, each sent out a few shuriken, Kiba easily evaded all of them. The real Naruto though, had jumped behind Kiba while he was distracted by the clones.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted and the little white dog flew from the inside of his coat, biting the real Naruto. "Imitation Beast Art: Four Legs Technique!" Kiba went down on all fours, his eyes becoming slits and his nails and canines growing. He quickly dealt with the clones and looked towards the real Naruto, who had knocked Akamaru off to the side. "Akamaru, Imitation Human Art" Beast Human Clone!" Akamaru transformed into Kiba, the two looked identical. "Fang Passing Fang!" Kiba yelled and the two jumped at Naruto, making mini-cyclones as they tore through the air to hit the blond, who took all of the attacks.

'Any Ideas, Kurama?' Naruto asked the nine tails, " **Use his nose! Or maybe your Kekkei Genkai. Dolt!'** Kurama almost yelled at Naruto. "Oh, I forgot about that!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of the way of one of the cyclones, only to get hit by the other one. "Sorry Kiba, but I just won!" Naruto shouted, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made two hundred clones, "Now, Chain Maelstrom!" All of the clones, and the real Naruto, made chakra chains from the small of their backs, and began whipping them at the cyclones, knocking Kiba and Akamaru to the ground, and whipping them over and over again. Naruto stopped and dispelled his clones.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor said, surprised with the match.

Naruto walked up to Kiba, "Nice match Kiba." Naruto held out his hand to his friend.

"You too, I had no clue you were that strong." Kiba said, taking the hand. "Akamaru, you alright bud?" He asked the little white dog, who walked over and licked him to tell him that he was fine.

"Next Match is a three way, Gaara of the Sand, Kankuro of the Sand, and Teren Yamikaze please come to the arena."

"I forfeit." Kankuro said, fearing what would become of him should he face his brother.

Gaara floated down on a cloud of sand. "I'm waiting."

"I apologize." Teren said, he was built like Arthur, lithe, but a little on the scrawny side. He had the same blue eyes as his siblings and his hair was black, it swept over one eye.

"Begin!" The proctor called, and Teren was immediately on the offensive.

Teren ran at Gaara, trying to deliver a punch, but sand blocked it. Teren continued to attack the red head, but it was to no avail as sand was blocking him from every direction. "Lightning Blade Dance!" Teren called out, forming a few hand signs and making little lightning blades at the tip of his fingers, he charged Gaara again, only for it to be blocked by more sand. 'How much Chakra does this guy have?' Teren thought.

"Sand Shuriken." Gaara lazily swung an arm, forming shuriken from sand to attack Teren, none of which hit him as he had jumped up and formed a few hand signs.

"Thunder Clap!" Teren shouted.

"That's an A-ranked jutsu, how does he know it?" The Hokage, who was in his own little box to oversee the tournament, asked the jonin sensei for the Yamikaze sibling team Kazuma.

"I taught them each one A-rank jutsu, Teren picked Thunder Clap." Kazuma explained.

"I understand, I did allow you to teach them anything due to their, uhm, circumstance, but I did not expect any A-ranks just yet." The Hokage explained.

"Yes, they are coming along better than we could have hoped."

Back in the arena, bolts of lightning were smashing into the ground around Gaara, none actually hitting him.

"Crap, Thunder Burst!" Teren went through another couple hand seals and put his hands out, shooting a ball of lightning as all the sand was focussed on the giant bolt that had formed above Gaara. The ball flew at the redhead, who was struck by it and sent flying. Teren held his knees, huffing. "I'm all out of energy."

"Sand Claw." Gaara swung his hand and a claw made of sand struck Teren in the side, sending him flying. Gaara had no injuries on him. "I have to kill you now, mother desires your blood." Gaara said, sadistically. He raised one hand as the proctor called the match.

"Gaara of the Sand is the winner of this match!" Gaara's arm swung down, making a blade of sand that flew through the air.

"Wind Cutter." A lazy voice said, and Kazuma made himself known, he stood with his hands in his pockets, a lazy look on his face, "Leave my student alone." He said to Gaara, who huffed and walked back to stand with his siblings.

'Kazuma!?' Gohan thought, he hadn't seen the man, or even heard of him since he was still in the academy, except that one genjutsu in Wave. Kazuma took Teren away and the proctor called the next match.

"Arthur Yamikaze against Choji Akimichi! Would you two please come to the arena?" The proctor called, Choji walked down, giving his bag of chips to Shikamaru on his way. Arthur on the other hand, jumped down from the balcony.

"The great knight Arthur is here!" He announced, putting his hands up, all the Genin sweatdropped.

"Begin!" The proctor yelled as soon as they were in a position.

Arthur charged at Choji, throwing a punch at the boy's stomach.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji yelled, his stomach growing and hitting Arthur, sending the blond flying.

"Very well, I too will use my full power in this fight." Arthur stood up, dusting off his clothes, he charged Choji once again, going for the stomach.

"Don't you learn, Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji's stomach grew again, only this time Arthur jumped over it, kicking Choji in the face.

Arthur looked smugly at Choji, who had stood up once again. "My dear friend, I suggest you stay down, or I will be forced to use a jutsu or two." He warned.

"Shut it! Human Bullet Tank!" Choji grew to double his size and began rolling in a ball, flying at Arthur, who took the attack head on and was sent flying.

While in the air Arthur began making hand signs, "Flaming Swallow Dance!" Arthur pushed himself downwards, towards Choji, Arthur delivered flaming strikes with his hands and feet, knocking Choji to the ground. "Flaming Crescent Blade!" Arthur swung his hand, a blade of fire forming and cutting Choji's arm.

"Winner; Arthur Yamikaze!" The proctor called as Choji was being taken by the med-squad. Arthur walked back to the rest of the leaf Genin.

"So, how was my performance?" He asked.

"You really hurt Choji." Shikamaru growled hoping he would get to fight this guy for hurting his best friend.

"It was a fight, things happen." Arthur said.

"Hey Arthur, I thought you used wind?" Naruto said.

"I can use fire and wind, wind is my stronger element though." Arthur clarified.

"Next Match, Shikamaru Nara against Shino Aburame!" The proctor called.

'This means I'll get to fight Arthur in the next round, sorry Shino but I'm not going easy on you.' Shikamaru thought as he lazily made his way to the battlefield.

 _And that concludes the chapter, next chapter will be the rest of the qualifiers. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave a review. Thanks for reading._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Prelims pt2. Shikamaru's angry side?**

"Begin!" The proctor yelled, and Shino attacked with a few kunai, hoping to get Shikamaru off the bat.

"Sorry Shino, but I'm not gonna be lazy for this one." Shikamaru said, dodging the kunai and running to Shino.

Up in the stands, Naruto was amazed, "Woah, Arthur you're in trouble, Shikamaru's angry." Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I've been sorta friends with Shikamaru for a while now, and he never runs unless he's mad or has to help someone." Naruto explained.

"It's true, the only other time I've seen him run is when Choji was drowning in the lake." Goten said.

Down in the arena, Shikamaru had engaged Shino in a Taijutsu battle. Despite his laziness, Shikamaru was actually very good at Taijutsu, especially his kicks, but Shino was good too, his legs just as powerful as Shikamaru's.

"Shikamaru, I will win here, why, because I am the one with more determination." Shino said, kicking Shikamaru away and sending a wave of beetles at him.

"Katon Fireball Jutsu!" Shikamaru went through a few hand signs and shot a fireball at the bugs, burning them.

"Shikamaru knows fire style jutsus!" Naruto yelled in shock, he had thought that Naras only used their shadow jutsus.

Shikamaru attacked Shino again, relentlessly kicking and punching the Aburame heir, who could do nothing to stop the onslaught. "I give up." Shino said as Shikamaru kicked him in the face.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!" The proctor yelled. "Next match, Tempest Yamikaze against Temari of the Sand! Please come to the arena!" The two kunoichi walked down the stairs to the arena and took up positions across from each other. "BEGIN!"

Tempest took up the offensive as soon as the match started, knowing that Temari's fan ment she was probably better at long range wind jutsus. Tempest sent a kick at Temari's head, which Temari ducked under and sent her own kick at Tempest, who was sent back due to the force of the kick meeting with her chin.

"Pretty good blondie." Tempest taunted, wiping a bit of blood from her mouth. "But I'm just getting started!" Tempest seemed to vanish, appearing beside Temari and kicking her.

"Fuuton: Gnashing Gust!" Temari whipped her giant fan at Tempest, shooting a blade of wind.

Tempest pulled a small tanto from her belt, coating it in chakra to block the wind. The small sword cut the blade of wind, sending both pieces around her. "Eat this!" Tempest ran at Temari, putting the tanto away and forming a few hand signs. "Suiton: Grand Tsunami!" Tempest shot her hands to the ground in a crouching position. a giant wall of water forming in front of her and crashing down on Temari. After the water disappeared, Temari was visible, knocked out on the ground.

"Winner, Tempest Yamikaze!" The proctor said, a team going and picking up Temari. "Next match, Ino Yamanaka against Sakura Haruno!" The two girls went down to the stadium.

"Don't go easy on me, Ino-pig." Sakura taunted.

"You neither, Billboard-brow." Ino tossed back, a smile on each of their faces, this would be a good fight.

"BEGIN!" Ino and Sakura ran at each other, each delivering a punch to the other's face.

"Pretty good, Billboard." Ino smiled.

"You too, Pig." Sakura smiled back. Both girls drew kunai and charged each other, the sound of metal clashing resonated through the arena. Sakura tried to throw a kick at Ino's head, but it was blocked by the blonde's forearm. Ino went for a knee to Sakura's gut, but that was blocked by Sakura's own knee. Both girls jumped back.

"So, Billboard, when did you get so strong?" Ino asked, genuinely curious as to when her friend / rival had gotten up to par.

"While you were worrying about your looks." Sakura responded. Ino charged, pulling out a second kunai. The blonde kunoichi began a deadly dance of blades twirling in her hands as she tried to cut her opponent. Sakura was backpedaling, trying to keep away from the sharp blades of her rival. She remembered what Kakashi had taught her before the exam.

 **Start Flashback (Sakura's POV)**

 _I was sitting down, waiting for Kakashi-sensei. He was taking so long. Naruto and Sasuke, along with Goten and Gohan, were also absent. Videl and I had been talking but she had left with Yamato a while ago._

" _Yo, Sakura." A lazy wave in my direction alerted me to my sensei's presence._

" _You're late!" I growled at the white haired man, who held up his hands._

" _I apologize, there was some paperwork I had to finish. I'm free now, Naruto and Sasuke have the day off, so it'll just be me and you." Kakashi smiled at me, I think._

" _So what, without them we can't do teamwork, and you haven't taught us much else." I said, quite confused as to what my teacher was getting at._

" _We aren't working on teamwork, or any Ninjutsu. Today I want to teach you a few things, the first being what to do when you are cornered, the second being a technique I think you will find helpful later on." He said._

" _Alright, let's get training." I said, pumping my fist. Kakashi kept me on my guard, he was just using his hands, but it still hurt. His chops and jabs striking all of my exposed weak points. After a few hours, I was able to block a few jabs or chops, but not enough. I wasn't fast enough._

" _That's good for now." He said, taking out a scroll and handing it to me. "I want you to try this now. There are three techniques, two Ninjutsu and one Genjutsu, it should bring you closer to your teammate's level of strength, I want you to use the first Ninjutsu on me." Kakashi said._

" _Alright, here goes!" I started preparing my jutsu._

 **END FLASHBACK (BACK TO NORMAL POV)**

As Sakura remembered her sensei's teachings, she was subconsciously going through those same hand signs, but Ino was going through a few herself.

"Mind-Body Transfer!" Ino shouted.

"Mind Fighting Technique!" Sakura yelled. Ino transferred her mind into Sakura's body, while Sakura's technique had, seemingly, no effect.

*In Sakura's head*

Ino trapped Sakura's consciousness in a metal box. "Time to take control." She smirked evilly.

"Not so fast!" yelled a familiar voice. Ino turned to see Sakura, only no colour, only black and white. She also had writing on her forehead, it read "Inner Sakura". Behind Inner Sakura stood a second form, wrapped in shadows. Inner Sakura walked right past Ino, without so much as looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Ino yelled at her friend's alternate personality.

"Shadow, take care of Ino-pig please." Inner Sakura said. The shadow moved and grabbed Ino, holding her in it's hands. Inner Sakura took control of Sakura's body. "That shadow is from a technique that was made solely to fight the Yamanaka's, 'Mind-Body Transfer' technique, and because of me, Sakura is nearly undefeatable in her own mind. Inner Sakura said as she got Sakura's body to pummel Ino's.

"I won't lose!" Ino yelled, pressing her hands together. "Substitution!" Ino switched places with Inner Sakura, taking control of Sakura's body, and did the first thing that came to mind, she shoved the kunai into Sakura's stomach, purposely missing any vitals, and switched back to her own body. At that moment, Sakura's consciousness broke the metal box.

*Back in the stadium*

The two kunoichi stood across from each other, panting.

"So, there's two billboard-brows?" Ino asked.

"Yea, Inner can be quite annoying at times, but she's pretty fun too." Sakura responded, "Let's end this Ino."

"Let's." They both smiled and ran at each other, winding up a punch. The two kunoichi met in the middle of the arena with each fist finding the other's face. They looked at each other, Sakura's green eyes meeting Ino's cerulean ones. Both girls then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"The match has resulted in a tie, so neither moves on!" The proctor said, and Naruto jumped down from the bleachers.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He ran to her side, picking her up and running towards the med-bay.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked weakly.

"Bringing you to the medics!" He yelled. As he yelled that though, the medical team crashed through the doors and grabbed her, rushing back ing to heal her. Naruto walked back up to his spot on the bleachers.

"Next match, Kin Tsuchi versus Tenten of the Leaf!" The proctor called, Kin easily won by putting Tenten into a Genjutsu from the sound resonating off the bells attached to the senbon she threw. "Winner, Kin Tsuchi!" The proctor waited for the girls to leave the stadium. "Next Match, Videl Satan, Sasuke Uchiha, and Son Goten! Please make your way to the arena!"

Goten, Videl, and Sasuke walked to the stadium. 'This'll be hard, knowing them they'll probably try to team up and take me down.' Sasuke thought, then began formulating plans to defeat the combination. Sasuke stopped first, in a corner of the ring, as he predicted, Videl and Goten were close to each other.

"Sasuke's backing himself into a corner?" Gohan noted. 'Knowing him, he already has a plan to win, no matter how taxing it may be.'

"Begin!" The proctor yelled, and all three parties charged to the middle, Goten threw a punch towards Sasuke, but it was stopped by a hard punch to the gut by that same raven-haired boy.

"Katon: Flaming Fist!" Videl yelled, jumping up and smashing her flaming hand into the ground where her two friends had been moments before.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke yelled, shooting a fireball from his mouth at Videl.

"Doton: Rock Shot!" Goten lifted both his hands, and as he raised them, a giant rock levitated behind him, he then pushed them towards Sasuke, causing the rock to fly at Sasuke.

"Raiton: Lightning Fist!" Sasuke pulled out a kunai and pushed the lightning covering his hand into the blade, jabbing it into the rock, shattering both the blade and the rock.

"Doton: Pebble Storm!" Goten yelled, all the broken pieces of the rock swirling around Sasuke.

Videl ran at Goten, Sasuke was not an issue as he was being pelted by rocks, "Katon: Flaming Fist!" She threw a punch at Goten, who used a Kawarimi on Sasuke, switching places with the boy. The punch hit Sasuke sending him flying.

"Doton: Pebble Shower!" Goten yelled, pushing one hand forwards as all the pebbles flew at Videl. "Doton: Headhunter!" Goten made a whole and popped underground.

Videl jumped up, "Katon: Great Fireball!" She shot a ball of fire at the place where she had been standing moments before, hoping to hit Goten.

The fireball struck the ground and Videl landed, only to be pulled underground, her head remaining surfaced.

"Videl Satan has been eliminated!" The proctor called when Goten put a kunai to her throat.

"Raiton: Lightning Bullet!" Sasuke shot a small bullet of lightning chakra at Goten, who was struck in the face by said bullet. The raven-haired avenger ran at his opponent, "Raiton: Lightning Fist!" Sasuke punched Goten in the gut before he could land, shooting the boy into the ground.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!" The proctor announced.

 _And that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think of the Yamikaze siblings so I know whether or not to keep them around. Leave a review with any questions or comments you may have. Thanks for reading._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Prelims pt3. Vegeta enters the scene!**

The Genin were all given a rest period, the matches had been quicker than assumed so there were only two left. Between the four genin, left to fight there was Gohan, Lee, Zaku and Dosu.

"So Gohan, you think you're gonna win?" Naruto asked, ever since the end of the last stage, Gohan looked a bit, off. Had something happened? Gohan also had two new medallions around his neck, one was a wolf's head and the other an eagle's.

"I don't know, I haven't seen either of the sound ninja fight except for Kin, and Lee is really strong." Gohan responded.

"Where did you get those?" Naruto asked, poking at the wolf head medallion, he could've sworn he saw the green eye move a second ago.

"I picked them off some enemy shinobi in the forest, it was their source of power or something." Gohan responded, not exactly lying but he didn't want to explain everything to Naruto right now.

"Oh, do they give you any powers?" He asked, maybe Gohan would give him the eagle one and he could fly, that would be so cool.

"I haven't tried yet." Gohan answered, Naruto was right he was feeling out of it, he looked to his blond friend and saw the curiosity, "And no, you may not have one."

"Aww come on Gohan, can I please?" Naruto asked, curiosity eating away at him.

"After the exams you may _try_ one." Gohan succumbed.

"So, who do you think you're gonna fight?" Naruto changed the subject.

" **I would like to see him and the bushy-browed kid go at it, it may be fun."** Kurama told Naruto, who ignored the fox.

"I think it'll be either Dosu or Zaku, with Lee fighting the other, it makes the most sense." Gohan said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if both Lee and I fought one of the ninjas from Sound, then it would nearly ensure that the leaf dominates the exams. These exams are a replacement for war, the country who wins is viewed as the strongest for the next generation." Gohan explained, having already gone through everything with the Hokage before joining the academy.

"Oh, so you mean if I win I'll be seen as the strongest of our generation?"

"Yes Naruto, you would. But there are many strong competitors here, I'm not sure if any of the rookies will advance to the end."

"I will, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Gohan facepalmed.

Just outside the building Videl, Goten, and Sakura were taking a walk. "So Sakura, what did that jutsu you used on Ino do?" Goten asked.

"Yea, I'm pretty curious too." Videl said.

"It let me make a giant shadow in my mind to fight her consciousness, Kakashi taught it to me in case I fought her in the exams." Sakura explained, "It was a technique made solely to combat the Yamanaka clan, though with a bit of a modification it can be used to knockout your opponent as long as they have a weak will."

"That's pretty cool, can I learn the second version?" Goten asked, a sly smile on his face.

"No, I don't think that you'll actually use it properly."

Goten crossed his arms, "I was gonna use it on the old man and see if he would faint, it would suck if the Hokage himself had an easy weakness like that."

"Absolutely not Goten!" Videl slapped the boy in the head.

"Sorry."

"So, who do you think Gohan is gonna fight?" Videl asked.

"I think he's gonna fight Lee, and we'll get to see a really good fight." Goten smiled.

"I think he'll fight one of those sound ninja." Sakura said.

"Yea, me too. I hope he wins though." Videl said.

"Hey, I noticed he was wearing two amulets, where did those come from?" Sakura asked, referring to the eagle and wolf head amulets.

"In the forest, some people attacked us and apparently those are the source of their power, so he beat them up and took them." Goten said quickly.

"Oh, do they work?"

"No clue, he won't let me try." Goten pouted.

"Would all Genin who have yet to fight or who wish to view the final two matches please return to the arena! I repeat all Genin who have yet to fight or wish to view the last two fights please return to the arena!" The proctor asked over the loudspeaker system that was set up around the building.

"We'd better go." Videl said to Sakura.

"I'll come too, I wanna see how Gohan does." Sakura said and so the three walked back to the arena together.

When those three arrived, Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of the Genin were already there.

"Hey guys, hurry up the matches are gonna start in a few minutes." Gohan said, waving them over.

"Would Son Gohan and Dosu Kinuta please come to the arena floor." The proctor asked, and both boys walked down the stairs to the arena.

"Ready?" Dosu tried taunting Gohan.

"This'll be a perfect chance to try out one of the amulets I got." Gohan smiled and gripped the Lupus amulet.

"BEGIN!"

"Lupus Mode!" Gohan yelled, his hair grew a little and his canine teeth elongated. "Wow, it actually worked." Gohan looked at himself.

"Stop stalling! Sound Burst!" Dosu punched the air in front of him, sending a burst of sound at Gohan, who moved out of the way, right beside Dosu and kicked him in the stomach, then followed up with a punch to the face, sending the masked man flying.

"Wolf Claw!" Gohan slashed the air with his hands and sent two bursts of green chakra at Dosu, knocking him to the ground again.

"Resonating Echo Drill!" Dosu yelled, smashing his arm into the ground, creating a huge sound wave, directed straight at Gohan.

"Crap, this takes up too much chakra right now." Gohan said as his body went back to normal, he was struck by the wave and went flying. Dosu followed up by running up to Gohan, "Resonating Echo Drill!" Dosu punched Gohan directly in the gut, the sound wave hitting him without losing power, causing Gohan to spit up blood. "Give up yet?"

"No way, I've been through worse." Gohan stood up, blood trailing down his face, his left arm, which was still a little injured, no longer usable for now. Gohan kicked Dosu in the face with a kick that would have done Gai proud. He put his right hand over his head, 'I hope I can control the strength of this' He thought, "Maaa, sen, ko" A yellow orb formed on his hand, "HAA!" He pointed his open hand at Dosu, shooting a beam at him. The collision of body and ki made a huge smoke cloud, when it cleared Dosu was there, unconscious.

"Winner, Son Gohan!" The proctor announced. Gohan walked back up to the stands, waving off the medical team, he wanted to see Lee's strength. "Rock Lee and Zaku Abumi please come to the arena!" Zaku walked down, a confident smile on his face.

Lee on the other hand, jumped down, landing in his 'Nice Guy' pose, one hand outstretched with the thumb up and a huge smile. "I hope you prove to be a worthy adversary, Zaku." Lee said.

"Begin!" Lee rushed Zaku, delivering a kick to the other competitor's face, hitting the jaw with a sickening crack and sending the other boy flying. Lee ran after him, catching up and delivering a descending axe-kick to Zaku's stomach, causing him to crash into the ground. Lee then jumped back, to allow Zaku to stand.

"Rock Lee wins!" The proctor yelled after Zaku did not move for ten seconds, the medic team rushed in to help the sound ninja. "Would all remaining Genin please come to the arena, the Hokage has an announcement about the rest of the exams." The remaining ten shinobi went down to the arena.

"Firstly, I would like to congratulate you ten on making the final part of this exam, you have shown an extreme level of skill making it this far." The Hokage said, "Now I would like to explain the last part of this exam. It will be a tournament consisting of the ten of you, the matches will be shown in a few moments so you may prepare, also, adding on to my last point, you have one month to prepare for the third part of the exam. During this month, you are all exempt from missions so you may focus on your training, now please direct your attention to the screen up there." The Hokage pointed upwards, where a massive screen was placed.

There was five matches displayed, the first was Arthur against Lee, the second was Naruto against Shikamaru, the third had Gohan and Gaara, fourth was Sasuke and Neji, and the last one was Kin and Tempest.

"These are your opponents, I hope you use this month to prepare well." The old man said with a smile. "You are dismissed." The Genin all left, eager to start training.

Naruto went directly to Kakashi, but saw that Sasuke was there already.

"Kakashi, I would like for you to train me during this month, Neji is a strong competitor and I have no knowledge on how to fight a user of the Gentle Fist." Sasuke said to the white haired man.

"Alright, I can understand your problem, so I will accept."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what about me?" Naruto yelled.

"I've got a trainer for you already lined up, he should be at the hot springs right now." Kakashi said.

"How will I know who it is?"

"He'll be outside the hot springs, peeping." Kakashi answered.

"Alright, thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran off.

"Who is Naruto's teacher going to be?" Sasuke asked.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"That idiot is being trained by one of the Sannin!" Sasuke yelled, remembering the strength that Orochimaru had shown in the forest, that man was even stronger than Kakashi.

"Yes, it was Jiraiya who asked me if he could train Naruto actually."

"Why?"

"No clue."

Elsewhere, Gohan was looking for Yamato, hoping he could get some extra training in.

"Brat, is that you?" Gohan heard a familiar voice, looking over to where the voice came from there was a man with spiky black hair. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue slacks.

"Vegeta?" Gohan asked, he could faintly remember the man by his appearance.

"Yes, how are you here?"

"I have no clue, how about you?"

"When those bastards attacked us at the tournament, I managed to save myself and Trunks, but why are you a kid again?"

"I have no clue, I remember a flash, then me, Goten, and Videl were in a forest not too far from here."

"I see, so your brother is here too, where is he? Trunks hasn't shut up about making sure he's alright."

"I'll bring you two to him after, right now I need to find my teacher so I can train for the upcoming tournament."

"I'll train you, and your brother as well, let's go get him."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Gohan smiled, 'I hope I remember who Trunks is, but seeing as Vegeta is a face I remember, and Trunks does sound familiar, maybe those two can help me with my memory issues.' Gohan thought as he went to get Goten.

A few minutes later, Goten and Gohan were back in the place where Gohan and Vegeta had met, but Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

"Over here brats." Vegeta said, he was standing in an alley, with a kid the same age as Gohan and Goten next to him. The kid had purple hair and was wearing the same outfit as Vegeta.

"Goten, Gohan!" Trunks ran over to them.

"Trunks?" Goten asked, then clutched his head, stopping Trunks in his tracks, "ARGH!" Goten screamed as memories flooded back to him.

 _That's all for this chapter, I'll be skipping Goten's flashback as nothing changes, it is just him and Trunks playing around. Next chapter will be Naruto and Sasuke's training for the final part of the tournament. If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Ero-sennin? Jiraiya the Sannin! Two perverted ninja train twelve year olds**

Naruto was running around the hot springs, trying to find his teacher, but the only ninja he could find was Ebisu.

"Dammit." Naruto said, walking up to Ebisu, "Hey, closet perv, have you seen a peeper around here?" He asked.

"Up in the tree, and I am not a pervert!" Ebisu screamed.

Naruto looked up and saw a tall man with long white hair, wearing a green kimono and matching pants, with a red haori over it. "Hey, what are you doing in the tree!?" The blond yelled.

"Keep it down would you, I'm doing research." The man hissed, looking over to see Naruto, when his eyes fell on the boy, his jaw went slack, "You look, just like him."

"Like who?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Your father." The man said, jumping from the tree, "I guess you're Naruto then, I'm Jiraiya, and for this month, I'll be your teacher."

"Jiraiya, sounds familiar." Naruto scratched his chin.

"Just like his mother." Jiraiya sweatdropped, "I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Oh, like Orochimaru?"

"You know him but not me!"

"He attacked us in the forest of death, that's why. But you're stronger than him right? And how do you know my parents?"

"I was your father's teacher, and I am your Godfather, so that's the answer to your second question, and as for the other one, I have no clue who's stronger." The sage answered.

"Oh, so why weren't you around?" Naruto questioned, if this man had taught him since childhood, he would be the Hokage already!

"I was on a mission, I did do some things though, do you not remember the presents on the doorstep every birthday?"

"Oh, like my frog wallet, and that cool looking kunai with three prongs?" Naruto asked.

"Yes those, and I hope that kunai is safe kid."

"Yea, I haven't used it even once, it has a weird seal on it so I didn't want to mess with it."

"Good idea, that has the Fourth Hokage's 'Flying Thunder God' jutsu on it."

"Really!" Naruto squealed.

"Yes really, no onto your training. Sensei told me that you know about your, uhm, furry friend."

"Oh, Kurama, yea."

" **Don't use my name so casually brat."** Kurama growled at Naruto.

"Sorry, Kyuubi, yeah I know about him, he's got a real attitude issue." Naruto said.

" **If I was out there you would be dead right now!"** Kurama growled again, making Naruto laugh.

"You can talk to it?" Jiraiya was dumbfounded.

"Yea, he's a bit touchy though, so I mostly tune him out." Naruto waited for the fox's angry roars, "Like now. So, what'll you be teaching me?"

"During this month, how to use the fox's chakra."

"How will that help against Shikamaru? He's smart."

"The exercises I give you will help against him, worry not." Jiraiya pushed his thumb into his chest, grinning. "But we'll start tomorrow, I've got research to do. Be here tomorrow at eight."

"EIGHT!"

"Yes, now go do something useful." Jiraiya waved Naruto off and jumped back to his perch in the tree.

*With Sasuke*

Around that time at a rarely used training ground, Sasuke was waiting for Kakashi so he could train, but as usual, the white haired Jonin was late.

"Yo, Sasuke. Ready?" Kakashi asked, appearing behind the impatient Uchiha in a swirl of leaves.

"I've been waiting." was Sasuke's response.

"Good, let's go then." Kakashi began walking away, leading Sasuke into a dense forest., Sasuke followed. Reaching the end of the forest, there was a mountain in their way.

"It's gonna take forever to go around this." Kakashi said.

"So what? Are we gonna go over it?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Exactly, you catch on quick Sasuke." Kakashi joked, putting one hand behind his back and starting to climb the steep cliff, Sasuke followed, using both hands. "Up here was the spot I invented my Chidori, and it's the spot that I'll teach it to you."

"Chidori? You're going to teach me Chidori, why not Naruto too?"

"Firstly, Naruto isn't going to be able to learn lightning jutsu very easily, and secondly, I'm sure Jiraiya will teach him something equal to, if not better, than chidori."

"What?"

"That's a secret." Sasuke groaned at his sensei's response and the two continued climbing.

*With Naruto*

In Konoha, Naruto had just found Jiraiya, or as Naruto now calls him, 'Ero-Sennin'.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, I'm ready for my training!" Naruto called out.

"Good, now let's go." Jiraiya led Naruto to a grassy clearing with a large chasm. "Naruto, your training will be to access the Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya said, "If you don't get it, I won't train you."

"I'll get it for sure!" Naruto boldly exclaimed.

" **Who said I'll Share with you?"** Kurama asked the boy.

'You did, you said you'd lend me power if I let you see Gohan.' Naruto responded mentally.

" **Fine."** Kurama groaned, " **But it's gonna hurt."** Kurama began pushing his chakra into Naruto's, causing a red cloak of chakra to form around the boy.

"OWW!" Naruto yelled, "This burns Kurama!"

" **What did I tell you about my name?"** Kurama growled, pushing more chakra into the boy.

"OUCH! Fine I'll call you Kyuubi, so please stop!"

" **I don't mind you calling me Kurama, as long as it's not in public."** Kurama stopped pushing chakra into him, not wanting to make the boy go mad with power.

"Wow, I'm impressed, first try." Jiraiya said. "Alright," Jiraiya performed five hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya bit his finger and slammed his hand on the ground, a seal appearing and a puff of smoke.

Out of the smoke appeared a large toad, with a scroll in it's tongue. "What did you call me here for Jiraiya." The toad spoke.

"Gama, I want you to give this boy the summoning contract please."

"What, this brat. I don't think that he can do it." Gama said, until Jiraiya whispered something in his ear. "Fine, I'll do it." Gama put the scroll down and Jiraiya unraveled it.

"Sign at the bottom in blood Naruto." Jiraiya ordered.

Naruto looked over the scroll, not really paying attention to anything, until he saw two things that interested him, the first was in the last paragraph, senjutsu, and the second was a name, Minato Namikaze. "The Fourth Hokage summoned toads too!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, he was my student after all." Jiraiya said proudly.

"And what's Senjutsu?"

"We'll worry about that when you get older, for now just worry abouting summoning."

"Alright Ero-Sennin, I'll trust you!" Naruto bit his finger and signed at the bottom, right under the fourth's signature.

"Alright, now try it without using the fox's chakra."

"Alright." Naruto performed the hand signs as he had seen Jiraiya do just moments before and then bit his finger, slamming his hand to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, causing a seal to appear on the ground, a puff of smoke, and then a normal sized toad.

"Yo, I'm Gamakichi." The small orange and purple tad said.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Try again Naruto." Jiraiya said. Gamakichi jumped onto Naruto's head.

"I wanna watch this." The toad said.

Naruto performed the same actions as last time and called out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Slamming his hand to the ground and causing a puff of smoke.

This time, a slightly smaller toad who was yellow with orange markings. "I'm Gamatatsu, can I have a snack?" The yellow toad asked.

"Hey, my idiot brother is here, yo Gamatatsu." Gamakichi said, jumping off Naruto's head.

"Hi big brother!" Gamatatsu said, then turned to Naruto, "Snack please."

Jiraiya threw the yellow toad a snack. "Well, Naruto, those were both excellent tries, I want you to use Kyuubi's chakra this time." Jiraiya instructed.

'Hey, Kurama, can I borrow some power?' Naruto asked the fox mentally.

" **Try pulling it on your own."** Kurama replied.

"Fine." Naruto said, and began concentrating on the feeling he had when Kurama had pushed chakra into him, after a few minutes of utter silence, a small red cloak of chakra wrapped around Naruto. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hand onto the ground, causing a giant cloud of smoke to appear.

*With Sasuke*

"Alright Sasuke, it's time for your training, first activate your Sharingan." Kakashi moved his mask over so his Sharingan was visible, the three tomoe swirling.

"Alright," Sasuke activated his own Sharingan, his had two tomoe each.

"Now, we'll work on your speed for a bit." Kakashi said, disappearing in a rush of speed, delivering a strong knee to Sasuke's stomach, causing the raven haired genin to spit up some blood.

"Bastard." Sasuke muttered, getting up from his knees and charging the Jonin.

"Not fast enough." Kakashi taunted, stepping to the side just as Sasuke tried to kick him. "You had your Sharingan on during the exams right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want you to try and recreate Rock Lee's Taijutsu."

"I understand." Sasuke attacked again with more determination than before.

'This may just work.' Kakashi thought to himself as he saw Sasuke perform one of Rock Lee's kicks, jumping into the air and axe-kicking the ground, and almost hitting him. The two continued this until Sasuke could no longer hold his Sharingan, Kakashi was getting close to overusing his too.

"That's enough for today." Kakashi covered his Sharingan, "Tomorrow I'll teach you a Jutsu, and we'll continue sparring. After a week of this, I'll begin teaching you Chidori."

"Alright, what Jutsu will it be?"

"Jinton: Shadowless Flight" Kakashi said.

"Jinton?"

"Swift Release, A mixture of both Lightning and Fire chakra, it is not a kekkei genkai like other combinations, but is very rare nonetheless." Kakashi explained.

"What does this particular jutsu do?"

"It allows you to move at extremely high speeds for a bit, but the longer you move, the more Chakra you use."

"So I can use it with Chidori?"

"I don't recommend it. You don't have the reserves for that." Kakashi said, Sasuke huffed. "Go get some fish in the river, you can practice water walking while you're at it."

"Fine." Sasuke groaned, walking towards the river, Kakashi shunshined to a spot so he could watch his genin student.

The next day, Sasuke began learning his new jutsu. "Alright Sasuke, this is a relatively simple Jutsu, I want you to use your Sharingan and copy it." Kakashi began going through hand signs, Sasuke following his lead.

"Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" They both yelled, and ran, to Sasuke, it seemed as if the world was in slow motion, he did not feel any faster, more like everything else was slower, except his sensei!

Kakashi snapped Sasuke out of his daze by delivering a strong knee to the boy's chest, sending him flying, the jutsu ending. "Good job Sasuke, now do it again."

Sasuke groaned, but got up and tried it again.

 _And that is where I end this chapter, next chapter will probably be a surprise to a few people and I don't want to spoil it. Thanks for reading and as always, if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, please leave a review and I will address them._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Itachi Uchiha**

"Why are we here?" A voice said, he sounded disappointed.

"Because this is where we were sent. Stop whining." Another man said, this one had a much more monotonous voice.

Both men wore black cloaks with red clouds, and large straw hats on their heads.

"But Itachi, I wanna blow stuff up." The first voice whined again, he hated missions like this, where he had to be stealthy.

"Deidara, if I hear you whine one more time, I'm gonna cut you up." A gruff third voice said, as the man appeared from a nearby puddle, he wore the same outfit as the other two, with a big, bandaged sword on his back.

"What did you learn Kisame?" Itachi asked, ignoring Deidara's whining in the background.

"The one tailed Jinchuuriki is in the Chunin exams, so we aren't going to get him now, not since the Kazekage is going to watch the final part of the exams anyways." Kisame answered.

"So, should we pay the Fourth's legacy a visit then?" Deidara asked, causing Itachi to smirk.

"I think that's a great idea, I'll go. Deidara, Kisame, go find out anything you can about the Nibi." Itachi ordered.

"Seriously! I gotta go on another stealth mission?" Deidara whined.

"Itachi, can I beat him?" Kisame asked, turning to the raven haired boy, who was no longer there. "Dammit!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi appeared at the gate of Konoha. Knowing he could not take the main gate without causing a disturbance, he decided to go around to a little secret only ANBU knew.

Walking to the eastern part of the wall, Itachi moved a small boulder out of the way, revealing a passage, he entered and moved the boulder back from the inside.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Itachi placed his hand on the wall, a crow coming out from the small puff of smoke. This crow was all black, with blood red eyes. "Hello Kurohi." Itachi greeted his summon.

"Itachi, it's dark here, I guess that's why you called me." Kurohi asked, his eyes glowing, allowing Itachi to see in the black tunnel.

"Yes, thank you Kurohi."

Itachi walked along the passage, Kurohi on his shoulder.

"Why are you in Konoha this time Itachi?"

"To check on Naruto, and report to the Hokage a little."

"Naruto, you mean Minato's kid?"

"That's the one. I might try and explain myself to Sasuke too."

"Are you sure you won't chicken out again like when he made Genin?"

"I'm not sure actually, I hope I don't though." The two continued in silence,coming to an incline in the passage. "Kurohi, I can take it from here, thanks for your assistance." Kurohi nodded and reverse summoned himself to his home.

Itachi continued up the incline, eventually coming to a small door, he knocked three times.

"I hope you are here to explain things to him, Itachi." The Hokage's voice answered, Itachi exited the passage, taking off his hat.

Itachi had onyx eyes like Sasuke, and raven hair, like Sasuke as well.

"Lord Hokage, I come today to do a few things, and speaking to my brother is one of them." Itachi said. "But first I would like you to know that Akatsuki will be going after Gaara and the Ichibi inside of him."

"Troubling, is it your team?" The Hokage asked.

"No, it is a new team, Deidara is one of them ,the other is Sasori. I believe that the attack will take place in two years time." Itachi said.

"Why two years, why not as soon as possible."

"Our leader would like the locations of each of the Bijuu before hunting them down."

"And, do you know his plan yet?"

"No, he has yet to reveal it to me." Itachi said.

"I see, you said you came here for more than just this, what else would you like to do?"

"I wish to pay Naruto a visit, is it possible to do so?"

"He is currently training with Jiraiya, near the large chasm that was made by the kyuubi attacking." The Hokage said, "You may go see him," The Hokage took out an emblem of a monkey's head, "Give this to Jiraiya, so he knows you are friendly."

"Thank you lord Hokage." Itachi bowed, and placed his hat upon his head, then re entered the little passage.

Inside the passage, instead of going down the incline, he turned left, heading to another exit, on his way there, his hand brushed up against a familiar symbol, the crow's head he and his teammate Shisui had placed there during their time in ANBU.

 **Start Flashback (Itachi's POV)**

 _I stood in the Hokage's office, the third war was underway and Konoha was currently under attack._

" _Go!" My commander yelled to me and Shisui, "Bring the Hokage to safety!" He yelled as a strong Raiton jutsu shattered the wall he was standing at, leaving a large cloud of smoke._

" _Let's go Itachi!" Shisui yelled, taking the lead, the Hokage right behind him, I followed behind the two as rearguard. Shisui opened the tunnel and took a left, the Hokage and I following him._

" _Stop here." The Hokage demanded, both Shisui and I stopped. "There is something I would like the two of you to do for me, leave something for me to remember you by, just incase."_

" _Yes sir." Shisui and I said._

" _Should we do it?" I asked my best friend._

" _I think we should." He smiled at me, and turned to the Hokage, "We have awakened the next step in the Sharingan."_

" _Next step?" The Hokage asked._

" _Mangekyo Sharingan!" The two of us said together, our eyes changing, Shisui's becoming red with a black four pointed pinwheel design and mine becoming red with a three pointed black pinwheel design. "Amaterasu!" He and I yelled, black flame attacking the wall next to us, leaving the mark of a crow._

" _Amazing." The Hokage said._

 **End Flashback**

"I remember that." He muttered to himself, in all honesty, Shisui was always leagues ahead of him, a true prodigy. He placed his finger on the image, causing it to light up, a small message coming up.

 _Remember, no matter what happens, you will always be my best friend, Itachi._ read the first message.

The second message read, _Remember, if anything happens, I thought of you as a brother, Shisui._

Both Itachi and Shisui had, unbeknownst to the other, left messages for the other person in case anything had happened with the coup that was planned all those years ago.

"Shisui, why did it have to be this way?" Itachi muttered, continuing down the passage, seeing a faint light at the end. "This is it, the Fourth's legacy and Jiraiya." Itachi said, exiting the tunnel.

 _I know this was a short chapter and I apologize, but it is important to the story so you'll have to go with it. If you have any questions, concerns, or comments, then leave them in a review, also I would really enjoy at least ONE, just one review about the Yamikaze siblings, I have no clue of you like them or not so I don't know if I should keep them. Anyways, thanks for reading._


	20. Chapter 20

_Just a quick little thing, this chapter takes place on the same day as Chapter 17,starting right after Gohan meets Vegeta, and then recapping Goten and Trunks meeting, and continuing from there._

 **Chapter 20: Gohan's Training!**

Gohan rushed into his apartment, he had found someone from his world! He would pack up, leave a note for Videl, send Goten to Vegeta, go tell the Hokage he was going away for a while, and then go train! Hopefully he would at least be able to properly execute a proper Kamehameha without obliterating someone this time.

"Goten! Pack your stuff, we're going on a training trip!" He yelled into his house.

"Can I come?" Videl asked, she was sitting on his couch, flipping through a book on Ninjutsu.

'Crap! I didn't think she would be here!' Gohan screamed mentally. "Uhm, I'll ask my teacher, he's taken a, uhm, _special_ interest in Goten and I." Gohan explained, not exactly lying.

"Oh." She visibly deflated, "I'll just go see Sakura then." Videl said, closing her book and walking towards the door, her head drooping.

"Videl wait, I said I would ask him, and Goten is obviously not here, so I need you to tell him for me."

"Fine, but I'm only waiting fifteen minutes." Videl sat back on the couch.

"It might take more than that to get and have a meeting with the Hokage." Gohan pointed out, teasing Videl a little.

"With the Hokage, is this an important training mission?"

"Extremely, that's why I would prefer it if you joined the temp team with Ino and Sakura." Gohan explained.

"Oh, alright then I won't intrude. I'll wait for Goten for half an hour, then I'm leaving."

"Fair, thanks Videl." Gohan waved, running out the door and taking to the roof as it was much faster that running through the streets. He arrived at Sarutobi's residence, Hokage Tower, in just five minutes.

Gohan jumped down, walking up the steps and nodding to the Hokage's assistant.

"He is free sir, but I hope you will be quick, he has a meeting in twenty minutes." She said.

Gohan nodded, "That's all the time I've got too, this'll work perfectly." He smiled and ran up, towards the Hokage's office.

Gohan knocked, after a few second, the Hokage's voice, loud yet gentle, answered, "You can come in!"

Gohan opened the door and bowed, "Lord Hokage, there is something I wish to inform you of."

"What is it Gohan?" The old man asked, kind eyes twinkling in delight, hoping for a new story from the half Saiyan.

"I'll be leaving Konoha for the upcoming month." Gohan said, hoping to get most of the conversation out of the way.

"May I ask the purpose of this?"

"I'm not done, I will be bringing Goten with me, and I may return with a third and possibly fourth person from my Earth."

"Who are they?"

"Friends, Vegeta, and Trunks. Vegeta, from what I can recall, is above almost all ninja I know of, maybe stronger than them all, and Trunks is his son and Goten's best friend." Gohan said.

"I will accept them, but will they accept our customs is the question you must ask yourself." Sarutobi said.

"I'm sure the will, and if they don't, we can trust them to aid us should we need help."

"Alright, I'll approve this request, when do you leave?"

"As soon as I find Goten."

"Check the park, I'm sure he's there."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Gohan bowed again and left the room.

"Thank you Gohan." Sarutobi smiled, looking at the half Saiyan as he exited the building, "I believe you may have brought the legend to life."

Goten was at the park with Hinata, looking for their orange clad friend.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Goten yelled, frustration taking over him. He smashed his hand into the ground, forming a small crater.

"G… Goten, i… is your hand alright?" Hinata asked, worried that her friend had broken his hand.

"Yeah, it's, fine?" Goten looked at his hand where the wound should have been, but there was nothing.

"Goten!" Gohan yelled, catching the attention of the two.

"Gohan!" Goten exclaimed, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"I talked to him quickly after exams, he's trying to find a sensei for the month, and speaking about that, you and I are going on a training trip." Gohan said.

"What! When?" Goten was frantic, he and Naruto had planned a prank, but of course the stupid orange clad dolt was going to bail out for training, because all that matters is surpassing Sasuke and Gohan.

"T...thank you, G...gohan." Hinata said.

"Oh, hey Hinata, I think Videl wanted you to go hang out with her if you weren't busy, since she lives next to us, you can walk to her place with us." Gohan offered.

"I would l..like that, t..thank you." Hinata almost bowed, then Goten stopped her head.

"Don't bow to my brother, he'll get a big head." Goten joked.

"Very nice Goten, but seriously Hinata, no need to bow to me." Gohan said.

"Alright." Hinata said, feeling a little awkward, she had yet to meet someone who was so, familiar with everyone he knew.

The three walked in relative silence, Goten made random sounds or comments as he walked, but the two with him were used to that already.

Arriving at Gohan and Goten's house, they saw Videl leaving.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled, "Gonna see us off?"

"Of course, hey Hinata!" Videl said, jumping over the railing, landing two stories below safely.

"H..hello Videl." Hinata said.

"You here to see them off?"

"I was thinking w..we could, d..do something?"

"Of course, bye guys!" Videl dragged Hinata along, Gohan catching her mention cinnamon buns, and the two were gone.

"Let's get our stuff ready." Gohan walked up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Goten asked.

"I'll show you when we get there, but on the way I'll explain a few things to you."

"What things?"

"I'll tell you on the way, but keep it a secret from Videl for now, alright."

"Deal." Goten nodded, he knew when Gohan was serious, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of Gohan's barrage.

In a few minutes, the two were packed, storage seals were a blessing. "Let's go." Gohan ordered, Goten met with his brother at the door.

The two walked to the area that Gohan had met with Vegeta earlier, and this time Vegeta was there, and kid Goten's height with purple hair and a copy of his dad's clothes, Trunks was his name.

"Goten! Gohan!" Trunks ran over to the brothers.

"Trunks?" Goten said, then clutched his head, Trunks stopped in his tracks. "ARGH!" Goten screamed.

Trunks ran over, and Gohan stopped him, "He's hurt Gohan!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks, it's an influx of memories, he'll be fine in a few minutes, if he doesn't go through this, he won't remember you." Gohan attempted to explain it to Trunks.

"He, this whole time, I, I looked for him, he had no clue who I was? He doesn't remember me? Do you remember me? What's going on?" Trunks continued rambling on until Vegeta went up to him and struck him in the back.

"Snap out of it, you only remember anything because I protected you." Vegeta said, Trunks calmed down at hearing this and just looked at Goten.

"So he'll know who I am?"

"Of course he will Trunks, how could he forget his best friend?"

Trunks just stood there after that, sending thoughts to his best friend.

"Gohan! Trunks! HELP! IT HURTS!" Goten screamed, tears rolled down Gohan's eyes as Vegeta held his shoulder so he didn't rush over there.

After fifteen minutes of constant pain, Goten passed out, lying silently on the ground, not moving.

"Goten!" Trunks and Gohan ran over to him, checking if he was alive.

"It's harder on those who haven't felt a strong psionic attack before." Vegeta said.

"But, I've never been hit by any psionic attacks." Gohan said, implying that he wanted Vegeta to correct him if he was wrong.

"You have, many times. The mental backlash of changing into an Oozaru, which you have done at least once, fighting Guildo, who relied on psionic attacks, and the massive power that radiated off of Cell all affected your psyche." Vegeta explained.

"Is there a way to give him all his memories at once?" Trunks asked, not wanting for his friend to get too hurt from more of these attacks.

"Not without possibly killing him, even for Gohan it has a decent chance of death, but I can unlock a few important ones." Vegeta answered his son, "But before any of that, I expect you have some questions Gohan, and I know I do, so we'll go to my place for now and we can talk."

"Alright." Gohan nodded and grabbed Goten, throwing him over his shoulder, "Let's go." Vegeta and Trunks jumped into the air and stayed airborne, "Hey! I can't fly!" Gohan yelled.

"WHAT!" Vegeta screamed, pulling Trunks down as he descended. "CAN YOU DO NOTHING ANYMORE!?" The Saiyan prince screamed and took Goten from Gohan, putting the younger of the siblings and placing him on the ground next to Trunks. "This, will hurt." Vegeta pushed Gohan to his knees and put a hand on his head, channeling energy into his palm. "HA!"

"ARGH!" Gohan screamed as he felt memories flood into him, "Vegeta, stop!" The demi-saiyan yelled, unable to handle such mental backlash, he saw short flutters of memories, him doing all sorts of training with his dad and Goten, he saw Piccolo teaching him how to channel his ki properly, then, all he saw was black.

"Where, where am I?" Gohan sat up, he was laying on a small cot, next to another one that was empty. He looked towards the door and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"You, brat, are at my house, this will be your's and your brother's room for the time being, it has been nearly three days since I unlocked your memories of basic ki training, so today and tomorrow, we will try to get you up to the basics of flight and ki manipulation. Understood?"

"Yea, I understand Vegeta." Gohan huffed, he was in no mood to train, his brain still felt like it was hit by a bus, and his muscles were sore.

"Good" Vegeta left the room, allowing Gohan to get dressed. Gohan put on a purple gi with a red belt and walked out of the room, he saw Trunks' room across the hall, and Vegeta's beside that, along with a bathroom beside Gohan's own room. He walked down a flight of stairs and saw the small dining room, four chairs and one extremely long table, he walked into the kitchen and saw a simple stove and fridge, along with a toaster and a microwave. Gohan walked out the door and saw that the house was in a clearing of an extremely dense forest.

"Dodge!" Gohan heard, quickly jumping to the left as a ball of ki flew at him. Vegeta stood across from where he stood, hand outstretched and smirking, "A light spar should be a decent warm up." Vegeta laughed as he flew at Gohan, punching the young leaf genin in the face and sending him flying. "Come on Brat, you could do better than that when we met!" Vegeta yelled, once again closing the gap in between the two and attacking the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan and Vegeta both threw a punch at the other, their fists meeting for a brief moment before both of them flew back. "Woah." Gohan was shocked that he had been even with Vegeta, if only for a quick second.

"Impressive Brat, so now we'll move on to more serious training." Vegeta walked over to a chest that was outside the house and pulled out an orange gi that had a blue belt and a blue undershirt. "Put these on." Vegeta threw the clothes to Gohan, who caught them, but then needed to push chakra into his arms to hold them up.

"Why are these so heavy?" Gohan asked, he knew that a few Taijutsu specialists used weighted clothes to help their muscles grow quickly, but not this heavy.

"A special material, now put those on and come get these arm bands." Vegeta demanded, Gohan changed and put the arm bands on, immediately his arms were almost immovable.

"How much do these weigh?"

"Each arm and each leg has 650lbs, and your torso is 1000lbs, adding up to 3.6 tons in total."

"I can't move!" Gohan shouted, his arms were straight down and there were cracks forming on the ground around his feet.

"Use your Ki."

"Can I use chakra?"

"Is there a difference?" Vegeta had not heard of 'chakra' before and as such, didn't know if it was just this world's equivalent of ki.

"Slight, while everyone has ki because it is our life force, only certain people have chakra, and those people generally become shinobi. I'm not exactly sure why only some people have chakra and I am not sure of the origins, but it stems from an ancient fruit that some lady ate and then she passed it down along her family. Because the people here use chakra, and it is not originally their own, the attacks are less destructive, but because chakra is a god's construct it has more uses, such as creating clones, seals, illusions and many other things." Gohan explained.

"Interesting, take those weights off and show me some of the uses of chakra." Vegeta ordered, his curiosity now peaked.

Gohan took off the weighted part of the clothes and then grabbed a piece of paper and a quill from one of his storage seals he kept on every outfit he had. He made a design and threw the paper in between him and Vegeta. Gohan then placed his hands in a seals and focused his chakra, a blue aura around his hands, he opened his eyes and the piece of paper made an explosion. "How's that?"

"Is that all? I thought this would be a good thing to learn."

"Alright, Raiton: Lightning Charged Fist!" Gohan shouted, running at Vegeta lightning around his hand.

Vegeta moved his head to the side quickly as Gohan punched where it was mere moments ago. "How strong is that attack?"

"It's a low ranked jutsu, so it's not the strongest, but I focus mostly on fuuinjutsu, so ninjutsu isn't my strong point." Gohan explained.

"Can you do things other than lightning?" Vegeta asked, as a child and even now, Vegeta had always wanted to be able to breath fire like a dragon.

"Yea, there are five basic elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning."

'YES FIRE!' Vegeta yelled in his head, "Is there a way for me to learn this?"

'Yes, now I can bring Vegeta and Trunks back to the village!' Gohan though, "Yea, but you'll have to come and be a shinobi for Konoha."

"Agreed, for now though, let's stick to you learning Ki." Vegeta smirked, "Put the weights back on."

*A few Weeks later*

Gohan was attacking Vegeta, striking with such force that it created shockwaves, the two were high in the sky while Goten and Trunks, who had just finished their own spar, sat on the ground beneath them.

"I hope Vegeta doesn't knock Gohan down on us again." Goten said, over the past few weeks his hair had gotten longer, reaching his mid-back and his muscles had grown quite a bit.

"Yea, and I hope Gohan doesn't knock my dad down on us either." Trunks agreed, his hair was longer too, but not as spiky as any of the other Saiyans'.

In the Sky, Vegeta had just been on the receiving end of a strong punch from Gohan, sending him backwards. "You've gotten really good Brat, I think we're done until after your 'exams', I would like for Trunks and I to speak with your 'Hokage' so I can learn to use chakra, I think Trunks would like the chance to spend time with Goten as well."

"Alright, let's get moving then, and we're gonna have to keep the ability to fly a secret for now, only the Hokage can know about it."

"Hmph." Vegeta huffed and floated down to the ground, "Collect your stuff, we're leaving soon." He ordered the two younger children, who got up and ran to collect their stuff.


	21. Chapter 21

_Just a quick note before the chapter starts, normally I wouldn't answer a review this way, I would PM, but the person is a guest, and so, to the guest who reviewed saying '_ _Are you insane or something... Gohan having trouble with Feeble weight of 264 pounds... Are shitting me?-_- I would understand if Base Gohan had Trouble wearing 264 Tons... But this bullshit.. It like you ignorant of db series',_ _I would like to say that there is a reason for that, think back to the beginning of DBZ, hell since my Gohan is based off the Cell games Gohan, before he trained with Goku, do you think that he would be able to easily carry 264 lbs, rally, and the way that I interpret it, the Z-Fighters use Ki to strengthen their muscles, so Gohan not being trained intensely like he was, and having very limited knowledge of Ki does not make carrying 264 lbs easy, maybe he would be able to move, but imagine if Lee had to carry 264 lbs as a genin, I doubt he would be able to do it, and right now Gohan's physical strength is about Lee's, if only a bit higher. Thank you and I apologize for the rant._

 **Chapter 21: Naruto and Sasuke, new special moves!**

Itachi exited the small passage, pushing the rock back , and used Shunshin to appear near Jiraiya and threw the monkey head at Jiraiya, who looked back and caught the small token in one fluid motion.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Jiraiya bellowed, grabbing the man in a hug, "It's been a while."

"Lord Jiraiya, not that I do not appreciate your, uhm, enthusiasm, but I am a missing-nin, and one of the village you are aligned with and residing in none the less." Itachi said, causing Jiraiya to put him down.

"I apologize." Jiraiya said, then his face turned more serious, "So why are you here?"

"Why did ero-sennin call you Itachi Uchiha? Are you really the one who killed all of Sasuke's family?" Naruto said, getting himself worked up in the process of questioning the tall, raven haired man.

"I am the same Itachi Uchiha, and there is a reason that the massacre happened and I plan on explaining it to Sasuke later, but right now I am here for you two." Itachi said, "More importantly you, Naruto, the legac…" Itachi was cut off by a kick to the ribs, sending him flying.

"Naruto doesn't know about that, and he doesn't need to yet, not until he makes Chunin!" Jiraiya yelled at the man he had just sent flying.

"I apologize lord Jiraiya, I was under the impression that Naruto knew that information." Itachi apologized and walked over to Naruto, "I am here to worn you, in a few years, the organization that I am part of will come looking for you and the beast inside you. I need you to promise me that you will protect yourself."

"I don't promise you anything!" Naruto yelled in Itachi's face, "You killed your whole family! Why would I trust someone who ruined my best friend's life!"

"It's your choice, but I warned you." Itachi said, and turned away, he was going to see Sasuke. "I'll see you another time, Lord Jiraiya, Naruto Nami… Uzumaki." Itachi disappeared after finishing his farewells and grabbing the emblem from Jiraiya, he would need it if Sasuke was being trained.

"He pisses me off." Naruto said to Jiraiya, "Can I learn a new awesome jutsu to kick his ass?" Naruto asked, next time he saw Itachi, there would be nothing left of the bastard.

"Sorry Naruto, but he's a valuable ally and one of my friends, so I won't help you or Sasuke kill him, but I will teach you a badass Jutsu." Jiraiya smiled and held out one hand, a small blue ball of chakra forming in it, "Rasengan, the Fourth's strongest technique"

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, totally distracted from the encounter with Itachi just moments before "Let's get learning!"

*With Sasuke*

"So Sasuke, we have two weeks until the finals, and you've about mastered the Shadowless Flight Jutsu, so we'll start on Chidori today." Kakashi said, "After a quick spar." The silver haired Jonin revealed his Sharingan as his raven haired apprentice activated his. Sasuke's Sharingan had evolved to have a full set of three tomoe each.

"Bring it on Kakashi." Sasuke smirked and ran at Kakashi, using some of the moves that he had learned from Rock Lee as well as some of the moves that he had picked up from Kakashi during their training Sasuke was close to hitting the Jonin almost every time he attacked, even landing the occasional blow.

Kakashi was on the defensive while Sasuke attacked, looking for openings he could exploit, "Come on Sasuke," Kakashi chided, jabbing his student in the side during one of the boy's punches, "You can do better than that." Kakashi then changed to the offensive, kicking the boy away and then using shunshin to get behind him, kneeing him in the back and sending him upwards.

While in the air, Sasuke made a few hand signs, holding the last one until he landed safely on the ground, "Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" Sasuke disappeared, moving so fast that even Kakashi's Sharingan could barely keep up. Kakashi was struck with a hard strike to the side, sending the Jonin flying, and was sent back with another attack, pushing him in the opposite direction.

'Alright I'll have to stop this now.' Kakashi thought and made a few hand signs, "Katon: Grand Fireball!" Kakashi shot a fireball at the ground under him, where Sasuke was waiting. The disruptance caused Sasuke to lose concentration on his Jutsu and the Uchiha was forced to jump out of the way, Kakashi moving faster than the boy and appearing behind him, kunai at the boy's throat, "Good job Sasuke, time to start on the Chidori."

*With Naruto*

"Bursting Balloons?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya had dumped a bunch of water balloons by him and told him to pop them with just his chakra. "With just my Chakra!" Naruto ran over to Jiraiya, who was peeping at the hot springs, "Can I really pop a balloon with just my chakra?"

"Throw me the balloon in your hand." Jiraiya said, not even looking at his student, he caught the balloon and held it in his open palm, a few seconds later, the balloon popped. "Like that. Turn the water in the balloon with your chakra until it spins violently."

"Alright!" Naruto ran over to his spot and sat down with the balloon in his hand, focussing all his chakra into one hand. "DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled after five minutes of sitting still, he then went back to his concentrating, for two minutes until another yell of "DAMMIT" erupted from him and caused him to throw the balloon on the ground. "Ero-sennin, I can't do this! it's too hard!" The blond complained, his teacher just shrugged his shoulders and looked back towards the hot springs. The young jinchuuriki walked back over to his spot.

After a few minutes of Naruto trying to turn the water in the balloon, Jiraiya spoke up, "You're trying to spin it too roughly from the get go, try just making waves at first."

"Alright Ero-sennin!" Naruto went back to his training, and after a few hours, finally got a balloon to pop. "I did it!"

"Now look at what you have to still pop." Jiraiya pointed to the bucket full of balloons, causing Naruto to groan.

*With Sasuke, thirteen days later*

"Time to start heading back Sasuke." Kakashi breathed out heavily, they had just finished their final spar, and Sasuke was growing exponentially. "You did great, I'm sure that you'll make it to the finals."

"Yes, from what I've seen I believe this as well." A man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and a large straw hat on his head, he threw a small emblem at Kakashi, who caught it and just nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone, but I'll be watching. Just in case" Kakashi used his shunshin technique and disappeared.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, he was not happy that his training was interrupted.

The man took off his hat, revealing himself to be Itachi Uchiha. "It's been a while Sasuke, I have to explain some things to you." Itachi said, sidestepping the kunai that Sasuke threw at him. "Please, listen to me Sasuke, I need you to know this."

"I don't care!" Sasuke yelled, his fatigue from the spar replaced with anger, "I'll kill you!" Sasuke ran at his brother, a kunai in either hand. The young Uchiha attacked his brother, slicing at the spot Itachi moved from, pushing the older ninja back.

"Sasuke, don't let the rage blind you." Itachi warned, "It doesn't do anyone any good."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed, tears running down his face, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke threw the kunai, one actually managed to graze Itachi's hand, blood trickling down. "SHARINGAN!" Sasuke activated his kekkei genkai, his eye turning red, three tomoe swirling within it.

"Sharingan." Itachi activated his own Sharingan, three tomoe swirling.

Sasuke crouched down and went through hand signs at a blurring speed, putting his left hand near the ground, while the right hand held his left wrist, "CHIDORI!" Sasuke's hand was enveloped in lightning, and he ran at Itachi, "YOU DIE NOW!" He screamed as he was about to plunge his hand into Itachi's chest, until a hand caught his wrist, shutting off the chakra circulation.

"Sasuke, calm down. Itachi is here as per the Hokage's wishes, that's what this emblem means." Kakashi said, then turned to Itachi, handing him the monkey, "Explain to the two of us, so I can keep him in check."

"Alright, Kakashi, I accept your terms." Itachi said, and sat down, Kakashi followed suit, pulling Sasuke down too. "I wish to explain to you the reasoning for the massacre, Sasuke. I know you probably won't forgive me yet, but I've wanted to do this for a while, and this may be my last chance." Itachi waited for a response from Sasuke, but when he received none he decided to continue. "There is two reasons for the massacre, the first is simple, I was ordered to. Danzo, one of the elders of the village, knew of the planned coup that the Uchiha's were scheming, and, along with his fellow elders, pressured the Hokage into giving an order for the massacre, at first it wasn't for the massacre but just to play as a double agent, but when I brought too much negative information, I was ordered to kill them all." Itachi said, tears forming around his eyes, "And the second reason, is because I was told something about you by a certain someone, something that could affect your life, but only if I went through with the massacre." Itachi finished.

"What about my life?" Sasuke asked, there were tears forming in his eyes as well, his brother killed his entire clan mainly for some information on his future, Sasuke was tempted to actually speak with Itachi, as a leaf peer of course, more like one of the other genin in his year, pushing them away if he could.

"You are the reincarnation of Indra, the Sage of Six Path's eldest son, and as such, you are cursed by the path of hatred." Itachi said.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke was curious now, him, the reincarnation of the first Uchiha? It was insane.

"I wish I knew." Itachi took the monkey head and gave it to Kakashi, "I'll be leaving now, please give that to lord Sarutobi for me." Kakashi nodded and watched as Itachi walked away, his hat on his head.

"We should get back, no word of this to anyone." Kakashi told Sasuke, who just huffed. "Good talk." Kakashi muttered, grabbing Sasuke and using Shunshin to go to the Hokage's office.

*With Naruto*

"Ero-Sennin, I've finally done it!" Naruto yelled, tomorrow was the last day of training and he had just performed his first Rasengan.

"Great, now we'll spar and see if you can do it in combat." Jiraiya smirked and made a clone of himself, "This will be your opponent." Jiraiya pointed to his clone, he had purposely filled it with only 5% of his chakra, so that Naruto might stand a chance against it.

"Alright, bring it on!" Naruto yelled, charging the clone, making a dozen clones wordlessly as he attacked the sannin with his clones, the real Naruto and one clone staying back. The clone with Naruto spun his hands around Naruto's outstretched hand, forming a blue ball about the size of a baseball "Rasengan!" Naruto ran with the blue ball, his clones making a small path for him as he smashed the ball into the distracted Jiraiya clone's chest, causing it to erupt into a plume of smoke. "I won!" Naruto jumped up and down, fist pumping.

"Think again!" The Jiraiya clone yelled, falling from the sky onto Naruto, knocking the young genin out. "I won!" The clone then cancelled himself out, the remaining chakra returning to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya picked up Naruto and slapped his face lightly until he woke up, "Nice trick Naruto, I think you're ready, go rest up and don't train tomorrow, I want you making it to the finals." Jiraiya ordered.

"Yes Ero-Sennin, I understand." Naruto ran home after that, waving thanks to Jiraiya as he ran.

"So much like his mother." Jiraiya sighed.

*With Gohan*

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were in the Hokage's office.

"Lord Hokage, these are the people I told you about, the ones from my world." Gohan said, pointing to Trunks and Vegeta.

"Trunks is my best friend." Goten said, his personality had changed more to his real personality after being exposed to Trunks for too long, Naruto would love those two.

"I see, and I take it they agreed to come back to the village to join us?" Sarutobi asked, truthfully he had no qualms about it if they were at least as good as Goten and Videl.

"Yes, Trunks is tied with Goten, and Vegeta is probably close to your level sir." Gohan stated.

"Close to my level?" The Hokage was shocked, this was a bold proclamation.

"Or above it sir, Vegeta has enough power to destroy a nation with a flick of his wrist." Gohan said, not even exaggerating a little.

"Alright, I will have to have them both go through an exam to enter though."

"If I may." Vegeta cut in, "I would prefer to do my own thing, If you just take Trunks in, and make sure he is well looked after that would be enough, I have no problem helping out if you need it, but I do not wish to join this village officially." Vegeta no longer had reason to join, Gohan had shown him some basic Katon hand seals and given him a beginner level Katon book, he would be fine learning his fire breath on his own, but Trunks looked so much happier with Goten, and he wouldn't deprive his son of happiness, not after the boy lost his mother and everyone else he cared about.

"I respect that, but where will he go?"

"I'll take him in, he can room with Goten." Gohan answered the Hokage immediately.

"Would you like to become a shinobi like your friends Trunks?" The Hokage had turned his attention to the purple headed boy.

"I would love to, but only if I was on Goten's team." Trunks said.

"Well, I'm sure Gohan will make Chunin, so that will leave a spot open on team Yamato, if you can learn to control chakra and a few basic jutsu, I can pull some strings and put you on the team." Hiruzen smiled at the boy, who, along with Goten, beamed back at the old man.

"Please." The two boys begged, making the old man laugh.

"Yes, and Gohan will join you for certain missions." The Hokage laughed and turned to Gohan, "I expect you to make it to the finals, and put up a little bit of a struggle, so I can say that you are the strongest in the exam only by a little, and not on Jonin level."

"You knew?"

"I can sense chakra levels, but you have something more than Chakra, just like that attack against the Oto-nin in the last part of the exams."

"It's Ki, almost the same thing as chakra, just a bit more destructive."

"How much more?"

"It's how Vegeta can obliterate a village in the flick of a wrist, and he can do it with an amount of ki equal to the amount of chakra that an A-rank jutsu takes." Gohan explained.

The Hokage was shocked, even if Gohan was over exaggerating about the exact amount, the power to either do an A-rank jutsu or destroy a village was insane. "Alright, you are dismissed, take Trunks home and get him settled, and Vegeta," The Hokage threw a small monkey head emblem at Vegeta, "That will allow you access to nearly anywhere in the village, I hope you come visit, and possibly change your mind about becoming a shinobi."

Vegeta huffed and walked out of the office, stopping briefly to pat Trunks' head and say, "I'll see you soon, be good."

"Bye dad." Trunks said, his father had never been that affectionate in public.

'What's wrong with Vegeta?' Gohan wondered as he watched his mentor leave. "Thank you Lord Hokage, I'll bring Trunks home and get him settled, I have his stuff there right now anyways, so it should be simple." Gohan began directing Trunks and Goten to the door when the Hokage interrupted.

"Gohan, I almost forgot, your book came in." Hiruzen threw a book at Gohan, it was a green book with an orange orb on the front, the orb had four sarker orange spots in it, and the book was titled, 'The Time Before the Sage'

"Lord Hokage, I can't thank you enough, I hope I can repay you somehow." Gohan said, this book, he believed, held the secrets of his world and this one, and how they were connected.

"How about a solo S-Rank mission with the pay going directly to me." The Hokage joked and ushered the three out of his office.

 _And that's that. I hope you all liked it, and I apologize to anyone who hoped for Vegeta to join the leaf, but if that happened the plot wouldn't. So next chapter will be the first two fights of the exam. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or anything really just leave a review or PM me and I'll be happy to reply. Thanks for reading._


	22. Chapter 22

_I have gone back and changed the weight of the weights, I realize that 264 lbs isn't really that hard and I apologies to the reviewer if I offended you. I am sorry, it has been changed to 3.6 Tons, I hope that is more believable._

 **Chapter 22: The Tournament Begins!**

 _(I'm going to start naming the chapters if you hadn't guessed. I'm going to go name the others after this_ too [ps 18 is the best])

Naruto couldn't sleep, tomorrow was the first match, and he was fighting Shikamaru! His lazy friend was a genius and could formulate plans in an instant, Naruto was barely average intelligence and just fought off instinct and what looked good as he was attacking, all in all, he was probably screwed.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed, it was eleven pm and he couldn't get to sleep, even though he had to be up at seven tomorrow so he could get ready for the finals, which started at eight. Naruto got out of bed and walked to his window, peering out at the full moon.

"Trunks, Goten, go to sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow." Naruto heard Gohan yelling, but who was Trunks? Naruto decided to go over to Gohan's apartment and find out.

Naruto knocked on the door to the apartment next to his, and waited for an answer.

"Come in Naruto!" He heard Gohan yell, so he opened the door and walked inside, it was a clean little place, two bedrooms, a small kitchen, the living area - which was filled with bookshelves - and a single bathroom. "Hey Naruto what's up?" Gohan asked, he had grown taller over the last month, by quite a bit too, he had Goten in a triangle lock, and was struggling with a purple haired kid who looked to be around their age.

"Need some help?" Naruto asked, looking at the purple haired kid, burglars weren't uncommon around here.

"That's ok, this is Trunks, my trainer's son and Goten's best friend." Gohan introduced Trunks to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Trunks." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ya, I guess, since I'll be a genin soon I'll have to work with him occasionally, right Gohan." Trunks brushed Naruto off, much to the blond's annoyance.

"HEY! I was talking to you!" Naruto yelled.

"And, I acknowledged you." Trunks responded.

"Trunks, Naruto, get along." Gohan growled.

"Yes Gohan." They both said in unison.

"Naruto and I have matches tomorrow, and you two are attending, so get to sleep." Gohan ordered, pointing to Goten and Trunks.

"Yes Gohan." The two boys said.

"Good night Naruto, Gohan." Goten waved before he closed the door to his room.

"So, what's up Naruto?" Gohan asked, it would be nice having someone he could converse with that wasn't either cranky or plotting something.

"I was wondering if you knew how I could get rid of my butterflies about tomorrow?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I'm not sure, but if you're having trouble sleeping I have a new seal I've been dying to try out." Gohan said, pulling out his seal brush, he had created a special seal so it always had ink, but never dripped.

"Alright, will I be able to make it home?"

"You can crash on my couch, I'll wake you up at six."

"Alright." Naruto sat on the couch, and Gohan took his hand and drew a seal on it, almost immediately, Naruto was passed out on the couch.

"Naruto, wake up." Naruto was woken up by Gohan shaking him, "It's six, you should start getting ready."

"Yea, thanks Gohan." Naruto said, standing up and rubbing his eyes, "I owe ya one."

"I'll agree that we're even if I get to fight you in the tournament." Gohan smirked.

"You bet!" Naruto flashed his signature smile and went to get ready.

An hour and a half later, at seven thirty, Naruto, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino stood out front the arena some of them would be competing in.

"Hello, isn't it a day filled to the brim with youth!" Lee said as he walked towards the group.

"Hey Lee, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with your head?" Trunks asked, causing Lee to turn with a look of shock on his face.

"If you are referring to my, most youthful, hair and eyebrows, I modeled them after Konoha's Taijutsu master, my sensei Might Guy!" Lee yelled, he was excited to fight today and couldn't control his nerves.

"Lee, stop yelling." Neji ordered, he walked up with Tenten beside him.

"I apologise Neji, but I cannot comply, I am too excited." Lee responded.

A Jonin opened the door, "I apologise, I didn't realise you were out here, any competitors amongst you may enter, anyone wishing to watch please use the back entrance." The Jonin said, and everyone except Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru went to the other side of the building, wishing everyone luck. "Please follow me." The group that stayed followed the Jonin to a waiting area inside, where Gaara, Arthur, Teren, and Tempest were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Arthur said, he was drinking something from a golden grail.

"PUT THAT AWAY!" Tempest smashed him in the head, his grail disappearing.

"Tempest, that was my holy grail, to show that I'm the greatest knight." Arthur complained, he was wearing a suit of lightweight golden armor, minus the helm.

"Stop fooling around." Teren ordered, he wore a black gi today.

"If you would." A familiar voice said, everyone looked up to see the proctor from the last part of the exam. "I will now reveal the fights to everyone."

"We already know our fights." Naruto said.

"It was probably a ploy, they didn't tell us our real opponent to simulate getting wrong information on a mission." Shikamaru said.

"Oh." Naruto quieted down at that.

"Anyways, I'll need all of you to draw a ball from the box." The proctor said, and every Genin took a ball from a box that was passed around. Naruto came up with number 2. "The first match will be, Neji Hyuuga against Naruto Uzumaki. The second will be Arthur Yamikaze against Shikamaru Nara." After hearing his name, Shikamaru smirked, he had been preparing for something like this, "Third match will be Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sands, fourth will be Rock Lee against Son Gohan, and the fifth will be Tempest Yamikaze against Kin Tsuchi. You may all go take your seats and wait to be called." The proctor said, and the Chunin-hopefuls left to take their seats.

"First Match, Neji Hyuuga." The proctor said, being interrupted by applause, "Against Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd hushed, it wouldn't be a great fight after all.

"Ready to get an ass kicking Neji?" Naruto taunted.

"Naruto, you cannot defeat me, fate has declared it." Neji rebutted.

"Shut up about fate."

"BEGIN!" The proctor called, and Naruto's hands flew into the Shadow Clone seal, making nearly two dozen.

"That will not work, Byakugan." Neji activated his kekkei genkai, the veins around his eyes popped out to an insane size, and his eyes turned into clear white orbs. Neji then proceeded to hit each and every one of Naruto's clones with his jabs, turning each one into a cloud of smoke, he looked to see the original Naruto, along with one clone, throwing kunai. Neji expertly weaved around the projectiles and ran up to Naruto, striking at the real body with a deadly jab.

"Crap!" Naruto cursed, quickly substituting with his clone, who was blown into dust from the impact. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made an army of clones, "ATTACK!" Him and all his clones yelled at once, all attacking Neji. To the crowd it looked as if a tsunami of orange was attacking the Hyuuga.

"It will not work." Neji said, jabbing at any clone who got too close, causing a puff of smoke.

"Time for kenjutsu guys!" The real Naruto yelled from somewhere in the sea of Narutos, suddenly, each clone had a red handled katana, "Kazeken!" All the Narutos jumped up and lifted their swords above their heads, forming wind chakra around it, they then swung it downwards, shooting blades of wind forwards.

Neji merely put his hand on the ground and began to spin, making a light blue barrier of chakra, "Eight Trigrams: Kaiten!" The Hyuuga yelled, the impact of the attack had made a large cloud of dust.

"What?" Hiashi, who was in the audience next to Hinata, yelled out, "That's a technique kept in the main family only! How does he know it?"

"He learned it from watching you use it, solely from his perception, he is a true prodigy." Tenten, who was on the other side of Hinata, said.

"What!" Hiashi was shocked, Neji truly was a prodigy, too bad he was born to the branch family.

Back in the arena, Naruto was preparing his next jutsu, "Fuuton: Wind Bullet Rain!" Naruto, and all his clones, began shooting wind bullets at Neji's kaiten, hoping to defeat it.

"There's no hope, Kaiten is the ultimate defence." Tenten smirked.

"Alright, half of you begin using water bullets!" Naruto yelled, before continuing his wind bullet assault, half his clones began shooting bullets of water. "How do you like this Neji, I call it the Naruto bullet storm!"

"It is nothing!" Neji yelled, jumping out of his kaiten and attacking the clones, all the while weaving in and out of the bullets as that they hit other clones. "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" Neji jabbed the air in the direction of one of the few remaining clones, shooting a burst of chakra, destroying it. "Now, fight me one on one." Neji demanded.

"You're going down Neji!" Naruto growled, and pulled some of kyuubi's chakra into himself, not enough for any noticable differences, but enough to boost his speed and strength enough that he could get around Neji's attacks. Naruto growled and charged at Neji, his speed surprising the other genin, but only momentarily.

"I have already told you, fate has already declared me the winner." Neji said as he side stepped Naruto's punch, only to be struck in the stomach by a knee from the blond that sent him flying.

"Talk about fate one more time, and I'll kill you." Naruto growled, he took out his katana, turning it so that the reverse edge was facing Neji. Naruto ran at the Hyuuga once again, making two clones that ran ahead of him and began slashing.

Neji dodged all of the slashes that the two clones performed, but was so distracted by the clones that he failed to notice Naruto coming in with a deadly overhead slash, Naruto swung downwards, only to hit one of his clones. "Fight me on your own Naruto." Neji said.

"I will!" Naruto dispelled his other clones and ran at Neji, his speed increasing as his anger at being humiliated by Neji grew. He was subconsciously pulling more of Kyuubi's chakra. " **Naruto, calm down!"** Kurama yelled at him. "NO!" Naruto screamed, he was being overcome by power, and the chakra cloak began to form around him. "Kazeken!" Naruto sliced his sword, a wall of wind flying at Neji, who was sent flying back due to the pressure, Naruto performed a kawarimi with a large rock Neji had landed near and pointed his blade at Neji's neck. Neji, before Naruto could be declared winner, used kawarimi with the same rock as Naruto, causing the blond to stop the thrust, lest he risk breaking his mother's sword.

Neji ran towards Naruto, 'I hope been planning to use this against Lee, but it is the only way I will win this.' Neji thought, stopping a little before he reached Naruto, "You are now in my field of divination." Neji said, his Byakugan seemed to be working harder than before, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji lashed out at Naruto, striking him in his tenketsu with each hit, once Neji was done, Naruto was on the floor, he would not be moving for a while.

"If Naruto does not stand up in ten seconds he will be eliminated." The proctor said, "One." Naruto didn't react, "Two", Still no reaction. "Three", Nothing. "Four" Naruto put up one hand. "Five" Naruto raised his other hand, "Six" Naruto slammed both his hands on the ground, lifting himself up, "Naruto can continue, this match is not over."

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Naruto yelled, he put his katana in it's seal and charged Neji barehanded, on the way there, he made a clone. The clone he made began moving his hands in a circular pattern around Naruto's outstretched hand, forming a blue ball of chakra. "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled.

Neji got into his Kaiten stance and began to spin, "Eight Trigrams: Kaiten!" Neji yelled, expelling chakra to form a barrier.

While Neji was in his Kaiten, Naruto passed the Rasengan to his clone and made a second clone who formed a Rasengan on Naruto's hand. Naruto's clone who held the Rasengan slammed it into Neji's Kaiten, both jutsus cancelling out and the clone being destroyed by the power of the two jutsu. "Got you!" Naruto yelled, he was flying in the air above Neji, he created a clone that henged into a piece of wood that he kicked off of and flew directly at Neji, "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he droved the attack into Neji, it wasn't full power obviously, but it was still strong enough to knock the Hyuuga out cold.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor yelled, Naruto prepared for the boos, but they never came, what did come was an applause, even a few hollars.

"They, they noticed me, in a good way." Naruto muttered, he smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled, holding his hands and head up, while tears streamed down his face. "I WON!" He shouted.

 _Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be the fight between Arthur and Shikamaru, but I have no idea how I'm going to write it right now so it'll take a while. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or problem, leave a review or PM me and I'll be happy to respond. Thanks for reading._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Shikamaru's Newest Jutsu**

"Next Match, Shikamaru Nara versus Arthur Yamikaze." The proctor announced, it had been around fifteen minutes since Naruto's surprising victory over Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru was pacing in anticipation. As soon as the young clan heir heard his name, he jumped down to the arena and got in his position. Arthur followed soon after. When the two were ready and the crowd was hushed, the proctor began the match, "Begin!"

"Flaming Crescent Blade!" Arthur started the match off with the jutsu he used to beat Choji, he formed a blade of fire on his hand and charged Shikamaru, who was still standing in his original position.

'He's coming, but I have no clue how to stop this.' Shikamaru thought, plans formulating in his head, 'This is the best idea.' He thought, sidestepping the first swipe and aiming a kick for Arthur's head, the only part of his body not covered in armor. Shikamaru's kick landed, pushing Arthur to the floor as he flew a short distance. Shikamaru didn't let up there though, he then placed his hands into a circular position, crouching down slightly as he did so.

Up in the stands Asuma, who was seated with the Genin, recognised this pose and said, "Arthur's in trouble, that's Shikamaru's thinking pose."

"So, he's thinking." Naruto said, "What's the big deal?"

"Shikamaru's a genius, when he does that his mind races and formulates more plans than the kid can count, all on how to defeat the particular enemy he's facing." Asuma explained.

"If he's so smart then why did he get such bad scores in the academy?" Sakura asked, if Shikamaru was that smart then he should've destroyed her scores.

"He's lazy." Asuma said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Back in the arena, Arthur had begun to attack Shikamaru again, but the dark haired genius was too quick, expertly leaning over and slipping around the blades of wind Arthur had created.

"I know about your ability." Shikamaru said, dodging one of Arthur's slices and punching him in the face, Shikamaru then moved his hands through a large amount of hand signs, chakra growing around him as he did so.

"SHIKAMARU!" Asuma shouted, "DON'T DO IT!"

"Sorry Asuma-sensei, but I have to beat him." Shikamaru said calmly. "Katon: Shadow Controlling Flame Demon Great Takeover!" Shikamaru shouted, the chakra around him turned into black fire, making the shape of a large ogre that surrounded Shikamaru. The ogre soon fully formed, the Nara heir standing calmly inside of it. "Arthur, I made this specifically to defeat you. It took half the month to figure out how to do it, and I still needed help. Then the other half the month to extend my chakra reserves so that I could last a minute in this form. So let's do this." Shikamaru charged the blonde Yamikaze, one giant fist ready to smash the boy, who jumped upwards. Shikamaru then smirked, pulling his fist back and delivering a boot kick to Arthur, who couldn't contort himself well enough in the air quick enough to dodge and was sent flying upwards. 'Forty seconds left.' Shikamaru thought. 'Make that twenty five.' He smirked, "Shadow Ogre's Shadow Envelopment! Pillar Formation!" Shikamaru shouted, the shadows in the arena all came into one spot in front of Shikamaru, he pushed his hand upwards. The shadow formed into a giant pillar that smashed into Arthur on his way down, pushing him back up to the ceiling. "Disperse" The shadows all made their way back to their owners.

"Pretty good Shikamaru." Arthur smiled, his armor was shattered, leaving him in just his blue gi. "But I'm not done yet." Arthur ran at Shikamaru, "A knight never surrenders!" The blond shouted, making a blade of wind on his right hand and a blade of fire on his left, "Flaming Vortex Greatsword!" He shouted, smashing the blades together and actually making a sword of just chakra, it was partially green and partially orange and he held it in two hands. "This is my strongest technique." Arthur said, "So let's see how it fairs against your strongest." The blond continued his charge, his blade meeting the ogre's arm, slicing partially into it.

"Eat this." Shikamaru turned the arm that wasn't holding the blade in it into a spear, "Shadow Lancer!" The Nara heir attacked Arthur with the spear of shadows, stabbing into his arm. "And now." Shikamaru closed his eyes, "Full Takeover" The ogre began moving on it's own, with Shikamaru as more of a passenger in it rather than the driver. "ARGH!" A scream came from the ogre as he smashed Arthur in the face, pushing him, and his sword, away. "Shadow Army's Arrows!" The Ogre shouted, putting one hand up, a bunch of arrows forming from shadows, he pointed towards Arthur with the same hand and the arrows flew, piercing Arthur's body.

"Damn, I can't hold this anymore." Arthur said as his sword disappeared.

'I'm done now.' Shikamaru said, the ogre dispersing itself. "Can you continue?"

"Of course, I already told you, Knights don't give up." Arthur laughed, "The question is, can you?"

"Yea, for a bit, it's troublesome that I can't explain why, but by letting the ogre takeover I can actually regain my chakra inside of him, albeit very slowly."

"Good, this has been the best match so far." Arthur smirked, Shikamaru was a great shinobi, but a shinobi couldn't defeat a knight of his caliber. "Let's finish this." Arthur ran at Shikamaru, who ran at him as well.

"Let's." Shikamaru smirked, meeting Arthur's punch with his kick and vaulting over his opponent, kicking downwards in mid-air, but Arthur grabbed his leg and threw him away, following by charging at him and punching him into the ground and pummeling him.

"Shikamaru!" Choji yelled, "If you win, maybe your mom will let you stare at clouds sometime!" He knew that the one thing his friend loved was cloud watching, and hoped that would do the trick.

Turns out, Choji was right, Shikamaru, while Arthur's fist was cocked and ready to go down on his face, kicked upwards with both legs, driving his feet into the other Genin's chin, sending him flying. Shikamaru stood up and brushed himself off, "Thanks for the idea Choji." Shikamaru smiled at his best friend, who smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

"Shikamaru you rock!" Naruto yelled, this was one of the most intense fights he had ever seen.

"Yea, go Shikamaru!" Sakura cheered too.

"Shikamaru! You can do it!" Goten yelled.

"Thanks guys." Shikamaru said, and started going through some hand signs, "This is another new jutsu, hopefully it'll end this match now." Shikamaru said, continuing his hand signs.

"How many are there?" Arthur asked, getting up, he had enough chakra to probably use his Fuuton: Wind Wall to block it and continue fighting for a few minutes afterwards.

"Too many, honestly it's really troublesome." Shikamaru said, but he was just going through hand signs over and over again, no real use to them. Would Arthur take the bait?

"This is boring!" Arthur roared, making a sword subconsciously and charging, "I have no patience for this nonsense! I have knightly duties to perform!"

"Too bad, I thought we could have a little more fun together." Shikamaru smiled and jumped over Arthur, "But I guess it's not to be, after all, you don't have enough chakra to block my next attack."

"What?" Arthur stared at his sword, "When did I make this?" That comment caused everyone except Shikamaru, Asuma, and Kazuma to sweatdrop.

"Throughout the whole fight, whenever you charge you make a sword, you charged so many times that it became second nature I guess. And so, because I noticed this, I thought making you charge would be a good way for you to waste a bit of chakra." Shikamaru pointed to the sword, which was fading in and out of existence. "And I have enough to deliver one more jutsu, a real one this time."

"You baited me?" Arthur shouted.

"Yup, and now," Shikamaru finished his hand signs, "I win, Katon: Phoenix Ashes!" Shikamaru shouted, this was a jutsu that Asuma had taught him, and his new personal favourite after his shadow strangle. A bird made from fire rose out from behind Shikamaru, and spread it's wings, shooting little fireballs all over the place, when they landed they left molten hot piles of ash. "Bring it on Arthur." Shikamaru taunted, he would win if Arthur couldn't get rid of the ash.

"I can't get to him." Arthur said, he was surrounded by ash piles, in a large circle around him, he might be able to reach the other side in one jump, but Shikamaru would beat him to it and win, and if he touched that, it would hurt. "I'm coming!" Arthur roared, jumping over the ash towards Shikamaru, who ran to where Arthur would land. "Take this!" Arthur swung his leg downwards at Shikamaru, who took the kick and was sent towards the ash.

"Shit!" Shikamaru yelled, if he landed now it would all be over. "ARGH!" Shikamaru pushed chakra from his hands towards the ground, which sent him flying up. He landed in the circle he had trapped Arthur in earlier. 'I win now.' He thought, "Bring it on Arthur." He smirked as the blond tried to think of a strategy.

Arthur decided to try his last move again, Shikamaru couldn't dodge it this time so he was guaranteed a hit, and he doubted that the Nara had enough chakra to push himself over the ash again. The blond Yamikaze jumped at his opponent, clearing the ash and sending a descending kick at Shikamaru, who jumped up and contorted around the kick, delivering his own axe-kick to Arthur's head, knocking the other Genin out. They both landed safely in the circle, surrounded by molten ash.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!" The proctor announced, the crowd went wild! This match had been more exciting than the last one.

'I hope I don't have to fight Naruto next, that'd be too troublesome.' Shikamaru thought as Asuma used his wind to blow away the ash piles.

 _And there it is, the latest chapter. I hope you liked it. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas then shoot a PM my way, or leave a review I love to hear from you guys, and I would like to thank the guest who pointed out that I put Asura instead of Indra while Itachi and Sasuke were talking. I fixed that, thank you very much for pointing it out. Anyways, thanks for reading._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Sasuke's Strongest Chidori vs Gaara's Ultimate Defense!**

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand please come to the arena!"

Sasuke got up from beside Sakura and walked down silently, despite the crowd cheering for him.

Sasuke was waiting for Gaara, who had decided to walk down instead of waste chakra on creating a cloud like in the preliminaries.

Once Gaara was on the field, he looked at Sasuke and said "Mother wants to feast on your blood."

"Your 'mother' can try if she wants." Sasuke retorted.

"BEGIN!" The proctor announced. Sasuke ran up to Gaara with speed almost equivalent to Rock Lee's, he swung his foot in a crescent, trying to get the first hit off, but Gaara's sand stopped it easily.

"Sand Claw." Gaara swung his left hand at Sasuke, barely missing the Uchiha heir with his hand, but then a huge claw made of sand smashed into Sasuke, sending him flying.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he landed, hopefully it would help him win. Sasuke went through a few hand signs, "Katon: Grand Fireball!" He yelled, shooting a fireball at Gaara, who just stood there as it hit his sand. Sasuke's Sharingan enhanced vision caught a few shards of glass in the sand after the fire, 'Perfect.' He thought, smirking.

Gaara waved his hand again, making another claw of sand, which Sasuke easily avoided. The Uchiha threw a few shuriken at Gaara, the sand blocking it. 'I won't be able to hit him normally, maybe I should use Jinton.' He thought to himself.

"Sand Coffin!" Faara yelled, the sand from his gourd flying at Sasuke.

"Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" Sasuke yelled, disappearing and reappearing behind Gaara, kicking the son of the Kazekage in the back of the head, sending him flying.

"I… I've never been hurt before." Gaara said quietly, "You hurt me." He glared at Sasuke, "I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed, all the sand in the arena forming a spiral around him ,"Sand Obliteration!" He screamed, the sand flying at Sasuke, who was attempting to dodge all of the bullets.

"Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" Sasuke activated his jutsu, running through all of the bullets, directly towards Gaara, who's sand shield was already forming. 'I need to go faster!' Sasuke thought, speeding up slightly, "Katon: Dragon's Flaming Claw!" He shouted, making a claw of white-hot flames on his hands and deactivating hit Jinton jutsu. He slashed Gaara's shield, turning the sand into glass, Sasuke didn't let up until Gaara was encased in a thick glass wall.

"Sand Bullet!" Sasuke barely heard Gaara shout, a bullet of sand smashing through the glass and piercing Sasuke's right shoulder, the glass shattered. Gaara walked out of the glass with his hand outstretched, another bullet of sand in his hand, as he did this Sasuke began going through hand signs.

"I should end this fight before Sasuke dies." The Hokage said to Kakashi, who just shook his head.

"He's not done yet."

As Gaara shot the bullet of sand, Sasuke rolled to the left and continued going though hand seals, "Chidori!" He screamed as the sound of thousands of crows filled the arena. Sasuke had a his left hand filled with lightning. "Eat this Gaara!" He screamed, running at his opponent.

"Sand wall!" Gaara erected a wall of sand in an attempt to stop Sasuke's attack, but the Uchiha pierced right through it. "Ultimate Sand Shield!" Gaara yelled, all of the sand around him formed into compact shields that surrounded him.

"That's Kakashi's move." Naruto said to Sakura.

"Yeah, I wonder why Kakashi taught it to Sasuke though." Sakura responded.

"It's because of his lightning affinity." Gohan butted in, he was sitting behind them.

"Oh, like how Sakura has water and I have wind." Naruto said, "But I thought Sasuke had fire?"

"He has two I guess, besides with the Sharingan it doesn't matter if you have the wrong nature, you can learn the jutsu, most of the time." Gohan said.

"So what is Jinton?" Sakura asked, she had never heard of that nature, even with all her studying.

"Jinton, I don't know actually, but if I had to guess I'd so it was a combination of two different natures put together." Gohan said.

"So like the first Hokage's Mokuton?" Sakura asked.

"What are we talking about now?" Naruto butted in, he was really confused.

"What Jinton is, dummy." Sakura said.

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Most likely it's two natures put together." Gohan said.

"Oh!" Naruto said, "Like Mokuton!"

Gohan and Sakura facepalmed.

In the arena, Sasuke's Chidori had just met with Gaara's first shield, and Sasuke was struggling to pierce it. "ARGH!" Sasuke screamed, smashing through the shield, but the force from his push also destroyed his Chidori, and with his right arm still injured, he wouldn't have enough time to make another Chidori without a distraction. 'I can't use any of my best jutsu right now, I can only perform my Jinton without my hand signs.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Die Uchiha." Gaara said, the remaining three shields turned sideways and began spinning, Gaara pushed his hand forwards and the discs flew at Sasuke.

"Shit!" He yelled as the first disc nearly cut him in half, the only reason he was alive is because of his Sharingan. Sasuke jumped over the next one, and sent a few dozen shuriken at the third one, knocking it off course.

"It's not over yet." Gaara said, Sasuke turned around and saw the three discs lined up beside each other, ready to fly again.

'If I use Jinton, I'll have enough time to prepare another Chidori, but I'll be out of chakra if I do.' Sasuke thought to himself, it was his only way of winning right now, especially with those frisbees of death ready to decapitate him at any moment. Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when a sand disc flew at him, he ducked under it, almost losing a bit of his hair. Sasuke then rolled to the left as another disc flew at him, cutting his shirt a little, was it just him or were these things getting faster. The third disc flew at him, and with his Sharingan he picked up the other two coming in at him from different directions, all at the same level of altitude. As they approached he jumped, the three discs smashing into each other and falling to the ground as normal sand.

"Sand Shuriken" Gaara said, raising his hand. The sand from the discs turned into shurikens, ten of them to be exact. The shurikens flew at Sasuke, who threw his own Shurikens at them, destroying them. "Sand Claw." Gaara made a claw of sand that smashed Sasuke, who couldn't contort himself enough midair to dodge, so he was hit and sent flying to the edge of the arena.

Sasuke just laid there, he had no clue how he was going to win this, Gaara's defensive power was just too much, he had one more technique to use, but Kakashi had told him that he was not to use it if he had already used Chidori that day. "Kakashi, I'm going to use it!" He yelled as he stood up.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled, the jutsu used too much chakra, plus Sasuke would probably kill Gaara with it. "Don't do it Sasuke!"

Sasuke just ignored his teacher's warnings and activated his Jinton, "Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" He moved away from where Gaara could see him, he was practically invisible to the naked eye even when he wasn't moving so anywhere would do, but if he wanted to win, this was the best spot, directly behind Gaara, leaving only a few metres in between them. Sasuke began his hand signs, performing the ones for Chidori and then performing even more, after nearly thirty seconds, Sasuke was done, so he deactivated his Jinton, "Chidori Lancer!" Sasuke screamed, his left hand had a Chidori in it, but when Sasuke screamed the name of his jutsu, the Chidori flew forwards, Gaara's sand flew upwards faster than the Chidori, the two clashed, Sasuke's Chidori easily destroyed the sand, but ended up a little weaker, it pierced Gaara's chest, on the right side way from his heart. Gaara fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!" The proctor announced, the crowd roared as the medic team came to get Gaara as quickly as possible.

Sasuke looked at Naruto smugly, and then fell to the floor, exhausted from his fight, a team of medic nins rushed in to grab him.

'Interesting, I never thought that Gaara would lose to Sasuke, especially since he can't control the power of the curse mark I gave him.' Orochimaru thought to himself, he was right next to his old teacher, the Hokage, and was disguised as the Kazekage, whom he had killed so he could go through with his plan. 'Speaking of the curse mark, why hasn't it activated?' Orochimaru pondered, if it wouldn't activate, then his whole plan of taking Sasuke to become his next body would go down the drain.

 _Alright, so that's that. The Chunin Exams arc is nearly complete, and once that is done we'll be moving into either the movie chapters, or a small filler chapter then the movies. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or ideas then feel free to PM me or leave a review. Thanks for reading._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Gohan Shows off, Tempest and Kin's showdown!**

"Rock Lee!" The proctor announced, the black haired Genin jumping to the arena, "Son Gohan!" Gohan jumped as well.

"I hope we have a good fight Lee." Gohan said with a smile.

"Yea, me too Gohan, you seem like a worthy opponent." Lee smiled back.

"BEGIN!" The proctor announced and Lee shot forwards, attempting to defeat Gohan with speed.

"HYAA!" Lee yelled, kicking at where Gohan was, a few seconds ago.

'I don't need Lupus mode right now.' Gohan thought to himself, he had shown up on the opposite job of the arena from where he was a moment ago, accidentally using ki when he dodged Lee's kick. "Raiton: Thunder Bullets!" Gohan yelled, shooting a few bullets of lightning at Lee, who dodged them all.

"I will finish this now Gohan!" Lee said, running at full speed towards Gohan, who merely stayed put until Lee was right in front of him.

"Bye bye." Gohan waved as Lee swung his fist, Lee's insanely powerful attack hit Gohan right in the jaw, but seemed to go right through him.

"You hit my after image." Gohan said, he was right behind Lee! "Roaring Dragon Fist!" Gohan yelled, his hand covered with golden lightning as he delivered a powerful uppercut to Lee's chin, sending the Taijutsu prodigy flying upwards, smashing into the roof and falling down, Gohan jumped up and caught his unconscious form.

"Son Gohan is the winner." The proctor yelled, the crowd was quiet for a moment, until it erupted with applause, Gohan had won quicker than even Sasuke, and he wasn't from a clan. Gohan was truly a prodigy.

"No, I am not done yet." Lee said weakly, "Please allow me to continue, I have yet to be unconscious, and I am still able to fight."

Gohan helped Lee to stand, "Alright Lee, let's continue."

"Give me a moment to remove my weights." Lee said, taking off his orange weights strapped to his legs and arms, when he dropped them he caused a large cloud of dust from the weights impacting with the ground. "Let us continue." Lee smirked.

"Let's." Gohan smiled back at Lee and both ran at the other, meeting in the middle with a flurry of punches and kicks to the other, Gohan's were harder, but with him purposely suppressing his ki, it was the same speed as Lee's, still an amazing feet though.

"I apologize Gohan, but I will use my strongest skill now." Lee said, jumping away. "Kaimon! OPEN!" Lee yelled, his skin taking on a slightly red tone, Lee ran at Gohan, disappearing and then reappearing directly in front of him, kicking him into the air, "Front Lotus!" Lee followed Gohan in the air and wrapped him up in the bandages that Lee had on his arms, turning both of their heads towards the ground, Lee began spinning at violent speeds, flying directly to the ground, a moment before impact Lee let go of Gohan, rolling out of the way as Gohan went head first into the ground, causing a large dust cloud.

"Nice attack Lee." Gohan said, standing up at, his shadow was the only thing visible from inside the cloud, "But unfortunately it wasn't strong enough." Gohan's shadow disappeared, and Lee was sent flying by an invisible force, then it happened again, sending Lee flying upwards this time. Gohan reappeared in the middle of the arena.

"Winner Son Gohan, again." The proctor said, this time Lee was definitely unconscious, there was no way he would be awake after that.

"Lee, you were an amazing opponent, I had to go all out against you." Gohan smiled at his opponent, who was just stirring.

"Thank you Gohan, but next time I will be the victor, I promise." Lee said with a smile, his arm outstretched and one thumb up.

"I look forwards to it." Gohan smiled, he knew that if Lee could do that Kaimon thing better it could match his own Super Saiyan transformation, and Lee with that kind of speed and power would be hard to fight, even for him.

Gohan and Lee were walking back to the arena when an ANBU member stopped them, allowing Lee to pass but escorting Gohan away from the stands.

"Where are you bringing me?" Gohan asked, he wanted to go sit and watch the next fight.

"Lord Hokage has requested your presence." The ANBU said, not even bothering to look at Gohan. He led the young demi-Saiyan to the private box of the Hokage and ushered him through the door.

"Lord Hokage, you have requested my presence?" Gohan asked with a bow.

"I have Gohan, please sit." Hiruzen pointed to the chair in between himself and the Kazekage.

"Lord Kazekage, I apologize I did not notice you there." Gohan said to the man politely, there was something wrong with this though, his energy felt similar.

"Think nothing of it, I would like to compliment you on a match well done though, you are truly a strong shinobi." The Kazekage said.

"Thank you for the compliment Lord Kazekage." Gohan bowed before taking his seat.

"Gohan, I too would like to congratulate you on your match, but that is not why I called you here. I would like to give you an early promotion." Hiruzen said.

"I will take it gladly, but could I ask the reason sir, the exam is not finished yet." Gohan asked, he was getting a little suspicious, one match that had lasted only three minutes should not have earned him a promotion.

"I need to send you on a mission, solo. And I can already tell that you will win the tournament, only Naruto and Sasuke could hope to defeat you, but I doubt they would." Hiruzen smiled at Gohan.

"I understand Lord Hokage, what is this mission, if I may ask."

The Hokage handed Gohan a scroll, "The details are in here, you have three minutes to be at the main gate and a timeline of only one week, I wish you luck." The Hokage said, and Gohan stood up.

"I will complete my mission within the given time, thank you Lord Hokage." Gohan said, "I bid you farewell, Lord Kazekage, Lord Hokage." Gohan bowed to each of the Kages and left, running to his apartment, reading the mission scroll.

 _Gohan, there was a client that asked for you by name. I know nothing about him but according to him the mission is a simple escort mission, but he has said that it will be an A-rank, that is why I have promoted you to Chunin. He will lead the way but you must ensure his safety reaching his destination._

Gohan quickly grabbed his things and left a note for Goten and Trunks. Rushing towards the main gate, when Gohan arrived he found an old man wearing a white cloak that had black stripes on it, kinda like a tiger. The man's face was hidden by the hood of the cloak, which had large fangs on it. "You are Gohan I presume?" The man asked, he had an extremely deep voice that did not suit his seemingly thin frame.

"I am, may I ask your name? Sir" Gohan asked as politely as possible.

"I have many names, but my true name, and the one you may address me by, is Puralis." The newly named Puralis said, turning towards the gate and beginning to walk, "We can go now, we only have a week after all."

Gohan quickly followed, scanning for any danger.

"Next match, Kin Tsuchi and Tempest Yamikaze!" The proctor announced, and both kunoichi made their way to the arena, getting into their ready positions. "BEGIN!"

Tempest ran at Kin as soon as the match began, going through hand seals like there was no tomorrow, "Suiton: Raging Water Blades!" Tempest yelled, blades of water appearing around her and flying towards Kin, cutting up the black haired Oto nin. Not letting up, Tempest continued her run towards Kin, jumping and dropkicking her opponent, sending her flying. "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Tempest yelled, making a dragon of water that flew at Kin, biting her and plowing her into the ground, "I'm not done yet, Suiton: Barracuda Storm!" Tempest unleashed a third jutsu, making four barracudas of water that began smashing into Kin at high speeds. "And for my grand finale, Fuuton: Falcon V Formation!" Tempest screamed, throwing nine balls of wind into the air in a V shape, each ball taking the form of a falcon, "DROP!" The falcons flew downwards towards Kin, who was being pushed upwards by the Barracudas, the fish and the birds all hit Kin at the same time, water pushing her into the sharp blades of wind that the falcons had made on impact, causing Kin to be cut up, deep gashes all over her skin.

"Winner, Tempest Yamikaze!" The proctor announced, Tempest had used only A-ranked jutsu to win that battle, and in a timeframe of just three minutes. The crowd applauded, but there was no roars, except from Arthur, who was actually booing his sister.

"No knight should shame an opponent like that!" He screamed at Tempest, "How dare you call yourself a knight!"

"I DON'T CALL MYSELF A KNIGHT YOU DAMN IDIOT!" She screamed at him.

"Oh, right." Arthur said, "Then good job sis!" He yelled, his personality doing a complete 180 shift.

"We will now have a thirty minute break, and then the next match will begin." The proctor said, causing the crowd to leave.

"I wonder where Gohan went, I wanted to tell him how good he did." Videl said, walking with her friends.

"I didn't know he was that strong." Sasuke said, 'How did he improve so much within a single month?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"My dad trained him, he trained us too but Gohan is waay stronger." Trunks said.

"Yea, Vegeta is barely stronger than Gohan now." Goten added.

Naruto walked up close to Sasuke, "So, Sasuke how's your curse mark?" He asked his raven haired friend, he had yet to see it act up but if it did, it could prove to be fatal for him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm not sure why but when my Sharingan is active it seems to activate less frequently." Sasuke responded, Naruto was the only one out of his friends who knew about what the mark actually did, and he was fine with it, Naruto was, as much as he hated to admit it, his closest friend.

"Strange." Naruto said, moving away from Sasuke a little and taking a small book and quill out of his storage seal. While with Jiraiya Naruto had learned more about Fuuinjutsu, and he was very interested Orochimaru's curse sealed. Naruto quickly wrote what Sasuke had said down in his book along with all the other data on the curse seal. "So, Sakura wanna come get lunch with me?" Naruto asked.

"Not hungry." Sakura shut him down.

"I'll come Naruto." Choji said, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gote, Trunks, and Videl all agreed as well.

"You coming Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." The Uchiha said, he was quite hungry.

"Count me in." Sakura said.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Ino said, her voice rising at the end as she taunted her friend.

Sakura blushed, "I… I didn't realise that I actually was." She stammered, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Hey! Arthur, Teren, Tempest, you guys coming to get ramen?" Naruto yelled out.

"A knight never refuses a feast." Arthur said, somehow appearing next to Naruto.

"I guess so." Teren walked up with Tempest next to him.

"Sure, thanks Naruto." Tempest said with a smile.

 _And that is the end of the chapter. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions then feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Puralis, the Tiger God!**

"You worry too much, you are not my escort boy." Puralis said to Gohan, standing in the middle of the clearing. Gohan noticed that the grass in the clearing was all a golden-yellow color, but still alive, and all the grass towards the North had a blackish tint, while the grass to the South had been red.

"That's my mission actually sir, I have to ensure you get to wherever it is you need to go." Gohan said politely.

"That was a lie, I wanted to test you." Puralis said, now facing Gohan, his right eye visible for the first time since Gohan had met him. It had a slit gold pupil, with lines going to the ends of his otherwise white eyes. "To see if you are a worthy of this power I possess."

Gohan was speechless, he was angry at the old man for taking him away from his friends for a bogus mission, but he was amazed that he was being offered someone's Dojutsu. "What is it?" Gohan finally managed.

"It is called the Tiger's Eye, a Dojutsu with a power almost like hosting a Bijuu and having the Sharingan, and the Byakugan all at once. This eye gives me 360 degree vision, an enhanced Chakra storage, and allows me to create a cloak of Chakra." Puralis said, "Though it is powerful, it comes with a price, you must appease the god of tigers and allow him to rest within your body."

"You want me to seal a god inside of me?" Gohan nearly shouted, that was insane, who in their right mind would seal a god?

"Exactly, if you do not agree I will have to kill you, and just so you know I can use Ki as well, my young Saiyan friend." Puralis said, a wave of Ki coming off him, pushing all the leaves around him away.

'So I guess I'll have to go through with this, for now. If I could control my Super Saiyan transformations this would be no problem, but right now I'd lose.' Gohan thought to himself, "At least tell me where we're going." He demanded.

"Right over there, the waterfall." Puralis pointed to the West, there was a large white cliff that looked vaguely familiar, the grass in that direction was noticeably white.

"Let's move then." Gohan said, walking ahead, he had no doubt that the old man could handle anything that dared attack him.

"AWK!" Gohan heard Puralis make a strange noise, he looked behind him to see the old man on the ground, an arrow lodged in his back.

"WHO DID THIS?" Gohan screamed, he felt nothing around him, who could have done this? "ANSWER ME!" He screamed again, his senses on high alert, he could hear everything that was going on in the forest.

"I apologise, it was me." A man came out from the brush directly across the clearing,how long had he been there, it couldn't have been too long or else Gohan would have noticed his presence. "I am the one who should be next in line for the eye of Puralis, and since the old man decided to go search for a new disciple instead, I had to kill him, and now I'll kill you too, Saiyan."

"Does everyone know my secret?" Gohan asked, he was getting tired of being called that.

"Only those who you really wouldn't want to know." The man said, Gohan took a chance to look at his features, he had long spiky white hair and green eyes, "Especially since you're wearing two of my comrades on your neck, they were supposed to kill you, not make you stronger." He complained.

"You're Zaiden, from the Forest of Death?" Gohan asked, "Who are you people?" Gohan asked, he really wanted to know why they were after him of all people.

"Those two were members of the Zodiac Warriors, a group that is lead by the Zodiac Force, I on the other hand, am a member of the DEVA group, we follow the Four Harmonious Ones, I follow this old fart Puralis, the White Tiger of the West." Zaiden said, "I'm his strongest follower, Catura, the dog."

"Congratulations." Gohan clapped, if this guy was gonna be cocky he would too. "Now why did you kill him?"

"Because I should be in charge of him!" Zaiden screamed, "He's a weak old man like the rest of them!"

"Great, you know what old man, I'll take you up on the offer of becoming the next Puralis, that way I'll have a reason to kill this bastard." Gohan smirked at Zaiden, who was now fuming with anger.

"DIE!" Zaiden screamed, a flash of lightning struck him from above, when it cleared he stood there with a white armor, the helmet looked like his face was inside the mouth of a large dog, the rest of the armor was pretty basic, except for the hands, which were sharpened claws, and the feet which were also clawed. "This is my true form, my chakra cloak!" He laughed.

"Hey old man, I'm not sure if I can beat this guy, a little help?" Gohan said quietly.

"Sure, take my eye out and place it against your right eye." Puralis said, he was trying to sit up.

"Stay down, I'll do as you say." Gohan said, reaching into the old man's hood and grabbing his eye, pulling it from his socket. As Gohan did this two things happened, first was the cloak covering Puralis disappeared, leaving not a man but a gigantic white tiger in his place. The second thing was Zaiden forming a warhammer out of his chakra. The hammer was almost comically huge, with the length from the bell to the tip of the blade was greater than the height of Zaiden. Gohan saw this and quickly put Puralis' eye to his, causing a large flash, Gohan's right eye was now replaced with Puralis' eye. "Tiger Fang Strike!" Gohan roared as Zaiden ran towards him, Gohan swung his body so that his right hand was behind him, said hand was glowing with a visible white energy, a mixture of Chakra and Ki, Zaiden swung his hammer at Gohan, who swung his fist forwards, the two meeting in a clash, causing a large explosion of energy.

"Tiger God's Roar!" Puralis shouted, he was somehow managing to stand up, despite his injury. He opened his large mouth and let loose an explosive power that knocked buth Gohan and Zaiden away.

"How are you still alive?" Zaiden screamed, he had been sure to poison that arrow too.

"I am only slightly alive right now, whichever one of you proves to be the better fighter will receive my power, you have ten minutes to impress me." Puralis said, Gohan and Zaiden looked at each other and charged, each going to defeat the other.

'I can't let him beat me, if he get's that power even Vegeta in his Super Saiyan won't be able to do anything.' Gohan thought, preparing his punch again, "Tiger Fang Strike!" He screamed.

"Canine Giga Hammer!" Zaiden screamed at the same time, swinging his hammer. The two attacks met in the middle, creating another large explosion.

Neither competitor was giving the other any leeway, 'I have to do something!' Gohan screamed in his head, he was looking for the voice who had told him how to use the new Chakra Ki mixture in the first place, the voice of Puralis' true form.

" **Gohan!** " A strange voice appeared in his head, " **Use the new mixture like you would do a one handed Kamehameha.** " It said, " **That attack is called the Tiger Fang Blast** "

Gohan concentrated all of the power he could in his left palm, a small white orb appearing, "Tiger Fang Blast!" Gohan screamed, his left hand flying forwards as the little ball grew into a gigantic blast that overcame Zaiden, shattering his armor. Gohan's punch the hammer at the same time, causing his fist to be driven into Zaiden's jaw, causing the man to go flying.

"You'll pay for this." Zaiden growled as he turned and walked into the West forest.

"So, you're not the real Puralis?" Gohan asked, already knowing the answer but wanting an explanation.

"No, I am a descendant of him. I am currently holding the title of White Tiger of the West, but I'm not the strongest of the Tigers, in fact you will meet him soon, and he will train you on how to use the eye better, but for now I need to do just one thing." Puralis walked up to Gohan, the two matching eyes meeting. "You will have to earn the rest of this power, for now you have the power of the Tiger's Claw and the Tiger's Fang, but eventually you will receive even more power." Puralis said, then jabbed his tail into Gohan's chest, knocking him unconscious.

"Where am I?" Gohan asked as he woke up, he could hear the roar of water. He stood up and walked out of the cave he was in, walking onto a cliff behind a waterfall. "Puralis!" Gohan shouted.

"Quiet." The large tiger shushed him, coming from around a corner, "I will need you to stay here until you can turn the eye on or off." Puralis said.

'I can see all around me, I hadn't noticed. This is a pretty cool eye.' Gohan thought. "Why can't I just leave it on?"

"It relies on both Ki and Chakra, and will expend too much for you to leave it on all the time, that being said I expect you to turn it on during training." Puralis explained.

"Yes sir." Gohan nodded, he didn't want to anger the tiger.

"Very well, come and eat." Puralis seemed to smile, but Gohan couldn't tell, he had a cat's mouth.

"Next match, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor announced, originally the matches were going to be swapped but they had decided to drop that once Gohan left.

"Let's do it Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist into the air and jumping down to the arena. Shikamaru took his sweet time getting down there, fighting Naruto was too troublesome.

"Begin!" The proctor yelled and immediately Naruto jumped back to avoid a volley of kunai aimed for his feet.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made three clones, two clones forming a Rasengan on either of his hands, he could accomplish this even if they weren't as big as normal and they didn't last as long. The third clone ran at the Nara heir, who just decided to sidestep the haymaker and kick it in the face. "You're too late Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, running at the boy, "Double Rasengan!" He shouted the name of his attack, slamming both Rasengans into the log that Shikamaru had kawarimied for. "Dammit." Naruto cursed, he had no clue where Shikamaru was. "I got it! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, filling the arena with his clones.

'How much chakra does the boy have?' Hiruzen thought to himself, even he himself could only make a total of twelve, and then this boy comes and literally makes himself a small army and continues to fight as if nothing happened.

"Uzumaki Clone Explosion!" Naruto yelled, "That's what I call this move, each of the clones has an explosive seal on him, if you don't give up in ten seconds then…" Naruto said, "Hey Ero-Sennin, what do I say after that?" He yelled up into the stands where Jiraiya was watching him.

"It's no use of you can't remember your own threat idiot!" Jiraiya screamed.

"Oh, ok nevermind Shikamaru, I lied." Naruto said, "But I will kick your ass!" All of the clones began to attack everything in the arena, practically removing the small forest and all the rocks in the arena. "Where is he?" Naruto shouted, he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Right behind you." Shikamaru, disguised as Naruto's clone, was right behind him, pulling out a kunai.

"Got 'im!" One of the clones shouted, throwing shurikens at Shikamaru, nearly hitting Naruto with them. "Watch it!" Naruto screamed, getting into an argument with his clone.

'And they all have their own personality, what is this boy?' The Hokage was still stumped by Naruto.

"Let's do the Mega Rasengan!" One clone shouted while every other Naruto argued, Shikamaru having slipped away in the confusion.

"Alright, ready guys?" The Real Naruto asked, jumping into the air with a dozen clones, making a Rasengan bigger than normal, those clones then used kawarimi on clones on the ground, dispelling themselves but each clones added to the size of the Rasengan until it was nearly twice the size of Naruto, "This is my strongest attack, Mega Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, pushing himself off the last remaining clone as he flew towards Shikamaru, who had given up his disguise in the hopes his plan would work, suffice to say, Naruto was probably the sole person he couldn't make a strategy to defeat.

"I surrender." Shikamaru said, shocking Naruto so much that his Rasengan vanished.

"WHAT? YOU SURRENDER? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SHOW OFF THE AMAZING POWER OF THE MEGA RASENGAN IF YOU DON'T GET HIT BY IT!?" Naruto screamed, he wanted to show off his ultimate attack.

"Sorry NAruto, but I enjoy living." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru Nara has surrendered, Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." Once again the crowd roared for Naruto, his victory over Neji no longer looking like a fluke.

"We will have the next match after a bit of reconstruction." The proctor told the people in the stand, the Naruto army had destroyed the arena.

"Actually it will be the finals, I haven't recovered enough to use a single Jutsu, much less fight someone of Sasuke's caliber." Tempest said, the audience both 'aww-ing and cheering at the same time.

"Very well, after a short intermission we will have the final match, Naruto Uzumaki against Sasuke Uchiha!" The proctor said.

Up in the Hokage's box, Orochimaru was preparing his invasion. 'As soon as the match starts my snakes will burst in and begin killing people.' He thought evilly.

After thirty minutes the arena was fixed. Everyone was in their seats except Naruto and Sasuke, who were smiling at each other from opposite sides of the arena.

"Begin!" The proctor yelled, and as he did a giant snake burst it's head through the wall, killing a few civilians and causing a panic.

The loud speakers came one immediately, "All Genin please be sure to evacuate the civilians to the shelter and then find your Jonin sensei, they will guide you from there." The speakers blared, "All Shinobi of Chunin rank or higher split into groups, Konoha is being invaded!"

 _And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. If you want to leave any comments, questions, concerns or suggestions then leave a review or PM me. Also there is something I forgot to do a couple chapters ago, I GOT OVER 10K VIEWS WOOHOO! Honestly my goal is over 50K views but I'm at least 1/5th of the way there and it's really exciting so I thank all of you. Thanks for reading and Happy Easter!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Invasion of Konoha! Sasuke's Curse Mark awakens!**

"Naruto, do as you were told!" Iruka yelled, it had been fifteen minutes since the invasion had begun and instead of helping with evacuations Naruto had charged head first into a fight with not one, or even two, but three Oto-nins.

"The civilians won't let me near them, I'm the Demon Brat remember!" Naruto shouted as he drove the blunt end of his kunai into the ribcage of one of the Oto-nin, while dodging the swing of a sword aimed for his head.

"Naruto" Iruka said, he knew the boy wasn't liked but he didn't think that it was to the extent that they refused to be saved by him, he looked sadly at the boy and noticed something flying towards him, "LOOK OUT!" Iruka jumped in front of the object, a blade of wind piercing his spine as he pushed Naruto away.

"Iruka!" Naruto yelled, he felt his blood boiling, his teacher wasn't moving, he was so angry he didn't notice the blade of wind flying at his head.

"Katon: Fire Bullet!" A bullet of fire flew at the wind, the two jutsu cancelling each other out. "Pay attention dobe." Sasuke appeared, looking down at Iruka, "Bring him to the medic team, I'll hold this position." The raven haired avenger said.

Naruto nodded and took off.

"Sound Cutter!" A blade of sound flew at Sasuke, who jumped out of the way, but not fast enough as it cut his ankle, nearly severing the achilles tendon.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed, he could barely move his foot. The Oto-nin who attacked Sasuke made himself known, he was wrapped in bandages, only his strange purple eyes visible along with a single strand of black hair.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes for me to bring you alive and with as little damage as possible, so please come with me." The boy asks, he couldn't be more than eleven with his high and squeaky voice.

"Die." Sasuke spat, he wanted nothing to do with that creepy snake guy.

"You leave me no choice, Sound Smasher." The boy looks at Sasuke in the eyes and raises his left hand, then drops it. As he drops his hand Sasuke is smashed from all sides with high pressure vibrations, causing him to cough up blood.

"I wumd go wed ooh [I won't go with you]" Sasuke attempts to speak.

"Yes you will." The boy says.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" A high pitched voice yelled, Sasuke looked over and saw two, no three, or was it four, he couldn't tell but anyways Sakura was running over. "I won't forgive you!" She screamed, throwing a kunai at the bandaged Oto-nin.

"Sound Cutter." The boy said, a blade of sound flying at Sakura's kunai, cutting it in half, but the blade didn't stop there, it flew at Sakura, about to cut her throat until a small fire bullet met with it, cancelling it out.

"Leave her alone!" Goten yelled, Trunks and Videl were next to him. "Or you'll have to deal with me."

"Sound Wave." The bandaged boy said, a large wall of compressed vibrations flying towards Goten, who merely stood there.

"Buster Cannon!" Trunks yelled, his hands coming from his side to in front of him and a blue burst of Ki flew at the wave, both attacks equal in power so they cancelled each other out.

"Impressive." The bandaged boy noted, "Sasuke will be coming with me now, farewell." The boy turned around and walked towards Sasuke.

Goten and Trunks charged him, using a quick burst of Ki to bounce off the ground as they both drove their fists into the bandaged boy's back. "Eat that" Goten said as he watched the man away.

Without a noise something hard hit Goten, sending him to the ground, Trunks turned and saw the same boy he had sent flying standing behind him, a hand outstretched. "You are next" The boy warned, his purple eyes meeting Trunks' Blue eyes. "Sound Cutter." A blade of sound went flying, but not at Trunks, at Videl.

"Videl!" Trunks yelled, using Ki to try and get in front of her, but he was too late, fortunately Videl had been quick enough to contort her body in a way the blade hit her arm, nearly taking it off but saving her life.

"HYAA!" Goten screamed, coming out of nowhere with a flying kick that hit the sound flinging boy in the face, sending him flying. "How's that?"

"Not bad." The boy said, he had somehow moved behind Goten again, "Sound Wave" A wall of sound started moving towards Goten, quickly smashing into the boy and sending him flying. "Shattered Sound." The wall broke into small little blades of sound that flew into Goten, leaving cuts all over his body, "He is quite resilient."

"ARGH!" Trunks screamed in rage, his eyes flashing green and his hair lifting up, "DIE!" He screamed, releasing Ki from his whole body, sending the bandaged boy flying, "Hey what's your face, get those two out of here." He told Sakura, who just nodded, she hadn't seen something like this since Naruto had been mad.

"Don't, don't take me." Sasuke ordered, he had just regained his senses and wanted to beat this guy, "I'll fight too."

"Good, once the girls are gone I will begin fighting for real." The bandaged boy said, he was next to Trunks, a large katana in his hand.

"BASTARD!" Trunks screamed, swinging his fist at the boy, who made a hand sign and disappeared, reappearing behind Trunks and kicking him in the ribs.

'That's Shadowless Flight, this guy uses Jinton!' Sasuke realised, 'I can beat this guy.' Sasuke began going through hand seals, he needed to check something first, "Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, a dragon of fire came from Sasuke's hand, flying at the masked man, who evaded by using his Jinton jutsu again, moving next to Sasuke.

"You will never be able to hit me, even the fourth Hokage had trouble getting me." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke yelled as he dodged a kick that was aimed for his solar plexus.

"I am the master of sound, Akira Hitomu" He said, Sasuke noticed a hint of emotion in that phrase, pride? Was it a weakness he could exploit?

"I doubt the Fourth had trouble hitting you, I mean two kids just did, and I dodged your attack I call a bluff." Sasuke smirked.

"It's hard when you're dead you know, I mean using your full power." Akira said, he remembered when the Fourth killed him, and when Orochimaru revived him, sealing his power so that he could control him. "Especially when it's sealed with a curse mark." Akira rubbed his neck, quickly moving as Sasuke threw a punch.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke jumped back, sending a giant fireball that could easily engulf a small house at Akira, who threw his hands up, making a barrier of compressed sound.

"I'll show you my Jinton Raiton combo." Akira said, the fireball had died down and he let his barrier go, "Dual Jutsu! Jinton: Raiton: Lightning Ball!" A superfast ball of lightning flew at Sasuke.

"Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" Sasuke yelled, moving around to behind Akira, who in his surprise didn't notice Sasuke swing a fist at him until it was too late, and was sent flying towards the forgotten fighter Trunks, who boot kicked him upwards into the sky.

"Do your fireball thing again." Trunks ordered, Sasuke noticed that as he calmed down he got a little weaker, not moving as fast or hitting as hard, also his hair was going back to normal slowly. Sasuke nodded at Trunks as he prepared his Grand Fireball, Trunks was doing his Buster Cannon again.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke yelled.

At the same time Trunks yelled "Buster Cannon!" The blue blast and the orange and red fireball melded together to form a purplish ball of death that flew towards Akira.

"Eat this!" Trunks and Sasuke yelled in unison as the attack hit, causing a large explosion.

"I apologise, but I'm not very hungry." Akira was right behind Trunks, "Sound Hammer" Akira smashed a hammer of compressed sound into the head of a surprised Trunks, causing him to bleed from the ears and fall unconscious.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as his bandaged opponent flung the same arm that had just caused Trunks so much damage at him, "Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" He called out, forming a hand seal due to his nervousness, he sped away. 'I don't know what to do against this guy, he's too strong and he doesn't need hand seals.' Sasuke thought to what Akira had said earlier for a possible weakness, he remembered one line in particular, ' _Especially when it's sealed with a curse mark_ , of course, he could use the power of the Curse Mark, last time he had accidentally used it and it allowed him to destroy part of a mountain, this guy would be no match for him. 'How to activate it though.' He thought, but was brought out of his mind when Akira smashed him in the stomach and kicked him into a nearby house, causing him to crash through it and land in their backyard. 'I NEED MORE POWER!' He thought to himself, suddenly black marks began to snake their way around his body from his Curse Mark, 'I did it, I can win!' Sasuke charged at Akira, moving nearly double the speed he was before, as he was running he began dragging his left hand on the ground while his right hand flew through hand seals, "Chidori!" He shouted as he drove his lightning filled hand through Akira's chest, the sound of one thousand birds filling the still air.

"Very good, but I am immortal currently." Akira said as he slid himself off of Sasuke arm and tried to kick the raven haired boy, but to no avail as he was sent flying from a particularly hard punch from Sasuke, who continued his assault, running after Akira's flying form and smashing him upwards, jumping up to smash him down into the ground, then throwing him in the other direction so he could do it again, 'I'm being manhandled by this child.' Akira thought angrily,knowing that if Sasuke awakened the next stage of his Curse Mark it could cause his death, and Akira did not want to die again.

While in the air Akira used his Shadowless Flight jutsu to get to the ground, breaking Sasuke's infinite combo, "Sound Wall" Akira sent a wall in all four directions of him, Sasuke managed to jump over the wall that flew at him and prepare another Chidori.

"Even if I can't kill you, I can tear you to pieces!" He screamed, driving the Chidori into Akira's arm and tearing it off, then uppercutting him. "Katon: Fire Dragon!" Sasuke let loose another dragon, this one flew at Akira and bit into his remaining shoulder, tearing his remaining arm off, there was no blood though. 'Why doesn't he bleed, do I need more power to make him bleed? Should I cut him up and see? I should shouldn't I? I think I will. It might be fun.' Sasuke thought, he had no idea why he was being so sadistic, only that he really liked the rush of power this mark gave him, 'I'll use this more, I could kill so many people with it. Yes, so many of them, even that bastard Itachi has nothing on this power, I could just walk up to him and throw a kunai into his arm, then carve him up and feed him to a feral hog or something, yes I think I'll do that when I find him.' Sasuke's thought were beginning to take hold of him, he was now laughing with them as he smashed Akira's face over and over again, causing cracks to form, "ARE YOU HAVING FUN?" Sasuke yelled as he laughed, he was having the time of his life smashing this guy up. Sasuke continued to punch Akira until he felt dust, he looked and saw that he had made a hole in Akira's head, nothing but dust remained of anything that was in the hole. Sasuke's rational mind took hold as the black marks receded into his Curse Mark and his Sharingan turned off, he quickly cut off the legs and went to grab Trunks, who was no longer there, "Oh well, I guess I'll go kill some invaders then." Sasuke said, running off in the direction that he saw a pillar of smoke in.

* * *

"Take care of him." Naruto said as he handed Iruka to a nurse, he then turned and rushed off, ready to beat the crap out of someone, 'Kurama lend me your chakra.' Naruto demanded the fox.

" **Not while you're like this, you'll end up killing yourself.** " Kurama replied, he didn't really care about the kid that much, but if he died then it would take a long time for him to be reborn.

Naruto was mad at the fox now, but he wouldn't forcefully pull out the chakra, because he was sure that the fox would pull back, and that would hurt. Naruto was looking around for an invader to fight when he saw a bald man fighting Konohamaru, actually it was more a game of 'if I catch you you're dead so you'd better run' and the big guy was it. Konohamaru was lucky that he was quick enough to dodge all those smashes, Naruto leapt down to help his friend.

"Big Bro Naruto! you're here!" Konohamaru cried out, startling the big man who was chasing him, the small academy ninja ran and hid behind Naruto, "He's trying to kill me Big Bro." Konohamaru said, Naruto placed his hand on the younger boy's head.

"Go hide, I'll deal with this guy." Naruto said, smiling at his young friend. He then turned to the big guy as Konohamaru ran, "Who do you think you are, fighting my friend?" Naruto said, malice clearly audible in his voice.

"I'm the 'Rock Hard Cannon' of Ishigakure, Houjou Himura!" The large man yelled, taking out the handle of a katana, "Now allow us to fight, I was playing with the other boy, but you're a real shinobi, I can fight you without holding back!" Houjou yelled, "Koton: Blade Maker!" He yelled, bringing his left hand from the guard up, making a blade from his chakra, and then he got into a ready stance, "Do you have a blade boy?"

"Of course." Naruto unsealed his mother's katana, Hi no Kitsune ( _AN: I know it was called something else before but I screwed up the translation, so this is the real name_ ) and getting into a ready stance, "Let's go." Naruto charged at the large man, making a one handed seal and creating three clones.

"A simple clone jutsu will not confuse me!" Houjou said, blocking the slash from the real Naruto, "You know it works better when you switch with the clone, then I'll actually get hit." The large man taunted, not even bothering to look as the clone jumped up and swung his sword downwards, cutting into the man's shoulder, "ARGH! WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed.

'He's not bleeding?' Naruto asked Kurama, wondering why.

" **There must be a reason, get him again.** " Kurama was curious, there was no reason that the cut shouldn't have caused him to bleed.

"Koton: Iron skin!" Houjou yelled, metal covering his skin, pulling his arm closed and making it seem as if the wound had never happened, "Try to cut me now!" Houjou laughed as one of the clones slashed at him, shattering the sword.

"I'll try this then!" The third clone yelled, coating the blade in a thin veil of chakra, slashing into the large man, causing the sword to shatter but also a large cut to appear in Houjou's hide.

'That's it!' Naruto got an idea, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled, making thirty clones, "Coat your blades in chakra and attack him!" He yelled, all of the clones did as they were told, except two, those two stayed behind and helped Naruto make his Double Rasengan.

Houjou plowed the clones down, but still got hurt, his left arm was now severed at the elbow and he had almost lost his right leg. "This isn't too bad now that I can't die!" The large man laughed, the pain was still there but he was used to it by now, he rolled away from a slash that would've cleaved his head in two and used a jutsu "Koton: Metal Arm!" He yelled, his left arm from the elbow down turned into a large club, which he used to plow through the Naruto clones.

The two clones next to Naruto each made thirty clones, leaving themselves with only a slight amount of chakra left, enough to make the Double Rasengan though. 'A little more.' Naruto thought, he could barely hold this, but it would turn this guy into minced meat, and since he didn't bleed Naruto wouldn't count it as a kill, he hoped. Naruto had the two Rasengan ready, waiting for the right time, that time came when all of the clones stabbed into Houjou at once, causing the large man to double over, his iron skin down for the moment, as Houjou stood up and began preparing his jutsu, Naruto began to run, "Double Rasengan!" He shouted, smashing both balls into the man's chest at the same time, turning his torso to dust. Naruto fell to his knees, he was really tired now.

"Big Bro Naruto!" Konohamaru ran towards his friend as Naruto fell to the floor.

'It's so dark.' Was the last thing Naruto thought before he was no longer awake.

 _ **!THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT!**_

 _So that's it for this chapter. Do me a favour please and tell me what you think, do you think that Naruto and Sasuke are too strong? (I know I made Goten and Trunks seem weak but I had to get Sasuke to the point where he needed to use the Curse Mark to further the plot, and I couldn't think of another way but that will be fixed) I also need to know what you think of last chapter with Gohan and the Eye of Puralis. Lastly I have a question, would you like to see Gotenks in the story? I had plans to do it but it is not necessary for the plot. If you could answer some of these questions with either reviews or PMs that would be great, if you have any other comments on the story, or any questions or comments they are always welcome with a PM or a review. Thanks for reading._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Orochimaru vs Hiruzen! Battle to Decide the Fate of Konoha!**

"Orochimaru, why are you doing this?" The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked, he and his student had been fighting for the better part of an hour, neither had slowed down one bit.

Orochimaru seemed to ignore his old sensei's question, "You haven't gotten any weaker over the past fifteen years sensei, I'm impressed, I thought you'd be on your deathbed by now, handing the title of Hokage to another runt who doesn't deserve it." Orochimaru said this with a smile, but his voice wasn't hiding his malice.

"Orochimaru, you and I both know Minato was the better choice." Hiruzen said, he had known about Orochimaru's experiments for too long, and even though he wanted to put an end to it, he couldn't bring himself to exile, or even worse kill, his prized student, but he thought of Konoha first when choosing Minato over Orochimaru.

"He was a snot nosed brat whose only redeeming quality was his goddamned loyalty!" Orochimaru spat back.

"You know that isn't true, he was a skilled shinobi and a great man, you said so yourself when you agreed with Jiraiya on his Jonin advancement application." The old Sarutobi defended his friend.

Orochimaru decided to change the subject, "Say sensei, how long has it been since you fought against another kage?" The Sannin asked.

"What trick do you have up your sleeve?" Hiruzen readied himself, Orochimaru raised his hands, two coffins, with the words one and two engraved on each respectively, rose from the ground.

"This is my Impure World Resurrection Jutsu!" Orochimaru laughed, the coffins opened revealing two men, the man in the coffin labeled one was a tall man with black hair that went down to his mid back, he wore a suit of red armor with a black suit underneath and a Konoha headband on his forehead. The other man had unruly white hair and red eyes, he wore a suit of blue armor along with a black suit underneath.

"Hashirama." Hiruzen looked at the first man, "Tobirama" He turned to the second man, "The first and second Hokages, how, why?"

"I already told you how, Impure World Resurrection, and as for why…" Orochimaru's neck expanded, his face coming within inches of his former teacher's. "So you can die by the hands of those you look up to." Orochimaru smiled and pulled his head back.

Hiruzen began to battle with the two former Hokages immediately after that, his large staff had transformed into a monkey, in fact that monkey was the king of monkey summon, Enma the Monkey King. The Hokage was in a Taijutsu match against Hashirama, the first Hokage, while Enma was shooting wind bullets at Tobirama's water bullets.

"Enma, I'm sorry, but do me a favour and go, leave the summoning contract in the letter for Naruto." Hiruzen said, as he pushes Hashirama back, "I can handle these two." The old man smiled at his longtime companion, "Oh, and tell Jiraiya that when this is over he has to go get Tsunade." Hiruzen smiled as the king of monkeys jumped away, dodging the bullets of water that flew at him for a while before leaving their range, leaving the old Hokage to deal with his predecessors. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled out, making two clones. Each clone grabbed one resurrected Hokage and placed a seal on them before dispelling, "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" The old man says calmly, watching his two role models turn to dust before his eyes. He turns to look at Orochimaru and is struck in the shoulder by a sword sticking out from the mouth of his old student.

The sword flew back into Orochimaru's mouth, going down his throat, "That's the Sword of Kusanagi, I made it myself." Orochimaru stated proudly. "Now eat it!" Orochimaru launches the sword at his sensei, who neatly grabs it and throws it away, charging the snake sannin head on.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru, I should have done this long ago!" Hiruzen placed the same seal his clones had placed on the kages moments before, "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" He shouts, his own soul suspended above his body, inside a ghastly white creature, who grabbed Orochimaru's arm, sucking the Sannin's soul from his body.

'He's going to kill me?' Orochimaru thought to himself, "Kusanagi!" He shouted, his sword came flying back, stabbing Hiruzen in the chest, cancelling his Jutsu. "I'm sorry sensei, I really am." Orochimaru said, "But this is the way I am, no changing that." Orochimaru said, "But if it's any consolation, you've won the battle, my forces are mostly dead, Suna's given up, their stupid Jinchuuriki was knocked out the entire time, and you suffered only minor losses." Orochimaru took his sword from Hiruzen's body, and turned to walk away.

"O… Orochimaru, I'm not proud of the man you've become, but I… I love you like a son, you know that right?" Hiruzen said, he knew he was dying, and so he decided to tell Orochimaru what he hadn't for a long time, not since the boy was promoted to Chunin.

"I know" Was Orochimaru's only response, how was he supposed to tell his sensei that he had just killed that he saw him as a father, how was he supposed to justify his path? He looked at Hiruzen and his eyes told his story, even though his mouth didn't move a bit, it wasn't until he saw the man's eyes lose all signs of life that the tears he had held back broke free, "I'm sorry sensei." He said, wiping his eyes with his robe.

"Master, are you alright?" Kabuto came running up.

"We're retreating, send the order out." Orochimaru pushed past his most loyal subordinate.

"Yes sir." Kabuto put his hands into the boar seal and closed his eyes. "It is done, they are retreating to Otogakure as we speak." Kabuto said.

"Good, I'll meet you there." Orochimaru said, using Shunshin to leave Konoha as quickly as possible.

'Good to see that he's still human' Hiruzen thought as he laid there, waiting until darkness overtook him.

"Lord Hokage!"

"DAD!"

* * *

"I can't believe it" Sakura said, she was next to Naruto and Sasuke. It was three days ago that the invasion happened.

"The Hokage…" Sasuke said, "The strongest in the village"

"The old man." Naruto was dumbstruck, "This has to be some kind of sick joke"

"I'm afraid it's not." Kakashi came up from somewhere behind them, a hand on Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulder. "Naruto, I know it's a bad time but Lord Jiraiya needs to see you."

"I don't care, I'm going home." Naruto pushed away from Kakashi and ran to his house, tears rolling down his face, the old man had been like a grandpa to him, the only person he was close to growing up. He ran up the stairs to his small little house, not even bothering to look, as he ran towards his door he bumped into something very hard, falling down.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Jiraiya had been the large object, he knelt over to look at Naruto, his eyes were all red and puffy. He looked at Naruto's face, seeing the tears streak down he hugged the boy, "I know it hurts, he was my sensei, and like a father to me, you know that I never once met my old man, and growing up as an orphan was hard, but you know that."

"He, he was the only person I had as a kid." Naruto cried into Jiraiya's arm.

Unknown to Naruto, this caused a twinge of regret to shoot through Jiraiya's spine, he was the boy's godfather and he hadn't done anything for him except give him a stupid frog wallet, while his sensei, the man who looked after a whole village, took care of him. "I'm so sorry Naruto." Jiraiya said. The two went up to the Hokage Monument and sat peacefully for a while after this.

"Naruto."

"Yes Ero-sennin."

"He left us one last mission."

"What is it?"

"We have to go find the next Hokage"

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, I've got a letter from him to give you, but that can wait until tomorrow too."

"Alright, I'm going home Ero-sennin." Naruto stood up and left.

"Good night Naruto." Jiraiya said once the boy was out of earshot.

* * *

 _I know it's a short chapter, but please tell me how I did. I'm not particularly good at writing stuff like this and staying true to the character, but since there will be a lot of deaths I would like to get better, so please leave me reviews or PM me and tell me what I can improve on. Anyways as usual any questions comments concerns or suggestions you may have feel free to tell me. and thanks for reading_


	29. Chapter 29

_So I was supposed to write this in last chapter, but I had it written before I read any of my reviews, so I'll do it here. Thank you very much to the Guest who reviewed on Chapter 27. Your review was amazing, and though I personally believe that I still need to work on the length of my chapters and the amount of detail I put in them, I'm honored that you think this story is 11/10. Also, as a side note, Gohan will not be appearing for a little while, so don't be shocked if you don't see him, he will be gone until the Shippuden part. And before we get to the chapter, I would like to apologise for the long wait, I've had a lot of things on my mind lately and a lot of tests and stuff coming up so it was hard to find time to do this._

 **Chapter 29: Ninja Clash in Yuki No Kuni!**

"Ready to go Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, standing at the front gate.

"Yea, I guess." Naruto said, his voice still quivered, but not as much as yesterday. Both Naruto and Jiraiya were wearing their typical mission gear, but as a nextra they also both sported large red eyes, puffy from crying over the death of the man who had raised them.

Jiraiya took a scroll from his pocket, handing it to Naruto, "The old geezer wanted you to have this, I'm not sure what's in it, but I do know he left it for you." Jiraiya handed the scroll to Naruto, who took it and was about to unravel it. "Wait until we get to the hotel, I'll sit and guard the room while you open it."

"Alright Ero-Sennin." Naruto's usual chipper attitude breaking through for a bit as he began to run out of Konoha.

"Wait up." Jiraiya grumbled, rushing after the boy.

A few nights later, they finally reached a hotel, Naruto couldn't wait to open his scroll from Hiruzen, but Jiraiya wouldn't let him yet.

"Why the hell not Ero-Sennin?" Naruto yelled, it was a good thing Jiraiya had put up silence seals, or else they would be sleeping outside, again.

"Because Naruto, to get Tsunade, we'll need something as proof, and that letter is the proof, it'll probably burn once read, so I'll slap a seal on it while Tsunade reads it." Jiraiya explained.

"But I wanna know what the old man left me!" Naruto yelled, this wasn't fair, he was left a letter but he couldn't open the damned thing.

"I know, how's about I teach you a new Jutsu?" Jiraiya said, trying to change the subject.

"Which one?" Naruto asked, he wanted to read the scroll, but a new jutsu would suffice for now.

"How about, Shuriken Shadow Clone?" Jiraiya said, "It was one Sensei's favourite Jutsu."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, he had seen the Old Man use that jutsu once or twice before, and he turned one shuriken into one thousand! Imagine what Naruto could do with his nearly inexhaustible chakra.

"Let's go outside and I'll teach you then." Jiraiya led Naruto outside, secretly taking the Third's scroll and placing it in his haori.

A few hours later Jiraiya came in without Naruto and closed the window behind him. "That kid's one hell of a work out, worse than his father." Jiraiya said, catching his breath. "Now, to send the scroll away." Jiraiya said, his face had contorted into a face that was so sad it was painful to look at. "Sorry Naruto, but I know what's in here, and you aren't ready." Jiraiya summoned a toad, "Hey Gamakichi, I need you to bring this to Mount Myoboku please."

Gamakichi nodded his head and went to grab the scroll, only for an invisible force to throw the scroll away, "I can't touch it Jiraiya." The young toad said.

"It's alright, you can go home if you want." Jiraiya said, dismissing the toad, who poofed away. "Now, what did you do to this sensei?" Jiraiya looked around the scroll for a seal, but he couldn't find one.

"Lord Hiruzen did nothing, it was me." Enma, the king of monkey summons stood in the doorway. "I knew you didn't think Naruto was ready, so I stopped and other summoned creature from touching it unless Naruto says so." Enma tapped the scroll, causing a seal that even Jiraiya couldn't read to appear. "Now give it to him." Enma ordered.

"I can't do that yet, I'm sorry Enma but he isn't ready." Jiraiya said.

"Who isn't ready for what?" Naruto burst into the room, sweat and dirt covering his face. "And who's the giant monkey?"

"I am the king of monkey summons, Enma." Enma introduced himself, "And Jiraiya and I were discussing if you were ready for the scroll or not." Enma turned to scowl at Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin, I'm ready to read the scroll." Naruto walked up to his godfather, grabbing the scroll. "By the way, I can turn one shuriken into twelve now." Naruto smiled, walking to sit down on the bed, he unraveled the scroll and read it aloud.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this, I have passed on. Firstly, I would like to say that it was a pleasure helping you grow up and I am glad that you looked at me as a grandfather, because I looked at you as a grandson. Next I would like to apologise, I kept many secrets from you, for the sole reason that I believed you couldn't handle then, so they will all be in this letter. I also need to apologise for the way the villagers treated you, I should have found a way to stop them. The first secret I need to reveal to you is not about you, but about Gohan, Goten, and Videl. Those three are from an alternate world, or possibly a different time. Gohan and Goten are also only half human, the other half is a race known as Saiyans. I would like for you to speak to Gohan about this, as I do not know the information that Goten posses currently. The second secret is of your parents, I have already told you that your mother is Kushina 'The Hot-Blooded Habanero' Uzumaki, but I purposely left out who your father was. Your father was Konoha's greatest hero, the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. He asked me to keep it secret from you, but I'm afraid I do not know the reason. I should also tell you that your father knew he was going to die, and so he left a little house for you, at the storage seal towards the bottom there is the key to that house, as well as a few presents, to make up for the birthdays and holidays I'm going to miss. Naruto, I know that I'm gone now, but please do me a favor and look after Konohamaru, that kid is a troublemaker and he looks up to you greatly. Thank you for allowing me to meet and help shape such a great young shinobi Naruto, I love you._

 _Love, Hiruzen Sarutobi, AKA Ojii-San._

Naruto finished reading with tears in his eyes, "I love you too, Oji-san." It had been nearly five years since Naruto called the Hokage that, but the Old Man still remembered.

"Open the seal Naruto." Enma said.

Naruto nodded and opened the seal, two scrolls were in it, one way larger than the other. There was also a set of keys with an address on them, and a small letter. "What's this?" Naruto picked it up and read it.

 _Naruto,_

 _Naruto, I must apologise. If you are reading this then I guess your mother died somehow too. I'm very sorry for the fact that you grew up without parents, but I was going to die anyways. In the house there are scrolls for you, they are going to teach you about Fuuinjutsu and I have a few A-Ranks and possibly an S-Rank or two in there somewhere, but you'll have to find the house first. I'm proud of you._

 _With Love, Dad._

Naruto's eyes once again were filled with tears. "He left me a house. He knew he was going to die." Naruto looked up at his teacher, "This makes no sense."

"Your father was powerful, in ways even I don't understand." Jiraiya said.

"Minato had blood in him that shouldn't have been there, he was injected with a strange power." Enma said.

"What power? How do you know?" Jiraiya asked the monkey.

"I could feel it on him, a power that merged with his chakra coils, meaning he got it at or near birth."

"I wonder what it could've been." Jiraiya said. "Anyways, we should get to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Jiraiya said, getting into his bed.

"I will see the two of you tomorrow." Enma said, leaving the room and heading to the forest.

"Alright, night Ero-Sennin." Naruto said, he really wanted to just go back to Konoha and find his house.

* * *

In Konoha, Sakura and Sasuke were searching for Naruto and Kakashi. They hadn't seen either of them since the funeral, and they were getting worried.

"I wonder where they could be?" Sakura said to Sasuke, who was walking silently as usual, "I mean maybe Kakashi-sensei got a special mission, but Naruto? No one would give him a special mission, right?"

"Naruto is a lot stronger than you'd think, he can probably go toe-to-toe with me." Sasuke said, "I haven't seen Gohan around lately either, ever since the Chunin exams where he got called by the Hokage."

"Ya, maybe Videl knows where he is, he can help us find Naruto." Sakura said quickly.

Sasuke grunted and turned towards Naruto's apartment, knowing that Videl, Goten, and that new kid Trunks all lived in the same complex as his blond friend.

The two members of Team Seven soon got to Naruto's apartment complex and walked to Naruto's door, knocking.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "You home?" When she received no answer, she turned to Sasuke, "Guess he's not, try Gohan's?" She asked.

"Ya." Sasuke responded, walking to the next door over and knocking. "Hey, Gohan you there?" Sasuke asked.

Goten opened the door, Trunks beside him, "Gohan's not here, what's up Sasuke?" The black-haired demi-Saiyan asked.

"Hey Goten, we're looking for your brother and Naruto, we've got training to do." Sakura said.

"Speaking of training, why aren't you guys training?" Sasuke asked, he hadn't seen any of Team Yamato train since this Trunks kid got here.

"I've gotta train Trunks to use Chakra and Videl was seriously injured during a mission she and Captain Yamato went on right after the invasion." Goten said.

"Is she alright?" Sakura was worried for her friend.

"We're going to see right now, wanna come?" Goten asked, about to walk out of his house, until he froze, "What is that?" He asked, a strange energy blowing by him, it wasn't strong but it was special, almost like that person had something very familiar to Goten in her blood.

"Part of it feels very familiar." Trunks said.

"It reminds me of Goten." Sasuke said, he felt a strange energy as well, what was it though, it definitely wasn't Chakra, Chakra was more ancient and familiar, this energy wasn't old, not youthful, but definitely not old, and felt strange.

"Actually, you can't go see Videl right now." Yamato said, no one knew where he came from but he had appeared out of thin air. "We need to meet with Kakashi at the North gate in half an hour, so get your stuff." He said, disappearing again.

"Alright, Trunks remember how I taught you the Henge Jutsu?" Goten asked his lavender haired friend.

"I'm turning into a small monkey again?" Trunks asked, that's what Goten had made him change into most of the time, other times becoming a small object by mixing Ki and Chakra together.

"Nope, an earing." Goten smirked, "And be sure to hold it as long as possible, I don't want you discovered for a while." Goten ran inside and grabbed his headband, tying it around his left bicep.

Trunks put his hands into the seal for the Henge Jutsu, "Henge!" He shouted, turning into an earring and flying onto Goten's ear.

"OW!" Goten shouted, "Trunks I didn't say go into my ear!"

"Too bad." Trunks' voice came from Goten's ear.

Sakura laughed at the two's interaction. "We should get going." She said, turning around and walking away.

"Wait up." Goten said, jumping over the guardrail and landing on the ground while Sasuke decided to simply walk alone, stating that he had something to do.

He waited until he could no longer see his friends and turned around, "What do you want?"

From out of the shadows a tall man wearing a large straw hat and a black cloak adorned with red clouds. "Sasuke, you shouldn't speak to your older brother like that." Itachi chided.

"Shut up." Sasuke retorted.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say good luck, and that I'll see you later."

"So you're finally leaving?" Sasuke was really tired of eating fried eggs for dinner every day.

"Yea, I need to go help Kisame with a mission, so next time I see you we'll be enemies."

"We've been enemies for a long time Itachi." Sasuke said as he turned away, "Thanks for the advanced Sharingan training though." He muttered, just loud enough for Itachi to hear, causing the older man to smile.

"Anytime, little brother." Itachi said as he disappeared into thin air.

Sasuke ran towards his clan compound, grabbing the things he would need and placing them in a small pack, he realised that with Gohan and the dobe gone it was a lot less convenient. He then walked to the main gate, where Kakashi was waiting with everyone else. "I had something to do." The Uchiha said when his sensei looked at him with a questioning glance.

Kakashi nodded at the answer and turned to the rest, "Now that we're all here, I have the details of the mission. We are on guard duty for the star actress of the Princess Gale movies, Yukie Fujikaze. We will be guarding her and the rest of the cast until the final shot is done, so we will be heading to Yuki No Kuni with them. We're already behind schedule so we'd better move." Kakashi shut down any possible questions and turned around, then looked behind him, "Goten I don't really care if Trunks comes you know." He said, causing Trunks to pop off of Goten's ear and turn back into himself.

"Phew, that was cramped." Trunks sighed, nodding in thanks to Kakashi, who nodded back and took off. The others following him.

* * *

It had been three weeks and shooting was going great, Yukie was a bit of a brat and got on Trunks' nerves a few times, causing small arguments that Kakashi always seemed to put an end to quickly.

"We have finally arrived at the place of the final shot, but we have a week of vacation first, so each of you will have one day to do as you please, and then it's back to guard duty for Yukie, alright?" Kakashi said.

"Yes sir." Everyone said, except Trunks, the lavender haired demi-Saiyan merely nodded and smirked.

The next day, everyone was awoken by Yukie's screaming, her hair had changed from black to a strange purple color, a lot like Trunks'.

"Trunks, what did you do?" Yamato asked the boy, who was sitting on a roof laughing.

"I used a trick that Gohan showed me, a seal that changes the color of whatever it's attached to." Trunks laughed, "It'll go away in a few minutes."

"Don't worry, she'll be swimming with the fishes before that." A deep voice resonated around them, Trunks looked towards the source and saw a tall, lithe man standing on a roof across from them, the man had black spiky hair that looked like Gohan's, with deep blue eyes that seemed to pull you into them. "I am known as Blue, one of the Gold-class members of the Zodiac Squad, and the fastest member." Blue talked himself up, he wasn't afraid of the Konoha shinobi.

"Trunks, go!" Yamato ordered, this wasn't an ordinary opponent, he was well above the level of even an ANBU member. 'This won't be easy.' Yamato thought as Blue shot towards him. The speed of the attack was on a level so high that Yamato couldn't see the attack until it was too late, Blue stopped in front of him and laughed, delivering a strong uppercut, knocking the Yamato out.

"Now to get the Uchiha, Master Zodyak said that he was awakening Indra's Ki, and we don't want that now do we?" Blue asked someone who wasn't visible.

Only a grunt was heard in response and Blue laughed, "Oh Red, I'm so glad you're my brother." Then jumped away, a large red bat following him.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"Naruto, since you made me become Hokage, I'm sending you on a mission, you are to go with Jiraiya to Yuki No Kuni, they are in need of backup and you annoy me." Tsunade said, she was a tall woman with blonde hair. Jiraiya and Naruto had come back from asking her to be Hokage a few days ago, and now that she is settled, she sent them on a mission.

"Alright, who am I going to help?" Naruto asked, it had been about three weeks since he had seen any of his friends, Enma had given him the summoning contract of monkeys on his short journey, but he had yet to successfully summon one. He had also had a lot of growth with the Rasengan, being able to do it without clones now.

"It's Team Seven and Ten, Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, umm, he doesn't have a family name I guess, Sakura Haruno, Trunks Briefs, Son Goten, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"YES!" Naruto shouted, he was going to be able to see his friends again! "That's my team!"

"I know, that's why you're going." Tsunade said, now get moving."

"Wait, where's Gohan?" Naruto asked, the boy hadn't been seen since the Chunin exams.

"It says here he's on a mission, but it's all classified." The new Hokage answered the boy, "Now get going." Naruto nodded and took off, Jiraiya beside him.

* * *

It had been about three days since Yamato had been defeated, and he was still unconscious. Kakashi had convinced the director that shooting now would only be detrimental, especially since there were people who were most likely after Yukie's life.

"We could ask Doto to help us, he is the Daimyo of this country after all." Asama said, he was Yukie's personal assistant and the one who had hired the shinobi in the first place.

"Alright, if you are alright doing the negotiations I will send two of my shinobi to defend you." Kakashi said, causing Sakura to stand up.

"Can I go sensei?" She asked, she wanted a chance to see the country that was often referred to as the most beautiful of them all.

"I was thinking of sending you and Sasuke anyways." Kakashi replied.

"We shall set out at once." Asama said, putting on his cloak, the two ninja copied him and wished their sensei farewell.

"Bad move, getting rid of some shinobi who could be a great help to you, Kakashi." A voice came from the snow around them.

"Nadare Roga, it's been awhile." Kakashi said, as he looked at Goten and Trunks and waved his hand, silently telling them to go and defend Yukie.

"I think it's been about ten years, since you ran away with the princess Koyuki, or is it Yukie now?" Nadare asked, his voice mocking Kakashi.

"I admit that I ran, I couldn't defeat all thirty of you on my own, sorry about that, but I will defeat you you know." Kakashi said, turning around and deflecting a kunai that flew towards him.

"Well Kakashi, it seems you aren't afraid this time around." The Snow ninja taunted.

"I'm not the one hiding." Kakashi retorted.

Hyoton: One Horned White Whale!" Nadare yelled, causing a large whale made of ice to form from the surrounding ice, the whale then proceeded to fly up into the air and come crashing down towards Kakashi.

"Katon: Fire Dragon!" Kakashi roared, quickly uncovering his mouth so that a dragon of fire could be born from the giant fireball he shot out, the dragon easily destroyed the whale, causing little crystals of ice to fall.

"Fine try this, Hyoton: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger!" Nadare called out, causing all of the ice in the area to form into a large Tiger.

"Mind if I try?" Kakashi taunted, he was behind Nadare, and the Tiger was rushing over. "Or I can easily do this, Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted his attack's name, and a Chidori three times as concentrated as a regular one appeared in his right hand, he then stabbed right into Nadare's chest, killing the man and causing the Tiger to return to ice. "Now to go help Goten and Trunks." Kakashi said as he ran towards the area he had last seen the princess.

* * *

"Trunks move!" Goten shouted, the man who had attacked Yamato had decided to attack them as well, and they were, while doing better than Yamato, not doing so well. The man was faster and stronger than either of them. Currently Blue was attacking Trunks, and had just delivered a strong kick to his ribs

"Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted, bursting on into the scene, and trying to stab the man with his strongest Jutsu, but he was dodged easily.

"Not fast enough Kakashi." Blue taunted, kicking the white haired shinobi in the ribs and smashing his knee into the man's head, knocking him out.

"Trunks, I think it's time for Super Saiyan." Goten yelled, even though they couldn't do it at will all the time yet, he had a feeling they could pull it off.

"Yea, you go first I'll distract him." Trunks said, knowing that Goten was better at it than him, and one Super Saiyan could probably beat this guy. Goten nodded and began to power up, "Let's do this then Blue." Trunks taunted the man, not a good idea since mere seconds later Trunks had a knee buried in his stomach.

"I thought we were gonna do something, don't lay on the floor." Blue laughed as the young Saiyan fell to the floor.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted, his eyes were now a teal color and his, now gold, hair stood up more than usual. "You hurt my best friend!" Goten said, his voice emotionless, "I'll make you pay." Goten disappeared, reappearing beside Blue and kicking the man in the gut, sending him flying. "Katon: Fireball Spasms!" Goten shouted, shooting a flurry of fireballs at Blue, each fireball was the size of a Grand Fireball though. "I'm done playing." Goten said.

"Me too." Blue stood up, smiling without a scratch on him, "I'll get serious now." His smile grew as he flew at Goten and smashed an elbow into the boy's face.

"Goten, no." Trunks said, somehow standing up, and even more amazingly, turning Super Saiyan in an instant, "Try fighting both of us." Trunks said, feeling rejuvenated.

"Sure, might be fun." Blue's smile was almost scary it was so large.

* * *

"Sharingan!" Sasuke activated his Kekkei Genkai as he dodged a punch from a large man with purple hair.

"Sasuke look out!" Sakura screamed as she watched a kunai of ice fly at her friend, who smashed it to snow with a kunai of his own.

"Mizore, having fun without me?" A girl asked, she had pink hair and green eyes.

"Sorry Fubuki, I was bored and they were close to me." Mizore said.

"It's alright, now let's show these Konoha weaklings whose boss." Fubuki smiled.

"Not gonna happen." Sasuke said, "Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" He shouted, Fubuki jumped into the air, but Mizore suddenly had blood spurting from his stomach, a small sword stuck through it.

"Am I late?" Naruto asked as he pulled the sword from Mizore's gut.

Fubuki landed and charged after Naruto, but was stopped when a large fireball hit her and sent her flying at Sakura, who swung her fist downwards and smashed it into the girl's head, rendering her unconscious.

"Not at all, Dobe." Sasuke smiled at seeing his best friend.

"Just on time I say." Sakura piped in, smiling brightly at Naruto.

"May I ask who this is?" Asama asked, he was not notified that there would be extra ninja on this mission.

"He's the final member of our team, Konoha's number one hyperactive-knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said.

"Where's the princess?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya had explained that Yukie was actually Princess Koyuki, the princess of Yuki no Kuni.

"Who told Yukie was the princess?" Asama screamed, that was classified information.

"Ero-Sennin did." Naruto answered like he was being asked a very stupid question.

"Who?"

"Oh right. Jiraiya of the Sannin did." Naruto clarified.

"The Sannin Jiraiya!" Asama gasped.

"Yeah, he's my sensei, he's around somewhere too." Naruto said, "So where's Yukie?"

"She's back at camp, why?" Sasuke asked

"We need to get there now." Naruto turned serious, "Doto is after her, he's going to kill her and use her special blood to power his seal."

"Doto?" Asama asked, he was sure that the man had been helping him and Koyuki escape, why try and kill her now?

"Yea, he's had it out for her for a long time now." Naruto said.

"Follow me." Sasuke began leading them back to camp.

"Not so fast." A large man with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a strange purple armor stood in their path, "why not just let me have her?"

"Doto!" Asama exclaimed, "Why are you doing this?"

"To make Yuki no Kuni great again!" Doto laughed, causing an avalanche. "Oh, look what I did, have fun with that." Doto rushed away, he already knew where their camp was, and exactly where Koyuki was hiding.

"Wait!" Naruto began running but was stopped by the avalanche, just barely managing to get to where his friends were and avoid death. "What now?"

"We wait and go save her after, the ritual needs to be done on a full moon." Asama said.

* * *

 _So that's the latest chapter, I hope you like it, next chapter will wrap everything up and then I'll do the next movie chapters, which will be Guardian of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. If you have any questions, concerns, suggestions or comments leave a review or PM me and I'll be sure to answer. Thanks for reading._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Naruto's Rainbow Rasengan! Gotenks, the World's Strongest?**

"Let's get him Trunks!" Goten shouted, smashing Blue in the face.

"I'll bet I beat him!" Trunks laughed, kicking Blue's flying form back towards Goten.

"I bet I'll win." Blue said, he was letting the boys play with him this way, he had yet to receive more that a simple bruise.

"Shut it!" Trunks said, axe-kicking Blue in the face. "Buster Cannon!" Trunks shot his attack at Blue, who was on the ground and couldn't move quick enough to dodge it.

"Ouch." Blue said as he stood up from the smoke. "Maybe I'll go Super Saiyan as well." He taunted.

"Only Saiyans can do this idiot." Trunks said.

"What if he's a Saiyan Trunks?" Goten asked as he watched the man power up, his black hair turning gold like theirs, and his eyes turned gold as well.

"Little Goten was right." Blue said, as he stood there in his Super Saiyan form. "How about this, I'll let you two turn into Gotenks, it'll be a fair fight after that right?" Blue asked.

"How do you know about that?" Goten asked, Vegeta had kept forced them to not talk about it.

"I can't remember the dance!" Trunks yelled.

"I'll fight him until you can." Goten stepped up and looked at Blue, "You mind if we spar?" He asked, smiling a little.

"Not at all little friend." Blue smiled back at Goten. "Let's go." They shot forwards at each other.

Blue was much stronger than Goten, and merely played with the boy until Goten got in a powerful punch and knocked out one of his teeth.

"What the hell?" Blue roared, a golden energy radiating off of him, "Was that for!" He screamed at Goten, the Ki turning into a large blast that engulfed him.

*?*

"Where am I?" Goten asked, the last thing he remembered was being struck by a powerful blast and then black, and now he was here, floating in a large black area with little golden-brown candles flying around.

"You are in the realm of the Earth God, Geb." A deep rumbling voice said.

"And why?" Goten asked, looking for the source of the voice.

"Because you are the one who was born to utilise my power." Geb said.

"And how do I use it?" Goten asked.

"Like this!" Geb shouted.

Rocks and dirt began forming an armor around Goten, merging with his skin. When the small maelstrom of earth stopped, Goten was shown, he had his usual body structure, and his face wasn't any different except for a few markings, one under each eye and one on his forehead. The ones under his eyes were shaped like upside down triangles with a line going through it close to the tip. The one on his forehead was a strange looking totem, it was trapezoidal in shape and had a strange design in the middle. Goten's gi had also changed to a green, sleeveless gi with a brown undershirt. "This is known as Earth-Sage Mode" Geb said, "Now use it to defeat your enemy!"

"I will, thank you." Goten said as lights flashed and he was back, he saw Blue's blast coming at him. "Doton: Earth God's Fist!" Goten yelled, smashing the blast of Ki with his hand, which had been covered with solid granite. "I'm back!" Goten yelled, jumping towards Blue and pulling his hand back, "Doton: Earth God's Solid Rock Cannon!" He shouted, throwing his fist forwards as a large granite rock flew at Blue and struck him in the chest, sending him flying.

"I got it!" Trunks shouted, "Ready Goten?" Trunks asked, making a mental note to ask Goten why he looked different.

"Of course." Goten smiled at his friend.

"Fuuu" They started as they began to perform the dance, "Sion" They were almost done, "HAAA!" They shouted as their index fingers met. In their place was a boy their height who wore a black vest and yellow ninja pants. His hair was black and purple and he had black eyes. "Gotenks has arrived!" He screamed, "Now it's time for, Super Saiyan!" He shouted, powering up to his Super Saiyan form easily.

"I'm ready to fight now." Blue said.

"Too bad, the only thing I'm ready for is destroying you." Gotenks rebutted.

"Try." Blue slid into a fighting stance, he was going to take this fight seriously.

"Big Tree Cannon!" Gotenks yelled, opening his mouth and shot forth a large blue beam.

"Big Tree Cannon!" Blue copied Gotenks exactly, the two attacks colliding in the middle, until Blue opened his mouth wider and pushed more energy into the blast, his slowly overtaking Gotenks', until the boy disappeared and smashed an elbow into the back of Blue's neck.

"No copying my moves!" Gotenks yelled as he punched Blue.

"Gemini Eight Star Blades!" Blue yelled, turning into a snake momentarily and then returning to his true form, with a scimitar in each hand, he began slashing towards Gotenks, who was barely fast enough to continue dodging all the blows.

"Galactic…" Gotenks tried to use one of his many techniques, but was stopped by a slash across his chest, and another along his arm, then finally dropping a scimitar and blasting Gotenks with a powerful blue ki cannon.

"I've won." Blue said, turning around as the fusion split into Goten and Trunks. "Now to go report this to Master Zodyak." He said, flying off.

* * *

It had been a few days since the battle between Blue and Gotenks, and, just as Asama had said, Doto had captured, but not killed Koyuki. Everyone had gathered near an abandoned train track, huddling in the car that was left there.

"We only have a few days until the blood ritual" Asama said, he was keeping the real reason for the kidnapping of Koyuki a secret, he didn't want the Konoha nin to know about Yuki no Kuni's greatest treasure, an orange orb known as a dragonball, legend had it that if one could collect all seven, then the mighty dragon Shenron would arise and grant any single wish, along with it were a few scrolls on how to manipulate the atmosphere around a person to create water, and even ice if the person was strong enough, and Doto wasn't after Koyuki's blood, only the necklace she wore, as it was the key that was needed to open the vault.

"Then I guess we should start moving." Kakashi said, he then turned to Jiraiya, "Lord Jiraiya, could you bring Yamato along with Goten and Trunks back to Konoha for me, they're a little beat up and I'd prefer if they got better, the four of us should be good."

"No problem, there's no hot springs here anyways." Jiraiya said, "See you guys." He waved as he grabbed Yamato -who was still a little too beat up to travel quickly- and waved for Goten and Trunks to follow.

"Bye guys." Goten waved.

"See ya!" Trunks and Goten jumped after Jiraiya.

"So it's just Team Seven now, who's ready to kick some…" Naruto started, until Kakashi clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We need to get going." Kakashi said, "I hope you're all ready, this'll be hard." The white haired Jonin said.

"Of course I'm ready, I get to save princess Gale!" Naruto said.

"Idiot" Sasuke mumbled.

"Let's just go." Kakashi said, "Asama, please get on my back, it'll be a lot faster."

"No, allow me." Naruto said, biting his thumb, drawing a bit of blood, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, slamming his hand onto the ground, causing a large chimpanzee to appear. "Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself to his new monkey summon.

"I am Tater. Nice to meet you." The chimp, Tater, bowed. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Do you mind carrying someone for us?" Naruto asked, pointing towards Asama.

"Not at all, I'm one of the fastest monkey summons." Tater bragged, turning so that Asama could get on.

"Alright, follow me." Kakashi said, if he was shocked that Naruto could summon monkeys he didn't show it.

"Naruto how can you summon two different animals?" Sakura asked, as far as she knew no one that could summon two different breeds of animals.

'He's getting stronger by the day, he may have surpassed me by now.' Sasuke thought angrily.

"It's a secret." Naruto smiled as he put one finger over his mouth. "Now let's get moving." He said. The group, led by Kakashi made their way to the central city of Yuki.

* * *

"We're here." Kakashi said. The group was standing at the foot of a large mountain, with a large castle on the top. "Fire Mountain, apparently this place has a strong historic background." Kakashi continued.

"No one cares, let's go rescue the princess." Naruto said, running towards the mountain and jumping up, using chakra to stick his feet to the side and continued running.

"That idiot." Sasuke said, before following him up, Sakura followed her two male teammates, leaving just Kakashi, Tater, and Asama at the base.

"Morons, I really have to teach them to listen." Kakashi shook his head, turning to face Tater, "Can you wall climb with someone on your back, or should I do it?"

"I'll just jump up." Tater said, crouching down and springing upwards, leaving Kakashi alone on the ground.

"Great, the monkey doesn't listen either." Kakashi grumbled as he ran up the mountain.

When Kakashi got to the top, everyone else was waiting for him. "Took you long enough." Naruto said, looking at his sensei, "I'll go in with Sasuke and beat Doto, you guys go look for Koyuki." Naruto said, if he was right then Doto would have her locked away safely until the full moon.

"I'm the Jonin here Naruto." Kakashi said, but he couldn't think of anything wrong with Naruto's logic -for once- so he reluctantly agreed, "But we'll go with your plan, Sakura, Tater, Asama, you're with me, Sasuke, Naruto, you're going to get Doto, good luck." Kakashi said, his squad taking off.

"So where are we looking?" Sasuke asked, he could faintly sense two powers again, one of them -the smaller one- was the same one he felt in Konoha when they met Koyuki for the first time, and the other, which was much larger, felt evil and reminded him of Orochimaru, just less evil and much less powerful.

Naruto pointed in the direction of the larger power, "I know this sounds weird, but I can feel something that way, and it doesn't feel nice." Naruto said.

"I know what you mean, I was going to suggest the same thing." Sasuke smirked, "We should go then." Sasuke looked at Naruto, it was strange but it seemed like the blond's power was mixed with something else, something ancient. 'I wonder if my being Indra's reincarnation has anything to do with this new ability?' Sasuke thought as they ran, this ability to 'feel' where other people were had him really intrigued.

After a few minutes of running, the two shinobi arrived in a large, circular pavilion in the center courtyard of the castle.

"Hey Doto!" Naruto shouted, "Get ready to get your ass kicked!"

'Idiot' Sasuke thought as the large man turned around, he had long black hair with eyes that were barely open. He wore a large black suit of armor that had blue trimmings.

"Oh look, two little flies for me to smack." The man laughed.

" **Kit, get out of here, you won't break that suit."** Kurama told Naruto inside the blond's head.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted, running forwards and creating a Rasengan.

* * *

"Sakura, I need you to be the look out, Tater you're on lookout duty as well." Kakashi said, they were standing in front of a large steel door that was situated in the most secure place in the castle, directly above the guard barracks. "Katon: Melting Spit." Kakashi said, removing his mask and spitting at the gate, melting a hole just large enough to him to stick his hand in, "Koyuki, you in there?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, there's trouble." Sakura said as an arrow made of ice flew towards her sensei, who moved his head to the side.

"What's happening out there?" Koyuki asked, too afraid to go towards the hole in the door now that an arrow had flown in through it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Kakashi yelled to her. He saw their enemy and was shocked, "Didn't Naruto kill you in Wave?" Kakashi asked, standing before him was a boy around Naruto's age with long black hair and brown eyes, along with a headband from Kirigakure, but it had a scratch threw it. The boy also had a large black cloak on, with red clouds decorating it.

"Haku?" Sakura asked, she remembered the boy, but was sure that he had been buried with Zabuza, "You were buried though."

"Buried alive." Haku responded, not moving his eyes from Kakashi, "But saved by my newest ally." As Haku finished his sentence, a woman appeared from the shadows, the woman had the same cloak as Haku, her red hair was tied up in a ponytail at the back of her head, her yellow eyes had a slight orange tint, she had one hand behind her back the whole time.

"Hey, I'm Shiomi." The girl waved at Kakashi.

"I'm Kakashi, pleasure." Kakashi responded, his eye locked onto his two opponents, "Sakura, mind guarding the door, Tater you and Asama get inside the room." The Jonin ordered, "Now please." He said as Haku threw a few senbon at him, Kakashi quickly drew a kunai in either hand and smashed the senbon, "Nice try." Kakashi said as he ran towards Haku, his attention leaving Shiomi momentarily as he smashed a fist into the boy's face, shattering his nose and breaking a few of his teeth.

"Katon: Magical Fire Cannon!" Shiomi yelled, performing her hand signs with a single hand, the other still behind her back, "FIRE!" She yelled, her outstretched hand shot a giant fireball at Kakashi.

"Hijutsu: Heavenly White Fang!" Kakashi yelled, punching the fireball as a large white blast came from his hand, destroying the Katon jutsu and smashing into Shiomi, sending the red haired girl flying. He quickly dodged a few senbon from Haku and turned to the boy, "Raiton: Thunder Blast!" Kakashi punched forwards, causing a large shockwave to fly towards Haku, smashing the boy in the ribs. Kakashi then used Shunshin to appear behind Haku's flying form, delivering a powerful elbow to his ribs, a loud crunching noise was heard as all the air escaped Haku's lungs.

"Katon: Fire Dragon Storm!" Shiomi yelled, waving her hand in the air, five dragon made of fire appeared and flew towards Kakashi.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, "Suiton: Giant Surge!" A large wave of water flew at the dragons, turning them into steam.

"Perfect!" Shiomi said, "Futton: Steam Dragon!" She yelled, all the steam in the air became a large dragon, "Destroy him!" Shiomi yelled, laughing as the dragon flew at Kakashi, who cupped one hand over the other.

"Rasengan!" Kakashi yelled, making a large blue sphere in his hand as he jumped towards the dragon, 'Sensei, I'll do this, for you I'll perfect the Rasengan!' Kakashi thought as he began pushing wind chakra into the sphere, "Eat this, Fuuton: Rasengan!" Kakashi yelled as the Rasengan began forming small blades of wind, destroying the dragon, Kakashi continued to fly towards Shiomi.

"Oh shit." She said as Kakashi smashed the Rasengan into her chest, sending her flying into the distance.

"You can come out now Sakura." Kakashi said as he covered up his Sharingan.

Sakura walked out first, followed by Koyuki, then Asama, with Tater in the back.

"Now, let's go to the courtyard." Kakashi said, he wanted to see how Naruto and Sasuke were doing.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he smashed a blue sphere of chakra into Doto's armor.

"Chidori!" Sasuke said, running at Doto and smashing his lightning attack into the same spot as Naruto, but it was to no avail, as there was no damage to the suit.

"Hyoton: Black Dragon Blizzard!" Doto said, jumping back and punching towards Naruto and Sasuke, the ice and snow in the area forming into a large dragon and spinning so violently that it turned black, "DIE!" Doto screamed as the dragon flew towards the two Konoha genin.

"Jinton: Shadowless Flight." Sasuke said, disappearing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, making one hundred clones. Each clone formed a Rasengan, "Rasengan!" Each clone screamed as they flew at the dragon, the hundred Rasengans smashing into the large ice dragon.

"No matter what you do, you cannot defeat my strongest Jutsu." Doto laughed.

"Chidori Lancer!" Sasuke screamed, shooting a lance of lightning at the spot where he and Naruto had attacked Doto's armor, causing a small crack. "Katon: Fire Dragon!" Sasuke yelled, making a dragon of fire that flew to help Naruto's clones. "You and me Doto, bring it on." Sasuke said.

"Don't leave me out of this." Naruto said, appearing next to Sasuke, "It'll be you against two genins, can you do it Mr. Daimyo?" Naruto taunted.

"Of course I can!" Doto yelled, "Hyoton: Swallow SnowStorm!" Doto screamed, making a flock of swallows from the surrounding snow. "Fly!" Doto yelled, causing the birds to fly at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone!" Naruto yelled, throwing a single shuriken at the birds, suddenly the single shuriken became a dozen, and the dozen became a hundred. Each shuriken smashed into a bird, shattering it as it struck.

BOOM!

Naruto turned his head to see his clones, Sasuke's dragon, and Doto's dragon all shatter, a large puff of smoke, cinders, and snow all swirling around.

"Hyoton: Black Ice Spear!" Doto yelled, shooting his hand forwards again, making the ice near him turn into a black spear that flew at Naruto, who was distracted by the different elements.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke shot a fireball towards the spear, melting it.

"Shit, thanks Sasuke." Naruto said, turning to face Doto once again.

"Even if you work together, you won't win." Doto laughed. "Hyoton: Black Dragon Blizzard!" Doto released his giant dragon once again.

"Sasuke, I'll deal with the dragon this time." Naruto said, 'Kurama, lend me some strength.' Naruto asked the giant demon fox.

" **I wouldn't have to if you had listened to me."** Kurama said, sighing as he sent power into Naruto, forming a crimson cloak of chakra around the boy.

"Thanks Kurama!" Naruto yelled, cupping his hands, "Vermillion Rasengan!" He shouted, forming a large Rasengan and wrapping the chakra cloak around it, then proceeding to smash it into the ice dragon, shattering it.

" **Kit, my power is being forced back into me, I can't push it out anymore."** Kurama told Naruto, as the cloak disappeared.

Naruto looked around, seeing chakra in the air, 'How am I seeing this?' He asked, he could see seven colors, white representing Yang, black representing Yin, red representing Fire, blue representing Water, green for Wind, brown for Earth, and Lightning from the yellow. "Sasuke, can you see this?" He called out to his friend.

"Yea, what is it though?" Sasuke asked, he could see the lines as well, and they were all circling around Naruto. "Naruto, use a Rasengan, that's how we'll beat him." Sasuke said, he knew that the Rasengan took chakra from the user and the air around them, meaning that if Naruto did it now, he would use seven elements to attack with, and that would destroy Doto's armor.

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, beginning his jutsu.

"Hyoton: Black Dragon Blizzard!" Doto yelled, if these boys could truly see the chakra lines, then that means that they would be able to destroy him, so he used the last of his chakra to make his final dragon, hoping it would finish them off.

"Raikiri!" Doto heard, and saw his dragon get shattered by a white flash as Kakashi appeared next to him, his hand covered in lightning.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, flying towards Doto from the sky, his Rasengan gaining the elemental chakra from the chakra lines that flew towards it, "No, this is my Rainbow Rasengan!" Naruto screamed as he flew towards Doto, the seven colored Rasengan smashing into his chest, directly where Sasuke had caused the armor to crack. "ARGH!" Naruto broke through the armor and pushed his Rasengan into Doto's chest, cutting him open and causing blood to squirt everywhere, Naruto pulled his arm back and let Doto fall backwards, the former Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni now had a large spherical hole in his chest.

"I did it." Naruto fell forwards, Sakura catching him before he could hit the ground.

"Naruto, that attack was beautiful." She said as she laid him down.

"You did good Naruto." Kakashi said, "Suiton: Water Ball" Kakashi said, making a small ball of water that crashed onto Naruto, cleansing him of blood.

"I will do as I please, these shinobi saved me, and plus, without it we will no longer need to defend against people like Doto!" Koyuki screamed at Asama.

"I will be returning to my kingdom now, bid Naruto farewell for me." Tater said, disappearing.

"What are you two arguing about?" Kakashi asked.

"I wish to give you shinobi a great treasure as a reward, but Asama is attempting to persuade me not to." Koyuki said.

"It is our county's keepsake from before chakra was brought into the world." Asama said, "And it is our duty to ensure it is safe."

"If Princess Koyuki wishes to entrust us with this artifact I will not deny her offer." Kakashi said.

"Not you, the blond boy, he defeated Doto, something none of you would be able to do, when he awakens I will give him the stone." She said.

"As you wish." Kakashi bowed.

A few days later, there was a celebration for Koyuki's return, and during her coronation, she called Naruto to the stage.

"For defeating the evil Doto, I must reward this boy, does everyone agree?" She asked the crowd, getting a unanimous agreement. "So, as his reward, I have decided to give him the gift of our Dragonball." Koyuki said, as a messenger brought a large purple box decorated with golden ribbons, Koyuki took it and opened it, revealing an orange ball that had three stars inside of it. "Naruto Uzumaki, I present you with our Dragonball, the three stared ball." Koyuki said, handing the box to Naruto.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto smiled, taking the box and turning to the crowd, "Thanks a lot you guys!" He yelled.

* * *

 _And that wraps up this chapter, sorry it took so long, I've had exams and stuff to study for so time is tight. Anyways, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions then feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading._


	31. Chapter 31

_So instead of another Naruto movie arc, I've decided to make my own arc that will be much longer than a movie (I may still do Crescent Moon later). I apologise for the long wait, I was just about done the movie chapter when this idea came to me, so I totally rewrote it so Sasuke could be part of it._

 **Chapter 31: Slithor, the snake man!**

"Dodge!" Naruto heard Sasuke shout as a flurry of shuriken flew at the blond, currently Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in a team spar against Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Even though each member of team 7 was more than likely stronger than their team 9 counterparts, but the InoShikaCho trio had impeccable teamwork skills.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he dodged a kick from Ino, only to jump in the way of Choji's giant fist smacking him to the ground. "Ow." He rubbed his head.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Shikamaru shot a giant fireball towards Sasuke, who responded with his own Grand Fireball jutsu, the two attacks cancelling out.

"Katon: Fire Dragon!" Sasuke called out, making a dragon of fire that flew towards Shikamaru.

"Suiton: Water Dragon!" Ino called out, the two dragons destroyed each other, making a large cloud of smoke.

"Sakura, Naruto on me!" Sasuke called out, his Sharingan allowed him to see through the smoke easily.

"No way I'm gonna pass on the opportunity to take out Choji." Naruto called out, running through the smoke towards the last location of the Akimichi heir. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, making a shadow clone. "WOAH!" Shikamaru had stuck his foot out, knowing exactly where Naruto was, and caused the blond to trip and fly towards Choji.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji yelled, punching Naruto in the face, only for a loud poof to be heard.

"Fuuton: Wind Wall!" Naruto yelled out, making a circle of wind around him that caused the smoke to dissipate.

"Doton: Rock Wall!" Choji yelled, making a wall of earth around Naruto's wall of wind.

"LET ME OUT!" Naruto screamed.

"Suiton: Water Dragon!" Ino called out, sending a water dragon towards Sakura.

"Nice try Ino!" Sakura yelled out, "Suiton: Aquatic Separation!" the pinkette yelled out, causing the dragon to fly apart. 'That was taxing, I see what Kakashi-sensei means about my reserves.' She thought as she dodged a kunai from Ino.

"LET ME OUT!" NAruto shouted again, the stone circle began cracking.

Sasuke and Choji had begun to have a taijutsu spar, the larger boy throwing a powerful punch towards Sasuke, who was forced to dodge, right into Choji's powerful knee. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji yelled, his left hand growing extremely large as he smashed the avenger into the ground, leaving Sasuke unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Sakura had noticed her teammate get knocked out and ran towards him, losing focus on Ino, who capitalised on that and flew towards the pinkette, a powerful knee and then an axe-kick was all it took for Sakura to join Sasuke in unconsciousness.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed, "Fuuton: Great Whirlwind!" The jinchuuriki shouted, a huge gale of wind shattering his prison. "When I say let me out I mean it." He growled, not noticing that his teammates were knocked out.

"Shadow Bind." Shikamaru was in the exact same position as Naruto, who was now unable to control his movements.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji yelled, making his right arm giant, and punching Naruto in the face.

"Suiton: Aquatic Barrage!" Ino shouted, a multitude of fists made from water smashing into Naruto, pummeling him into the ground.

"Katon: Flaming Swallows!" Shikamaru shouted as Naruto stood up, sending birds made from flames at Naruto, who barely dodged them.

"You guys are pushing it." Naruto said, trying to shock his opponents so he could get a good hit in, otherwise he would be defeated. He pulled Hi no Kitsune out of it's seal and placed it on his belt, unsheathing the blade as he held it facing Shikamaru.

"Naruto this is too troublesome, you can't beat all three of us just give up." Shikamaru said, he didn't even want to fight, the only reason that this was happening was because there was no other rookie team (other than the Yamikaze siblings and Gai's team but they were on a mission) that could keep up with team 7.

"I won't give up!" Naruto shouted, rushing at Shikamaru, blade ready to slice.

"Enough!" Asuma shouted, "Lady Tsunade would like to see all six of you, wake them up." The Jonin said, then disappeared.

"I would've won too." Naruto pouted as he put his sword away and walked up to Sasuke and Sakura, pouring water on their heads. "Wake up." He said.

"NARUTO!" Sakura jumped up and slapped the blond, sending him flying into the air in a comedic fashion.

 **LINE BREAK HERE**

"Team 7, Team 9, an object from space has crashed on the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, your teams are to go and check it out, be careful, there are sure to be ninja from Sand as well." Tsunade said, "I'm delegating Shikamaru as the team leader so follow his orders."

"Why Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, "I'm a Chunin and so is Sasuke."

"I don't trust your judgement and Kakashi told me Sasuke is not to lead this mission." Tsunade said, turning to Shikamaru, "Team Gai will be meeting you there, as will the newly formed team Yamato." She said, "Good luck."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Shikamaru bowed, the others following his lead. "Main gate, thirty minutes." He told his team, they all hopped away.

'I shoulda been the leader.' Naruto thought as he bounced from roof to roof, heading home. He quickly grabbed his sealing scrolls and put food and extra tools in them. He walked up to his display case and grabbed his Hi no Kitsune, the sword from his mother. He hooked it onto his belt, Kakashi had taught him kenjutsu a little after the mission in Yuki no Kuni and it was a lot easier to get at on his belt, plus he had added a special seal that Jiraiya had taught him to the handle -a seal that would allow him to store Kurama's chakra in the blade so he could use his Kazeken attack with Kurama's Yin chakra. He called the new attack Midnight Slash. "Time to go, I'll find my parent's house when I come back." Naruto said to himself as he turned to walk out the door, he closed it and heard his name.

"Naruto." A female voice said, he turned to the origin of the sound and saw Videl standing there, her arm still in a sling from when she was attacked during the invasion.

"Hey Videl, how are ya?" Naruto asked, he hadn't seen her in a while.

"I'm doing better." She smiled, "Are you going out on a mission?"

"Yea, us and team 9 are together under Shikamaru." He responded.

"My team's not going?" She asked, Gohan and Goten were both really powerful and Trunks could hold his own in a fight against either of them apparently so she had no clue why they weren't on the mission.

"Goten and Trunks are with Captain Yamato right now, they're going to meet us there."

"Oh, where's Gohan?" She asked, she hadn't heard from him since the Chunin exams.

"He…" Naruto wasn't sure what to tell her, it had been nearly a month since the Chunin exams and his mission was only a week long, wheat could he say? "His mission was extended." He lied, scratching the back of his head, 'I can't tell her that he's probably dead.' He thought.

"Oh, well good luck on your mission." She said, walking into her apartment.

"Thanks." Naruto jumped away.

A few minutes later he arrived at the main gate and saw the rest of his teammates. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he landed, scowling a little at Shikamaru.

"It's alright." Shikamaru said, "Now here's how the formation is going to work, Naruto your sense of smell is almost as good as Kiba's so I'll want you in the front." The Nara said.

"Wait, we're going too. Hokage's orders." Kiba shouted as he, Hinata, and Shino walked towards the group, "Apparently Kakashi reported back saying that Sand's involvement was too much for just you six, so we're going too."

"Alright new plan, Hinata at eh front, Kiba rearguard, Naruto you and Sasuke are our most powerful so I want you two on either side, Choji you hang back with Kiba. Sakura and Ino are in the middle with me and Shino. Shino I need you to use your bugs to scout. Understood?"

"Understood" Everyone said.

"Good let's move, it's a two day trip so we'll stop to rest at sundown." The Nara heir said. Everyone moved to their positions.

Most of the trip was silent, everyone wanting to cover as much ground as possible as fast as possible. It wasn't until sundown when the silence was broken. "Hinata, is there a spot we can rest anywhere close?" Shikamaru asked, her Byakugan allowed her to easily see through the thick brush that they were travelling in.

"It looks like there is an empty clearing in about a hundred yards." She responded quickly, not noticing the quick movement of something in the corner of her view.

"Good, we'll set down there for the night." Shikamaru said as they came upon the clearing. "Sakura and Ino, you two set up the tents. Naruto, you and Kiba go get wood. Sasuke will start a small fire with what we have here."

Half an hour later and the group was sitting around a campfire, telling ghost stories and roasting food.

"We should probably get to sleep." Sasuke said, he hadn't participated in the talking, but he had sat beside Naruto and Shikamaru, staying even when he was annoyed.

"I agree, everyone to their tents, Naruto and I'll take first watch." Shikamaru ordered, waiting for everyone else to go into their tents before he turned to the blond. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I shoulda been the leader, but because you're so smart you get the position." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Naruto, but think about it, if I lose my brains I have nothing, you're super powerful."

"Mostly because of the Kyuubi." Naruto mumbled, then slapped his hands over his mouth, "I mean, uhm…"

"I already knew." Shikamaru said, causing Naruto to calm down. It was true that Shikamaru had his suspicions but Naruto had clarified them just now.

"Oh, well don't tell anyone please." The blond jinchuuriki asked his friend.

"No problem." Shikamaru smiled as he looked around.

"MOVE!" Naruto pushed Shikamaru out of the way, taking a blast of energy in the chest.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted as he rolled away from a second blast of energy. 'That's not a Katon jutsu that I'm familiar with, what is it?' the Nara thought as he dodged another one and looked towards Naruto, who was trying to stand.

"Don't move, we will be liberating this planet in the name of Lord Ice." A red alien with a face like a cobra in armor that was white and brown with shoulder guards and tight pants stood facing Shikamaru. The alien wore a green lens over his left eye.

"I won't let you." Shikamaru growled, throwing a kunai at the snake like alien, who just let it bounce off his armor.

"A power level of 365, sorry but you'll have to do better than that." The alien said, "I have a power level of 1084."

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Shikamaru shouted, shooting a fireball at the alien.

'His power just went up to 1095?' The alien thought as he moved quickly away from the ball, "How did you do that?"

"Do what Snaky?" Shikamaru asked, he was going to attempt to stall until Naruto or Sasuke got here, they should be strong enough to defeat this guy.

The alien growled, "My name is Slithor!" He shouted, "And how did you triple your power with a single move?"

'My power, he said it was 365, so when I use grand fireball it goes to 1095?' Shikamaru tried to figure out how the power level thing worked when another blast of energy flew at him.

"ANSWER ME!" Slithor yelled.

"First tell me what you're shooting at me." Shikamaru said, dodging another blast.

"Ki you idiot." Slithor said, "Now answer me." The snake man held a blast in his hand.

"I used my Katon Grand Fireball jutsu." Shikamaru answered, then did a few hand signs, "First I do that to gather my chakra then I go like this." He put his hands up to his mouth, "Katon: Grand Fireball!" He shot a fireball at Slithor who dodged and ran towards the Nara.

"Bastard!" Slithor shot a fist at Shikamaru, but stopped when he realised that his hand was missing, only a stump that occasionally spurted blood remained.

"Leave him alone." Naruto said, his hair leaving a shadow over his eyes, he held his sword in one hand and a Rasengan in the other, "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he smashed the blue ball into the alien's chest.

'A power of 20000?' was Slithor's last thought before Naruto's hand pierced his gut.

Shikamaru took the lens off the alien's face and put it on himself, pressing the button while facing Naruto, "2000." He said.

"What?"

"Your power level, 2000."

Just then Kiba burst out of his tent, "What's going on?" He asked, looking at the alien's body.

"We found what crashed." Shikamaru answered.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Embodiment of Death, Kai Tokuma!**

"Goten, get out of there!" Yamato shouted, the young demi-saiyan was currently fighting a strange blue skinned alien who had white hair [Google Frieza Soldier], but was not fairing too well as the older alien had much more experience, and an armor that allowed him resist Goten's Earth-based jutsu.

"Wait, I can win!" Goten shouted, he could handle this but he would have to go super saiyan, something that Vegeta and Gohan told him not to, at least not around any other Konoha-nin.

"No you can't fall back!" Yamato said as he shunshined behind one of the blue-skinned aliens and jabbed a kunai into his jugular, blood spurting everywhere as the soldier died. "Do as I say!" Yamato yelled as Goten was knocked away by a powerful punch.

"Sir, they are extremely skilled, even though their power levels are low, they're killing us left and right!" One of the blue soldiers said to the commander, a tall man who had lion like features -a golden mane with gold fur covering his visible skin with an elongated snout and teeth that made kunai look dull- he also had a golden armor with a black trim and a long sword on his belt.

"I don't care, destroy them!" The lion-man roared, his deep voice resonating through the battle field.

"Goten, get Trunks and Kai and go!" Yamato yelled as he watched Goten kill one soldier but get struck by another soldier's ki blast.

"NO!" Goten yelled, causing a small burst of ki to leak out, throwing a few soldiers away, "I'm a shinobi of Konoha!" Goten's hair stood up.

"Goten, GO!" Yamato yelled as a ki blast hit the ex-ANBU in the chest, sending him flying.

"Yamato!" Goten shouted, punching a hole through the attacker's chest, killing him. "Trunks! Kai! Get out of here!" The demi-Saiyan shouted.

"Sorry Goten, but battle is my thing, I promised Hokage-sama that I would put my life on the line for Konoha, and so I will!" Kai shouted, appearing next to Goten and swinging his black katana, cutting a soldier in half. Kai was a ninja that had been found during an expedition by Kakashi and a few other Jonin. The village that he was found in had been burned down by black flames that wouldn't go out. Kai had black hair that covered his face with green eyes that looked like emeralds. He wore a black cloak with that had lime green trimmings. He also had a strange necklace that had a skull charm on it.

"Dammit Kai, just go!" Goten shouted as he smashed his fist into the gut of a soldier who attacked him.

"No." Kai laughed as he danced around the soldiers, slicing and shooting small Katon jutsus at them. "Hijutsu: Black Flame Maelstrom!" Kai shouted as thirty or so soldiers jumped at him, he activated his jutsu, causing a large twister of black fire to eviscerate the soldiers, leaving no remains.

"Commander Saber, we need help!" One soldier yelled as a raiton jutsu flew at him and caused him to begin convulsing.

"I'll deal with Yamato!" Trunks yelled, having finally gotten away from the large group of soldiers.

"Thanks Trunks!" Goten yelled, "Hurry!" Trunks nodded and rushed towards Yamato as he grabbed the Jonin and ran away.

"Kai, I'll deal with the soldiers." Goten said as he and Kai stood back-to-back.

"Cool, I'll take ." Kai smiled as he jumped towards Saber.

'Time to try and call on my Earth Sage Mode.' Goten thought as he dodged attacks left and right. 'How did it happen last time?' He thought, kicking a soldier in the throat with enough force to cause a loud cracking noise. Goten was lost in thought as he danced around blows using pure instincts, until one of them hit him with an uppercut. "Ouch." The demi-Saiyan muttered, 'That's it!' He thought, remembering the fight with Blue, pain was what caused his transformation. "HIT ME AGAIN!" He shouted as three soldiers flew at him, all hitting him with various appendages.

"You know, for someone who is slightly stronger than us, you're pretty weak!" One of them said as he hit Goten in the face, knocking a tooth out.

"Good." Goten responded as he was engulfed in a strange light, with rocks and dirt swirling around him. "Earth Sage Mode!" He shouted, causing the light to disappear. Goten's gi had changed to a green gi with a short-sleeve brown undershirt under it. His face was now adorned with symbols. "Doton: Earth God's Fist!" Goten shouted, appearing next to the three soldiers with his fists covered in solid granite, breaking all of their skulls with a single punch. "Now it's time for my newest skill!" Goten shouted, "Doton: Earth God's Wrath!" He shouted, causing a large chasm to open under the remaining soldiers and suck them all up. "ANNND, CLAP!" Goten shouted as he clapped, the chasm closing and the ground looking good as new.

"You defeated a lot of them." A voice came from Goten's left, he turned and saw a bipedal humanoid alien who had a blue orb on his head, with white skin. He also had the same orb that was on his head on each of his shins and wrists. "Those men were hard to find."

"Too bad, they shouldn't have attacked my friends." Goten said.

"I ordered them too, and now that they're dead, I'll have to kill you." The alien said, "In the name of the Planet Trade Organisation, I, Lord Ice, will kill you!" The alien shouted, flying towards Goten.

'This guy's strong.' Goten thought as he dodged a punch from the alien and tried to deliver a kick, only for a spiked tail to impale itself in his arm.

"Frozen Shot." Ice said, pointing a bright blue ball of ki at Goten. "Good bye."

"Earth God's Protection!" Goten shouted the moment before the blast hit him, causing a small hole to swallow him and move him away before he died, unfortunately he was too exhausted to go and attempt to finish Ice off.

Back with Kai, he had began to battle Saber in a fight of swords, a longsword vs a katana. Both warriors were extremely skilled in the usage in their respective weapons.

"You are strong for a human." Saber said, sending Kai flying away with a wild slash of his sword.

"I'm not a human though, not fully at least." Kai smiled as he showed his necklace, "Thanatos, I call upon your power, join with me as I attempt to defeat this enemy." Kai chanted, holding onto his skull pendant the whole time, a dark golden aura surrounding him in the shape of a tall robed figure with two skeletal wings. "This is the power of a god." Kai smiled as the golden aura covered him up momentarily, when is dissipated Kai's hair was all slicked back and his eyes were gold, he cloak was gone and replaced with another one that was entirely black, and his katana had become a large black scythe. "This is my Deity Contract: Thanatos the god of death!" Kai shouted, disappearing in a pillar of black flames and reappearing behind Saber, swinging his scythe into the alien's side, ripping through him and spurting blood everywhere. "Goten you good?" Kai shouted.

"No, I'm afraid he's not good." Ice laughed, flying towards Kai, who spun his scythe and charged, wings unfurling from his back as he jumped towards Ice.

'This guy beat Goten, I'm not sure if I'll win.' Kai thought as he swung his scythe at the alien, who blocked it with his tail and knocked it out of his hand.

"Ice Shot!" Ice shouted, blasting a ball of blue ki at Kai.

"Purgatory Flames!" Kai shouted before the ball hit him, he was suddenly engulfed in black flames, that blocked the ball of ki and caused a large explosion, sending both fighters flying. "Why won't you die?"

"Have you never fought someone with the power to demolish a galaxy?" Ice taunted.

"To destroy…" Kai believed the alien, he didn't know why, but he did, and it demolished his self-confidence, "A galaxy?"

Ice raised his finger in the air, "This is a technique passed through the family, the Death Ball." Ice laughed as a large magenta ball formed above his finger, and continued to grow. "Ow die!" Ice yelled as he flung his finger downwards, causing the ball to slowly fly towards the planet.

"Purgatory Flames!" Kai yelled, shooting black flames at the ball, but to no avail. "Hijutsu: Thanatos Scythe Wave!" Kai shouted, flinging his arms across his body, shooting waves of black energy at the death ball as Ice stood there laughing. But the ball continued to move forwards.

"You can't win!" Ice laughed at Kai's futile attempts, until an orange blur flew in front of the ball.

"Rasengan!" Naruto was in front of the Death Ball, his Rasengan pushing against the large ball of ki.

" **Kit, use my energy."** Kurama said, he knew that Naruto alone was not nearly strong enough to win.

"Raikiri!" A white blur flew towards Naruto, Kakashi appearing beside him with his signature jutsu in hand, smashing the lightning into the Death Ball. "Hey Naruto, try using some of your friends chakra." Kakashi said.

"Suiton: Water Dragon!" Sakura shouted, making a dragon of water that flew to help her teammates with the Death Ball.

Ice turned to look at Sakura, a strange light appearing in his eye as he looked her over. "I like you, come with me." He teleported in front of her and bowed.

"Get away from Sakura!" Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted, making a clone who ran towards Ice. "Kurama, I'll take two tails!" Naruto shouted, pulling energy from Kurama, who just let it happen, the demon knew how it felt to love someone.

Naruto clone charged at Ice, a kunai in either hand, "DIE BASTARD!" Naruto's clone flung a kunai at the alien and shunshined behind him, attempting to cut his jugular.

"Die." Ice said, a wave a ki sending Sakura flying and causing the clone to pop. Ice turned to Sakura and walked towards her, "I apologise. I did not mean to hurt you." He offered her his hand.

"Get away from me!" Sakura shouted, stabbing his hand with a kunai then rolling backwards, only to be chopped in the neck.

*?*

"Sakura." A smooth voice said, "Sakura wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was under water, a large face formed. "Sakura, I am Salacia, the goddess of water." The goddess turned into her human form, a beautiful woman with a silk blue dress and wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a mix between blue and green that seemed to pull you into the center. "And I am here to offer you my power."

"Are my friends alright?" Sakura asked, "How did I get here?"

"Your friends are fine, and I will send you back now." Salacia said as water formed a large circle around Sakura, causing a brilliant light.

*Back at the battlefield*

Sakura's eyes snapped open, she leant forwards as she felt a hand fly towards the back of her neck. She looked at herself as she did, her red dress and black pants had been replaced by a light blue form fitting suit. Her face had markings like Goten's did when he used his earth-sage mode, only her totem was a rhombus that had the kanji for water in it, and under her eyes -Which had become blue as opposed to her normal green eyes- she had triangles facing downwards. "This is my Water-sage mode!" She shouted as she appeared behind Ice, her newfound speed shocking the lizard-like alien, "Water God's Impact!" She shouted as she punched Ice in the face and sent him flying, her hand was covered in super pressurised water.

"Chidori." Sasuke said, appearing in the fight, his left hand covered with lightning as he attempted to stab Ice in the heart.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, he was cloaked in a red chakra cloak that had two tails fluttering out the back.

"Shadow Ogre's Raging Cannon!" Shikamaru shouted, he was cloaked in the shadow ogre, it was much larger than it had been when she had first seen it though. The ogre sent a fist towards Ice.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba shouted, him and his little dog Akamaru flew towards Ice in a spiral.

"Eight Trigrams: THirty-two Palms!" Neji and Hinata flew at Ice together, both of their Byakugan flaring.

"Suiton: Water Dragon!" Ino shouted.

"Doton: Earth Dragon!" Choji shouted, making a dragon like Ino, except of earth instead of rock.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi appeared next to Naruto, his hand covered in what looked to be a Chidori on steroids.

All of the attacks flew towards Ice, and all hit at the same time, causing a large shockwave. All of the konoha ninja flew away from it, causing Ice to fall to the ground, leaving a large crater. The alien began to stand up, purple blood dripping down his face "Pretty good, but not good enough." He muttered.

"ARGH!" Naruto screamed, pulling more and more energy from Kyuubi, until he had a full cloak with three tails, "Crimson Rasengan!" He shouted, making a Rasengan that was blood red instead of the normal blue color. He flew at Ice with a speed that rivalled that of Kakashi, and smashed the red orb into the chest of the alien, causing a large gash to appear. "Katon: Rasengan!" Naruto roared as he made a second red rasengan, this one covered in fire, he smashed it into Ice's chest, right next to the other one. "JUST DIE!" Naruto shouted, making a large explosion where the two stood.

 _I hope you liked it. For all of you wondering (if there are any) Kai's Deity Contract and the Elemental-sage modes are different, and Kai's origin will be explained soon, within the next two chapters probably. And now, a few questions: Do you want Gohan to reappear before the Shippuden part? Who do you want to have the Fire-sage mode, Videl, Sasuke, or someone else (if you pick someone else please tell me why)? And finally should I have Goten and Trunks teach some of the Naruto characters the fusion dance? Please either PM me or leave a review with your answers. Thanks for reading._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Gaara vs Naruto, the power of the Jinchuuriki!**

The explosion cleared and Naruto stood alone, his cloak of chakra gone. Ice's destroyed body at his feet.

"Thank you." A voice came from the nearby shrubs, a ninja from Suna walked out, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari behind him. " I doubt that we would've defeated him."

"Dynamic Entry!" A loud voice boomed as Gai flew on scene, kicking the Suna Jonin in the chest, "I, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, will be your opponent!" He shouted, starting a Taijutsu bout with the Suna-nin. "Neji, you did good getting here that fast!" Gai shouted to his student, who had flown with speeds that surprised all of team Gai when he had heard that Hinata was engaging the aliens.

"Thanks you sensei." Neji said.

'How did I not notice him?' Shikamaru thought.

"Dynamic Entry!" A second voice came as Lee flew into the fight, engaging Kankuro in a fight.

Tenten then burst through the shrubs and began to attack Temari.

"Gaara?" Naruto looked at the red haired boy.

"Naruto, mother would like your blood." Gaara said, slinging an arm towards Naruto, who rolled out of the way as a claw of sand destroyed the place he was just standing.

"I don't have time to deal with you Gaara." Naruto said, running at the boy, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made three clones, "Quadruple Rasengan!" Naruto and each of his clones made a Rasengan and attempted to smash them into Gaara.

'Mother, take over?' Gaara thought, nearly in a trance as his willpower weakened, he could smell Naruto's blood now, and it was making him crazy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The redhead screamed, Ichibi breaking through his seal slightly and changing Gaara into a half beast, He roared as the four Rasengans smashed into him, and Gaara swiped his hand, a giant claw of sand destroying the clones and sending Naruto flying.

" **Kit, don't allow him to use a full-body take over!"** Kurama warned, he knew that Naruto couldn't defeat the Ichibi right now.

" **I refuse to lose to you again Kurama!"** Gaara shouted, though it did not sound like the red-haired boy's normal voice, this one was much deeper and was filled with even more hatred.

" **Shukaku's taking control, you have to win quickly Naruto!"** Kurama almost yelled, Shukaku -the Ichibi- was the weakest of the bijuu, but was also the most insane, he had a tendency to kill who ever he fought.

"Fine, Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto shouted, slamming his hand to the ground and causing a seal to appear, "Monkey!" He yelled, hoping for a powerful summon.

"I am Smasha!" The gorilla that appeared yelled, he was a large silverback gorilla standing an easy seven feet tall and wore a green band around his left arm.

"Nice to meet ya, mind if we do introductions after?" Naruto asked, gesturing towards Gaara.

"No problem." Smash smiled and charged the jinchuuriki, grabbing him and holding him as Naruto prepared an attack.

"Smasha, when I shoot this I need you to move fast!" Naruto yelled, going through hand signs, "Fuuton: Wind Dragon!" Naruto shouted, making a dragon from wind that flew towards Gaara, then he made a few more hand seals, "Fuuton: Wind Torpedo!" He yelled, breathing in as much air as he could, then releasing it in a small ball that flew towards Gaara as well.

Smasha jumped out of the way and roared at Gaara, causing a few stones to fly at him, "Gorilla Cannon!" Smasha shouted, shooting a large beam of chakra at Gaara.

Gaara swiped his hand upwards, a claw destroyed Smasha's beam and a few shurikens made of sand flew towards Naruto's attacks, cancelling out the torpedo and impeding the dragon enough for Gaara to jump over it.

" **Sand Hammer!"** Gaara yelled, Shukaku's voice clearly audible. Gaara swung his beast arm downwards, making a large hammer of sand and tried to flatten Naruto.

"Gorilla Fist!" Smasha yelled, appearing in between Gaara and Naruto, with a fist charged with chakra, he smashed his fist into Gaara's hammer, destroying it.

"Thanks Smasha!" Naruto shouted, jumping beside his summon with a Rasengan charged, "Rasengan!" The blond shouted, smashing his hand into Gaara's human part.

"Giga Punch!" Smasha yelled, punching Gaara with all of his strength, causing the sand that he used as a shield to shatter and fall all over the place.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, making a few dozen clones, "Now let's go, Giga-Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, making a Rasengan and jumping upwards, each clone adding all of their chakra to the original Rasengan, making it larger and larger, "Attack!" Naruto made the final clone henge into a piece of wood so he could bounce off it, "Giga-Rasengan!" The blond yelled, flying towards Gaara with the powerful ball of chakra, hoping to end the fight.

"Sand Explosion!" Gaara yelled, making sand fly from him, cutting Naruto up, but not stopping his ultimate attack, " **Why don't you die child of Kurama?"** Shukaku screamed from Gaara's body, his rage building.

From Naruto's body, a crimson cloak of chakra erupted, three tails waving in the back, " **Kit, I've taken control."** Kurama said from Naruto's body, the Giga-Rasengan growing nearly twice in size, " **Giga-Crimson-Rasengan!"** Kurama yelled, smashing the ball into Gaara/Shukaku, " **Go to hell you stupid racoon!"** Kurama screamed, destroying the sand that engulfed Gaara, knocking the boy out and causing Shukaku to fall back into his seal. " **You can have your body back."** Kurama told NAruto, the cloak dissipating and Naruto falling from the sky towards the ground.

"We'll meet again." Smasha said, knowing that Naruto would stick to his word.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, running towards him, she was still in her Water-Sage mode, so she moved extremely fast, she caught Naruto as he fell, she looked to see Smasha but he was gone, 'Where did he go?' She thought, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind as she felt Naruto's heartbeat quicken, then slow, then finally, stop, it felt as if the world had stopped, she looked around and screamed for help, but it was as if time itself had stopped, no one reacted, no one moved, no one could help her and because of that Naruto would die in her arms.

" **Sakura, I will help you."** A beautiful voice said, it was Salacia, she was in her human form, a beautiful tan skinned woman with flowing brown hair and blue-green eyes, who was adorned in gold and emerald jewelry and a dress that matched her eyes. " **I can give you the ability to heal him."** She smiled, moving Sakura's hands to be over Naruto's chest, then putting her own hands over Sakura's, " **Now just channel my chakra and your chakra together, like the Water God's Fist attack, but try to heal instead of hurt."** She said.

"I'll try." Sakura sobbed, channelling her chakra and Salacia's chakra into Naruto, a green glow over took Sakura's hand, "Water God's Grand Healing!" Sakura shouted.

" **Use your love for him!"** Salacia urged.

Sakura nodded, "Naruto, I love you!" She screamed, "Don't leave please!" She cried more, her tears landing on the green chakra that surrounded her hands, causing the glow to grow, brighter, brighter, then there was a flash.

"S… Sakura?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me Naruto." She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Don't do anything like that to me again." She was still crying.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

Sakura just smiled and hugged him tighter, "I love you, Naruto." she said, then fell unconscious.

"I love you too, Sakura." Naruto smiled, then saw nothing but black.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Naruto woke up, in the Konoha hospital, feeling brand new, then the events of two days ago came back to him, and he smiled, Sakura had said that she loved him.

"Oh, you're awake, I'll inform Tsunade-sama immediately." A nurse who was checking on him said as she saw him move.

"Please don't." Naruto asked, he wasn't in a mood to deal with Tsunade right now, that old hag would make him explain stuff to her.

"She told me that I am to call her no matter what, sorry." The nurse smiled weakly at him as she called out to another nurse to go and get the Hokage.

A few minutes later, Tsunade and her assistant Shizune came into the room, "Out, I need to talk to him." She said, kicking the nurse out and getting Shizune to place a few privacy seals on the doors and window. "So, you used the Kyuubi's powers, in front of everyone, and then the fox took control?" She asked, she wasn't mad though, which surprised Naruto.

"I let him take control, I trust him, and yes in order to protect my friends I used the Kyuubi's power, is there an issue?" Naruto asked.

"Now they all have questions, and you need to choose whether or not to tell them the answers, it's your secret." She said with a smile, "Now let's check if you're all good to go, then you should go visit your little girlfriend." Tsunade said with a smile, then took out a needle, "Give me your arm."

"No, I'm fine!" Naruto scurried to the corner of the room and cowered in fear. Screams echoed through the hospital for a few moments as Tsunade took a blood sample.

After his 'check-up' Naruto was released, and the first thing he did was go check on Sakura, who had yet to wake up.

"Sakura." Naruto said as he looked at her unconscious form, "Wake up Sakura." He said as he watched her slow, shallow breaths.

"Yo, Naruto, I'm afraid to tell you this, but she may not wake up." Kakashi had come into the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Shouted Naruto, what could he possibly mean, sh may not wake up?

"I need you to calm down before I explain this to you." Kakashi said, causing Naruto to stop his yelling, he understood the intensity of this situation.

"I'm calm, let's hear it."

"Because of her using that powerful healing jutsu, she exhausted her chakra." Kakashi said.

"So she has chakra exhaustion, she'll be fine."

"No, she has extreme chakra exhaustion, she is in a coma." Kakashi said, "And she may not wake up because of it."

"So this is my fault?" Naruto asked, tears in his eyes.

"No, if it's anyone's fault it would be Gaara's, or Ice's." Kakashi said, "Or even mine, I was there but you were the one who fought against Gaara." The Jonin looked to the ground.

"No, it's on me." Naruto said adamantly, "I decided to fight Gaara on my own." He said, "And the girl I love is hurt because of my mistake."

"Brat, you can't blame yourself for this." Jiraiya had entered the room during the conversation at some point during the conversation and made himself comfortable, "But I gotta say, you're just like your father when picking a girl, always looking for that strange hair color." The sannin smiled.

"Ero-Sennin, it's my fault." Naruto argued.

"N… no it's not Naruto." A weak voice said, Sakura was struggling to get up.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, nearly teleporting to her side as he laid her back down, "Lay down, you're exhausted, get some rest."

"N… Naruto, it's n… not y… you're fault." Sakura said weakly, going with Naruto as he laid her down.

"Sakura, we can talk about it when you're better, for now just rest. Please." Naruto said.

"Al… alright Naruto." She smiled and closed her eyes.

 _So I hope you like the conclusion to the Ice arc, for now. Ice is a character that I like and I'll probably bring him back in the Shippuden part. Tell me what you think about the fight between Naruto and Gaara, should I have done something differently? Anyways, thanks for reading!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Naruto's Secret Revealed! Ossian Prince of Tigers!**

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Naruto walked into her room, it had been one day since she had miraculously awoken from her coma and Naruto had gone home after ensuring that she was asleep.

"I'm good Naruto, and you?" She asked, a slight blush on her face when she saw the bouquet he was holding, it was filled with pink roses.

"I'm good, I uhh, got these for you." He answered awkwardly, handing the flowers to her.

"Thanks." She smiled. The two stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before she finally spoke again, "I meant what I said you know."

"Huh?" Asked Naruto, then he understood, "Oh, I guess you weren't awake when I told you." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I, I love you Sakura." He looked down, trying to count the tiles on the floor.

Sakura just smiled, "So, what does that mean for, you know, us?" She asked, to be honest she hadn't felt like this about anyone before, and it was extremely awkward for her to be having this conversation.

"I'm not sure." Naruto responded truthfully, he had no experience with this, "Can we talk about, uhh, us when you get out?" He asked.

"I think that would be for the best." She smiled.

"So, there is another reason I came here." Naruto said, his mood now serious, "I have to tell you something, I'm explaining it to everyone else in a little bit, but I want you to know first."

"What is it?" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"You know that crimson chakra?" He said, "It's not mine, it's actually the chakra of the Kyuubi, I'm the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, his prison of sorts."

"So that's what Gaara meant by 'Child of Kurama'?" She clarified, too much in shock to do anything else.

"Yea, Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name, and that wasn't Gaara, it was the Ichibi, Shukaku." The blond explained.

"So then, you have the nine-tailed fox demon that destroyed the village locked inside of you?" She asked, it was a lot to take in.

"Yea, I get it if you don't want to be friends anymore, no one else in the village likes me because of it." Naruto looked down once again.

"Naruto you idiot, I told you that I loved you, no little demon is going to change that." She smiled, causing him to look up at her and smile.

"Thanks Sakura." He smiled and hugged her as tight as he could, he broke the hug after a few minutes, "I have to go meet with the old hag now, so I'll be back later." He smiled and kissed her forehead as he left.

* * *

Naruto rushed into the Hokage's office, barging in loudly, "What's up granny Tsunade?" He asked, dodging a stapler that flew at his head.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted. "Anyways, you'll be leaving on a mission tomorrow morning, you'll be with Yamato, Sasuke, and Shikamaru."

"And what do I have to do?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed.

"There is a bandit camp, it's a C-Rank mission, the camp is directly outside of Na no Kuni."

"Tomorrow morning though?" Naruto groaned, he wanted a few more days off so he could work on his Fuuton: Rasengan a little more, and to go see Sakura of course.

"Yes tomorrow morning, so get ready tonight." Tsunade ordered.

"Sure." He waved her off and turned around, ready to head out, he looked at the clock and realised that he was supposed to get together with the others so he could tell them about the Kyuubi. "Shit, I'm late!" He shouted, and began to run.

A few minutes later and Naruto had arrived at Training Ground 7.

"You're late!" Ino yelled.

"Sorry, I was with the old lady." Naruto waved her off.

"So what did you call us here for?" Shikamaru asked, though he had a clue already.

"Well you see." Naruto scratched the back of his head, he looked to see who had come, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba -and Akamaru of course- Shino, Goten, Trunks, Videl -who was now out of her cast- Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and a tiger? "What's with the tiger?"

"Oh I forgot!" Videl exclaimed, "This is Ossian, Gohan's ambassador, he's gonna tell us all something after you're done." Ossian was a blue tiger whose head was about even with Videl's. His eyes were all white, with only a single deep blue pupil in his right eye, he also had a small tuff of fur on his stomach that made him look a little younger.

"So Gohan isn't coming back?" Naruto visibly deflated.

"I'm afraid that my master Gohan is unable to return until his training is complete, it will take another four years." Ossian responded, his voice was deep and guttural.

"Oh." Naruto looked down, then instantly looked up, "Then you should tell this to Gohan when you return!" He shouted, "Now, how should I start this. Okay, so I guess I'll just go all in from the start."

"Just get on with it." Sasuke uttered.

"Sorry." Naruto said quickly, "So before I say this, I get it if you hate me afterwards, after all that's why the whole village hates me." Naruto said, "But it is an S-Ranked secret, so you can't go telling everyone alright?" Naruto continued, "I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, that means that the Kyuubi," Naruto pointed to his stomach, "Is inside of me." Naruto pushed a little chakra into his seal, revealing it.

"So that's where the cloak comes from." Sasuke observed, he remembered the crimson cloak that Naruto always seemed to make, but Naruto's chakra was blue so it had always confused the Uchiha.

"So…" Ino started.

"Naruto, I can't say that this surprised me, I've had my assumptions for a long time, and I've gotta say, no one cares." Shikamaru started, "You're our friend, and that's all that matters."

"Thanks guys." Naruto wiped away a few tears.

"Now, I have a message from master Gohan." Ossian interrupted, "He ordered me to tell you all this; 'Be careful if you see anyone with one of those amulets that you saw me with, I've given the amulets that I have to Ossian and I would like for the two who need it most to use them.' And that is all." Ossian then reached a large paw into the tuff on his stomach, a small light appearing as the tiger brought out three amulets, the wolf headed one -Lupus- the eagle headed one -Aquila- and another one that looked like a microscope -Microscopium- "I have been ordered to give the Lupus to Kiba, the Aquila to Ino, and the Microscopium to Choji."

"I don't want it, I say Hinata should get it." Kiba huffed, he didn't want a wolf amulet, he had Akamaru.

"If you say so." Ossian nodded his head and took the wolf amulet on one nail and placed it around Hinata's neck, doing the same to Ino with the Aquila amulet, and then finally handing Chouji the Microscopium amulet. "I now must bid you farewell, Naruto, I will tell Gohan what you have shared with me."

"Thanks Ossian, be sure to visit." Naruto waved as the Tiger reverse summoned himself, "Well, who's up for some lunch?"

"I'm good." Sasuke said, walking off, he had only come to hear what Naruto had to say, he would not humour the others with his presence at their lunch, he had training to do.

"You sure Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a little bummed out that his friend had decided to skip lunch.

"Yea, maybe next time." Sasuke waved as he walked away.

"To the barbeque stand!" Choji yelled, causing a ruckus as the group all jogged towards said restaurant.

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next day with a huge headache, he had partied too much with the other Genin last night, he looked towards his clock, 6:45, he was good, he didn't leave on his mission until 7:00 AM. SHIT! His mission! Naruto had totally forgotten about the fact that he was leaving for a few days this morning and had decided to go party! "Crap!" Naruto shouted as he made three clones quickly, one to get his clothes picked out, one to make food, and the third to clean up a bit for when one of his teammates came to get him -He knew the drill- because he was late, he quickly jumped in the shower and washed, then got dressed and sat down to eat his beef flavoured ramen, his house now being cleaned by all three clones.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The loud knocking was probably captain Yamato or Sasuke coming to get him, so he gulped down the rest of the ramen and rushed to the door, opening it to see Videl standing there, "Hey Videl." He said, slightly confused.

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you were busy today?" She asked.

"Sorry, I've gotta leave like five minutes ago actually." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh." She looked down, "Well when you come back do you think we could train a bit, I've gotten rusty since my injury during the invasion." She asked.

"Yea no problem." Naruto smiled as he closed the door behind him, "Anyways Videl, I've gotta dash so I'll see you when I come back." He waved as he used a chakra-enhanced jump to reach the roof of the building opposite his home, and he continued running towards the gate. "I'm here!" He shouted as he jumped from the last roof to the ground in front of the gate, Yamato, Sasuke, and Shikamaru -who looked a lot less tired than Naruto- all stood there impatiently.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke muttered.

"We can go now if you're ready." Yamato said.

"Yup, I'm good." Naruto said.

"Where's your sword?" Shikamaru asked, he had rarely ever seen the blond go on a mission without it lately.

"SHIT!" The jinchuuriki cursed, and made a clone, "Go get Hi no Kitsune please." He ordered the clone, who saluted and took off. "We can start moving now, he'll catch up."

"Alright, time to move." Yamato said, taking lead and jumping up to the trees, the three Chunin following.

"So, anyone wanna play a game?" Naruto asked, bored. It had been only five minutes since they had left, but he was already losing his mind.

"Nope." Yamato shut him down.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, Naruto guessed that meant no.

"Alright." The blond took out a kunai and began twirling it between his fingers, something he had seen a few Jounin and ANBU do while he was wondering about.

Yamato looked back at Naruto a few minutes later, trying to see what had the hyperactive blond's attention for that long, turns out Naruto was very good at the twirling of kunai, having three in each hand all at the same time. 'He's good, Kakashi should probably think of teaching him Kenjutsu, maybe dual wielding too, but that might be scary' Yamato shuttered at the thought of an army of two-tailed Naruto with two swords each all coming towards him.

It had been a few hours since Yamato last checked on Naruto, and the blond was now spinning five in each hand, the maximum possible, Yamato looked ahead and saw that the forest was too dense to continue in the trees, so he stopped the group and ushered them to the ground, "We'll continue on foot, but I figure that this is a good time to stop for lunch, Sasuke, you deal with starting a fire with the wood I make, Naruto, Shikamaru, go catch some rabbits or something." Yamato ordered.

"Sure thing captain Yamato." Shikamaru said, rabbit hunting was easy.

"Alright." Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The blond made twenty clones, "Go get some food!" He shouted.

"YEA!" All the clones shouted back and rushed into the forest with kunai and shuriken drawn.

"They all got along today, that's new." Naruto noted, normally his clones would have at least one defective one who would either not talk or -as long as he wasn't fighting- wouldn't listen. Once while he was training with Jiraiya he had even had a clone who tried to kill him.

* * *

 _ **Begin Flashback**_

 _Naruto stood across from thirty of his clones, Jiraiya had ordered him to try and defeat them all without help, as the blond was bad at fighting 1-on-1 and way worse at fighting 1-on-many, so this was the sannin's answer._

" _Bring it on!" Naruto shouted, running at his clones._

" _ARGH!" His clones surged forwards, random pops of smoke appearing._

' _Are the Henging?' He asked himself as he dodged a few shuriken and ran forwards, taking out a few clones and he saw it, one clone whose eyes were red instead of blue, the clone was killing other clones! "HEY!" Naruto yelled._

" _DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" The clone was laughing maniacally as he tore through his brethren, he then turned towards Naruto, "I will be the true Naruto Uzumaki!" He roared and attacked the original._

 _Naruto dispelled all of his clones, but the red-eyed Naruto stayed, still running towards him. "Fuuton: Wind Bullet!" Naruto shouted, shooting a bullet of wind at his clone._

" _Suiton: Water Bullet!" The clone made a bullet of water and shot it at the bullet of wind, the two attacks cancelling each other out. "Fuuton: Bullet Storm!" The clone screamed, making a storm of wind bullets._

" _Suiton: Bullet Stream!" Naruto yelled, copying his clone but with water instead of wind, the two attacks collided and cancelled each other out._

" _DIE!" Red-Naruto screamed._

" _NO!" Naruto responded, drawing Hi no Kitsune and charging the clone. The clone copied him and the two engaged in a quick Kenjutsu battle, the first strike was a clash directly in the middle, each trying to push the other back, "Just go away!" Naruto screamed as he front-kicked his clone, sending him flying._

" _Let me be the real one!" The clone laughed as he and Naruto clashed blades again, this time with a quick flurry of attacks that were parried or dodged._

" _No." Naruto had had enough, he made a clone and began to charge up his new attack._

" _Me too!" The clone laughed, making his own clone who began forming a Rasengan._

" _RASENGAN!" The two Naruto yelled as they jumped at the other, the two swirling balls of blue chakra meeting in the center._

" _Kazeken!" Naruto yelled, slashing his sword forwards, cutting the leg off the red-eyed clone._

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The clone laughed, "I'm gonna win!"_

" _No!" Naruto shouted, the clone was annoying him now, 'Kurama?' He looked for the fox._

" _The fox is with me too, he's stuck in the middle!" Red-Naruto laughed again._

" _FINE!" Naruto shouted, mentally ordering his clone -which Red-Naruto had forgotten about- to attack Red-Naruto from behind._

" _Kazeken!" The good clone shouted, performing the same slash that Naruto had earlier, this time taking the stomach and below of the Red-Naruto off, causing blood to spurt everywhere and the clone to pop out of existence._

 _Naruto was angry now, how had this stupid clone gotten so far against him? "Chakra Chain Maelstrom!" Naruto shouted, using chains he sprouted from his back to attack Red-Naruto and kill him once and for all._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

A few minutes later, the clones came back with seven deer, and Shikamaru returned with three rabbits.

"Well, I know who won this competition." The Nara heir said, watching as the Naruto brigade dropped the deer by the fire and then vanished.

* * *

 _So tell me what you think about the NaruSaku part. If any of you are unaware of this, that is the main pairing for this story that I have planned, but I may change it later as nothing is set in stone yet (Plus I really like awkward moments between teammates so I may just break them up). Anyways, I'm not very good at writing romantic scenes so if you could tell me what to improve on that would be great. Thanks for reading._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Vegeta vs Gohan? The bandits of Hi no Kuni.**

Vegeta was walking around his wilderness home, perfectly content. He had spent nearly four weeks training himself with a gravity belt and weighted clothes, including an extra weight for his tail, which was now wrapped around his waist. "It's been awhile since I've seen the brats, maybe I should go pay them a visit." He pondered to himself.

"Well, one of us came to see you, Vegeta." A voice from the edge of the woods came, causing the Saiyan prince to move into his battle stance.

"Who's there?" Vegeta asked, he recognised the voice, but the ki signature was strange, familiar yet foreign, at the same time.

"Vegeta, I found a way home, unfortunately I can only send a single person right now." Gohan appeared behind the man, causing Vegeta to instinctively send a kick towards the teenager's head. Gohan was now his original height, as Puralis' eye had slowly changed him into his true self, a tall black haired man with onyx colored eyes. Gohan had received a few scars from his training with the tiger god, the most apparent one crossing over his right eye, he also had a new set of clothes, a black ninja suit with a tiger patterned cloak that was white instead of orange. Gohan stopped the kick with ease, grabbing Vegeta's ankle and twisting, sending the prince to the floor. "Sorry." He offered Vegeta his hand, only to have it slapped away.

Vegeta stood on his own, clearly embarrassed, "Saiyan warriors do not need help." He said, "Now, how is it that you will send us home?"

"I won't yet, but I can get my mission done a lot quicker with some help from you." Gohan said.

"What will you have me do?"

"I need you to come with me and help me either recruit or kill members of Zodyak's army."

"I refuse, do it yourself."

"Why?"

"I need to train, besides, you're strong enough on your own."

"Not to defeat a god-class!"

"A what-class?"

"Platinum, there are five classes of zodiac warriors, most are basic-class, then there are silver, gold, and platinum, they make up the Zodiac Squad, Zodyak's equivalent to the Ginyu Force." Gohan began explaining, "I can take them, maybe not Leo but I'll deal with that later, anyways, I'm a god-class, there are three others who are more powerful than I am, and I need to find a replacement for each before I can kill them, otherwise the Time-Space-Portal will stop working."

"Come tell me when you've decided who'll do what, and then maybe I'll join your little team."

"I plan to recruit Konoha, but I want your help first."

Vegeta smirked, "If you can defeat me."

"What?" Gohan was surprised.

"I said if you can beat me."

"I know what you said, but why?"

"I refuse to follow someone weaker than me."

"Of course you do, fine." Gohan sighed, throwing his cloak away and pulling out two daggers. The daggers had white blades and the handles were made of ivory that was painted with black stripes.

"Nice blades boy, can they keep up with me though?" Vegeta taunted, springing towards Gohan, who moved around the prince's attack and used the but of one dagger to strike him in the back and the other to leave a large gash on his left arm.

"I thought you'd be faster." Gohan smirked, dodging another attack from Vegeta.

"BRAT!" Vegeta screamed, angry at the fact that Gohan was toying with him, the prince removed his weights, stretching a little then beginning to attack again.

'He's a lot faster!' Goha noticed as he attempted to dodge a punch but was struck in the face, causing him to go flying. "Eye of Puralis!" Gohan shouted, his black eyes changing to white with a single golden slit that had a line going to each said. Gohan now saw Vegeta's attack a little better, and moved out of the way from a powerful punch and sent a knee flying into Vegeta's stomach, causing the prince to bend forwards, "Tiger King's Claw!" Gohan shouted, his right foot covered with a visible white aura, the tiger god's prodige then flung his foot at the Saiyan prince's face, causing blood to fly everywhere, "Sorry Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, appearing above the man's head, "Tiger God's Fist!" Gohan threw his knives in the air and filled his fists with the same white aura as before, "HU!" He delivered a powerful flurry of punches to Vegeta's face, sending the older man flying. "I'll come and get you when I have a team ready." Gohan said, catching his knives and putting them away, he then went and picked up his cloak, slipping it back on. "See you."

'The brat is stronger now, Kakarot would be proud.' Vegeta smiled as he stood up, "Gohan, don't forget to come and get me when you're ready." The prince said.

"Of course." Gohan smiled, "I'll see you then." Then, a lightning bolt struck Gohan, and the boy was gone.

* * *

Naruto was running along the road, he was bored, neither Shikamaru nor Yamato would talk to him, and he didn't dare try Sasuke. Everyone was too focussed on the mission, they would be arriving in just under an hour and according to the information they had, there was nearly four hundred bandits at this camp, that meant each of them would need to take out one hundred, of course each of them could easily handle someone of a bandit's caliber normally, but a hundred enemies was tough for even experienced Jonin, yet here they were, three new Chunin and one Jonin, against four hundred.

"Can we go a little faster?" Naruto called out, he wanted to try and finish this.

"We need to save our energy." Yamato said, "Shikamaru, any strategies?"

"We should stay together, Naruto you use your clones and battle up close, captain-yamato you're on defense, protect us with your Mokuton Jutsu. Sasuke, I want you and I to use long ranged Katon jutsu to thin them out." The Nara heir answered.

"Got it." Naruto said.

"Good plan." Yamato replied.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

About half an hour later, the four arrived at a small cliff that overlooked the bandit's camp, it was a large camp, nearly the size of a small city. Tents were scattered about and in the center there was a few women that were strung up.

"We have to do something!" Naruto growled, he hated people that mistreated others for no reason.

"Look, the towers are heavily armed." Shikamaru pointed at the four towers that surrounded the camp -one in each corner- in the towers there were large cannons and bandits armed with bows.

"I'll take them out with my fire dragon jutsu." Sasuke said, his jutsu could easily destroy a wooden tower.

"Bad idea, those cannons have gunpowder in them, and probably a lot considering the size, it could hurt the prisoners." Yamato interrupted, "We'll have to go for the old fashioned stealth approach."

"Alright." Naruto nodded, taking off his jacket and sealing it away, then placing Hi no Kitsune on his belt, "Don't wanna make things too obvious."

Yamato took three radios out and gave one to each Chunin, "We'll all get into position to attack one tower, when you're ready report it, and Shikamaru will give the go ahead, don't get caught until you're close enough to kill the bandit who'll raise the alarm, and remember, no Katon techniques."

"Roger." The three Chunin said, then disappeared.

"Naruto at the south tower"

"Sasuke at the west tower"

"Shikamaru at the east tower"

"Yamato at the north tower"

"On my cue," Shikamaru started, "Go when ready!" He ordered, springing from his hiding place and charging the tower, channeling chakra into his feet as he climbed the tower, throwing a kunai into the throat of one bandit and continuing upwards, he jumped onto the top of the tower and saw two bandits, "Shadow Imitation Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted, getting into the same position as the two as his shadow attached to theirs, causing the bandits to lose control of their bodies. Shikamaru made them drop their bows and reached to his shuriken pouch, taking a few shuriken in either hand, the bandits copied his movements, but had no shuriken to take from their thighs, "Checkmate." Shikamaru said, throwing the shuriken into the throats of the two bandits, killing them. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said, pushing the fact that he had just killed two people out of his mind for now.

The Nara heir then went and cut the alarm bell, "Alarm disabled at east tower." He whispered into his radio.

"Good, now disable the cannons if you can, then work your way to the center." Yamato responded.

"Got it." The Nara heir went to work emptying the tower of any remaining bandits and destroying the cannons by cutting the wicks off.

Sasuke charged at the tower as Shikamaru gave the order, using chakra to jump to the top immediately and then using a kunai in either hand to kill the three guards at the top, cutting the bell off and dropping down, eliminating the remaining bandits in the tower and heading to the center, eager to kill more bandits. He ran into a group of three who were checking out the commotion, but quickly dispatched them with swift kicks and a kunai to the back of the head, he relished the feeling of blood splattering on his hands.

Naruto, much like Sasuke, had gone for the top instantly, with a few hundred clones. In a matter of seconds he had dispatched all of the bandits in the tower and moved towards the middle with his small army, "Uzumaki Cannon!" He shouted as he saw a group of fifteen or so bandits running at him, one of his clones had used a henge to become a cannon and fired a few clones out, and the clones used Rasengans to kill the bandits that they hit. "To the middle!" Naruto shouted, getting the attention of more bandits, "Let's get 'em!" The small army of blonds charged and killed the bandits in their way as they headed for the middle.

Yamato had merely used a Mokuton jutsu to cover the tower in a large wooden pillar, and began moving towards the center, he heard the commotion that Naruto was causing and smiled, the boy was trying to attract all the bandits so the others could rescue the women. "Shikamaru, new plan, we'll let Naruto and Sasuke deal with as many bandits as possible while we go and rescue the prisoners and capture the boss." Yamato said to his mic.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you in the middle." The Nara responded.

Sasuke was tearing through bandits,using his Jinton: Shadowless Flight to move quickly through them all, while he laughed sadistically. He stopped laughing, however, as he attempted to kill one bandit who had grabbed him by the wrist and smashed him into the ground, hard.

"Not so fast, Uchiha." The man smiled, he had a large frame, easily twice the width of Choji and taller than Jiraiya. His teeth were stained yellow and his face was littered with battle scars. His black eyes stared into Sasuke's as he lifted the Chunin up and pulled out a large club, "You don't know me, but I know you, Sasuke, and my master would like me to bring you back with me."

"Try me." Sasuke spat, activating his Sharingan and kicking the man in the chin, causing his head to get knocked upwards, but other than that nothing happened.

"Oooh, feisty." The large man grinned, looking back at Sasuke and slamming the boys head into the ground, "Don't hit me in the face!" He growled, slamming the boy over and over again, after the fifth slam, he picked him back up and looked him in the eyes, "Do it again and I'll kill you."

"Try me." Sasuke glared directly into the man's eyes, hoping that he wouldn't notice the kunai that the boy had pulled out.

"Lord Orochimaru ordered me to bring you in alive, but if I break anything I'm sure Kabuto could fix it." The man smiled as he smashed his club into Sasuke's gut, causing blood and bile to fly from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, he had left his clones to defeat the bandits so he could regroup with the others, "You let him go!" THe blond shouted at the large man as he charged, grabbing a kunai and throwing it at the man.

"Doton: Earth Wall." The man said, causing a large wall to appear behind him, the kunai clanging against it weakly.

"Fuuton: Bullet Storm!" Naruto shouted, breaking the wall with a flurry of bullets.

"Naruto, don't get involved." Sasuke ordered.

"Shut up, you're my friend and I'll help you." Naruto retorted.

"Both of you be quiet." The large man said, "I'm taking the Uchiha and there's nothing that a dead last like you can do about it." He glared at Naruto.

Sasuke started laughing, "The dobe may be stupid, but he's no dead last powerwise, as much as I hate to admit it, he's probably nearly my strength now."

"I can totally take you!" Naruto argued.

"SHUT IT! Doton: Earth Dragon!" The man shouted, making a large stone dragon appear, unlike the other elemental dragon jutsu however, this was a western dragon, a large lizard like body, no wings, and a lizard like mouth. "Kill the blond." The dragon roared and charged Naruto.

"Shit!" THe blond jumped over the dragon as it charged him, plowing into a few tents and setting off an explosion, sending rocks flying off the dragon to fly everywhere. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, he dropped down onto the dragon and slammed his attack into it's back, causing a small hole in it's back and a large hole in the stomach, leaving the dragon lifeless. "Now, let Sasuke go." Naruto growled.

"Fine, but I have a message for him," The large man put Sasuke down and looked at him, "If you want to unlock the true power of your cursed seal, then Orochimaru will teach you to utilise it to it's fullest, and one more thing, the technique to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan is hidden in your clan's tomb." The man then crumbled to dust.

"Let's go Sasuke." Naruto helped his friend walk by supporting the boy on his shoulder.

Yamato and Shikamaru were helping the women escape when they were stopped by nearly fifty bandits, all heavily armed, at the front of them was a tall man with purple hair and eyes who brandished a katana.

"Hold it, those are my prisoners." The man said, his voice was rough. He unsheathed his katana and pointed it towards Yamato, "Drop the girls and walk away, or I'll kill you."

"Mokuton: Great Spear Tree!" Yamato shouted, making large, pointed roots sprout from the ground and pierce into many bandits, "How's that for an answer?" He asked, putting the woman he was carrying down and getting her to hide behind Shikamaru.

"That's it." The bandit leader shouted, charging Yamato and attempting to slash downwards with his katana, but was sent flying when a large pillar of wood struck him in the stomach.

"Just give up and come peacefully." Yamato said, his right hand cocked back in case the bandit made any sudden moves.

"NO!" The bandit yelled, throwing his sword towards Shikamaru, who wasn't suspecting it.

Suddenly, a bullet of wind smacked the sword away, Naruto and Sasuke were a few yards away, watching the battle, "The rest of them are gone." Naruto waved.

"This one is wanted, alive. We'll bring him in." Yamato said, making a pillar of wood to tie up the man.

* * *

 _So that's that, I know that the bandit fight is a little short, but really it was only for Sasuke to receive the message from Orochimaru. Anyways, for those of you who don't know, I'm taking any ideas for original jutsu that you may have so if you do have any I would love to hear them. Also, who do you guys want to join Gohan's team, other than the Konoha ninja? I'd love to hear some ideas about it. Anyways, thanks for reading!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Mangekyou Sharingan's Secret! Sasuke's Determination!**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Yamato were walking back towards the village, the bandit leader tied up and being carried by a horde of clones. They had already dropped off the women at their homes and received their rewards.

"So, what are we gonna do with this guy captain?" Naruto asked Yamato as they walked, pointing his thumb towards the leader of the bandits. The man was now swordless as Yamato had taken it and given it to the leader of the village.

"We give him to the ANBU interrogation department, Lady-Tsunade asked us to take him alive for that sole reason." Yamato answered, looking back at the man.

The rest of the journey was in relative silence, until they reached the gate. "Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, go report to Lady-Tsunade, I will deliver him to the ANBU interrogation office." Yamato ordered.

"Yes sir." The teens saluted and walked into the village, heading for the Hokage Tower.

"So, Shikamaru how do you do a mission report?" Naruto asked once Yamato was out of earshot.

"You tell the Hokage what happened during mission." The Nara answered, putting his face in his hand.

"Oh." The blond said, a slight blush on his face, "Let's go tell the old lady what's up then." He marched on ahead.

The blond walked into the hokage's office, announcing his presence loudly, "I'm baack!"

"Naruto, how did the mission go?" Tsunade asked.

"It went well, we beat the entire camp up, Sasuke and I got into a fight with this one guy who told the teme to go look at the Uchiha shrine for some secret, then the guy turned to dust after saying that Orochimaru would train Sasuke. Then we found the leader and Captain-Yamato decided to take him to the ANBU and so we brought the women who were captured home and then came back." Naruto explained.

"That's all that happened?" Tsunade was expecting something more, especially since she now knew that Orochimaru was involved.

"Yup!"

Sorry we're late Lady-Tsunade, Naruto ran ahead of us, Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha reporting." Shikamaru said, walking into the office as the door was still open.

"Hello Shikamaru, congrats on a mission well done, I heard it all from Naruto but I hope you have the written report for me to archive." Tsunade asked.

"Troublesome." The Nara muttered, reaching into his pouch he brought out a scroll and handed it to Tsunade, who opened it and read it.

"Hmm, seems Naruto has more information than you, the large man that was encountered is not in here." Tsunade said, looking towards the future clan head, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue about any large man, I never encountered him."

"Neither Naruto nor I told the others about that encounter." Sasuke injected.

"I see, Sasuke would you please take the scroll and include the events that transpired between you and the man who spoke with you." Tsunade asked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, taking the scroll and a quill from Tsunade's desk, quickly writing down what happened. "Here." He handed Tsunade the scroll and she looked it over.

"Seems good." She said, "Shikamaru, Sasuke, you two are dismissed, Naruto may I speak with you?"

"Sure granny." The blond said as his friends left. Once the door was closed, he looked at her, "What's up?"

"Sasuke seemed to leave out the part about Orochimaru's training, and I don't think he's forgotten about it, I need you to keep an eye on him."

"I understand." Naruto nodded, he knew that Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi, and he also knew that Sasuke would do almost anything to get the power to do so, "I'll ensure that Sasuke doesn't leave the village."

"I'm counting on you Naruto." Tsunade smiled, "Now, I believe that there's a house you're trying to find, check near training ground 9."

"Training ground 9 huh?" Naruto thought aloud, "Oh, the forest with the path out of the village?"

"Yes that one."

"Thanks granny!" Naruto ran up and hugged the hokage, then bounced out of the room, going through the window and running to the edge of the roof.

Naruto kept running over the roofs of the village, bouncing from roof to roof in hopes of finding his parents' old house. He kept running, but was stopped when he saw none other than Gaara standing on one of the roofs, the red-haired boy looked as if he was waiting for someone.

"Gaara?" Naruto shouted, "What are you doing here?" The blond stooped in front of the sand shinobi.

"I am waiting for you Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said, his voice actually had a hint of emotion in them, though Naruto couldn't pinpoint which one.

"What's up?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something."

"What is it?"

"Help me make friends." Gaara asked.

"Sure, that's easy, I mean you already have one right?"

"And who would that be?" The redhead looked confused.

"Me of course." Naruto smiled.

"We, are friends?" Gaara asked.

"Of course we are" Naruto clasped the sand jinchuuriki's shoulder, "Now let's go try and find someone else." The blond smiled.

"Let's." Gaara nodded.

* * *

Sasuke was walking back to his home. He was thinking about what he had written in his report to the Hokage, and how he had left out that Orochimaru had offered to train him. The raven haired shinobi had to admit that he was thinking about taking the offer, his killing of Itachi meant more to him than his loyalty to the village, but did it mean more than his friends? The last Uchiha was thinking about what he would decide when he walking into the sturdy frame of Jiraiya, the Sannin who had trained Naruto.

"Sorry about that young man." Jiraiya said, then looked down to see the Uchiha, "Oh, you must be Sasuke, I'm Jiraiya. I've heard a lot about you from Naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and pushed his way past the Sannin, eager to get home.

"Sasuke, words." Kakashi had appeared behind the Uchiha and grabbed his shoulder, halting his escape.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke grumbled, "Can I go now?"

"I guess so." The single eyed Jonin said, releasing his shoulder and walking away.

"Grump." Jiraiya commented before following Kakashi.

Sasuke continued his walk home, ignoring the girls that were calling him over. He hurried home and went immediately to his clan's temple. He had never been in there before, it was a plain looking place, with just a single plaque at the far end. He walked to it and read it.

 _The Uchiha Clan_

 _The Uchiha clan was, along with the Senju, one of the founding clans of Konoha_

 _Revered for their infamous Dojutsu the Sharingan, they are known as Konoha's strongest clan_

And that was it. A brief snidbit of information that was completely useless, unless…

"Sharingan." Sasuke activated his Sharingan, the three tomoe swirled before coming to a halt. He looked at the plaque and the writing had changed.

 _The Mangekyo Sharingan_

 _An advanced form of the Sharingan_

 _It is awakened by a traumatic experience, the easiest way is by killing one's best friend_

 _It's abilities depend on what the user wishes to accomplish at the moment of awakening_

 _Overuse will cause the eye to die and the user to go blind_

 _It is possible to advance even further by killing one's sibling who has also awakened the Mangekyo and merging the eyes._

Sasuke smiled, he would soon have the same eyes as Itachi, then he would kill the man and have even stronger eyes! But the price, was Naruto's life.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but to achieve my dream, you must die." The Uchiha said with conviction, he then took a scroll from inside his shirt and threw it to the ground, causing a puff of smoke and a snake to appear, "Tell Orochimaru that I accept." Sasuke said to the snake.

* * *

 _Sorry it's so short, but it is what it is. I have a poll up for this story about who Gohan should attempt to Recruit for his team so if you're interested go check it out. I'm still taking jutsu ideas if you have any. Thanks for reading._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Akatsuki Moves! Second Invasion of Konoha!**

Sasuke left his clan's temple, eager to find Naruto and get his death over with, but the inner turmoil was painful. Naruto had always been there, at his side, growing fast and even able to match him now. He and the blond jinchuuriki had a strange bond, a rivalry, friendship, and mutual respect, but at the same time they were near complete opposites, Sasuke was cold, dark, calculating, and brooding, while Naruto was warm, open, headstrong, and exuberant.

'Can I really kill Naruto?' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked through the crowded streets of Konoha, it had not even been a year since the invasion, but the village was back to normal. The Uchiha looked around, everyone was happy. 'Can I really do it?" Sasuke pondered once more, looking to the sky.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door.

"Enter" A brooding voice responded.

"Itachi Uchiha, reporting." Itachi said as he opened the large steel door and walked into the dark room, "I have news of Orochimaru's move, he has attempted to recruit my younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"And what do you suppose we do about this?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked.

"I suppose that we take him in, teach him." Itachi responded, hoping that the leader would allow this.

"I agree to this, he will become Kisame's partner, and you will be placed with the other new member."

"I object, I wish to take him under my wing, that way his Sharingan can grow quicker."

"No, giving his history of hating you I do not think this is a good idea. I refuse."

"Nagato!" Itachi growled, a rare slip of his facade, "I will go to Konoha myself and retrieve him, and then I will train him. I'm taking a leave of absence and when I return, Sasuke will take my place as Kisame's partner."

"Once again I refuse, but you may go and retrieve Sasuke, then bring him to Kisame and explain that you will be a three man cell." Nagato responded, "Oh and Itachi, do not use my name again."

At this an orange haired ninja with an Amegakure headband with a scratch through it, and metal rods through his nose and ears, along with two purple eyes with rings in them, appeared, holding a hand out towards Itachi and shouting, "Almighty Push!", sending a wave of energy at Itachi, who wove around it and pulled a kunai to the ninja's throat.

"Get your dog off my back Nagato, or I'll destroy it." Itachi growled, his three tomoe Sharingan swirling as he activated it wordlessly.

Nagato pondered the threat for a moment before the orange haired ninja disappeared, "Very well, go and retrieve your brother, and he will decide whether or not to be trained by you or the snake."

"If the snake survives." Itachi said, walking out.

"Fool, If you kill the snake then he will be reborn, with more power than ever." A new voice came out through the shadows. A man with black spiky hair and a gi like Gohan's emerged. He had a handsome face and no noticeable flaws. He was muscular and toned, with a perfect build. He was perfect in every way. His eyes were completely black except for the many white orbs in them, each representing a different constellation. His right arm was blank, but his left arm had four tatoos on it, a blue dragon that swirled around it, a blue tiger, a blue rabbit, and a smaller blue dragon. The man radiated power.

"Zodyak, I would much appreciate it if you didn't listen in on my conversations." Nagato said.

"I apologise, I just find that man interesting, so much potential, but so little time to achieve it, I wonder if he would allow me to help him?"

"No, Itachi will do as he pleases, and when he dies he will stay dead." Nagato said, he didn't want Itachi to be ruined by this man, he respected the ninja too much.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara walked through the streets of Konoha, looking for any of Naruto's friends.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled out, the Inuzuka looked over and saw Naruto along with Gaara.

"Naruto, what's up with the sand guy?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barking along with his owner.

"We're looking for people to be his friend." Naruto answered.

"I hope we can be great friends, Kiba." Gaara bowed, speaking slowly and sounding awkward.

"Yo, stop with the formal stuff, I'll try out being your friend, but remember Akamaru too." Kiba said.

"Of course. I hope we can be friends as well, Akamaru." Gaara looked towards the small dog, reaching a hand out. Akamaru went and smelled him, licking one finger and then moving away.

"Looks okay to him." Kiba smiled, the small dog jumping into the front of his ever-present jacket. "So, I was just about to go meet up with Hinata, Shino, Goten, Videl, and Trunks, you guys down?"

"Course we are!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Gaara's wrist.

"Actually, I must be going, I'm supposed to meet the Hokage to discuss a treaty." Gaara said.

"Why isn't the Kazekage doing it?" Naruto asked.

"He is, I am the Kazekage." Gaara answered.

"WHAT!" Naruto was flabbergasted, Gaara was his age, but already the Kazekage, leader of a whole country!

"I was elected after our last meeting." Gaara explained.

"Cool!" Naruto squealed.

"I hope to see you later, Naruto." Gaara said, walking off towards the Hokage tower.

"You too Gaara!" Naruto called. "So, where are you meeting the rest?" Naruto asked.

"Training ground 9." Kiba answered.

"I'll go with you, I've got business around there anyways." Naruto said and the two were off. They soon arrived at a forest, "I've got something to look for, so I'll find you guys after." Naruto said, nodding to Kiba as he took off.

"See you then." Kiba yelled, then took off towards his friends.

Naruto wandered through the woods, completely lost. He had no clue where he was, or what he was looking for besides the fact that it was a house. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, making a dozen clones. "Okay, each of you split into two and then go search the forest for the house, when you find it dispel so that I know where it is."

"Yes sir!" The dozen clones then became two dozen, and then there was a flurry of orange and Naruto was all alone.

"I'll go search too." Naruto thought, going up to a tree so he could get a better view, he saw the footprint of a large fox, 'Kurama?' He asked the demon.

" **I remember this, the night that Madara used me to attack the village thirteen years ago."** Kurama said.

"So Madara attacked the village?" Naruto asked.

" **You're changing the subject, I do not want to talk about that."** Kurama said, " **Follow the footprints backwards, that should lead you to the house."**

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto said, following the large footprints, he came upon a gigantic house, large floor to ceiling windows adorned the front of the house and there was an Uzumaki swirl above the door. There was a mailbox that said Namikaze though. Naruto was amazed by this, and forgot to dispel his clones. He walked up to the house, it looked perfect, a blend of modern and traditional, there was no dust in sight either. Must have been a seal in place that kept the place clean.

"This place, it's amazing." Naruto smiled, walking up to the property and taking the key out of his pocket, causing an invisible blue barrier to make itself known, only to collapse and allow the blond entrance. He walked up to the door and it swung open, as if welcoming him. "If only I could live here." He said, it wasn't like he couldn't, but he didn't want to stay away from the village too often, not until he made Jounin anyways.

Naruto walked past the main area, ignoring it and going into a long hallway. He walked towards a large room, opening the door to reveal the master bedroom, a large window above the head of the bed, the bed itself was a large king-sized bed with orange bed sheets, a yellow pillow, a red pillow, and a large orange comforter. "This must've been mom and dad's room." Naruto commented, then looked around, the room was filled with shelves upon shelves full of scrolls. Separated into category. D-Rank Ninjutsu on one, and then the next was C-Ranks, followed by B-Ranks, then A-Ranks. There was a fifth shelf that was not even close to full labeled S-Ranks. Naruto noticed that there was five colors of scroll as well, red -Katon- blue -Suiton- green -Fuuton- yellow -Raiton- and brown -Doton- then there was three shelves labeled _Fuinjutsu_. The Fuinjutsu scrolls were labeled under three categories, _Beginner, Adept, and Master_. Then there was one shelf that was not very full dedicated to _Genjutsu_. There was also another five shelves dedicated to Taijutsu, no labels though. Finally there was a whole wall, around fifteen shelves in total, each shelf was labeled as _History of The World._ Naruto also noticed that there was a desk in the last clear spot on the walls, and the desk had three scrolls on it, each was completely black. 'What are those?' Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards the desk, taking the closest black scroll and unraveling it, revealing a scroll of the likes Naruto had never seen before, the scroll was just a large seal, no writing or anything like that.

" **Kit, leave that scroll alone!"** Kurama growled, he recognised that seal, it was an ancient and powerful seal, one that allowed the user to traverse time. How had Minato made that seal, it's secrets were lost to time.

"Why, I wanna know what it does." Naruto objected.

" **NO! It is uncontrollable!"** Kurama growled. " **That scroll allows for time travel, which is most likely how your father knew that he would die the night you were born. But the issue is that it is nearly uncontrollable, I do not wish for you to use this scroll, or any black scrolls your father has around here until you are stronger."**

"Fine, no black scrolls." Naruto sighed, winding up the scroll and putting it back. "Maybe a jutsu or two then." Naruto went to the A-Rank section and grabbed two green scrolls. Then walked out of the room, "Not in here though." He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

He walked down the hall a little more and saw another room, opening the door he saw that the walls were painted orange, and there was a large crib that had been painted orange as well. The entire room was littered with toys, most were toy toads and that made Naruto smile a little as he knew that Jiraiya and his father had held the toad contract before he was born, and had most likely planned to give Naruto possession of the contract anyways. He closed the door and continued down, walking into a large bathroom. Unlike the rest of the house, this room had no windows, and wasn't painted. Instead it was a pristine white room. The bathtub was large enough for an Akimichi to have extra room, and the shower was separate. The sink was beautifully cleaned and there were two toothbrushes in a cup on the counter, along with a garbage can that was striped orange, red, and yellow.

Naruto walked out of the room, and exited the house, once again ignoring the main room. He didn't want to see that right now, he wanted to try learning a new A-Ranked jutsu. He opened the first scroll, the jutsu was called _Wind Clone Jutsu_. Naruto instantly began to practice it.

After half an hour, he could make one proper clone. "Wind Clone Jutsu!" He shouted, making one clone of himself, he threw a kunai at it and exploded into a miniature tornado. Just as Naruto was about to try and create two clones at once, a mixture of memories smashed into him.

 _Naruto's clone ran through the woods, looking for the house, looking to the side the clone saw a large snake, which lunged and bit at him._

The memory was repeated another twenty-three times, except the snake was different each time, and so was the location. Naruto instantly ran out of the confines of the house and towards where Kiba had told him they were meeting up, hoping to reach them before any snakes did.

* * *

"Kabuto, are the ssssnakes in possssition?" Orochimaru asked his white-haired assistant.

"Yes sir, and so are the Oto-nin. We await your orders to attack Konoha." Kabuto replied, fixing his glasses.

"Very well, attack." Orochimaru was giddy at the prospect of having Sasuke Uchiha as his next host body.

* * *

Naruto met up with Kiba's group relatively easily with his superior sense of smell. He saw them in a circle, surrounded by Oto-nin.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, flying from a tree and smashing the ball of chakra into one of the Oto-nin, causing surprise in his enemies and glee in his allies.

"Katon: Dual Fire Dragons!" Goten and Videl shouted, each making a large dragon of fire that merged together into a swirl of flames and flying towards a large Oto-nin, charring the man.

"Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two Palms!" Hinata yelled, flying at another Oto-nin, "Two palms!" a dual thrust into the woman's chest, "Four palms!" Another one, "Eight Palms!" Four more, "Sixteen palms!" Eight more, "Thirty-two palms!" Another sixteen and the female Oto-nin flew towards a tree, smashing into it.

"Fang-Over-Fang!" Kiba yelled, him and Akamaru swirling together into a large twister and smashing into an Oto-nin, knocking the man unconscious.

"Insect Sphere." Shino said, one hand held above his head, a large ball of beetles whirling around, he threw his hand towards an Oto-nin, who was instantly covered in the bugs and left near death.

"Raiton: Electric Burst!" Trunks shouted, running behind a female Oto-nin and smashing her with electricity before delivering a powerful knee to her face, knocking her out.

The Konoha-nin regrouped in the middle, still outnumbered 3:1 "Time to even the odds!" Naruto shouted, "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made twenty shadow clones, one for each unmarked Oto-nin. "Engage!" He screamed, causing every Konoha-nin to attack their enemy, leaving them unconscious. "We should get out of here." Naruto said, leading the group out of the forest while ordering his clones to search for any snakes in the area and kill them.

* * *

Itachi entered the Hokage's office, shocked to see Tsunade standing in front of the passage that he used.

"Itachi Uchiha, the greatest traitor to Konoha since Orochimaru himself, I should kill you where you stand." Tsunade growled, three ANBU appearing from thin air next to her.

"Lady-Tsunade, I do not mean to intrude, but I must ask for an audience with Hokage-Sama." Itachi bowed politely.

"I am the Hokage." She growled, stepping forwards.

If Itachi was shocked by that, he did not show it, "I did not hear of Lord-Sarutobi's passing, my condolences. But if you are the Hokage then you know of my work correct?" He asked.

"I do not, but I would love to hear of it." Tsunade said.

"And I will tell you, once the ANBU leave." Itachi said, staring Tsunade down.

"And if they don't leave?" Tsunade retorted.

"Then I will use a Genjutsu and force them to." Itachi responded, moving his hand, causing each ANBU member to look at the ring on his finger, and then fall asleep, "Like that." He said.

"Fine." Tsunade picked them up and dropped them out the door, "Now let's hear it."

"Make the other ANBU leave." Itachi pointed towards a corner of the ceiling where no one was visible.

"You heard the man." Tsunade said, causing a dark shadow to quickly leave the room.

"Very well, as you should know, the Uchiha massacre was a mission that was given to me by Danzo, and approved by Lord-Sarutobi." Itachi began, "Once I completed it, I was ordered to join the Akatsuki and report to the Hokage what their plans are." Itachi said, "And that is what I am here to do."

"And just what are their plans?" Tsunade asked.

"Akatsuki's plans are simple, we wish to recruit Sasuke Uchiha and train him, I then plan to have him kill me and merge our Sharingan together, then have him rejoin Konoha." Itachi said, "But first I must kill Orochimaru, who is planning to invade the village and take my brother for himself."

"Orochimaru already tried that!" Tsunade yelled, not believing Itachi.

"Watch." He said, then he disappeared as Shizune burst into the room.

"Lady-Tsunade, we're under attack by Oto-nin!" The black haired woman shouted, "And Orochimaru is leading them!"

"Gather the Shinobi!" Tsunade yelled, "Order the Genin to bring and civilians to the shelters, sound the alarm bells!"

"Right away!" Shizune ran out, and Itachi reappeared.

"I will go and intercept Orochimaru, and deal with him myself." Itachi said, "I bid you farewell Lady-Tsunade." Itachi said, disappearing in a flurry of crows.

"Dammit." Tsunade cursed, walking out of her office towards the war room.

* * *

Naruto flew into the war room along with the other Chunin and Jounin, while the Genin helped the citizens into the bunkers. He spotted Sasuke near the exit furthest away from him. The blond knew he couldn't move around with such a large crowd, so he just stayed focussed on his raven-haired friend.

Tsunade and Shikaku Nara -The main war strategist- were giving out roles to everyone.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara, you three will be on the move, ensuring that any civilians left are brought to the shelters immediately, understood?" Shikaku asked.

"Understood." Was the unanimous answer.

"Move out!" The Nara head ordered.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke immediately flew out of the building, with the raven-haired shinobi taking off in the opposite direction.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, "COME BACK!" He ran after his best friend.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, following Naruto.

Naruto followed Sasuke towards the edge of the village, where a large force of Konoha shinobi were engaging an even larger force of Oto-nin. There were jutsu flying around everywhere, along with shuriken and kunai. There were bodies littering the area that the ninja were battling in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, finally catching up to the raven-haired shinobi, "Stop, we have to go rescue civilians!" He grabbed the boy's shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged him off, turning away, "Leave, I no longer wish to associate with you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, stop let's go!" Naruto ignored his friend.

"You idiot!" Sasuke shouted, knocking Naruto to the ground, "What don't you understand?" He screamed, turning so that Naruto could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto stood up, looking directly into his friend's eyes.

"I need to kill you." The Uchiha said, his Sharingan swirling as they activated. He swung his left hand forwards, a kunai that Naruto hadn't seen poised in Sasuke's hand ready to slit the blond's neck.

"Naruto move!" Shikamaru shouted, throwing a shuriken in between the two, breaking Naruto from his trance and allowing the blond to roll out of the way.

"Sasuke, why?" Naruto asked.

"So I can kill Itachi!" Sasuke roared, his curse seal causing black markings to form on his porcelain white skin. Sasuke flew towards Naruto, ready to attack.

"Shikamaru, I'll take care of Sasuke, go help any civilians you can." Naruto said, looking at his friend.

"I'll leave it to you then." Shikamaru said, jumping away from the two as Naruto drew his katana and engaged Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you need to stop!" Naruto shouted, trying to be on the defensive as Sasuke attacked relentlessly, now having a kunai in either hand, each coated in lightning-chakra so that they delivered a small shock each time Naruto blocked with his sword.

"I can't!" Sasuke shouted, tears threatening to fall from his eyes and he stabbed a kunai into Naruto's shoulder, then jumped up and flying-kicked it further in.

'Kurama, lend me your strength, I can't beat him alone!' Naruto asked the demon fox, then immediately felt a huge burst of power as a crimson chakra-cloak appeared around him, "STOP!" Naruto roared, so much emotion that he actually made a wave of chakra fly from his mouth.

Sasuke and Naruto now stood about fifteen feet apart, staring each other in the eye.

* * *

Itachi appeared in front of Orochimaru, who was at the back of his army. Beside him was his white haired apprentice Kabuto. The two were riding on a large snake, Manda, the king of snake summons,

"Orochimaru, I'll give you one chance to turn around and leave." Itachi said to the pale man.

"Lord-Orochimaru, I believe that he is threatening you." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses and glaring at Itachi.

"I believe you are right Kabuto, however Ssassuke iss too important to my plansss for the future, I cannot afford to leave now." The snake-sannin said, then turned to Itachi, "Why not help me destroy Konoha Itachi?"

"Because, I dislike violence, and you cause too much of it." Itachi replied emotionlessly, "But if you do not leave in ten seconds, I will be forced to kill you."

"Try me!" Orochimaru flew towards Itachi, his left arm extending towards Itachi's neck. The raven-haired Akatsuki member merely moved to the side, allowing the arm to fly past him.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Itachi said, shooting a large fireball from his mouth towards the snake-sannin, who contorted his body to evade it, but Itachi had foreseen this and rushed at him, delivering a powerful kick to the man's side. "Suiton: Aquatic Storm!" Itachi threw his hands to the ground, causing a large tide of water to fly towards Orochimaru, "This is the end, Raiton: Electric Current!" Itachi said, forming lightning over one hand and plunging it into the tide.

The electrified water flew towards Orochimaru, who merely laughed, "Itachi, you aren't going to beat me that easily, Doton: Mud Wall!" The sannin said, then blew mud from his mouth, making a wall, he ensured that the wall curved around him so that no water could touch him, "Kabuto, go!" Orochimaru yelled, jumping upwards and throwing one arm forwards, "Striking Shadow Snakes!" Orochimaru shouted, sending snakes flying from his arms towards Itachi.

"Katon: Fire Dragon!" Itachi spewed a large dragon made of flames towards Orochimaru, the large serpent burnt the snakes and flew at Orochimaru.

"Suiton: Water Dragon!" The two serpents smashed into each other, making a large smoke cloud. Orochimaru then performed a few hand seals, "Enton: Smoke Serpent!" The snake sannin yelled, causing the smoke to churn and turn into a large snake, "ATTACK!" The sannin screeched, the large serpent flew at Itachi.

The Uchiha merely grinned, "Thanks, that will be a useful jutsu to add to my arsenal." He said, moving away from the serpent, "Fuuton: Whirlwind!" Itachi clapped his hands together, creating a powerful whirlwind that shredded the serpent into nothingness, "Ready to go for real now?" Itachi asked, throwing off his Akatsuki cloak.

* * *

 _Sorry it took so long to update. Turns out I actually have feelings and apparently having them sucks. Chapters should be more regular again soon. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for any ideas on who Gohan should recruit for his team._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Invasion Continues!**

"Sasuke, stop this." Naruto growled, looking at his friend, who stood across from him.

"I can't Naruto, I need to fulfill my dream and to do that I'll need to kill you." The Uchiha responded, his voice quivering a little.

" **Kit, you have to defeat him."** Kurama urged Naruto, hoping that the young Uzumaki would take his words to heart, if Sasuke unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan then it wouldn't be good, especially if Sasuke was anything like Madara.

'I know Kurama, and I will.' Naruto thought to himself, getting prepared to fight against Sasuke, he grabbed the kunai that was embedded in his shoulder and pulled it out, causing a splurt of blood to exit the wound. "Sasuke, I don't want to fight you, but if you make me I will." Naruto growled, a single crimson-chakra tail waving behind him.

"Let's go then Dolt." Sasuke taunted, flying towards Naruto with a burst of chakra from the bottom of his feet, smashing the blond with a powerful fist.

Naruto tumbled backwards, flipping so he could land on his feet, he immediately charged towards Sasuke, punching the raven-haired boy in the chest then delivering a powerful knee to his stomach, followed by an overhead hammer smash with both hands, sending Sasuke's head into the ground. Naruto jumped back and watched as Sasuke stood up.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke shouted, shooting a powerful fireball at Naruto, then running behind it, "Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" He shouted, moving faster, appearing behind Naruto and kicking him towards the fireball.

"Suiton: Water Bullet Barrage!" Naruto roared, shooting a large volley of water balls at the large fireball, the two attacks cancelling each other out. Naruto turned towards Sasuke, "Bijutsu [Tailed Technique]: Flaming Claw!" Naruto shouted, merging his wind chakra with Kurama's fire chakra and forming a large claw, slashing at Sasuke, leaving three long cuts across the ninja's chest.

Sasuke stood up, panting heavily, "I NEED MORE POWER!" The Uchiha roared, the black marks growing and merging with his skin, leaving it an ugly gray color. A cross shaped scar appeared in between Sasuke's eyes. He also grew two large, claw-like wings. His hair also grew to his mid-back. "Ready Naruto, no more playing around." Sasuke laughed.

"Dammit, Kurama I need more power!" Naruto shouted, sensing that Sasuke's power had increased to nearly double what it was before.

" **Already on it kit."** Kurama replied, pushing power out until Naruto had two chakra tails.

"Thanks." Naruto smirked, then charged up a Rasengan, "Crimson Rasengan!" He shouted, making the normal blue sphere then injecting it with Kurama's chakra, making it a blood-red color.

"Black Chidori!" Sasuke screamed, making a Chidori, but instead of the usual blue lightning, it was a strange black color and was much larger than normal. The two Konoha-nin smashed their attacks together, creating a powerful shockwave that destroyed the ground underneath them.

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto shouted, pushing more and more chakra into his rasengan.

"NEVER!" Sasuke screamed, then smashed Naruto with one of his clawed wings, sending the blond flying.

Naruto flew into a nearby building, Oto-nin swarmed and attempted to kill the ninja. "Step away from him." Sasuke roared, walking towards them, "He's my prey." The raven-haired boy appeared in the center of the ring that the Oto-nin had made, his chidori still activated as he quickly killed each one.

"Sasuke," Naruto stood up, "Stop fighting me." He growled, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"Naruto, just accept your defeat." Sasuke said, walking towards Naruto, a kunai in each hand.

Naruto drew his sword, walking slowly towards Sasuke. "I don't wanna do this Sasuke."

"Then just die for me." Sasuke responded, a smirk on his face, 'DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!' His mind screamed. "Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" He activated his jutsu and flew towards his opponent, stabbing a kunai into either shoulder blade, "Katon: Flaming Fist!" Sasuke's left hand was now covered in fire as he smashed it into Naruto, "Katon: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke shot a fireball at Naruto, who was engulfed in the flames. "Finally, it's over." Sasuke said as a tear dropped from his eye.

"Wind Clone Jutsu!" Sasuke heard a voice from his left, he turned to see Naruto and three of his clones running at him, the clones then each seemed to split into two, leaving seven Naruto in total. "Now, Fuuton: Barrage of Wind Bullet Barrage!" Naruto shouted, each clone using the wind bullet barrage jutsu, and Naruto jumping above them, "Kurama, more power!" Naruto shouted, his cloak growing a third tail, "Rasengan!" He made a blue orb in his hand and flew at Sasuke.

"Chidori!" Sasuke created a chidori and flew towards Naruto, the two attacks meeting once again, the shockwave was much smaller this time though.

Just as Sasuke pushed a bit more chakra into his chidori, the wind bullet barrages hit, causing Naruto to pop into a small tornado that sent the bullets flying at Sasuke even faster, leaving holes in his wings and large wounds in his chest and legs.

"Are we done now Sasuke?" Naruto asked, standing above his friend with his six clones.

"You tricked me." Sasuke laughed, his curse mode wearing off as his skin became porcelain white once again, his wounds were mostly gone now as well, it intrigued Naruto quite a bit.

"Ya, I'll bring you to the hospital, I kicked your ass pretty good." Naruto smiled, picking Sasuke up and hoisting him over his shoulder and carrying him towards the hospital.

* * *

Itachi looked at Orochimaru. "I will not hold back like last time." The Uchiha said, his Sharingan swirling as he said so, just to prove his point.

"Bring it then, my plan will be realised no matter what, Kabuto is already attacking Konoha, Sasuke will be mine!" Orochimaru laughed.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said calmly, his Sharingan changing from the traditional one to a red eye with a black pinwheel design. "Amaterasu." A black flame erupted onto Orochimaru, causing the sannin to create a new body and spit it out of his mouth.

'That was close, I can't keep doing that or I'll run out of chakra.' Orochimaru thought as he dodged a kunai from Itachi. The sannin then opened his mouth and pulled out a sword, it was a double edged chinese battle sword.

"The sword of Kusanagi." Itachi noted, "It won't do you any good." Itachi then began gathering chakra, so much so that it was visible to the naked eye. "Susano'o!" He shouted, forming a large orange mass of chakra that had a shield in one hand and a large sword in the other. The humanoid mass of chakra was wearing ornament armor and had glowing orange eyes.

"Bringing out the big guns eh Itachi?" Orochimaru taunted, but Itachi's response was to swing the large sword at the sannin, who wasn't fast enough to dodge and ended up losing an arm.

'I can't keep going like this.' Itachi made a mental note to end the fight as quickly as possible. "Katon: Amaterasu Dragon!" Itachi shouted, breathing out a large dragon made of fire and then immediately engulfing it in black flames, 'Only two uses left.' He noted as the dragon flew at Orochimaru, destroying the body of the sannin, causing him to be forced to create yet another body.

"Suiton: Aquatic Serpent!" Orochimaru created a large snake made of water, "Suiton: Shark Wave!" He then shot sharks made of water at Itachi, who merely moved his Susano'o shield to block it, the attack was destroyed by the power of the shield.

"The Yata Mirror will not allow you to defeat me." Itachi said, "Doton: Earth Prison!" Itachi made a wall of rock around Orochimaru, "Katon: Extreme Fire!" Itachi then bellowed a fireball that completely engulfed the large rock, melting it and leaving Orochimaru plastered in the magma that was created. "Now to get my brother." Itachi deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan and walked away from Orochimaru, leaving the man to die.

* * *

The group that had been in the forest -Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Goten, Trunks, and Videl- was at the hospital on guard duty. So far it had been relatively quiet, with a few shinobi being brought in, but no more than twenty so far.

"I wish we were on the front lines like Naruto." Kiba groaned, Akamaru copying his master's actions.

"But we are better situated here, why, because a last line of defence for our injured is necessary. " Shino said.

"I wanna fight!" Goten was bouncing up and down.

Trunks punched his friend in the shoulder, "Stop bouncing." He said.

"Ow Trunks that really hurt." Goten whined, causing everyone to laugh.

Their laughter was interrupted by a loud explosion. A group of Oto-nin burst in, nearly thirty of them.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, flying at one of the ninja, delivering a powerful punch and following it up with a powerful kick to the man's throat, the kick was caught by the man, who flipped Kiba on to his back and stomped on his stomach.

"Kiba!" Goten shouted, appearing next to the ninja and smashing a powerful knee into his head.

"Sound Drill!" From next to Goten a burst of sound flew and knocked the demi-Saiyan unconscious.

"GOTEN!" Trunks shouted, rushing at the ninja who had knocked his friend out.

"Sound Blades!" A blade of sound flew and cut Trunks, leaving a deep gash in his side.

The ninja who had attacked Goten then walked towards Trunks, "Sound Drill!" He shouted, smashing a burst of sound into the purple-haired demi-saiyan's head, leaving him unconscious.

'What do I do?' Hinata thought, Shino, Videl, and her had made a circle so that no one could attack them from behind, but they were outnumbered 10-1, and these guys were much more trained than they were. Hinata's mind then went to Goten, and how he always seemed to try and help his friends, even though he would get injured from it. "Byakugan!" The Hyuuga heiress shouted, shocking the Oto-nin, "Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" She shouted, thrusting one hand forwards and sending a burst of chakra into one ninja's chest, knocking him out. "Let's do this guys!" She said.

"Let's." Videl agreed, using her fire-chakra to light her hands on fire.

Shino just nodded, removing his hands from his pockets and slipping into a fighting stance.

"Eagle Rush!" Videl screamed, flying at one of the ninja, delivering one powerful punch to her jaw, then another, and then finally a powerful uppercut, sending the woman flying upwards.

"Beetle Sphere!" Shino yelled, sending a ball of kikaichu insects at one of the ninja he was fighting, covering the man in insects and leaving him drained of chakra.

"Everyone use Sound Drill!" One of the ninja said, gathering his allies, they formed a large circle around the Konoha ninja.

"Sound Drill!" The ninja shouted, a chorus of voices, almost thirty bursts of sound, all flew towards the three genin.

"Doton: Barrier Wall!" A female voice came from somewhere in the distance, forming a wall around the three genin, "Heavenly Kick of Pain!" The voice rang out again, then there was a huge smashing noise, and a few shouts of pain, "Doton: Earth Prison!" A wall of earth had formed around the Oto-nin as the wall of earth that had shielded the genin crashed down, revealing Tsunade standing there, clapping her hands clean of the dust. "You guys did well defending the hospital, now get your friends into some rooms so they can get looked at." She said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." The three said together, each of them grabbed one of their fallen comrades and carried them into the hospital.

'I wonder how Itachi is handling my old teammate.' Tsunade looked to the sky and thought about the Uchiha, she doubted that she would be able to defeat him without using her strength of a hundred seal, and she planned to use that for healing.

"Granny Tsunade!" Tsunade whipped her head to see Naruto carrying Sasuke on his back, they both looked injured but Sasuke was much worse.

"What happened?" She asked, taking the Uchiha from Naruto and started walking inside the hospital, Naruto following.

"Sasuke and I got into a fight, he was trying to defect, but I convinced him not to." Naruto said.

"Well, Sasuke going with Orochimaru is no longer a possibility, I killed him." Itachi had appeared and began walking next to Tsunade, taking Sasuke from her and carrying him into one of the rooms and setting him down, "When he awakens I will extend an offer to come and train with the Akatsuki." The elder Uchiha said.

"And if I refuse?" Tsunade asked, 'Though if he wanted to there's nothing I'd be able to do on my own right now, he managed to defeat Orochimaru after all, not even I could do that.' She thought.

"I will extend my offer anyways." Itachi responded.

"Why don't you leave Sasuke alone, he won't go with you. I'll make sure of it." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, while I do admire your resolve to help my brother, I'm afraid that this village will not be able to help him achieve his dream, and as such I will bring him to train, so his dream is realised." Itachi responded.

"Naruto, go find Shikamaru and help him." Tsunade ordered, not wanting Naruto to try anything against Itachi.

"Fine." Naruto said, and left out the window.

"He will be a strong shinobi one day." Itachi said, sitting in one of the chairs by Sasuke's bed, "As part of my mission I am required to report back with any new information I have about the Akatsuki, since you have no knowledge of them from Lord Sarutobi I will inform you of everything." Itachi said.

Tsunade took a seat in another chair, "Is this the best place to talk about this?" She asked.

"I will not leave my brother's bedside." Itachi responded, Tsunade nodded her head and went to close the door, placing a seal on it.

"That will have to do." She said.

"Very well," Itachi waited until she was seated once again, "Akatsuki is an organisation filled with missing-nin from all over that have at least an S-rank, currently there are ten of us, myself, my partner Kisame -A missing-nin from Kirigakure, he is also one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and wielder of Samehada, he also has the ability to absorb chakra- Deidara -One of our newest recruits, currently placed with myself and Kisame- Sasori -From Suna, he is currently working alone on an intelligence mission- Hidan -From Yugakure, he is an immortal follower of Jashin- Kakuzu -Hidan's partner, he has killed all of his previous partners and taken their hearts for his Earth Grudge Fear, which allows him to implant the hearts of others into himself and use all of their jutsu, he currently has five hearts, his own and four others, which means he can use all five chakra natures- Then there is Tobi, but I do not know much about him other than the fact that he has a Sharingan, he appears to be very carefree and enjoys fooling around with his opponents, I assume that he is from Konoha but I cannot be sure. Then there is the mysterious Zetsu, I do not know of his origin, but he is actually two different entities wrapped in one, and Konan is another member, she is from Amegakure, she has a unique ability to control paper, she was one of the three orphans that Jiraiya trained long ago."

"One of them?" Tsunade was shocked, she was sure that they had all died.

"Yes, as is the final member, the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, or Nagato as he was originally called. Nagato has the Rinnegan, a Doujutsu that makes the Sharingan looked like a play toy. He has seven bodies, his original one, the Deva path -The body of the third orphan trained by Jiraiya, he has the ability to attract or repulse anything. The Asura path, with the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armor and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. The Human path has the ability to suck out one's soul and read their mind as a result, the Animal path has the ability to perform various animal summons, and each of these summons is immortal and possesses a Rinnegan of it's own. The Preta path can absorb any chakra, the only weakness of it is Senjutsu chakra as it can turn the body to stone. The final path is the Naraka path, who has two abilities both linked to the King of Hell summon, the first is interrogation, the King of Hell summon will ask a question, or questions, and of the enemy lies then the King of Hell will kill them, the second ability is regeneration, the King of Hell eats a body and will then spit it out, completely restored. Nagato himself is the seventh path, the outer path, with the ability to use all of these abilities in a single body." Itachi explained.

"So how do you defeat him?" Tsunade asked.

"I have no clue." Itachi admitted, "But I'm not done yet, those are just the members, there is still the organization's plans that I need to explain."

"Please do so."

"Our main goal is to bring peace to the elemental nations. Pein has split this into three stages, first of all we need to collect money, second is to take all of the shinobi's income by providing mercenary services, and while the shinobi are not receiving income, we attack and take the tailed beast's power for ourselves so that we may proceed to the final step, taking over the entire continent." Itachi explained, "We will begin to move in around three years, and will attack the Bijuu in order of their power, starting with Ichibi."

"I see, and I guess you will be doing your part to help?" Tsunade asked.

"Unless I am ordered not to then yes I will." Itachi said.

"Alright," Tsunade stood up, "I need to go and check on my patients, don't leave without telling me first."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade, I will wait here until your return." Itachi responded. Tsunade walked out of the room and went to check on other injured patients.

* * *

A tall man with spiky black hair and a gi walked across the barren battlefield, going straight for the corpse of Orochimaru, hoping that Itachi had made a mistake and not destroyed the body. He walked to the large molten rock that covered the sannin's body and pointed a hand towards the rock, causing it to shatter, revealing Orochimaru's corpse, burnt to an unrecognisable state. He grabbed the body and placed an amulet around the lifeless neck, an amulet with the head of a snake.

"Awaken, Serpens." The man said, causing a silver light to engulf the area, when it faded, there was no sign of either Orochimaru or the strange man.

"What was that?" Iruka -who had been part of a team checking the area for any stragglers from Otogakure- asked, bewildered.

* * *

 _So sorry about the long wait, I honestly thought that I had updated this two weeks ago but I guess I forgot to. Anyways don't forget about the poll for Gohan's recruitment for his alliance. As always any questions, concerns, suggestions or comments are welcome as either PMs or reviews and I'll answer them as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: First Stop, Kumogakure! Gohan confronts Ay!**

Gohan flew through the air, heading towards Kumogakure for his meeting with the Raikage, Ay. He had sent Percival -his lead Tiger summon- to request a meeting with the man nearly two weeks ago, and he had received the acceptance yesterday. He was dressed formally for the meeting, wearing a black haori, along with a white haori himo to tie it, he was wearing a hakama that was vertically striped white and black and he was also wearing black sandals. On the back of his haori, there was a symbol in a circle, the symbol read _Son_ , as a reference to Gohan's family name, he had purposely left his headband at his current mountain home as he had been told that the Raikage, Ai, did not like other villages, so for all intents and purposes Son Gohan was a traveller.

He landed in the mountainous area, right in front of the main gate to the city, "Hello, I'm Son Gohan, I have a meeting with Raikage-sama, may I enter?" He called out.

The large gate opened,there were three ninja on the other side, the first was a dark skinned man with white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder there was a tattoo of the kanji for iron, _Tetsu_ and on his left cheek there was a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white forehead protector. He also wore a one strapped flak jacket, a red rope belt, and a white scarf. He also had the standard Kumo-nin wrist and shin guards, he also had eight swords on his back. To his left was a fair skinned man with short blond hair and black eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a white single strap flak jacket and black shinobi pants, he also had black, elbow-length forearm guards and the Kumo shin guards. His forehead protector was black. The third man was dark skinned with a bulbous nose and white hair. His shaggy white hair covered one of his black eyes. He wore a high collared, black, sleeveless shirt and black shinobi pants. He had the one strapped flak jacket like his comrades, and wore bandages on his wrist. On his right shoulder was the kanji for water and on his left was the kanji for lightning. He carried a large, cleaver like sword on his back.

"Son Gohan, My name is C, please come with me." The blond man said. Gohan walked up to the three and followed them through the city.

"Yo yo yo!" The man with the sunglasses said, making hand signs that Gohan didn't recognise, "The name's B ya fool and I ain't no tool!" The man rapped.

"Umm, nice to meet you B, I'm Gohan." The demi-Saiyan extended his hand awkwardly.

"Gohan eh, ya seem like a nice guy, but you're kinda shy!" B rapped again, grabbing Gohan's hand and pulling him in for a chest bump, which Gohan received very awkwardly.

"B, that's enough." C said.

"Aww come on C, let B have fun." The third man said, he sounded a little like Shikamaru with his lazy speech.

"Absolutely not Darui, I will not allow B to annoy Raikage-sama's guest." C scolded.

"Fine." Darui raised his hands in defeat, then placed them in his pocket and kept walking.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Gohan said.

"Ya C, don't be a tool, Killer B ain't no fool!" B rapped, then immediately took out a green notebook and began to write in it, smiling.

This kept going for about half an hour, until they arrived at a large mountain that had a blue building carved into the side.

"B, you stay out here, Darui and I will bring Gohan to see Raikage-sama." C said.

"Bye B." Gohan said, fist pumping the older man.

"Ey yo don't be shy, next time you show up we gon eat some pie!" B rapped.

"For sure." Gohan smiled.

"This way please." C said, holding open a large door, Gohan followed Darui threw, thanking C on his way in.

"The Raikage is just up the steps." C said, "Darui will accompany you further."

"I understand, thank you." Gohan bowed in respect, an action that C reciprocated.

"Follow me." Darui said lazily, his hands in his pockets as he walked up the stairs, Gohan right behind him.

'How is this guy a Jonin?' Gohan wondered, his lazy attitude reminded Gohan of Shikamaru, which reminded him of Konoha, which then caused him to think about Goten, Trunks, Videl, Yamato, Naruto, and the rest of his friends. He wondered how they were.

"Here you go, he's ready for you." Darui said, standing outside the door.

"Thank you." Gohan said, walking through the door, he saw a large, dark skinned man who had white hair and a white mustache and goatee. He wore a white haori without an undershirt and had a large golden vambrace on either arm. He also wore a wrestler's belt that had a boar head engraved in it. He had black shinobi pants on with the red and white shin guards that the other three had and a pair of shinobi sandals. "Lord Raikage, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Sit down and tell me what you want." Ay said sharply.

Gohan sat down and looked at Ay, "Raikage-sama, I am in need of reinforcements from Kumogakure, just one or two skilled shinobi."

"And why the hell would I give you my shinobi?" Ay stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"I have knowledge of an enemy that is a threat to every nation, and as such I have decided to personally go to each country and ask their respective leaders for their aid." Gohan said, "I will not leave you in the dark about the enemy, but what I tell you must be held in confidence."

"And why would I believe you?" Ay asked, he was skeptical of Gohan.

"I have brought one of the enemies with me, of course I will not release him unless you want me to, but know that I have him sealed away in my coat if you wish to see him."

"Show me."

"I can't do it here, he would destroy everything, can we talk first then go somewhere?" Gohan asked.

"Alright, tell me about this enemy." Ay said.

"The enemy is a group led by a man named Zodyak, I have no knowledge of the leader, but from what my sensei told me, I have knowledge of the way that the organisation is run."

"And how does your sensei know this information?"

"He is an ex-member of the highest tier." Gohan said, "You see at the top there is Zodyak, then there are the five cardinals, my master was one of them. The five cardinals are as follows, there is my master, Puralis, the White Tiger of the West. Then there is Serelath, the Azure Dragon of the East, followed by Genbu, the Black Tortoise of the North and Pharos, the Vermillion Phoenix of the South. The strongest of them is Tamloth, the Golden Dragon of the Center. Except for Tamloth, the others each have three subordinates, Serelath has Mihira -the Tiger- Andira -the Rabbit- and Anila -the Dragon. Pharos has Sandila -the Snake- Equus -the Horse- and Pajra -the Ram. Puralis had Mahoraga -the Monkey- Kinnara -the Rooster- and Catura -the Dog. Finally Genbu has Vikrala -the Pig- Kumbhira -the Rat- and Vajra -the Ox." Gohan explained.

"And these guys are a worldwide threat?" Ay asked.

"Each of them alone is probably strong enough to defeat your entire country." Gohan said.

"Are you trying to insult me!?" Ay smashed the table again, this time the whole thing shattered.

"I am not, I am merely stating a fact." Gohan Said, "Now may I finish?"

Ay huffed, sitting down again, Gohan took that as a yes.

"After them there is the Zodiac Squad, two Gemini, Blue and Red. Tauros, or Baron as he prefers, Aries or Celia, two Pisces, Ray and Marina, Ceto the Aquarius, Capricorn, Sylos the Sagittarius, Scorpio, or Stinger. Then there is Libra, Virgo, Leo, and Cancer, or Gren." Gohan said, "Each of them is classified by a rank of either Gold, Silver, or Platinum. Silver being the weakest of those three rankings." Gohan explained, "There are also many other people that Zodyak has employed, 77 of them have powers that relate to a constellation, and then there are his basic grunts who are around high-Chunin level."

"Tell me the rankings of everyone." Ay said, he was interested now.

"I have it all written down, at least for the main ones." Gohan said, taking out a scroll.

 _ **Zodyak - Class unknown**_

 _ **Tamloth - God class**_

 _ **Serelath - Platinum / God Class**_

 _ **Puralis - Platinum / God Class - Deceased**_

 _ **Genbu - Platinum / God Class**_

 _ **Pharos - Platinum / God Class**_

 _ **Mihira - Gold Class**_

 _ **Andira - Gold Class**_

 _ **Anila - Platinum Class**_

 _ **Sandila - Unknown - not yet born - Presumed Platinum**_

 _ **Equus - Gold Class**_

 _ **Pajra - Gold Class**_

 _ **Mahoraga - Platinum Class**_

 _ **Kinnara - Gold Class**_

 _ **Catura - Gold Class**_

 _ **Vikrala - Gold Class**_

 _ **Kumbhira - Gold Class**_

 _ **Vajra - Platinum Class**_

 _ **Gemini I - Blue - Gold Class**_

 _ **Gemini II - Red - Silver Class**_

 _ **Tauros - Baron - Silver Class**_

 _ **Aries - Celia - Silver Class**_

 _ **Pisces I - Ray - Silver Class**_

 _ **Pisces II - Marina - Silver Class**_

 _ **Aquarius - Ceto - Gold Class**_

 _ **Capricorn - Gold Class**_

 _ **Sagittarius - Sylos - Silver Class**_

 _ **Scorpio - Stinger - Gold Class**_

 _ **Libra - Silver Class**_

 _ **Virgo - Silver Class**_

 _ **Leo - Gold / Platinum Class - Strongest!**_

 _ **Cancer - Gren - Silver Class - Weakest!**_

"And that is all the data on the most powerful ones that I have." Gohan said, handing the scroll to Ay, "Now would you like to see one of the 77 in action?" Gohan asked.

"What class is he?" Ay asked.

"Doesn't even make Silver." Gohan said.

"Follow me." Ay said, opening the door, "Darui let's go." He said.

"Right away." Darui followed Ay. Gohan followed the duo.

* * *

Iruka knocked on the door to Tsunade's office.

"Come in!" Iruka opened the door, he saw Jiraiya standing in a corner of the office, Tsunade at her desk, sitting there with a sour look in her face.

"Hokage-sama, I have something to report from the invasion yesterday." Iruka said.

"Please Iruka, Lady Tsunade is fine." Tsunade said, "Now please give your report."

"I saw a strange man do something to the corpse of your old teammate Orochimaru, the body was burnt to a crisp, and the man walked up to it, dropped something on him and said, 'Awaken, Serpens.' and caused a large green light, when the light was gone so was the man, with the corpse, but I felt the killing intent that Orochimaru normally puts out as soon as the light hit him, I think it somehow revived him." Iruka said.

"That is an insane claim, but given your track record, and my ex-teammates record, I believe that you are telling the truth." tsunade said, "Is there anything else Iruka."

"That is all that I came to tell you Lady Tsunade." Iruka bowed.

"Very well, dismissed." Tsunade said. Iruka bowed once again and walked out the door, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "Now what's this about taking Naruto out of the village for two years?" She asked.

"I am taking Naruto out of the village to train for at least two years." Jiraiya said, "We won't be leaving until after the Chunin exams as I know he wants to be there for his friends, so I'd say maybe after his birthday, probably around November actually, he needs to be ready, not just for the Akatsuki either, there is another, more powerful organisation out there." The Sannin said.

"Alright, do as you please, just don't make him a pervert." Tsunade said.

"No promises." Jiraiya laughed as he jumped out the window.

* * *

Ay and Darui had led Gohan to a large clearing, far enough away from everything else that the enemy wouldn't be able to attack any civilians or the village.

"Release him." Ay commanded.

Gohan took out a large scroll, placed it on the ground, and channeled chakra into it. A large cloud burst from it, and a large man appeared, he was nearly ten feet tall and ripped to shreds. He had long green hair that reached his mid-back and his eyes were a dark, stormy grey color. He wore nothing except for a loincloth and a large pendant with a sea monster's head on it.

"Raikage-sama, Darui, meet Cetus." Gohan gestured to the large man.

"He's incredible." Ay said, he could feel the power radiate off this man lake it was rippling the air around them, "And this isn't silver class?"

"No, he is one of the most powerful of the 77, but he isn't a silver class." Gohan said.

"And you captured him?"

"With some help." Gohan said, biting his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the ground.

A large blue tiger erupted from the ground, his eyes were entirely white except for the blue pupil in his right eye, he had a small tuft of fur on his stomach, showing his youth, "This is Ossian, on of my summons.." Gohan said.

"Raikage-sama, my father told me of your strength." Ossian bowed to Ay.

"Wanna test his strength?" Gohan asked, gesturing towards Cetus.

"Of course." Ay said, taking off his haori, revealing a fuma-shuriken tattoo on either shoulder. The Raikage ran at Cetus and smashed the man in the gut with a powerful punch, but it did nothing the Cetus, who delivered a powerful kick to the Raikage, shattering his right vambrace.

"Acid Breath!" Cetus shouted, spitting out a large glob of acid at Ay, who rolled out of the way.

'How strong is this brat that he could take this guy out?' Ay thought as he ran at Cetus once again, this time he was covered in lightning, "Liger Bomb!" Ay shouted, lifting Cetus up in an impressive display of strength, then slamming him down on the ground, which shattered upon impact, "Raiton: Air Lariat!" Ay shouted, jumping in the air and pushing all of the lightning around him onto his left arm, then using chakra to push off the air he slammed into Cetus' gut, causing the large man to spit up blood, "Raiton: Thor's Punishment!" Ay shouted, raising his left hand and then smashing it into Cetus' gut once again, this time putting all the lightning into just his fist, he then jumped off of Cetus, who stood up, covered in blood.

"Ow." Cetus said, smirking.

Ay was shocked, how could someone possibly be this strong?

"Are you in need of assistance?" Gohan asked, hoping that Ay would allow him to seal Cetus before he could go on a rampage.

"No I'm not." Ay spat.

"Raikage-sama, if I may, the moisture in the air is going to make Cetus even more powerful, and I don't know if I could defeat him then, even with Ossian's help." Gohan bluffed, he could easily take Cetus out, he just was hoping to avoid a rampage.

"Fine." Ay said, "I'll send you a messenger hawk with my answer to your request, you can show yourself out after this fight." The Raikage finished.

Gohan moved quickly, putting on an impressive display of power, delivering punch after punch to Cetus' head, "Raiton: Thunder Strike!" Gohan shouted, phasing behind Cetus and delivering a powerful kick to the man's head, causing a loud blast of sound that knocked the man out, "Thanks for weakening him Raikage-sama, and thanks for your time." Gohan said, sealing Cetus and walking away, if you wouldn't mind, instead of a hawk, may I leave an ambassador with you and he will just dispel himself with your answer?" Gohan asked.

"I can accept that." Ay respected strength more than anything, and this boy was the strongest that Ay had ever seen.

"Ossian, did Percival agree to let Bai out yet?" Gohan asked.

"He did." Ossian said, dispelling himself, then returning moments later with a small white tiger who had blue eyes and a tuft of fur like Ossian, the tiger was small enough to easily fit into the palm of a grown man.

"Hello Bai, I'm Gohan." Gohan introduced himself.

"Hi Gohan, I'm Bai, I hear I have a mission?" The small tiger said cutely, his high pitched voice made Gohan smiled.

"You do, you're coming with me, Ossian, your job is to stay here." Gohan said, "Raikage-sama, is there somewhere he can stay?"

"I'll bring him home." Darui said, Gohan had forgotten that he was there.

"Thank you Darui, I'll see you all soon I hope." Gohan waved as he took off towards the gates, he was off to Konoha next.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it. Don't forget to vote on the poll either if you want your pick in this story. What did you think of the Kumo-nin? Anyways, thanks for reading._


	40. Chapter 40

Hey, so just a notice for those that don't know, after realizing that I messed a bunch of things up I've decided to rewrite this story. The new title is Naruto & Gohan: Legends Will Rise. It will feature more backstory on things and will progress much slower, there will also be a few changes that have nothing to do with mistakes but just a few things that I thought of and wanted to do, so the story is going to change a little as well. Thank you all for reading this story and I hope that you go onto read the rewrite and give it as much support as you have this story.


End file.
